Hybrid's Wrath
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: A tournament is being held that gathers the worlds greatest warriors for the prize of the seven Chaos Emeralds. But while everyone fights each other, a evil plot unfolds with them at the center.
1. Born of Destruction

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

Disclaimer: Sonic characters © Sega/Sonic Team

Note: Takes place one year after Resurrection

Chapter one: Born of Destruction

Over a year ago, Silver and Blaze returned to their own timeline after the defeat of Nazo, two hundred years ago. Things were rocky between Shadow and Silver and even tried and kill one another. They soon met with a clone of their oldest and long dead friend: Sonic the Hedgehog. They eventually worked out their difference and united together to defeat another great evil, the immortal Kizun. Using the power of the ancient demons called Bijuu; Kizun gathered enough energy to transform into her own demon form, Lilith. Utilizing the power of the Chaos Emerald, the golden trio had once again taken their Super Forms and sent Lilith back to the demon realm forever. Unfortunately, in the process, Mephiles revived the God of Darkness: Nazo. With the nightmare over, the heroes celebrated with some shocking news.

* * *

**--One Year Later--**

After the defeat of Lilith, Tikal reveled to everyone that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a blue echidna child, which she and Blue named Zero. Silver and Blaze were married and expecting their own child sometime soon. Everything was perfect in Future City.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" Nazo screamed.

Well...two out of three ain't bad. An explosion of red chaos erupted in the center of Future City and three figures were seen jumping away from the blast. The proud warriors were Shadow, Silver, and the newest addition to the team, Sonic II. As the red energy blast faded, Nazo, and Mephiles could be seen staring down at our heroes from across the city. The heroes had numerous scratches and bruises from the fight, but Nazo and Mephiles appeared unharmed.

"Why didn't anyone mention he would be so tough?" Sonic II whined.

"If you were Sonic's clone, you would remember." Shadow sneered.

"No need to get snippy with me." Sonic said.

"Can we focus here?" Silver pleaded. "We're in the middle of a battle here!"

"As you can see, my lord..." Mephiles spoke to Nazo. "The heroes' unity has dwindled severely. They would rather fight with each other than their enemies."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Nazo cackled loudly. "They were pathetic before and they are pathetic now! Two hundred years has changed nothing in this world!"

"Hey, you better take that back." Silver warned.

"Or else what?" Nazo questioned.

It wasn't long before Shadow answered that question. While everyone else was busy in their conversation, the Ultimate Life-Form performed Chaos Control and appeared behind the God of Darkness. Shadow swung his leg around to his head, but Mephiles grasped his ankle before he could hit. At that same moment, Nazo swung around and delivered a powerful blow to Shadow's chest. If that was anyone else, they would have died on contact. Instead, Shadow was thrown back down the street and landed back safely; he clutched his chest in pain.

"Is that truly the best you can do?" Nazo smirked. "You are much weaker than before, Shadow."

"Says you." Shadow growled.

Yes, says me." Nazo smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"SONIC WIND!!"

Nazo shot around at the sound of the voice, only to receive Sonic's signature attack to the chest. The God of Darkness was tossed down the street, which was the perfect opportunity for Shadow to attack. The ultimate Life-Form ran towards the flying hedgehog and slid under him with his hands held up. A moment later, Shadow released an endless amount of Chaos Spears through Nazo's body and sent the dark overlord crashing through a nearby building.

"Lord Nazo!" Mephiles cried.

"Hey, don't forget me." Silver called.

Mephiles raised his forearm in defense as Silver swung his leg overhead. Mephiles swung his claw at his eternal enemy, but the grey hedgehog flipped backwards in midair to avoid it. Once Silver landed, Mephiles held out his claw and conjured a black version of the Chaos Lance. Acting fast, Silver formed a barrier around the attack to keep it under his control. Silver commanded the black arrow to swing around and return to its creator. Mephiles reflect the attack away, but let himself open for Silver to attack. The psychic hedgehog rammed his fist through Mephiles' chest and unleashed a wave of psychic energy, splattering his remains down the street.

"Nice shot, Silv." Sonic grinned.

"Stop calling me Silv!" Silv exclaimed

"You just got lucky." The golden trio around to find Nazo floating behind them; his wounds were healing themselves. Mephiles gathered his remains to form his upper half. "But the next time, you won't have such luck."

"Whatever." Sonic II shrugged. "Just ran away like you always do."

"You best watch yourself, clone." Nazo warned. "Things are only going to get much worse."

And with that, Nazo and Mephiles vanished in a portal of darkness.

"I really think it's a bad idea to piss them off, Sonic." Shadow stated.

"Don't tell me the Ultimate Life-Form is scared." Sonic II sniggered.

"You wanna go, clone!" Shadow growled.

"Took ya long enough to ask." Sonic II grinned.

And like everyday for the past year, Sonic II and Shadow were at each others throats. The real Sonic may have been Shadow's best friend, but that was the opposite for his clone. And as usual, Silver was always the peace keeper. The psychic hedgehog used his powers to keep Sonic II and Shadow separated from each then. Just then, a loud beeping sound could be heard. Sonic II and Shadow finally settled down as Silver pulled out his holo-phone. Silver opened it and revealed a holographic image of Metal Sonic.

"What's up, Metal?" Silver asked.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." Metal said politely.

"Nothing much." Silver grinned. "Just the usual."

"If that's the case, I feel that you must know..." Metal said calmly before screaming. "Blaze has gone into labor!!"

"Oh God!!" Silver screamed frantically.

"Blue and Tikal are taking her to the hospital right now!" Metal informed.

"I'm coming, Blaze!" Silver yelled, running in a random direction.

"Uh...Silver." Sonic II said, pointing the opposite direction. "The hospital is that way."

"I'm coming, Blaze." Silver cried, running in the right direction this time.

"We better follow him before he gets himself hurt." Shadow smirked.

Sonic II and Shadow followed their psychic friends across the city, preventing any accidents that happened along the way. While our heroes left to witness the birth of the next generation, a mysterious shadow loomed over the battle grounds. He walked down the empty streets and kneeled down next to a pool of blood. The whole street was covered from the blood of all the fighters, but this man only seemed interested in the hedgehogs. He took a needle to the small puddle of red and gathered as much as he could; a superior grin etched across his face.

* * *

**--One Year Later--**

After nearly incinerating the hospital and her husband, Blaze gave birth to a brave purple hedgehog they named Galax. The hedgehog had four quills that resembled his fathers and held a red jewel in his forehead like his mother. Currently, all the heroes were enjoying a nice picnic outside of town. Silver and Blaze were watching as Galax was playing with Zero. Zero resembled much like Knuckles, except he was blue and had white ring markings around his quills. Tikal and Blue were watching the peaceful skies, Shadow and Kumori were talking about Kumori's promotion to G.U.N. Commander, and Sonic was sleeping in a tree. Metal couldn't make it to the celebration since he was Eggman Nega's parole officer. Everything was peaceful until Galax started crying. He apparently tried to walk like Zero, but fell.

"It's ok, Galax." Blaze said softly, picking up and Galax and cuddling him; Galax giggled. "That's right, Mama is here."

"You sure know how to handle kids, Blaze." Blue complimented.

"It's all about the maternal instincts." Tikal giggled.

"Hey, that reminds me." Sonic yawned, turning to Shadow and Kumori. I remember that you guys had a kid the same year Rush was born. Where's the little tyke now?"

"The previous commander assigned him to an outpost in India." Kumori informed. "He's scheduled to come back for a visit in two months."

"But until then, we have all the time in the world to enjoy this relaxing peace." Silver sighed.

"I'm think I'm starting to miss Nazo." Shadow said; the others laughed

* * *

The scene shifts to an unknown island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The island was quite small, but managed to support a large factory-looking tower. Inside the tower was a high-tech lab with gadgets and gizmos that would fulfill even Tails, Wave and Eggman's wildest dreams. The tower was occupied mostly by scientists who were performing research for the benefit of the world. The large G.U.N. logo on the front of the tower clearly signified them as the militaries research team. While most of the scientists were performing different experiments, a handful of researchers were standing in the heart of the lab.

"After a year of research, we are finally ready to begin." An android researcher stated.

"But, sir." A female human researcher interrupted. "He hasn't even had a chance to wake up. If he is injected at this early stage..."

"I didn't not ask for your opinion." The Android glared. "You are to do directly as followed. The doctor will not accept failure, Sarah."

The human known as Sarah was a redheaded female in her mid-twenties. She seemed fragile compared to the rest of her colleagues. Sarah averted her gaze from the android and looked into the tank that stood next to her. The tank was filled to the brim with a mysterious silver liquid, completely engulfing the creature within. The creature looked nothing more that a newborn white hedgehog. It was weak and tired, shivering from the touch of the liquid. Wires were needled into its frail body and the only thing keeping it alive was a small breathing mask. The baby hedgehog was barely able to open its eyes and the first face it saw was Sarah. Suddenly, it began to cry.

"Please, this has to stop." Sarah pleaded. "He's only a baby."

"He is no child." The android stated firmly. "He is a byproduct of science and research."

"But..."

"Sarah!" The android yelled. "You have no right in this matter! We shall follow through with the procedure as planned!" The android turned to one of his collages. "Begin the test run."

The researcher nodded and began tapping a series of random buttons on the computer. All of a sudden, a surge of electricity began flowing through the needles and electrocuted the tiny hedgehog inside the tank. Though its voice couldn't be heard, Sarah could only imagine how painful its screams sounded.

"Please, you're hurting him." Sarah pleaded.

"And you seem to think I care." The android said coldly.

The female researcher wanted nothing more than to help, but knew she couldn't do anything against her colleagues. Just when the little hedgehog seemed ready to give, something unexpected happen. Somehow, the flow of the electricity was repelled and thrown back into the computer. The computer exploded, sending most of the researchers scrambling. At the same time, the needles attached to the hedgehog were thrown off and smashed into the glass of the tank. When all the chaos had subsided, the researchers moved out from their hiding places and stepped closer to the destroyed tank. The baby hedgehog was sitting inside the remains of the tank, staring curiously at his surroundings.

"That was unexpected, but sufficient." The android said satisfying, moving closer to the child. "Let's see what else you can do." As the android held his metallic claw forward, the baby hedgehog suddenly started crying. "What the hell?!"

"Stop it! You're scaring him!" Sarah shouted.

Sarah stepped between the android and the baby hedgehog with a hateful glare in her eyes. The android had never seen Sarah's glare and was frightened by it. The female researcher picked up the small hedgehog and held her protectively in her arms. As Sarah began to rock him in her arms, the baby hedgehog yawned and slowly drifted to sleep in her arms. The android stared at the two with intrigue.

"What are you doing?" The Android questioned.

"Rocking him to sleep." Sarah smiled. "It's a natural movement for inducing sleep into a child."

"That is no child." The android growled. "That is our perfect creation. We forged it from the blood of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehog's. With it, we have an opportunity to create the true Ultimate Life-Form superior to Dr. Gerald's creation."

"That's true, but he is still a child." Sarah reasoned. "We can perform your little experiments when he is ready."

"But..."

"When he is ready!" Sarah said firmly.

With Sarah's determination, there was no point in arguing with her. Knowing she had won, Sarah held the baby hedgehog close and walked out of the room. Once Sarah was out of sight, The android finally let loose with his emotions. He ripped his lab coat apart and sprouted two extra arms from his torso. The android grasped the computer and ripped it from the wall before throwing it to the other side of the room. He then targeted his fellow researchers and slaughtered them in record time.

"This isn't over, Sarah." The android growled "I will possess the Ultimate Life-Form. Even if I have to kill you in the process."

**

* * *

**

--One Year Later--

Not much progress has been made of the little hedgehog, much to the android's agitation. Sarah had been caring and treated the little creature like it was her own child. She played with him, fed him, and everything else a mother would do. The android had been watching the two as the year went by, hoping to see any form of power like it displayed when the child was released. But no such incident has happened. As of now, the android was sitting in his personal chamber, speaking to a mysterious figure via holo-phone. The figure's face was covered by shadow, but could seen holding a scepter of some kind.

"Any progress of yet." The shadow questioned.

"None so far." The Android answered hesitantly. "But I am still working on it."

"You had an entire year for your research!" The shadow screeched. "My empire has provided the technology you needed to complete your assignment! Our ally was generous enough to build the designs necessary for the operation! So why have you not done as you promised?!"

"It's not my fault!" The android panicked. "It's my colleague, Sarah! She insists on keeping that abomination as it is! She treats the monstrosity as her own child!"

"And you failed to obtain it from her?" The shadow questioned.

"Master, I..." The android pleaded.

"I will accept no more excuses!" The shadow yelled firmly. "For this point on, Project: Genesis is over!"

With the final words spoke, the connection from the holo-phone was broken. The android sat there it total darkness to allow the truth to sink in. All his careful planning and research had all gone to waste. It was all Sarah's fault. In a fit of rage, the android crushed the holo-phone in his claws.

* * *

The scene shifts to the higher levels of the tower. Sarah and the baby hedgehog were sitting a large comforting room with four glass windows that showed the horizon. The little hedgehog watched happily as the sun began to rise over the lapping seas. He held out his hands as if to reach it, which made Sarah laugh at his playfulness.

"You really love the sun rise, don't you?" Sarah smiled. The hedgehog looked to his adoptive mother and nodded, as if he understood her. "You are a smart one aren't you? I bet you'll be the smartest little hedgehog ever."

"M-mommy." The children said.

"W-what did you say?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Mommy." The child repeated happily.

"Oh, you learned your first word!" Sarah exclaimed happily. "You are growing up so fast." Sarah smiled down at the child who she had come to know as her own son. She reached to her pocket and puller out a circular golden locket. The child stared in confusion as Sarah placed it around his neck. "This is a gift from me. Inside this locket, you will find something that will always remind you of me."

"Mommy?" The child questioned.

"I won't always be around forever." Sarah sighed.

"How right you are."

Sarah quickly grabbed the baby hedgehog and stood up as the android entered the room. The android did not seem pleased to see the pair; the crushed holo-phone was still in his hand. He dropped the item and smashed it under his foot as he proceeded closer. Sarah held the child protectively and stepped backwards towards the windows.

"What do you want?" Sarah questioned seriously.

"I have merely come to thank you." The android said manically. "Because of you, our operation has been cut off. All our funds will be terminated and I will be forced into maintenance once again. But I will not give up without a fight."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"It's because of that monstrosity that my life has been screwed!" The android roared; The baby hedgehog began crying again. "I am going to make sure I have my revenge before I lose everything!"

"You can't!" Sarah cried. "He's only a baby!"

"I let you off long enough, Sarah!" The android screamed; his multiple arms extended again. "Now that abomination will die!"

The android jumped at his former colleague, but the female researcher rolled away with the hedgehog child. The android's fists smashed against the window and cracked them wide open. Sarah tried to make a run for the door, but the android grasped a hold of the ceiling and crawled along it. Just as Sarah was about to reach the door, the android crawled over it to block them off. A blade appeared in the palm of the android and swiped it in the direction of the hedgehog child. Just as it was an inch from the child's face, Sarah suddenly turned and took the hit to the back. Sarah gasped and fell to her knees; she gently placed the hedgehog on the floor.

"Mommy?" The hedgehog baby asked.

"Please, don't let this change anything." Sarah smiled weakly. "Never forget who you are...my brave...little...boy."

As the last word left her lips, Sarah toppled over the floor, dead. At first, the hedgehog child though she was just playing and tried to shake her awake. But after a minute or so, she didn't stir. With his heightened intelligence, it didn't take long for the hedgehog to figure out what was happened. Sarah, the woman he came to love as a mother, was dead. The hedgehog child sobbed quietly as the Android loomed overhead.

"Such a feeble creature." The android stated coldly. "Crying over the remains of a loved one. And to think, you were supposed to be the Ultimate Life-Form. Now I see you for what you truly are: A genetic freak!"

The android raised his claw and swiped it down at the hedgehog's head. All of a sudden, a surge of electricity burst from the electrified walls and slam into the androids chest, throwing him to the wall. As the android stood up, he could not believe what was happening. The electricity gathered around the hedgehog's body and he began to age right before his very eyes. The hedgehog eventually reached the age of fifteen and stopped. His white fur turned black like Shadow's, his quills became contoured like Sonic's with red highlights, and he inherited a white mane from Silver. With a grim expression on his face, the hedgehog turned his attention to the android, which he grew to hate.

"Just what are you?" The android questioned in fear.

"It's just like you said." The hedgehog spoke, holding out his hand to the android. "I'm a genetic freak."

Suddenly, a surge of electricity escape from the hedgehog's hand and eradicated the android with such force that would make Metal jealous. But even with the android dead, the hedgehog was not satisfied. The hedgehog held out his palm and directed a concentrated beam of electricity through the door. The enormous explosion created from the attack caught everyone's attention and called the security force. Several G.U.N. soldiers stood ready for anything and were caught by surprise when the hedgehog walked out from the cloud of smoke.

"Isn't that the experiment?" One soldier asked.

"I don't care what it is!" The leader shouted. "Just kill it!"

With that command, the soldiers unleashed an endless barrage of lasers at the hedgehog. Unfortunately, the evolved experiment created a barrier of electricity that bound all the lasers away from him.

"You lower life-forms are all the same." The hedgehog said lowly. "You never know when you are outmatched and are thus led to your demise." The hedgehog raised his palm. "Such a worthless existence."

On command, the hedgehog released a storm of lightning from his palm and stabbed each soldier in the chest with exact precision. While all the scientists in the tower tried to escape, the hedgehog was not ready to give them that luxury. The hedgehog held out his index finger and shot a single bolt of electricity. The tiny bolt slithered past the floors and scientists until it reached its main target: the reactor. The bolt shot through the reactor and created a cataclysmic explosion within the tower. The nuclear blast could be seen for miles, but there was no one around to witness it. When the explosion has faded away, all living creatures inside the tower were dead. All except for one. Hybrid sat in the center of the wreckage, holding the dead body of his beloved mother. The locket she gave him was dented from the blast.

"Mother, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The hedgehog whispered. "But I swear, I will make the world a peaceful place, just as you wanted it to be. And if I am to do that, I must extinguish those who wish to destroy that peace."

"Now that's what I like to hear."

The hedgehog swerved his head around and found two figures floating behind him. Since they were both in the direction of the sun, their identities could not be seen.

"Who are you?" The hedgehog questioned.

"We are the ones who allowed you to exist." Figure #1 said. "It was through my empires technology that they were able to create your body and powers."

"And it was through my designs that they were able to create your heart and soul." Figure #2 stated. "In laymen's terms, we are your true creators."

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" The hedgehog questioned.

"Because we know of your suffering." Figure #1 claimed. "We both have suffered losses and endured a vast amount of torture in our lifetimes. Alone, we could do nothing. But together, we can change the world to the same it's supposed to be: under our rule."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" The hedgehog glared.

"Do you have a reason not to." Figure #2 chuckled; The hedgehog stared down at the body of his mother. "My furry little friend, we are all you have left. We are your only family now. Join us and you will never have to suffer this heart wrenching pain ever again."

The hedgehog took a minute to think over the two figure's words. His mother was dead, his only home was gone, and he had killed everyone he ever knew. The hedgehog sighed and shot a bolt of lighting from his fist to the ground. The bolt formed a small hole large enough to fit one person. The hedgehog lifted his mother closer to the hole and gently set her down. After burying and prey for his mother's spirit, the hedgehog stared out into the open ocean. There was a whole world out there like the android, everyone wanting to destroy the peace he sought to create. His choice had been made.

"These loathsome life-forms waste their gift of life." The hedgehog stated darkly. "They are too caught up in their own affairs that they do not value the lives of others." The hedgehog clutched his fist; sparks surrounded the hand. "I will show them their mistake. The world will suffer the wrath of..."

"Hybrid the Hedgehog!"

* * *

**In times of trouble, one must make a difficult choice. Can the heroes stop this new threat to the world? Or wil, Hybird obtain his vengance? And who are the two shadowed figures. Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**Attention all readers! Now is your chance for your OC to be features in this story. Hybrid's Wrath will serve a double purpose as a tournament. There will be sixteen charecters and I have already chosen eight as listed below.

Sonic the Hegdehog  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Metal Sonic  
Shade  
Gemini Rose  
Armand the Tiger

Send in your character and have your chance to compete. The ones I decided are the best will have their chance to fight in the tournament. The casting will end on October 23rd. Just complete the following:

Name:

Species:

Age:

Description:

Symbol:

Personality:

Abilities:

Strength:

Weakness:

Extra Info:

Best take this opportunity while you can. As a special treat, the eight winning OC's will be featured in the final arc of Sonic Heroes: the Series. How's that for motivation?


	2. The Invitation

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Two: The Invitation

The scene returns to the present day near the Sonic Heroes base. At the time, Tails and Wave were in the airfield behind the base with the Tornado III. For once, the two rival mechanics weren't arguing and were loading the Tornado III with a number of inventions. While the swallow and two-tailed kitsune were loading an extremely overweight gadget, Cream and Amy walked out. At the sight of Cream, Tails dropped the gadget, which crushed Wave below, and dived into the cockpit.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Amy asked.

"Dying." Wave groaned under the gadget. "A little help here." Amy grabbed the large gadget and threw it away with ease. Wave stood up and glared at Tails. "What the hell is wrong with you, shorty."

"Nothing." Tails said nervously.

"Why are you two packing all your things into the Tornado III?" Cream asked curiously.

"Shorty and I got invited to a big event." Wave explained with an air of superiority. "It's a gathering of the greatest minds in the world. Naturally, I was selected personally; Shorty's just coming along for the ride."

"Hey, I'm just as intelligent as you!" Tails snapped.

"So, how long are you going to be gone?" Amy questioned.

"The invite didn't give a specific date, but we could be gone for quite a while." Wave informed.

"Then we might not see each other for a long time." Cream said sadly; she waved her puppy-dog eyes to Tails. "How about one last kiss from my knight in shining armor."

"Yeah, I'll tell him you're looking for him." Tails joked.

Cream crossed her arms and glared at the two-tailed fox. Once they were finished packing, Tails and Wave departed into the sky towards the eastern direction.

**---One Hour Later---**

After a wasting away an entire hour, the Tornado III was currently flying over the rushing waves of the Pacific Ocean. The trip was exhausting and very cramped due to the number of inventions they brought. Wave would usually pass the time by inspecting Tails' creations and pointed out their flaws. But once Wave reached the subject of the Tornado Iii, the half-demon kitsune finally lost and jumped in back to fight Wave. Fortunately, the fight didn't last long when they realized that they were about to crash and Tails regained control of the plane.

"Geez, aren't we there yet?" Wave groaned.

"The directions were very clear on the location." Tails said. "We should be within a few minutes."

"Who in their right mind would host a show in the middle of the Pacific?" Wave moaned.

"How should I – look, we're here!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's about time." Wave sneered.

Tails rolled his eyes and directed the ship down for a landing. Where they were headed was not a place they would want to be if they knew the truth. It was a small island; the same island where Hybrid was born. A large black castle was perched in the center of the island and bared a striking resemblance to the Dark Ruler's caste. As Tails landed the Tornado III near the landing sight provided near the docks, three shadowed figures were watching the arrival of the guests.

"These are the greatest minds in the world." Figure #2 snorted. "How pathetic. As if they could compare to my genius."

"Your 'genius' is what landed you in jail in the first place." Figure #1 said; he turned to the last shadow. "I expect you'll take care of them, Hybrid."

"It will be my pleasure." Hybrid grinned.

Back with Tails and Wave, the two grabbed as many of their gadgets as they could carry and made their way towards the entrance of the castle. The door to the inside was made of red crystal and the edges were covered in an array of jewels; Rouge would have a heart attack. The door opened by its own accord and allowed the two heroes to pass through. Inside the castle: the floors with made from pure marble and the walls were made of pure white stone. To the left, they could see a long winding staircase that led to the rest of the castle. Several scientists and researchers were scattered around the entrance hall, wondering what they were doing.

"Boy, the owner of this place sure knows how to live it up." Wave whistled impressively.

"There are so many people here." Tails said nervously. "I wonder if we're even suitable for this."

"Aw, chin up, Tails, my furry little friend." A familiar voice said.

Wave and Tails slowly craned their heads over their shoulders and found Dr. Eggman standing behind them. Both heroes dropped what they were holding, breaking most of the, and draw out their tools. Wave held her wrench over her head and Tails pulled out a handful of rings from his backpack.

"Eggman, what are you doing here!" Tails questioned seriously.

"Most presumably the same as you." Eggman said. "I was invited to this gathering of the greatest minds in the world. Hah! I, Dr. Eggman, was guaranteed entry to this glorious event."

"Yeah, what a surprise?" Wave muttered sarcastically.

"Though something stems my curiosity." Eggman said; he appeared slightly worried. "Who would go to the trouble of sending invitations around the world just for a select few people?"

"Allow me to answer that question." A new voice called.

The voice echoed across the entrance hall and enticed everyone's interest. Everyone turned to the archway near the staircase as a new contender arrived. Hybrid had made his appearance for the first time, but looked different than when he was born. He wore white gloves, three metal bands on each arm, red boots with black lines down the middle, and a grey belt. He still wore the dented locket he inherited from Sarah around his neck. Hybrid walked to the end of the entrance hall and grinned at his audience.

"Welcome, great minds of the world." Hybrid greeted. "It is my distinguished honor to welcome you to this momentous occasion."

"Who are you?!" Tails shouted.

"My name is Hybrid the Hedgehog." Hybrid replied. "I have organized this little event for one purpose: survival of the fittest."

"Survival?" Eggman repeated.

"That's correct." Hybrid grinned madly. "Below this castle, I have set up a labyrinth of traps and puzzles. If your intelligence proves worth enough, you will survive the trials. If not, you are doomed to death."

"That is ridiculous!" Eggman exclaimed. "There is no way we will agree to those terms!"

"Whoever said you had a choice." Hybrid smirked.

The mixed hedgehog held out his hand and released a current of electricity to the floor. Suddenly, the floor split in half and revealed a trapdoor beneath the group of scientists. Tails twirled his namesakes and grabbed hold of Wave and Eggman before they could fall in. Unfortunately, Hybrid came prepared for this outcome. With a simple twitch of his hand, Hybrid struck Tails in the back with a single bolt of electricity. With their only suspension knocked out, the trio fell through the trap door to the corridors below. The trap door snapped shut and resumed its regular appearance.

"This should be fun." Hybrid grinned.

* * *

The scene changes to the most memorable region in the world: Green Hill Zone. It was at this time that the famous blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog was charging through the grassy plains. It had been only a week since Sonic had returned from the dead and he could not have been anymore happy than he was now. Not only was he alive and mastered the Super Form, but he also admitted his love to Amy Rose. Of course, that meant Rector would be keeping a closer eye on him. Sonic stopped around a cliffside at the edge of the zone and gazed out to the open ocean beyond.

"Man, being dead for a month really takes it out of someone." Sonic sighed. He fell on his back and watched as the clouds went by. "Heaven was nice and all, but nothing beats the real thing."

The blue hedgehog stared into the open skies and felt calm for the first time in years. The last time he ever felt so happy was before he died on his date with Amy. No matter how hard he tried, the blue blur just couldn't keep his mind off the rosy rascal. But just when thinks seemed peaceful, Sonic suddenly curled into his ball form and rolled backwards. At the same time, the ground erupted from the point where Sonic was resting. Sonic uncurled himself and stared face-to-face at his attack. It was purple mech that resembled much of a rabbit with the exception of its blood red eyes.

"You're too slow, pal." Sonic grinned.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The mech spoke. "I have been given the authority to hunt you down and destroy you."

"Ok." Sonic smirked. "But you would think that Egg-butt would come up with something more original."

"I have no allegiance to Ivo Robotnik." The mech stated.

"Then who are you working for?" Sonic questioned.

"You won't have long enough to worry about." The mech said.

The purple mech dived forward and thrusted its fist at Sonic's head. The blue blur grinned and easily sidestepped to watch the mech smash the rock behind him. The mech glared and swiped its foot around for the blue hedgehog, but Sonic easily ducked underneath him. Given the opportunity, Sonic curled into his ball form and directed a powerful Spin Dash to its chest. The rabbit mech went flying across the plain, but flipped in midair and landed back on its feet. But before it could even have a moment to calculate its next move, Sonic was already hanging over its head in the air. Sonic learned a few tricks from his father, Gale the Hedgehog. Curling into his ball form, Sonic made a beeline for the purple mech. Moments before he hit; Sonic uncurled and slammed his heel at the mech's head, sending the robot face-faulting into the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Sonic said arrogantly.

"But I have barely begun to fight." The mech stated.

"Yeah, I think you better stay down." Sonic said, patting the mech head. "You don't want to get broken, do you?"

"You cursed rat." The mech growled.

As the mech raised its head, Sonic noticed its eyes glowing neon purple. All of a sudden, the rabbit mech vanished and reappeared behind Sonic. The mech twisted its legs around and slammed its foot to the side of the hedgehog's face. As Sonic tumbled across the grassy field, the rabbit mech zipped in front of the blue hedgehog and kneed him in the chest. The force of the impact sent Sonic rocketing to the sky, but not a moment too long. A few second later, the rabbit mech appeared over the hedgehog and repeated his earlier attack. Just as Sonic bounced off the ground, the mech dropped and slammed its knee into Sonic's back, pushing him further into the ground.

"I think this has gone on long enough." The mech said. "Just surrender while you still have your life."

"No way." Sonic smirked, despite the pain. "This is getting fun."

"You have an unusual sense in entertainment." Mech stated.

"Eh, you get used to it." Sonic shrugged. "Besides, I'm not even done yet."

"I have you trapped under two hundred pounds of pressure." The mech informed. "What could you possibly do in this situation?"

"Watch and learn." Sonic grinned.

Sonic closed his eyes in concentration and exploded in a flash of light. The next thing the mech knew, its neck was being crushed by the hand of Super Sonic. The golden hero pushed the mech off his back and sent it skyrocketing across the zone. While the rabbit mech hovered over the ground, Super Sonic appeared in its path with his hand held out. A sphere of blue chaos appeared in his palm as Super Sonic performed his signature attack.

"SONIC WIND!!" Sonic called out.

The golden hedgehog slammed the spiral of chaos into the mechs head, which exploded the moment it came in contact. The mech's body followed shortly in its wake and was ripped to shreds. With the threat defeat, Sonic powered down to his normal form.

"Well, that was almost fun." Sonic shrugged. A piece of paper landed on his nose. He removed the paper and began to read it. "What's this?"

**Congratulations, warrior.**

**You have survived my test and are invited to a grand event: The Ultimate World Tournament.  
Warriors from all across the world will contend for the ultimate prize: the seven Chaos Emeralds.  
If you wish to attend this momentous occasion, this will act as your personal invitation.  
Fighters are allowed to bring as many friends as the desire, but will not be allowed to participate.  
The ferry to East Island will depart at 5:00 at Station Square. I will anticipate your participation**

**Sincerely,  
Hybrid the Hedgehog**

"A big round-up, huh?" Sonic grinned before turning serious. "This sounds like something Nazo or Eggman would be interested in. If they get the Chaos Emerald, who knows what they could do." Sonic pulled out a straw hat from who knows where. "Looks like I'm headed for East Island."

Unknown to Sonic, others were receiving the same trials and invitations.

* * *

In the heart of Central City, most of the large city was still recovering from its most recent attack. Unfortunately, the repairs didn't last long as a red nuclear blast destroyed everything within a mile. When the blast faded away, Shadow could be seen sitting on the remains of a red dragon mech. He was reading the same invitation Sonic received before crushing it in his hands.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds." Shadow muttered. "All right, Hybrid. You got my attention."

* * *

The scene changes to the central plaza of Soleanna. Silver was sitting at his usual seat at his favorite outdoor café. Sitting next to him was the headless remains of a green snake mech. His friend, Mark, was serving him the usual as the grey hedgehog read his own invitation.

"Hybrid..." Silver said thoughtfully. "For some reason, that name sounds familiar.

"So, ya gonna enter?" Mark asked.

"Like I have a choice." Silver said seriously. "I can't allow the future to be corrupted again."

* * *

The scene transfers to the peaceful landscape of Angel Island. Since the Master Emerald had been returned to the base, Angel Island was once again a water island. After finishing the reconstruction of the alter, Knuckles tossed the charred remains of a blue ox mech over the edge and into the ocean. He pulled out the invitation he received from the mech.

"It's only been a week and the Chaos Emeralds are together again." Knuckles said suspiciously. "Something isn't right about this 'Hybrid' person. As guardian of the emeralds, I must get them back.

* * *

The scene alters to the high towers in London. Due to the midnight sky, no one was aware of the battle that occurred at the top of Big Ben. Gemini Rose and his clone were sitting at the edge of the clock tower with the broken pieces of two white tiger mechs resting behind them. They were reading their own invitation.

"The greatest in the world, huh?" Gemini #1 smirked.

"Maybe Rector will respect us more if we win." Gemini #2 commented.

"Let's hope so." Gemini #1 sighed sadly.

* * *

The scene changes to the wide outback of Australia. The kangaroos of the outback were enjoying their time at the watering hole with a new friend joining them. Armand the Tiger was relaxing against a curved tree as the remains of pink pig mech was dangling from the branches. After reading his invitation, Armand was scanning through his watches database.

"Weird." Armand muttered. "I can't find anything on this Hybrid guy in the achieves. This oughta be interesting."

* * *

The scene arrives deep in the heart of the Amazon jungle. All was peaceful for a while until a brown monkey mech crashed into the ground. The mech was covered in massive dents and was shut down almost instantly. In the branches of the trees, the victor of the battle was reading her invitation. She was a tan female monkey with dark brown hair and two bangs hanging at the side of her head. She wore white gloves, navy blue shoes, dark grey pants, and a green tank top.

"Cool tournament thingy!" The monkey screamed cheerfully. "I hope there's cake."

* * *

The scene changes to the desert ruins close to Babylon Garden. If you were there, you would notice a massive cloud of dust arising from the ruins a moment later. As the dust cleared, the remains of a red rooster mech appeared to be smashed into the ground. The victor of the battle stood over the mech, reading his invitation. He was an orange falcon with long head feathers and an opal on his forehead. He wore a brown trench coat, white gloves, and black boots with white flames. The strangest thing was that he had a white flame on his wrist similar to the Babylon Rogues.

"The Chaos Emeralds." The falcon sniggered. "Yes, my master will praise me once I win."

* * *

The scene changes to the South American plain in central Brazil. Floating in one of the Village Rivers was the head of a destroyed grey rat mech with body following behind. Sitting at the edge of the river was the victor of the battle. She was a light blue cheetah with blue hair, black markings, and a heart spot on her forehead. She wore white gloves with blue square patches, a white tank top, light blue jeans, and white shoes with blue gem circles. Another interesting feature about her was the blue gem imbedded in her navel.

"A tournament, eh." The cheetah smirked. "I feel sorry for the sucker who goes up against me."

* * *

The scene alters to the wide mountain range near the Himalayas. Upon closer inspection, one could see a green sheep mech hanging from one of the peaks with a dozen arrows piercing its chest. The owner of those arrows sat near another peak, reading her own invitation. She was a white wolf long silver hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a sky blue tunic, brown boots and gauntlets, and a white sash on her torso. She also carried a bow and quiver of arrows on her back.

"Heh! Just what I was hoping for." The wolf smirked. "Time to nail me a bulls-eye."

* * *

The scene alters to the coastal plains of the Japanese Coast. A pile of rocks was formed together as a makeshift grave with the head of a green dog mech lying at the top. After reading his invitation, the victor of the battle was praying for the mechs departed soul. He was a green snake with spiked blue hair. He wore white fingerless gloves, a white sash around his waist, and a white cloak with golden stripes. After finishing his prayer, the snake looked back at the invitation.

"In the wrong hands, the Chaos Emeralds could be dangerous." The snake whispered. "I must prevent any sort of catastrophe that could come from this. I won't make the same mistake I made with my apprentice."

* * *

The scene alters to the restless streets of Night Babylon. High atop one of the city towers, a black lizard mech was pierced by one of the towers needle points. Sitting below the destroyed mech was its assailant. He was a black wolf with bangs covering his right eye and a scar on his left cheek. He wore black and white sneakers, a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and a black bandanna around his neck. After reading the invitation, he held a hungry look on his face.

"The Chaos Emeralds, eh." The wolf grinned. "That oughta fetch me a pretty penny."

* * *

The scene shifts to the shores of Emerald Beach. Buried under a pile of sand was a red shark mech that was soaked to its circuits. The one who defeated the mech was sitting in the sand while reading the invitation. She was a light blue hedgehog with tied back quills. She wore white gloves, green slacks, a white shirt, blue sandals, and a teardrop pendant around her neck. Though she had defeated the mech, the hedgehog looked more nervous than ever.

"A tournament...with others." The hedgehog said nervously. "I hope everything goes all right."

* * *

The scene changes to the forgotten city of Metropolis, Eggman's former hideout. The mech had already been defeated, but the victor was lying on the ground from a surprise attack of an unknown shadow. The attacker was grey cat with demonic red eyes that look vaguely familiar. He wore a silver coat, silver gloves and boots, and carried a red pendent around his neck. The dark cat walked up to the fighter and stole the invitation from his coat pocket.

"What are you doing?" The fighter asked.

"I need this invitation." The cat explained. "My master has a better use for the Chaos Emeralds."

"I know who you are." The fighter groaned. "And when I tell everyone, you're in for a world of trouble."

"But you won't be able to tell anyone." The cat grinned. The dark feline held out his hand and began to gather a usual amount of yellow chaos into his open palm. He took pleasure and the man's fear before unleashing his attack. "CHAOS LANCE!!"

* * *

The scene shifts to the Egg-Carrier III, which was floating over the Caribbean Sea. All of a sudden, the ruins of silver doe mech dropped from the sky and sank to the bottom of the sea. Metal Sonic and the rest of the Egg-Carrier crew stood near the edge, watching the mech sink with enjoyment. At the time, Metal was reading his own personal invitation.

"Interesting." Metal said thoughtfully. "The event is taking place on East Island."

"Hey, that's where my dad went to, isn't it?" Rai asked.

"You are correct." Metal nodded. "Isn't it strange that on the same day Eggman leaves, a machine comes to assassinate me and leaves an invitation for an event taking place on the same Island?"

"Then it's a trap." Violet stated.

"And Dr. Eggman is caught in the middle." Metal said.

* * *

The scene finally shifts back to East Island. **(These shifts will be the death of me.) **Hybrid was leaning against the wall of the entrance hall, apparently waiting for something. He wait came to a close when the door across from him opened with Tails, Wave, and Eggman trudging through. All three geniuses had sustained heavy wounds from the trials below the castle and were barely able to move. Once they realized they were back at the entrance hall, they all fell to the ground in relief.

"I...can't believe...were alive." Wave panted.

"Where are the others?" Tails questioned.

"They're dead." Hybrid responded malevolently. "They were unworthy of completing their tasks and paid with their lives. I have to say, my favorite part was when the scientist from India gouged his own eyes out."

"You're a sick little rat." Eggman growled.

"You're right, Eggman." Hybrid smirked. "I am sick."

The trio of minds was able to get back to their feet, but it didn't last long. A moment later, several shadows jumped from the ceiling and captured them before they could even move. The three struggled, but the shadows chopped them in the neck, effectively knocking them out.

"You know what to do with them." Hybrid commanded. "Be sure that everything goes exactly as I planed. And be sure to tell your Procurator that an invitation has been extended to her as well."

The shadows nodded and dragged Tails, Wave, and Eggman back into the shadows. Hybrid turned back towards the winding staircase and took it all the way to the top of the castle. Once he reached the top floor of the castle, the mixed hedgehog stopped in front of pure black door. The door didn't contain a knob, but one wasn't needed. Unexpectedly, Hybrid walked through the door and entered a dark room with three white chairs. As Hybrid took the closest seat, his mysterious creators arrived and took their places next to him.

"How is our plan moving so far?" Figure #1 questioned.

"All is as expected." Hybrid said pleasingly. "As we had predicted: Tails, Wave, and Dr. Eggman are the only ones were intelligent enough to defeat the traps I personally set up." He turned to the second figure. "And what of the mechs?"

"All fifteen mechs are permanently offline." Figure #2 said happily. "That means all the chosen fighters have passed their tests and the invitations have been sent. Within a week, this castle will be filled with super powerful warriors from around the world."

"And once they arrive, our plans are set in motion." Hybrid said darkly.

* * *

**The message has been sent and the world greatest come together. Who will be the victor of this ultimate tournament? What will happen to Tails, Wave, and Eggman? And what is Hybrid's plan? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath.**

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**Note: If the selected charecters have any friends they wish to invite, please send me their info. They won't participate in the tournament, but will play a part in the audience. You have three days to send the info.


	3. Meeting the Competition

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Three: Meeting the Competition

The scene opens out into the wide ocean of the Pacific. As stated by Hybrid's invitation, fighters from all around the world gathered at central city to await the extremely large cruise ship to East Island. At the bow of the ship, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles watched the open ocean in wonder; the rest of the Sonic Heroes was with them.

"Whoa, this guy must be loaded." Jet said, drool dripping from his beak. "This Hybrid guy is gonna be my new best friend."

"But I thought I was your best friend, boss." Storm said sadly.

"Get a job." Jet said bluntly; Storm whined openly.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable with this guy." Knuckles said seriously. "There's something not right about him."

"Aw, knuckie." Rouge said flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around her fiancé. "Why do you have to be such a downer?"

"He's has a point." Shadow stated. "Nazo was revived two weeks ago and the Chaos Emeralds were scattered across the Earth. Gathering all seven emeralds in that short period of time is impossible. Even for Sonic."

"Speaking of whom, where is Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Coming through!"

The heroes barely had time to move before a blue blur zipped past the group. Sonic the Hedgehog was as impatient as ever. The blue hedgehog felt trapped on a large boat surrounded by water and was running off all his frustrations. This quickly annoyed the passengers as the blur zipped past them every five minutes. As Sonic came around for the next lap, Amy suddenly jumped and dragged her lover down to the floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Ames?" Sonic questioned.

"What is with you, Sonic?" Amy asked sternly. "Can't you go five seconds without running?"

"Running is my thing." Sonic said. "I'm not called the 'Fastest Thing Alive' because I like to sit around."

"His head would probably explode if he did." Kumori sniggered; the heroes laughed at his expense.

"Ha, ha." Sonic said sarcastically. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"I thought if was hilarious." A familiar voice said.

Sonic's eyes twitch at the voice and slowly craned his head over his shoulder. To his eternal regret, he found Rector and the members of Team Virtex: Howl, Raine, and Marine. Howl was staring out into the open ocean, looking calm and collected as usual. Marine looked like she was in heaven aboard the boat. Raine and Charmy glanced at one another, both insects blushing like mad. Seeing this, Rector wasn't pleased; Vector hid Charmy for his safety. As Rector stepped closer to the team, Sonic quickly jumped behind Amy for protection.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" Amy asked curiously.

"We're here to see the tournament." Rector explained. "We didn't get an invitation, but a friend of ours was kind enough to invite us."

"I didn't invite him." Sonic stated; he looked to the rest of his team. "What about you guys?"

"Don't look at me." Knuckles shook.

"I'm not taking the blame." Silver said.

"I was thinking about it." Shadow smirked. "But since you are my best friend, I decided to let you off."

"Then who invited him?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!"

The heroes and the mercenaries looked over to find a familiar face stepped in between them. Armand, being a member of Team Virtex, walked up to his friends and greeted them with praise. Since the Sonic Heroes had never met him before, they had no idea who the newcomer was.

"I see you guys made it all right." Armand smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us, mate." Marine said gratefully.

"Hey, we're buds, right?" Armand smirked.

"Who are you?" Tikal asked Armand.

"Oh, you guys must be the Sonic Heroes!" Armand exclaimed happily. "The name's Armand Novak the Tiger! You probably heard of my dad, Tobias Novak the Tiger!"

"Never heard of him!" The groups replied; Armand facefaulted.

"Aw, come on!" Armand screamed. "What does it take to get a little recognition around here?!"

"I think he's lost it." Blaze said.

"Well, maybe you could help me find it." Armand said temptingly to Blaze.

If there is one thing you should never do, it's hit on another mans girl. Unfortunately, Armand learned that the hard way. Using his psychic powers, Silver levitated the purple tiger and launched him across the ship. Fortunately, Armand landed on something that dissolved the impact. Shaking his head slightly, Armand noticed two people standing over him.

One was a red tiger with black stripes and white chest fur. He wore blue fingerless gloves, white shoes with blue outlines, and a silver backpack. The second was a silver wolf with white chest fur and a diamond spot on his forehead. He wore white glove with blue triangular patches and blue/black shoes with a red rectangle patches. Both creatures stared at Armand like he was about to die.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Armand asked.

"My name is Vash." Vash said worried. "And this is Alan. Eh...might I suggest you get up."

"How come?" Armand questioned.

"Because Emily's gonna kill you!" Alan screamed.

Armand stared at the tiny tiger like he was nuts before he realized what he landed on. Looking down, Armand could find a blue female cheetah lying under him with a pissed off expression. If he could, Armand would probably guess that this girl was Emily. The nervous tiger felt a little awkward when he realized where his hands were positioned; they were on her breasts.

"Oh boy." Armand muttered.

"PERVERT!!" Emily screamed furiously.

Armand, screaming like a girl, shot away as the enraged cheetah chased him to the other side of the ship. Back with the heroes, they could hear Armand coming back. Silver looked ready to kill this time, but decided against it when he realized the tiger was about to be skinned alive. As she moved closer to her target, Emily readied her claws and jumped at Armand. But just moments before she could kill him, Armand was saved by two duplicate hedgehogs. Gemini Rose and his clone were holding Emily back just enough to put some distance between her and Armand. Vash and Alan arrived on the scene and tried to calm her down.

"Just breathe, Emily." Vash advised.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can ya?" Gemini smirked, pulling his clone back.

"Gemini!" Amy screamed, hugging her cousin tightly. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Easy, Amy. I need to keep my body in one piece." Gemini laughed. Amy pulled away and Gemini crossed sight with his other cousin. Judging by Rector's facial expression, he was not too pleased to see him. "H-hey, Rector."

"What are you doing here?" Rector said venomously; Gemini flinched.

"I got invited to the tournament." Gemini explained nervously.

"They'll let anyone join this thing." Rector huffed. "If I were you, I would drop out of the contest right now. You'll only turn this tournament into a disgrace."

"Rector, come on!" Gemini pleaded. "Can't you just forgive and forget!"

"I will never forgive what you did to us!" Rector yelled. "And I will never forget!"

Gemini hanged his head in defeat. Rector was stubborn and it was impossible to change his mind that easily. Rector walked away from the group without looking back to Gemini. Emily also left with her friends, but not before kicking Armand in the crown jewels. Sensing that he wasn't wanted, Gemini sighed and decided to head back to the casino on ships third floor. Maybe some gambling would cheer him up.

"That was quite the family reunion." Howl commented.

"Why does Rector hate your cousin, mate?" Marine asked Amy.

"I don't know." Amy sighed sadly. "He's been like that ever since our parents died. I never found out why."

"It must be something personal." Raine said; she remembered when Rector told her of his parent's death. "We can only hope that they can work it out."

"Aw, we can let them spoil our fun." Rouge smirked, pulling Amy closer. "Where's that spunky spirit of yours. We need it if we're gonna cheer for our guys."

"Yeah, you're right." Amy said determined.

"A-Amy? Rouge?" A timid voice said.

Said females leaned backwards to get a good look of the person who was talking to them. They caught sight a little blue hedgehog that seemed nervous from all the attention. She was escorted by another figure that was unfamiliar to them. He was a yellow hedgehog with black highlights on his pointed quills. He wore simple white gloves, blue shoes with golden straps, and a golden lightning pendent. The girl appeared shy, but once she walked closer to the females, she seemed more confident.

"I'm glad to see you again." The hedgehog smiled.

"Aqua!" Amy and Rouge cried simultaneously. The girls stared at each other in confusion. "You know her?"

"She was my childhood friend." Amy stated. "We grew up together until I met Sonic. How do you know her?"

"She was a beggar when I last met her." Rouge explained. "She would try to steal things just to survive. She tried to steal one of my more fabulous gems until I caught her. But with my expertise, I turned her from a beggar to a master thief."

"That's horrible." Amy gasped; Rogue groaned.

"Not really." The yellow hedgehog smirked. "If it wasn't for her thieving prowess, I would still be locked up by that mob." He held out his hand. "The name's Strike the Hedgehog."

"I'm Sonic." Sonic said proudly, shaking Strike's hand. "I bet you're eager to face me."

"I ain't fight." Strike stated. "Aqua is."

"She is?" Amy and Rouge said in disbelief.

"I...kinda got stronger since last time." Aqua said embarrassingly. "I just hope I do well against the others."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Blue said supportively.

"You certainly got my vote." A new voice called.

At the sound of the voice, the group turned their heads to the upper levels of the ship. A level above them, they found the female wolf archer with another character standing beside her. He was also a white wolf with long silver hair, but looked more practical than the archer. He wore simple brown boots with matching gauntlets, a plain white cloak, and carried a leather-bound book.

"Who are you two?" Espio questioned.

"The name's Amelia." Amelia responded. "And this is my buddy, Matty."

"It's Mathias." Mathias said irritantly.

"What are you doing up there?" Cream asked curiously.

"Just a little practicing." Amelia grinned. "Wanna watch?"

"This I gotta see." Shadow smirked.

As Amelia prepared, Aqua decided to leave with Strike; the group understood. Mathias opened his book and started chanting. To the heroes' surprise, small objects began floating around them and spiraling into the air. Amelia swiftly readied her bow and shot an arrow in a split second; she nailed a dime in the center. Sonic whistled impressively at Amelia's skill. The white wolf was nailing every little target with the same skill of accuracy. But once she released her last arrow, a kunai flung out of nowhere and split the arrow in half.

"Hey!" Charmy shouted. "What happened?"

"Someone decided to spoil our little party." Espio frowned.

"A party?" A new voice chuckled. "Is that what this is? I thought it was a circus."

They didn't even know the guy and already he wasn't making a good impression. The group looked over to the side where a black wolf was leaning against the side rails of the ship. As he swung a single kunai around his finger, Espio took notice of the Katana strapped to his back. They weren't normal. The wolf grinned as he replaced his kunai in his pocket.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles glared.

"And why did you interrupt me?!" Amelia yelled furiously.

"Just chill, ok." The wolf said coolly. "I just prefer keeping the air of mystery."

"Unit identified as Spade Daniels!" Omega stated.

"So much for the air of mystery." Howl smirked; Marine and Raine giggled.

"Please don't tell me it's the same Spade Daniels." Rouge sighed.

"Affirmative!" Omega exclaimed.

"Who's Spade?" Silver questioned.

"Spade Daniels is a nasty piece of work." Kumori said disgustedly; Spade acted like he had been praised. "He comes from a separate unit in the G.U.N. made specifically for assailants. They take children from a young age and turn them into full-blooded killers. Spade Daniels is the worst of them. He's killed hundreds of people and lost forty-seven partners."

"Why so many?" Charmy asked.

"Spade usually abandons his partners during a mission." Shadow continued. "Eventually, he lost so many partners that no one wanted to work with him anymore. Thanks to Spade, the separate unit was shut down and Spade became a mercenary." He glared at the wolf. "What are you doing here?"

"The Chaos Emeralds." Spade said playfully. "I heard so much about them and I know they'll sell for a fortune. Once I win the tournament, I'll sell them to the highest bidder." As his eyes wandered over them, Spade caught sight of Blaze. "Hello, babe."

Blaze stepped back as Spade started to hit on her. Luckily, Silver cut in and punched the dark wolf across the face. The force of the punch sent Spade back to the wall. Spade glared at the grey hedgehog and attempted to draw his katana until he heard a soft clicking sound. He looked over and took notice of Omega's machine gun. Realizing that he couldn't win against these odds, Spade withdrew his hands and turned to leave; Amelia and Mathias left a while back.

"Might I make a suggestion, babe?" Spade grinned at Blaze; the cat glared. "Ditch the loser before he ends up dead."

"Been there, done that." Silver smirked as Spade left.

"Man, that guy was a jerk, mate." Marine said grumpily, pretending to fight. "Just let me at him. I'll give him the ol' one-two."

"Uh...why don't we leave the fighting to Armand?" Howl chuckled.

"I hope the others aren't like him." Amy said

"Whatcha talking about, bub?" A female voice asked suddenly.

The heroes jumped for a moment, looking up and down the deck. When they realized the voice didn't come from the deck, they looked up and found their lucky winners. They spotted a happy-go-lucky monkey girl with another friend; both were hanging by their tails. The other was a little monkey that resembled much like the older monkey, but with spiky brown hair. He wore a crimson shirt, black/red sneakers, and baggy grey pants.

"Cool!" Marine screamed. "Monkeys!"

"We pretty much figured that." Knuckles snorted, turning to the pair of monkeys. "And you two would be?"

"I'm Aikara!" Aikara announced. "And this is my bro-bro, Hikoro!"

"Hi." Hikoro waved excitedly.

"You guys seem rather excited." Tikal giggled.

"We are." Aikara nodded. "I've been stuck in my village and I rarely get a chance to leave."

"Wow, that must stink." Sonic nodded.

"It does." Aikara said sadly; she suddenly turned excited. "But now that I'm out, I can finally get the chance to show off what I can really do. Then my village will understand why I should be allowed to leave whenever I want."

"That sounds like a good reason to join." Vector said.

"That; and she wants to impress this one guy from another village." Hikoro sniggered.

"Hikoro!" Aikara screamed embarrassingly; her face turned red.

Seeing his sister already mad, Hikoro flipped back onto the deck and made a run for it. Aikara, angry as a bull, stampeded down the deck and chased her brother halfway across the ship. As they left, they nearly ran over two birds that were making their way towards the bow. One of the avians was the falcon that received the invitation and he brought a friend.

She was a slender grey albatross with four long feathers bound together by a silver ring. She had a pink diamond indented into her forehead and possessed a white flame tattoo on her wrist. She wore a simple white tank top with a pair of white slacks with orange flames at pant legs. The duo avians stared for a moment before directing their attention towards the group.

"Do we really want to know what that was about?" The falcon questioned.

"Probably not. Anyway, it's about time we see other avians around." Jet smirked, holding out his hand in a friendly manner. "The name's Jet the Hawk. The big guy behind me is Storm the Albatross."

"The name's Cannon the Falcon." Cannon grinned, accepting Jet's hand. "And this is my partner, River the Albatross."

The two avian smiled at each other with friendly gestures until their eyes wandered towards their arms. Once they caught sight of each others tattoos, both birds pulled away as swiftly as they could; Both looked disgusted at one another.

"What's wrong, boss." Storm asked worried.

"Yuck! I can't believe I touched a piece of Lunar trash!" Jet exclaimed.

"You're one to talk, Solar scum!" Cannon shouted.

"What just happened?" Blue questioned. "A minute ago, they were acting like buddies."

"No way!" Storm yelled angrily. "We would never be friends to a piece of Lunar trash!"

"Ok, will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Amy demanded.

"Perhaps I should explain, seeing as this Solar scum are not intelligent enough." River said rudely; Jet and Storm sneered. "4000 years ago, Babylon Garden was divided into two tribes: Solar and Lunar. The Solar tribe was led by the traitorous King Rakis. The Lunar tribe was led by the great Lord Rodrigo. It was because of the Solar scum that Babylon Garden was force to land on this mud ball of a planet and colonize. It's also because of the Solar scum that Babylon Garden sank to the depths of the Earth."

"Hah! You're one to talk!" Jet roared. "Rodrigo was a sick lunatic; just like you Lunar trash!"

"I had enough of your beak!" Cannon jeered.

Both enraged avians reached behind their backs and pulled out their own versions of Babylonian fans. Just as both birds were ready to kill each other; three newcomers suddenly appeared between them.

The first was the black cat that stole his invitation from the true victor. The one blocking Cannon was a green female fox with a ponytail going to her waist. She wore a black top, black slacks with red stripes on the side, silver gloves, and black/red boots. The one blocking Jet was a red wolf that wore an outfit similar to the cats, only his coat was ripped at the flaps.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Cannon yelled.

"It would be best to save your energy for the tournament." The cat advised. "If you were caught fighting, there's a chance you might be expelled from the tournament. If that happens, you'll never obtain the Chaos Emeralds."

Cannon thought about it for a moment and figured that the cat was right. Glaring at the emerald hawk, Cannon replaced his fans and walked away with River at his side. Shadow looked grateful to the unusual trio and stepped up to them.

"Thanks for the save." Shadow said. "For a minute, I thought we would have a riot on our hands."

"Anytime." The cat smirked. "By the way, my name is Mercury. These two are my brother and sister: Mars and Venus."

"We're not really related." Venus giggled. "He just likes calling us that."

"Well, whatever suits you?" Shadow grinned.

Shadow grasped Mercury's hand, who returned the shake with equal force. All of a sudden, red sparks began to emerge between their fingers and both fighters held pained looks on their faces. Mars saw this and swiftly pulled the two apart, allowing them to break the painful connection. Shadow stared at his hand, which had turned red from the intense pain. Before the hedgehog could question what had happened, Mars was pulling his friends away from the group.

"See you at the tournament." Mars said shortly before leaving with his friends.

"Uh...what just happened?" Sonic asked confused.

"Something we need to learn more about." Shadow stated, begin to bandage his hand with a cloth.

"Are you sure you're all right, Shadow?" Cream asked worried.

"I'm fine." Shadow replied

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that." A new voice suggested.

The group looked back to find a new friend amongst the group. He was the first human they had seen aboard the ship and the only one they had ever seen with clear white hair. He wore a gold jacket with black straps, silver gloves, white pants, green shoes and a belt with a large pink diamond stud.

"Who are you?" Blue questioned.

"I'm Michael White." White announced. "But everyone calls me White."

"So, White, are you joining in the tournament, too?" Blaze asked.

"Not me." White shook. "That would be my friend, King."

"Who's King?" Sonic asked.

"That would be me." A new voice hissed.

Sonic turned to face his future opponent, but instantly regretted it a moment later. It turned out that King was the snake that was spotted near the Japanese Coast. At the sight of the green serpent, Sonic's fur went white and the hedgehog himself passed out. King stood over him with a look of confusion.

"Is he ok?" King asked.

"Yeah, this is a normal thing." Howl stated. "Sonic's deathly afraid of snakes."

"Why's that?" White asked.

"We're not sure." Howl shrugged. "But we believe it has to do with a man called Naga."

At the sound of the name, King's hand flinched. Knuckles took noticed at this sudden gesture and looked at King's expression: he was sad. Before the echidna could ask the reason for this sudden state of emotion, a familiar group of voices could be heard coming from the side. it didn't take long before Metal Sonic arrived with the Rai, Violet, and the Metal Squadron.

"Look everyone." Emerl taunted. "A pack of rodents in their natural habitats."

"Bug off, Metal." Blue growled. "We've already had enough trouble without you swarming around."

"You really need to learn to control that temper, brother." Violet said calmly, flipping a page in her book. "You should try to do more relaxing things like therapy or reading a book."

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that Metal received the invitation." Espio glared.

"He did, but we came for our own reasons." Rai sighed, leaning over the side railings. "My dad received an invitation for something about a genius gathering."

"Hey, Tails and Wave received the same letter." Cream noted.

"That only helps further my theory." Metal said. "You see, Eggman never returned after his invitation was received. I'm to guess that Tails and Wave never returned." The heroes nodded. "According to the invitation, the location was on East Island; the same island that we are headed to."

"Then you think it's some kind of trap?" Omega questioned.

"It's a possibility." Mecha nodded.

"Well, you best think it over soon." King advised. "Because the island's coming up."

All the passengers aboard the ship looked out to vast sea and could spot the large castle of East Island in the distance. Over an hour later, the ship arrived at the docks of the island and the passengers departed; Sonic kept his distance from King. Three messengers, all wearing red robes, arrived at the docks to greet the contenders. But they were not the kind to be expected.

"Wave!" Jet cried.

"Tails!" Cream cheered

"Dad!" Rai shouted.

Tails, Wave, and Eggman stood across the fighters with expressionless faces; they didn't appear affected by their friend's shouts.

"Welcome to East Island." Wave said monotone.

"We hope you enjoy your stay." Tails said monotone.

"Please, follow us to our master." Eggman said monotone.

As the trio of geniuses walked up the steps towards the castle, the remainder that knew them stared in confusion. It was odd to hear them speak in such a way, but hearing Eggman submit to a master was down-right unusual. Reluctantly, the heroes followed the rest of the group. After climbing what seemed like a million sets of stairs, the crowd stopped short in front of the red crystal door engraved with jewels.

"Now that is impressive." Vector said amazingly.

"The must be like a million jewels here." Charmy said.

There was a sudden thud and everyone to look back. Rouge was lying on the ground; her eyes blank and was foaming from the mouth. Raine floated down next to her and checked her pulse.

"It's ok!" Raine called. "She's just suffering a minor concussion!"

"I don't believe it" Knuckles groaned. "I think she loves jewel more than me."

"You sure know how to pick them, Knuckie." Tikal grinned.

Making sure to pick up Rouge, the group followed the expressionless trio into the castle. Standing at the end of the entrance hall was Hybrid, who looked eager for company. Once everyone was inside, Hybrid signaled for everyone's attention. The group stopped talking amongst each other for a moment to listen to what he had to say.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Ultimate World Tournament!" Hybrid announced, gazing out to his audience. "Hmm. It looks like one of our contestants is missing."

"Forgive me of my lateness." A female voice requested.

Everyone looked to the side as a new figure emerged from the shadows. Her entire body was covered, so no one knew who she was. She wore a black suit that was thick as skin with black/silver boots, black gloves, and silver rings around her wrist. She also wore large black helmet with plated quills, purple visors, and a neon purple symbol. Despite the attracted attention, the newcomer walked nonchalantly into her own place in the crowd.

"Shade, glad you could make it." Hybrid said cheerfully. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin. Normally, I'm supposed to start off with some long boring speech, but why don't we get down to the basics. This castle will act as your home during the tournament. There will be rooms provided and food will be served at whim. In return for these accommodations, I implore you that you do not trespass in the basement." He spoke in an eerie voice. "Some doors are meant to stay closed."

The sudden change in tone sent chill down many of the fighter's spines; Hybrid was serious. Once he knew everyone understood, Hybrid waved his hand behind him. A large television screen dropped from the ceiling and turned on without a word. There were sixteen symbols on the screen and two box underneath the symbols.

"Everyone has been given a symbol to represent them." Hybrid explained. "This screen will randomly choose the fighters for all matches. The symbols chosen are as followed."

* * *

1. (Sonic: blue hedgehog symbol) 2. (Shadow: red alien symbol) 3. (Silver: grey star symbol) 4. (Metal: metal hedgehog symbol)

5. (Knuckles: red echidna symbol) 6. (Gemini: brown constellation symbol) 7. (Armand: Team Virtex symbol) 8. (Aqua: blue rain symbol)

9. (Emily: blue paw symbol) 10. (Cannon: white flame symbol) 11. (Aikara: green lily symbol) 12. (Spade: black spade symbol)

13. (Mercury: black alien symbol) 14. (King: white bell symbol) 15. (Amelia: bow/arrow symbol) 16. (Shade: purple neon symbol)

* * *

"Now, let's see who's up first." Hybrid smirked.

With a wave of his hands, the mixed hedgehog activated the randomizer. The symbols flew across the screen, leaving everyone eager with anticipation. Everyone was a nervous wreck, wondering who they were going to be facing. They all met the contestants and didn't feel too confident with their chances. After what seemed like a millennia, the randomizer slowed down and stopped on two symbols.

"Are the lucky winners are..." Hybrid announced.

* * *

**The tournament begins with a bang! Who will be the first to battle? What challenges await the fighters ahead? And what secrets will be discovered of Hybrid and his creators? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Big Bang Bash

**

* * *

**

HYBRID'S WRATH

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Four: Big Bang Bash

After a short introduction to the other fighters, everyone eagerly awaited the choosing for the first match. Everyone was given a symbol to be represented on Hybrid's personal randomizer and would be selected without warning. After what seemed like centuries of waiting, the randomizer slowly came to a stop of two different symbols. The first was a Bow/arrow symbol; the second was a green lily symbol.

"The first match: Amelia vs. Aikara!" Hybrid announced.

"All right!" Aikara cheered, performing back flips in midair. "This is the best day ever!"

"You haven't even been here five minutes and you're all ready starting fights." Mathias smirked.

"I guess that why things work, Matty." Amelia said confidently; Mathias grew irritated at the nickname.

"Now if you'll follow me..." Hybrid called to the competitors. "I will show you to the battle field."

After waving the screen away, Hybrid stepped down from the platform and made his way to the winding stairway on the left side of the room. Due to the excitement, Aikara and Amelia plowed their way through the rest of the crowd and stampeded after Hybrid. The rest of the crowd stared at the overexcited females before reluctantly following too. As Hybrid led them around the staircase, the others had vague idea of how big the castle was. There were over fifty staircases; some of which appeared to be closed off.

"Where do all these stairs lead to?" Raine asked curiously.

"Most of the rooms in the castle have been renovated for housing." Hybrid explained. "There are thirteen floors above ground and twelve floors below ground. Each stairway leads to a different part section of the castle." He looked over his shoulder towards the group. "Basement floors 1-10 are accessible to the public, but the last two are off-limits."

"How come?" Spade asked suspiciously.

"Like I said before..." Hybrid said coldly. "Some doors are meant to stay closed."

Once again, a cold chill spread across the competitors spines. Even Shadow felt it strange that Hybrid was able to create a chill in the atmosphere. The only time he felt such a chill was when there was great evil around. Something was not right with this hedgehog. After walking a few flights of stairs, Hybrid stopped the group at the seventh floor. They were faced with a steel door, which Hybrid opened with a spark of electricity from his palm. As the others followed Hybrid inside, they stared in awe at the marvel before them. It was a small room, but it contained a futuristic steel platform with a massive blue bubble hanging overhead.

"What is that?" Strike questioned.

"This is a matter transporter." Hybrid explained. "I developed it with the assistance of Dr. Eggman, Wave the Swallow, and Mile Prower. We created it specifically to only activate to my powers. Once someone stands on the platform, I can transport them, molecule by molecule, to any location in the world. I can also use it to transport someone back to this location."

"There isn't a chance someone could lose a limb, is there?" Metal Espio questioned.

"There have been a number of accidents during the testing." Hybrid said sheepishly; the crowd backed away from the transporter. "Don't worry, we've worried out all the kinks and its perfectly safe."

"So, what's the bubble for?" Venus asked curiously.

"That 'bubble' is a syringe viewing portal." Hybrid stated. "We can use it to watch the battles wherever they take place." He turned to face the crowd. "Now for the rules: there are none. You are allowed to use every trick in the book. The only way to lose is to give up, lose consciousness, or die."

"Die?" Cannon repeated nervously

"Don't worry, I've modified the transporter." Hybrid said calmly. "It will bring back a person moments before any chance of dying." The crowd sighed in relied. He turned to speak with Amelia and Aikara. "Once you arrive at the destination, the match will officially begin."

"Good luck, sis!" Hikoro shouted; Aikara nodded as she walked up to the platform. "And try not to get your butt kick!"

"Hikoro!!" Aikara exclaimed.

"Just by looking at her, I know she has amazing acrobatic abilities." Mathias whispered to Amelia. "You may be the best shot in Grann, but things are different this time around."

"Aw, your worry too much, Matty." Amelia said nonchalantly.

"It's Mathias!!" Mathias yelled.

Both females walked up to the platform and stood under the gigantic bubble. Aikara glanced eagerly to Amelia, who stared back with equal confidence. Once both females were in place, Hybrid held out his hands and released a surge of electricity from his palms directed at the platform. With the needed power, seven colored lasers sprung from the platform and shot into the bubble above. It was only a moment later before a white laser dropped from the bubble and engulfed the two fighters in its ray. When the light faded, both females had vanished.

* * *

**---South Korea---**

The scene alters to an ancient temple that was long forgotten in the mountains of South Korea. The walls were crumbled, the tiles of the roofs were falling, and most of the temples structure was unstable. All was quite with only a few rats to occupy the abandoned temple. Suddenly, a white beam of light dropped from the sky and transported Amelia and Aikara to the courtyard.

"Ok, now that was cool!" Aikara said happily. Without warning, a single arrow flew across the air and barely slipped past Aikara's shoulder. The surprised monkey reached for her cheek and touched blood. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"We've having a fight, aren't we." Amelia said smug; her bow held out. "I was just getting the party started."

"But I wasn't ready!" Aikara whined. "That isn't fair!"

"All's fair in love and battles." Amelia recited.

The two feminine warriors stare at one another, awaiting any sight of movement from their opponent. After two minute, neither opponent had moved an inch, but Aikara looked ready to burst. She wasn't the most patient type. Suddenly, the wind picked up and a single leaf floated between them. In one instant, Amelia swiftly reached back for her quiver, but Aikara acted by bouncing off Amelia's head. As the excited monkey flipped through the air, Amelia swiftly shot two arrows in under a second. Fortunately, Aikara landed on the roof and the arrows bounced off the tiles.

"They always have to make it difficult." Amelia sighed.

Using a nearby column, Amelia clawed her way to the roof. Once she landed, she quickly pulled out her bow and a set of arrows. But to her surprise, the rooftop was completely clear. Amelia walked across with her bow held ready and looked down from the edge. The crazed monkey was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where has she...?" Amelia trailed off.

"Coming through!"

Amelia barely had time to turn before Aikara dropped from the sky and kicked the archer wolf across the face. This action caused Amelia to accidentally toss her bow across the roof and slipped over the edge. Reacting fast, the female archer grasped the edge before plummeting to her doom. Amelia struggled to pull herself back up, but Aikara stood over her with her feet resting on the archer's hands.

"You know, most people would duck when they are being attacked." Aikara stated.

"And most people would be silent when attacking someone." Amelia grunted.

"Silent..." Aikara said thoughtfully. "Wow, I never thought of that."

"Clearly." Amelia muttered.

Aikara scratched her head continuously, unknown to Amelia's actions. While the acrobatic monkey was distracted, Amelia secretly removed her right gauntlet without Aikara knowing. Slowly, she reached into her sash and pulled out a hidden dagger. As she raised it over her head, Aikara finally noticed what Amelia was doing and flipped back before the wolf could stab her. Taking this chance, Amelia quickly pulled herself up and made a dash for her bow. Just as Aikara landed, Amelia grabbed her bow, skidded across the roof, and released three sets of arrows in a second. Thankfully, Aikara was extremely flexible and was able to bend her way around the arrows.

"_Man, she's good._" Amelia thought, releasing another set of arrows. "_She's the first person ever to dodge any of my shots._"

"Whee!" Aikara screamed with glee; she stretched her way through another row of arrows. "This is fun."

"_And she's enjoying this!_" Amelia exclaimed. "_That doesn't it! No more mister nice wolf...I mean, misses_."

With an irritated expression, Amelia reached for her quiver and pulled out another arrow. But this one was different from the others; it was blue and the arrowhead was made of crystal. Aikara was still playing around, trying to balance herself on her palm, when she noticed the strange new arrow. Amelia released the shot, which was aimed for the monkey's hand. Aikara effortlessly pushed off her hand and escaped the arrow, but when she landed back to her feet, she suddenly slipped and streaked across the roof to stop below Amelia. Looking for an explanation, Aikara gazed over her shoulder and noticed the whole roof covered in ice.

"Uh...what was that?" Aikara asked confused.

"That was just a taste of my ice arrow." Amelia grinned, reach back for another arrow. This time, it was a red arrow with a charcoal arrowhead. Suddenly, the head ignited. "Now have a little of my flame arrow."

As Amelia pulled back on the string, Aikara used her tail as a spring to slide away before the shot hit. With some difficulty, Aikara managed to get back to her feet. Growing further annoyed with the monkey, Amelia pulled out a set of flame arrows and shot them across the rooftop. With elegance and grace, Aikara was able to use the ice as an advantage and skated her way around the arrows. Many of her dodges were close calls and a few of them managed to singe her fur. But while Aikara wasn't looking, Amelia skated behind the energetic monkey and pulled her bow against her throat. Aikara struggled to break free from Amelia's hold, but the archer wolf would let go.

"You better hope you get sent back son." Amelia growled.

"Can't...breathe..." Aikara said hoarsely. "Losing...oxygen. Must...find...pickles."

"You are a strange one." Amelia commented. Just when it looked over, both female could hear a cracking sound coming below their feet. They looked down momentarily when they noticed the ice below was starting to break away. "You know, looking back, firing a set of flame arrows on an icy rooftop wasn't the best idea."

"Ya think!" Aikara croaked.

The rooftop finally collapsed, dropping both fighters inside the sanctuary of the temple. With the addition of the newly destroyed rubble on the floor, the inner palace was actually more restored than the outside of the temple. It was dark, but a giant golden statue could be seen at the end of the long room. Back with our fighters, Amelia pushed away the large boulder that fell on top of her, miraculously escaping injury.

"That'll be a pain in the tail." Amelia groaned.

"Come on, get off!" Aikara screeched.

Looking back at her opponent, Amelia could be struggling with an extra large boulder that was pinned on her tail. This was too good of a chance to pass up. Pushing away the rubble, Amelia picked up her bow and reached into her quiver. This time, it was a yellow with a chrome tip. As Aikara tried to pull her tail out, her attention was quickly altered to the arrow inches away from her face. To make things worse, the arrow was surrounded by an electric field.

"You wouldn't hit an unarmed girl, would you?" Aikara asked innocently.

"Sorry, that's the way the world work." Amelia said proudly.

With an expression of victory on her face, Amelia pulled back her arrow and aimed precisely between Aikara's eyes. Just as she was ready to release, something unexpected happened. A fragment of the ceiling broke of and slammed over Amelia. There was a quick flash before the fragment crashed, meaning Amelia was sent back.

"That was anticlimactic." Aikara commented.

A moment later, Aikara vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**---East Island---**

When Aikara opened her eyes again, she was relieved to find that her tail was safe from harm. Amelia was sitting on the platform, banging her fists in frustration. The other fighters who had been watching were clapping at their returning champions with the exception of Spade and the Metal Squadron. Mathias and Hikoro walked up to their friends, quickly joined by Hybrid.

"Winner: Aikara the Monkey!" Hybrid announced; the crowd cheered. "Aikara will be moving on to the next round of the tournament!"

"Are you all right, Amelia." Mathias asked, crouching to his friend.

"I lost to a sugar-addicted monkey." Amelia complained. "I was careless and lost disgracefully."

"Don't say that." Aikara said kindly. "You were great out there. Most of the time, I thought you were going to kill me. If the roof didn't fall on you, I would have lost instead."

"I believe that." Hikoro nodded. "I never really thought my sister would actually win."

"Hikoro!!" Aikara exclaimed, chasing after her younger sibling.

Amelia couldn't help it; she fell backward and laughed her head off. Even Mathias couldn't help grinning. Eggman walked up to the white wolf and helped her back to her feet. Amelia staggered, but was able to balance herself enough to stand. Eggman looked to his master, who nodded, and led Amelia and Mathias out of the room.

"While their injuries are being treated, let us move on to the second round." Hybrid said.

Once everyone had calmed down from the excitement, Hybrid waved his hand to the back wall. The same large television screen from the entrance hall dropped from the ceiling and showed the randomizer again. And with a snap from the mixed hedgehog's finger, the machine activated again. The tension was high as they knew their opponents would be more enticed from the first match. After two minutes, the randomizer stopped on two symbols. One was a blue paw symbol; the other was a black spade symbol.

"The second match: Emily vs. Spade!"

"A little sooner than I expected, but just as good." Emily said confidently.

"Don't take things lightly, Emily." Vash advised. "If he was good enough to compete, he's definitely stronger than he looks."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Emily waved.

"She never listens, does she?" Vash asked his younger friend.

"Nope." Alan replied.

Spade received no assurance from the other fighter as he grudgedly walked up to the platform next to Emily. The blue cheetah greeted the wolf with a look that said she already won. Spade returned this with a cold look, which Emily instantly recoiled from. With Hybrid using his powers to activate the transporter, Emily and Spade vanished in a beam of white light.

* * *

---**Serbia---**

The scene changes to a deep forest range in the northern area of Serbia. By the looks of the trees and plant life, the forest had remained undisturbed for years. That was until two weeks before the tournament took place. A large clearing was formed in the center of the forest with most of surrounding trees toppled over just recently and several vines were strewn across the forest floor. A few moments later, Emily and Spade appeared in the clear in a flash of light; the cheetah looked sickly green.

"Teleportation..." Emily groaned. "Definitely not one of my favorite ways to travel."

"Suck it, you mangy feline." Spade said coldly.

"Mangy?!" Emily yelled; her sickness forgotten. "Oh no! You did not just call me mangy!"

"And you're deaf, too." Spade sniggered. "Man, you are just full of problems, aren't ya?"

"That's it!" Emily screeched. "You are so dead, mutt!"

"_Perfect._" Spade thought. "_She's angry now. This will make things much easier for me._"

Without warning, Emily jumped head forward with her claws extended. She swiped them across Spade's head, but the black wolf effortlessly ducked below and swung his leg around her feet. Emily tripped over, but managed to catch herself and flipped backwards to her feet. Unfortunately, Spade decided to improvise a little. The mercenary wolf grabbed a vine from the ground and wrapped it around Emily's left leg before she could make a proper landing. Just as she set her foot down, Spade twisted the cheetah's right arm backward and trapped it with the same vine. Emily struggled to keep her balance with her leg and arm constricting each other. Spade sniggered at her performance.

"Not funny." Emily sneered.

"It's pretty funny from my point of view." Spade chuckled.

"You won't be laughing much longer." Emily said confidently.

"And what makes you think that?" Spade questioned.

Emily grunted in pain as she forced her arm backwards further so that she could get a grip on the vine. Suddenly, the blue gem in her navel began to shine, creating an aura around her palm. The vine snapped and Emily was free from Spade's trap. The dark wolf watched in amazement as Emily manipulated the form of the aura around her hands into a feral claw.

"Now that's interesting." Spade commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Emily smirked.

Spade barely had enough to curve backwards before Emily swiped her energized claws at him. Spade attempted to pull out a kunai as Emily flew over, but the cheetah reacted quicker and stomped her foot in his face. As Spade fell back, Emily rebounded off the ground and flipped backwards over the wolf. She held out her knee and slammed it into the mercenary's chest; he started to cough blood. With her opponent pinned down below her, Emily grabbed hold of his neck and reeled back her energized claw.

"This is why you should make fun of me?" Emily glared.

"And this is why you should learn proper defensive tactics." Spade smirked.

In an expected turn of events, Spade grasped Emily's wrist and twisted the situation around. Now Emily's face was being plowed to the ground and the dark mercenary was pulling the cheetah arm into her spine. Emily tried her best not to give Spade the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. While Spade retained one hand to keep her pinned, the dark wolf pulled out one of the katana strapped to his back. Emily pushed herself to look over her shoulder and found the weapon nearing her head. In a desperate attempt for freedom, Emily twisted her hand around towards the wolf. It may have broken her wrist, but it was enough for her to release a bolt of energy at Spade's face. At the last second, Spade moved his katana in front of the bolt, forcing him to release it. With the enemy distracted, Emily pushed Spade off and jumped away from him.

"You really are a brave soldier, I'll give you that." Spade complimented. "Not only did cause yourself bodily harm to save yourself, but I see that you can manipulate the energy in your body to take any form you wish." Spade grinned wickedly. "I like that in a woman."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Emily questioned disgustedly.

"Yes, I am." Spade grinned. "Is it working?"

"Not in the least." Emily sneered.

"Well, that's too bad." Spade said, pulling out his second katana. "Now it looks like I'm gonna have to get serious."

Emily could tell that she was at a disadvantage. Not only was her wrist broken, but Spade has barely taken any damage during the fight. Seeing this, Emily used her one hand to form a single energized claw; it was the best she could do at the moment. Sensing her weakness, Spade swung his katana around and cut one of the trees from its trunk. Once on the ground, Spade kicked the tree and watched it roll towards Emily. Using whatever strength she could, Emily cut the tree straight down the middle to avoid collision. Unfortunately, the moment she cut through, a series of kunai shot out of nowhere and stabbed at multiple part of her body. Emily, covered in her own blood, was barely able to draw enough strength to stand; her energy had run out.

"Look's like you're out of mojo." Spade smirked, leaning against a nearby tree. "Are you ready to surrender yet?"

"Not a chance." Emily coughed. "I'm not giving up until I win."

"That seems a bit contradictory." Spade commented.

A vein appeared on Emily's forehead; she was pissed now. Even without the energy to fight, Emily wanted to rip the wolf limb from limb. With a roar of aggression, the blue cheetah charge forward with her claw held out. Unfortunately, before she could even reach him, a vine sprung up around her feet and suspended her upside-down from one of the trees.

"What the?" Emily questioned.

"You like it." Spade said smoothly. "I made it earlier when you were hopping around. I wasn't planning on using it, but it's always better to think ahead."

"I hate you so much." Emily muttered.

"Get in line." Spade said coolly.

Without the slightest hesitation, Spade pulled back his katana and swung into around for the finishing blow. Even if she would survive the battle, Emily's mind would not allow her to lose to this guy. Calling up an unexpected power from her gem, Emily held her palm to the vine and shot a bolt of energy. The vine snapped just seconds before Spade could reach his target. This provided the opening Emily needed. Summoning another energized claw, Emily shot her hand forward directly at Spade's heart. Seconds before Emily could hit, Spade vanished in a quick flash.

"Hah! Don't mess with me!" Emily cheered.

A moment later, Emily vanished. But unknown to them, two figures were watching them since the beginning of the battle. The two could be recognized as Terro and Kuanga, members of the mysterious Hakumei organization.

"First, you let your target escape..." Terro lectured to Kuanga. "And now we find a random couple in the middle of the woods. But in all this, it doesn't really come to me as a surprise." He turned to his partner. "Let us continue to hunt for the green Chaos Spark."

"Mina was seriously injured during our fight." Kuanga commented. "She couldn't have gotten too far."

* * *

---**East Island---**

The moment Emily arrived back on the island, she was greeted with a roar of applause; everyone was happy to see Spade out of the running. But a few seconds later, Emily suddenly fell back in exhaustion. She nearly hit the ground before someone caught her. She expected to see either Vash or Alan, but was surprised to see that it was Armand who had saved her.

"So, did I win?" Emily groaned.

"You won, all right." Armand nodded. "You were amazing. You were fantastic. You were..."

"I'm still mad at you for what happened on the boat." Emily said bluntly.

"I figured as much." Armand said defeated.

"Winner: Emily Leot!" Hybrid announced; the crowd cheered for the weakened cheetah. "Emily will be moving on to the next round with Aikara.

Emily was enjoying the attention when they heard a low growling sound. Armand and Emily both looked over to Spade. His facial appearance didn't look like he was angry, but the growl from his mouth proved other wise. Wave walked up to the platform and assisted in Emily out the door to the infirmary; Vash and Alan followed them. Tails offered his assistance, but Spade pushed him away and made his way towards the door. Along the way, he crossed glances with Kumori and Rouge.

"So much for the great Spade Daniels." Kumori taunted.

"You should have just stuck to working for low-class criminals." Rouge grinned.

Spade ignored the jeers he was receiving and slammed the door as he exited. Spade watched as Emily was taken to the higher levels of the castle before heading back down. After trudging seven flights of stairs, Spade found himself back at the entrance hall. The mercenary wolf search up and down the hall before reaching into his jean pocket and pulled out a black communicator.

"This is Spade Daniels calling Command." Spade said into the communicator. "I have just lost the first round of the tournament."

"Good work, Agent Daniels." A voice spoke back. "Phase one of you mission is complete. Now you can proceed with phase two."

"I need to take a while before I can move on." Spade stated. "I had to pull my punches back in the fight. Do you know how hard it was to lose on purpose? If I did things my way, I would have killed that girl."

"We don't want to attract attention to ourselves, Agent Daniels." The voice said. "Remember, you are working undercover. Not even Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge know about your mission."

"I know, I know." Spade sighed. "I think I might have a lead. This 'Hybrid' person is constantly avoiding the subject of the basement floors. I believe that's where he's keeping the Chaos Emeralds and whatever he is using them for."

"Check it out as swift and quietly as you can." The voice said. "We're depending on you, Agent Daniels."

With that last bit, Spade cut off the connection. Making sure he wasn't seen, Spade replaces the communicator in his pocket and makes his way back to the seventh floor. They have most likely started the third round. But as the secretive wolf made his way back up, he remained unaware of the black armored soldier that was watching him.

* * *

**And the tournament rolls on with a few twist! Who will be chosen to compete in the next round? What is Spade's secret mission? And what secrets are being kept in the basement floors? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Overwhelming Fear

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Five: Overwhelming Fear

The competition was tense with the completion of two round of the Ultimate World Tournament. Despite all odds, Aikara and Emily had advanced to the next round. Spade had dropped from sight after losing his match, but no one really cared.

"Now let's move on to the next round, shall we?" Hybrid said placidly.

Once he gained everyone's attention, the mixed hedgehog waved his hand along the randomizer screen. The crowd watched eagerly as their symbols were flying across the board, not knowing where it would stop. Shade appeared to be losing her patience with the contest. She tapped her foot repeatedly and looked in Knuckles' direction every few minutes. The guardian echidna noticed this and felt a bit edgy around her. Finally, the randomizer stopped and Sonic looked ready to feint. The first was a blue hedgehog symbol; the other was a white bell symbol.

"The fifth match: Sonic vs. King!" Hybrid announced.

"You're kidding...right?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Aw, come on, Sonic." Amy said encouragingly. "You can win this fight."

"Are you kidding?!" Sonic screamed frantically. "I'm going against a great big snake! You know they scare me half to death!"

"You've already faced a vicious serpents in Soleanna." Howl remained. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

As King was walking up to the platform, he and White were listening on their conversation.

"Wow, he's certainly afraid of you." White stated.

"And it's all my fault." King said sadly. "If I had not failed so many years ago, none of this would have happened."

White patted his friend in sympathy before walking back to the crowd. As King walked up to the platform, he witnesses Sonic actually being dragged by his feet by Rector and Knuckles. Just as Hybrid activated the transporter, both warriors tossed the blue hedgehog into the white beam. The beam vanished with the competitors with it.

* * *

**---Italy---**

The scene alters to a familiar ruined coliseum in the middle of peaceful Italy. Since it was night time, most tourists were sent away, which made it better for our arriving competitors. Sonic and King both appeared in a flash of light; Sonic falling on his face thanks to being tossed. The blue hedgehog pulled his head out of the dusty ground in the center of the coliseum and scanned his surroundings.

"Ok, where are we?" Sonic questioned.

"It looks like the famous Roman Coliseum." King informed. "During the times when the Romans were on the verge of conquest, they would fight here for sport and competition. In my opinion, this would be a suitable place for a battle." King stopped for a moment when he realized that Sonic was on the other side of the Coliseum. "Do you still fear me?!"

"Like hell, I do!" Sonic cried. "You just stay where you are!"

"But I do not wish to harm you!" King said convincingly. "I only wish for a fair and equal fight!"

"I don't care what you want!" Sonic screamed. "You're a snake and you're evil! Just stay away from me!"

"The how are we supposed to fight?!" King questioned.

"Maybe you could give up!" Sonic said hopefully.

"_Naga, what have you done to this boy?_" King thought sorrowfully. "_I wish to make peace with him, but he is too scared to let me near him. I must do something about this._"

Bring his hands together; King performed a series of hand signs. The tall serpent could feel an intense heat rising from his throat and released it from his mouth into three fireballs. Though still frightened by the snake, Sonic was not stupid enough to stand still. The blue hedgehog flipped backwards from the fireballs and landed in the stands above. The great snake smirked and stamped his foot to the ground. The action caused the stands to suddenly shift and rise under the hedgehog's feet. Quick on the reaction, Sonic jumped from tile to tile as to not make himself an easy target. King didn't even bother trying to chase after him, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch him. He merely waved his hand, which caused one of the stands to toss sonic back into the arena. The hedgehog landed and King's feet and hesitantly looked up.

"You should realize that it's pointless to try an escape from me." King said coolly. "Are you going to stop acting like a coward and fight?"

"I...I can't." Sonic whimpered.

"That's too bad." King hissed.

As King reached into his cloak, Sonic was thinking of backing out, but knew the snake would trap him again. After a long search, King found the item he desired. To Sonic's surprise, the item was....tea? Yes, the serpent pulled out two small cups and a bottle of fresh smelling tea. He poured one cup and set it down in front of Sonic before pouring himself some.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I always find a cup of tea to be very relaxing." King said happily, taking a drink from his own cup. As the snake sat down, he noticed Sonic inspecting his own cup. "Trust me, it's not poisonous."

Sonic was still a little suspicious. Who would serve tea in the middle of a fight? After watching the serpent slither more tea down his throat, the hedgehog decided to try it himself. As if by strange magic, Sonic worries and fears instantly dissolved away. He didn't even feel bothered by King's presence. Noticing, Sonic awestruck appearance, he decided to pour some more into his cup, which the hedgehog accepted graciously.

"Whoa, that some wicked tea." Sonic said impressed. "What is it?"

"Just a simple green tea remedy." King informed. "I make it from the freshest ingredients. It's very helpful for relieving stress." He poured some more for himself "Sonic, I wanted to take this time to ask you a personal question. Will you allow it?"

"Shoot." Sonic said nonchalantly.

"Why do you fear snakes?" King asked simply.

Of all the questions Sonic would have expected, that was not one of them. The hedgehog looked hesitate in answering; he even missed his mouth while drinking. After a few minutes of silence, Sonic finally gained the courage to answer.

"I wasn't really sure myself." Sonic started lowly. "Ever since I was little, I've always been afraid of snakes, even the small garden ones. I think my mom tried to tell me, but I was too young to understand. Then there was the day I turned eleven. I was happy because my mom finally let me leave the island to explore the world. But before I left, my dad told me the truth about what happened."

"The truth?" King repeated.

"When I was born, a snake called Naga kidnapped me." Sonic said fearfully. "My dad said he tortured me and performed some kind of crazy experiment." Sonic started to shake uncontrollably. "I can barely remember it; it was cold and painful. I felt like I was going to die. I'm just glad my dad killed him when he did."

"So you suffer from a traumatic experience." King said logically. "And because of that experience, you have learned only to fear snakes." He took another drink. "I will not deny that there are some evil serpents in the world. My apprentice was one of them. I tried to stray him from the darkness, but he was too corrupted." He looked to Sonic with soft eyes. "Sonic, I give you no reason to fear me. I only wish to help you. Do you trust me?"

Sonic took a minute to think over what King had just said. Just looking at the snake's face, you would think he was pure evil. But deep down, he knew King was one of the gentlest people in the world.

"Yeah, I trust you." Sonic smirked.

"Then are you ready to give me a decent fight." King challenged.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you, old man." Sonic joked.

"Hey, watch it, kid." King replied.

With their strength renewed, Sonic and King jumped away to continue the fight. Clapping his hands together, King summoned up a tornado from the clouds to strike down upon the blue hedgehog. But Sonic had a natural affinity with wind and stood against the gale forces. Surprised by this, King stamped his foot again to created a fissure below Sonic's feet. The attack caught him off guard, but Sonic managed to bounce off the walls and jump back into the fight. Just as Sonic landed back on the ground, a raging fireball was headed for his head. Acting fast, Sonic summoned his signature technique into his hand.

"SONIC WIND!!" Sonic called out.

The blue hedgehog collided his attack with the fireball, canceling the attack due to equal strength. As the smoke from the flames cleared, Sonic and King stared at one another from each end of the stadium; both looked excited from the battle.

"Hey, you're not bad for an old man." Sonic complimented...slightly.

"And you're pretty good for a punk." King sniggered. "But just because you got lucky doesn't mean you'll win."

"That wasn't luck." Sonic smirked. "That was pure skill. Face it, you're getting slow in your old age."

"We'll see about that." King hissed.

As King clapped his hands together, Sonic prepared for anything that would happen. But before King could attack, he felt a sudden stab in his chest. The serpent fell to his knees; clutching his chest in unimaginable pain. A moment later, King started coughing up blood.

"King!" Sonic cried.

"You were a good match, Sonic." King said weakly. "Thank you."

And with that said, King collapsed to the ground. Since he had lost consciousness, King vanished in a flash of light with Sonic following shortly behind.

* * *

**---East Island---**

"Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog!" Hybrid announced. "Sonic shall move on to the next round!"

When Sonic looked up, he found himself back at the castle. But unlike the other matches, there was no praise or applause given to him. Everyone was muttering to each other, wondering what happened. Looking to his side, the blue hedgehog could find King still collapsed on the ground. Sonic kneeled to his new friend's side as White, Howl, and Raine ran up to them.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked fearfully.

"Oh no, his hearts giving out!" White exclaimed. "I knew it was a bad idea for him to compete!"

"What's wrong with him?" Raine questioned, checking to see if King was still breathing.

"He may look young, but he's a lot older than he appears." White explained. "He managed to pull his way through the years, but the extensive time has strained the bindings to his heart."

"I thought he appeared familiar." Howl said thoughtfully. "He was Master Nyrox's old partner. They were both obsessed with discovering the secrets of the universe. I'm guess he's suffering the same fate as Master Nyrox."

"That's right." White nodded. "King has defied the laws of nature to retain his youthful appearance. Now, he is paying the price for it. The more he fights, the closer he comes to death."

"Then why did he fight in the first place?" Sonic questioned.

"I think I know." Howl said. "If he is like Master Nyrox, he wants to live life to its fullest. If he had passed up the chance to test his skills, he would have regretted it for the rest of his days."

"If you wish to save him, I would suggest taking him to the emergency ward." Hybrid said. "Tails will lead the ways."

White and Howl grabbed King's arms to help lift him up. With the exception of Shade and the Metal Squadron, everyone was worried for the elderly snake. As they followed Tails out the door, Spade finally showed up after his long disappearance. He stared at King's weakened form before the door closed.

"Did I miss anything?" Spade questioned.

"Not much." Hybrid shrugged. "Now let's put everything behind us and continue on to the next match."

Deciding to worry about King later, the crowd returned their attention back to the randomizer. Hybrid waved his hands and sent the symbols flying across the screen. After a few minutes of waiting, the screen slowly came to a halt on two symbols. The first was a red alien symbol; the next was a black alien symbol.

"The sixth match: Shadow vs. Mercury!" Hybrid announced.

"Good luck." Spade said tauntingly.

"I don't need it." Shadow glared.

"Remember to keep your head up." Venus advised Mercury. "Just keep your eye on the prize."

"I think I can't handle myself out there, Venus." Mercury grinned.

"Don't take things lightly, Mercury." Mars glared. "Our master is always watching."

Mercury rolled his eyes and followed the black hedgehog up to the platform. Gazing down to his opponent's hand, Shadow noticed a small black cloth covering his hand. Shadow could guess that he suffered from the same pain as him. Hybrid used his powers to activate the transporter with both fighters disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

---**Denmark---**

The scene shifts to one of the more pleasant beaches in the island country of Denmark. Thankfully due to the winter season, most tourists didn't go to the beach to enjoy some fun in the sun. After a few moments of peace, a white laser shot from the sky and landed on the sandy shore. When the light faded, Shadow and Mercury were found facing against one another.

"Nice place." Mercury said nonchalantly. "Now if it wasn't for the damn cold, I wouldn't mind living here."

"I guess you aren't the brains of your group." Shadow said superiorly.

"I have a brain!" Mercury exclaimed. "I just let Mars take all the credit."

"So he's the one in charge of your group." Shadow smirked; a vein appeared on Mercury's forehead. "But that's beside the point. I want answers and you can give them to me." He held out his damaged hand. "Why did my hand burn when we touched?"

"Heh! Wouldn't you like to know?" Mercury grinned.

"Yes, I would." Shadow said darkly.

Without warning, Shadow zipped up to Mercury and raised his foot over the grey cat's head. Acting fast, Mercury twirl around and blocked Shadow's foot with his own. The sudden contact emitted red sparks, caused pain for both fighters. Though under extreme pain, Shadow managed to pull himself back and break contact between them. Staring at his leg, Shadow noticed a bright red mark from where they touched. He quickly noticed the same mark on Mercury's leg.

"_This is insane._" Shadow thought. "_How am I supposed to fight someone when I can't touch them? Close-combat is definitely out of the question. Looks like I'll have to rely on long-range._"

"_Ok, maybe I should have listened to Mars._" Mercury said, wincing from his mark. "_If I can't touch the guy, then that means punching and kicking is out. Well, at least I'll get some target practice in._"

Both fighters slowly started to adapt to the pain and moved into a combat position. Without Mercury knowing, Shadow secretly gathered a collective amount of yellow chaos into his right palm. Without taking his eyes off the cat, Shadow slowly molded the energy into the shape of a large arrow. Everything was ready. Both warriors glared at one another with no motion of attack coming from either of them. The silence was finally broken single leaf broke from one of the trees and gently landed on the ground. Almost instantly, both oppositions jumped back and attack.

"CHAOS LANCE!!" Shadow called out.

"CHAOS LANCE!!" Mercury yelled.

Shadow tossed the yellow arrow at his opponent, but Mercury somehow released a red version of the same attack. Both energy attacks collided and created a massive energy blast that sent both opponents stumbling backwards. Mercury quickly rebound from this and waited for Shadow to appear from the smokescreen. But as the black smog faded from the air, Mercury found that Shadow had vanished from sight.

"Uh...I didn't vaporize him, did him?" Mercury scratched his head confused. "If I did, the boss is gonna pay me a huge bonus!"

"Sorry to spoil your happy mood." Shadow apologized sarcastically.

Shadow released the Chaos Control and appeared in front of Mercury, causing him to jump back suddenly. Mercury attempt to attack, but his jump accidentally tripped a trap that Shadow created. A strong vine suddenly constricted around Mercury's feet and dragged him upside-down on a tree. This wouldn't have been a problem if more vines didn't suddenly appear and strangled his entire body into place. Struggle as he might, Mercury could not break free.

"Ok, this could have gone better." Mercury said amusingly. "You really know how to set a trap, big bro."

"Don't call me that." Shadow commanded. "I will not fall to your level."

"But why not." Mercury smirked. "I thought you would happy of hearing your little brother praising you."

"Little brother?" Shadow repeated confused; he slammed his fist near Mercury's head. "What the hell are you talking about?! Why do you calling me that?!"

"I call you that because it's true." Mercury stated. "We are both brothers, created from the same father."

"Black Doom." Shadow said lowly.

"Exactly." Mercury responded. "After you left, Black Doom has been secretly working on the next Project: Shadow. Not even the Dark Rulers knew what he was up to. Of course, with out the old man..."

"Dr. Gerald!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah, him." Mercury shrugged. "Without him, Doom didn't have the designs to create another one. So he had to work from scratch. Mars was the first of his experiments, but he couldn't use Chaos Control like you. His next experiment was Venus, but she met with the same results. I was the final product: the true Ultimate Life-Form."

"You're not so ultimate now." Shadow said, spinning Mercury in his trap. "Why have you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mercury said coldly. "Our master wants the Chaos Emeralds. Once he has them all, he'll be the ultimate force in the universe! And with us at his side!"

"Is that what this is about?" Shadow glared. "World domination? Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of Black Doom's flunkies. All you desire is conquest."

"Well...I don't really care about ruling the world." Mercury said honestly. "Personally, I just want to have a good time. You know, travel the world and see new sights."

"Then why are you working for Doom?" Shadow questioned.

"What choice do we have?" Mercury said sadly. "He created us, so he controls us. I've seen what's done to Mars when he slips up. If I don't do as I'm told, he'll destroy all of us."

"You don't know that for sure." Shadow said seriously. "I was once under Black Doom's control, but I managed to break free. It was because I had something stronger than Black Doom: a purpose."

"A purpose?" Mercury repeated.

"I realized that Black Doom doesn't control my destiny, I do." Shadow Continued. "If you can take hold of your own fate, you can change your own destiny." Shadow smiled at the memory of a blonde human female. "A good friend taught me that."

"I...I guess your right." Mercury realized. "Hey, if you can change your destiny, I shouldn't have any problem at all."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shadow smirked, elbowing Mercury in the stomach. "You can start changing your future by telling me where Black Doom is hiding and what he is planning"

"Sure thing." Mercury nodded; his head was suddenly turning red. "But first, can you let me down for a minute. I think the blood's rushing to my head." He gained a distant look. "Hey, when have there been two of you?"

Shadow shook his head, but subsequently tosses a single chaos spear to the vines. The action releases Mercury, but allows him to drop on his head. Though still dazed, Mercury slowly moved back to his feet. Just as Shadow was about to ask about Black Doom, the dark hedgehog was forced to his knees by a sudden throbbing sensation in his head.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Mercury Asked concerned.

"I would suggest you be more worried about yourself." A familiar voice echoed.

Mercury's spine was struck cold at the sound of the voice. Though he knew he would regret it, the grey cat slowly turned around in its direction. The moment he did, a pitch-black hand wrapped around his neck, slowly cutting off the circulation. Mercury soon found himself being lifted off the ground by none other than Black Doom himself.

"Uh, Black Doom." Mercury said fearfully. "W-what are you doing here?"

"The moment I knew you would face Shadow, I made haste to intervene." Black Doom explained. "I knew your soft heart would lead you to betraying me. I decided to make extra precautions for when you do."

"How...did you know?" Shadow grunted with pain.

"Mars was kind enough to inform me." Black Doom said malevolently. "Unlike some ungrateful cretins, he knows where his loyalty lies." The alien overlord raised his hand to Mercury's head. "Because you are my greatest creation, I will not kill you. But to keep my secrets, I will erase your memories of everything involving the Black Arms."

The dark alien released a surge of red electricity from his palms and forced it into Mercury's cranium. The pain was so intense that Mercury lost consciousness within seconds. After rejecting all the needed memories, Black Doom released the grey cat, who disappeared in a flash of light. With Mercury gone, Shadow was also starting to be transported back.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" Shadow called.

The black hedgehog froze time temporarily, which also stopped the transportation sequence. Since Black Doom was the first to discover Chaos Control, he obviously used it to keep track of Shadow.

"I see you wanted some time alone, Shadow." Black Doom said sinisterly. "Have you chosen to finally surrender?"

"I just wanted to make a promise." Shadow stated.

"A promise?" Black Doom repeated confused.

"I swear, no matter where you hide, I'll find you." Shadow said solemnly. "And when I do, I'll make you pay for all the people you have harmed" He clutched his fist in anger. "Gerald, Maria, and Mercury; I will avenge them."

"Such bold words." Black Doom said darkly. "Let's see if you can keep them."

With everything said, Shadow released the Chaos Control and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**---East Island---**

"Winner: Shadow the Hedgehog!" Hybrid announced. "Shadow shall move on to the next round!"

As the light faded from Shadow's vision, he once again found himself at the castle with the rest of the competition. Knowing that Shadow had won, The Sonic Heroes cheered for their leader's victory over Mercury. Speaking of whom, the grey cat was still unconscious at Shadow's feet. Just as he bent over to help him, Venus suddenly jumped onto the platform and pushed him away. She quickly snatched Mercury and held him close.

"What did you do to him?!" Venus screamed furiously.

"What did I do?!" Shadow growled. "I had nothing to do with this! If anyone was at fault, it was Black Doom!"

"Black Doom?!" Kumori exclaimed; she and the heroes jumped at the name. "Where is he?!"

"You didn't see what happen?" Shadow questioned.

"There was some unexpected interference." Hybrid stated. "We were watching your battle when a spike of energy shorted out the viewing portal." He looked to the bubble above and back to the crowd. "The spike is gone, so the portal should be working properly again."

"What did Black Doom want?" Venus asked fearfully.

"Mercury was going to tell me about Black Doom's whereabouts." Shadow explained. "But before he could, that three-eyed freak showed up and erased his memories. I was too weak to stop him." Shadow demonic red eyes scanned the large crowd in front of him. "where's Mars?"

"The red wolf?" Spade shrugged. "He left a while ago."

"It was his fault Black Doom found us." Shadow sneered; clutching his fist in rage. "When I find the damn mutt, I'll make him wish he was never created." Sparks began to emerge from his fist. "No one messes with my family."

After taking a minute to control himself, Shadow sighed and lifted Mercury onto his shoulders. Wave came back after dropping off Emily, only to walk back out with Shadow and Venus following her out.

"While they are taken care of, let's move to the next round." Hybrid suggested.

Scanning over the remaining contestants, Hybrid took notice that nearly half the crowd was gone. The tournament was becoming more fierce with each round. Everything was going perfectly. With a wave of his hand, Hybrid once again activated the randomizer behind him. The crowd was becoming more eager to see their friends fight, but the fighters themselves were getting impatient. After a few short minutes, the randomizer slowly stopped. But when they revealed their symbols, two good friends were forced to make an impossible choice.

"Oh no..." Armand muttered.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gemini groaned.

"The fifth match: Gemini vs. Armand!" Hybrid announced.

* * *

**The tournament has become a battle for survival! What dark secrets do the other warriors possess? Will the weakened fighters survive their experiances? And will two close friends draw the strength to fight each other? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Test of Friendship

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Six: Test of Friendship

The first rounds of the Ultimate World Tournament were drawing to a close. So far, four matches have passed with a surprising winner from each round. But as we move to the fifth round, two close friends are forced to face off against one another. The symbols representing Gemini Rose and Armand the Tiger flashed across the randomizer screen, much to the heroes' dismay.

"Oh no..." Armand muttered.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gemini groaned.

"The fifth match: Gemini vs. Armand!" Hybrid announced.

"Of all the people in the world, why did I have to fight him?" Gemini moaned, soothing his aching temple.

"Aw, I'm sure you'll do just fine, Gemini." Amy said encouragingly.

"Not likely." Rector said darkly; Gemini looked away to prevent seeing his cousin's glare. "Armand is a member of Team Virtex, the greatest group of mercenaries in the world. That scum doesn't stand a chance."

"Rector, why do you have to be so..." Amy growled.

"Let it go, Amy." Gemini sighed. "Let him think what he wants."

As Gemini walked towards the platform, Rector sneered and turned his back to his departing cousin. He was confident that Armand would win. In the meanwhile, the rest of Team Virtex was showing their support for their friend.

"Are you going to be ok?" Howl asked concerned.

"Of course he'll be ok, mate!" Marine exclaimed; Armand covered his ears. "He'll kick that hedgy's butt into next week!"

"At least you'll have a cheering section." Raine muttered to Armand.

"And luckily I won't be able to hear it." Armand grinned.

Armand was a bit disappointed that Rector didn't come to support him, but he brushed it off. As he walked on the platform, Gemini and Armand glanced at one another with different expressions. Armand looked worried, but Gemini looked...confident. Maybe he wouldn't have a hard time after all. Hybrid used his electrical powers to activate the platform and both fighters vanished into the white beam.

* * *

**---Kenya---**

The scene shifts to one of the ancient village ruins of central Kenya. By the looks of the scattered equipment, the village had been under some recent excavation. Luckily, all the workers had gone home for the holidays, which meant no one noticed the white beam dropping in front of the village. As the beam faded, Gemini and Armand stared in wonder of their surroundings.

"This is a nice place." Armand said sarcastically. "A city of rocks. Yeah, that's very original."

"Any idea where we are?" Gemini asked.

Pressing a button from his watch, Armand scanned the radius of the village. After a few moments to process the information, the watch displayed an image of the village. A list of information was also uncovered with it.

"Apparently, this is the Ruins of Gedi." Armand informed. "This was mostly used as a trader's route from Venice to China. This place has been declared a nation landmark in Kenya."

"I'd really hate to destroy a famous landmark, but I have no intentions of losing." Gemini smirked, moving into a fighters stance.

"W-wait! You're actually serious!" Armand shouted in surprise. "I can fight you!"

"And why not?" Gemini questioned.

"Cause you're my friend." Armand stated.

"And that is exactly why you must fight." Gemini said, leaving the tiger confused. "Growing up, I didn't have a lot of friends; most people were afraid of me. But you were different. You accepted me for who I was despite my fall into the darkness." The hedgehog looked to his friend with sincere happiness. "In all reality, you have become my best friend. And as my best friend, I ask you not to hold back."

Armand looked dumbstruck at Gemini's speech, slowing processing the information. After a while, Armand returned his friends smile with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Ok, you asked for it." Armand said arrogantly. "But just because were friends doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gemini said.

With a touch from his watched, Armand forged two blue energy swords into his hands. Since Gemini could replicate himself, he decided to play it safe. As the purple tiger jumped ahead towards Gemini, the dark hedgehog activated his replication power to split into two. Armand had predicted this and stabbed his sword into the ground a few inches from the Gemini's. As both clones threw simultaneous punches, Armand used his swords as a base and flipped over their heads. Caught off guard by sudden tactic, Gemini had no time to counteract as Armand stamped his foot into each of the clone's heads. One Gemini skidded across the ground, while the other was sent flying through the stone walls.

"You seem to have improved." Gemini said impressed. "Because I'm pretty sure you couldn't do that before."

"I after I received the invite, the rest of the team trained me till I dropped." Armand said, pulling his swords out of the ground. "That little trick I learned from Howl."

"Well, it's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me." Gemini said confidently.

Armand stood ready with energy swords in any case that Gemini would try something funny. Gemini ran forward towards his friends and slid between his legs as the tigers swung his energy blades around. Seeking the opportunity, Gemini jumped up and kicked Armand in the back of the head. This action sent the tiger flying near the walls, losing his energy blades in the process. Armand flipped around in midair and bounced off the wall before touching ground again. From this outlook, Gemini was defiantly the more skilled fighter, but Armand always had a few tricks up his sleeve. Unfortunately, as Armand tried to reach for his watch, a gloved hand burst from the wall and grabbed his wrist.

"What the?" Armand questioned

"Forget about someone?" Gemini #2 burst through the wall, grabbing Armand's watch in the process. Armand reached out to grab it, but the replicated hedgehog flipped backwards to his other half. "Not much of a fight without this little gadget."

"Give that back!" Armand demanded.

"Not a chance." Gemini #1 grinned, taking the watch from his clone. "Without this watch, you can't fight. There's no way I'm gonna give up an easy win."

"Who says it's going to be easy." Armand said menacingly. "I can still win without the watch."

"I highly doubt that." Gemini #1 smirked. "But since you are my friend, I'll give you one minute to start running before I hunt you down."

"One minute?" Armand repeated.

"Actually, it's more like fifty seconds." Gemini #2 stated.

Armand didn't need to be told twice. Without a second thought, the techno tiger ran back into the village and trudged deep into the assorted ruins. Once reaching into the heart of the village, Armand skidded slightly and jumped into the nearest hut. Armand leaned against the wall in anxiety and slumped closer to the ground with his paws on his head.

"Aw man what do I do now?" Armand groaned. "Gemini was right. Without the watch, I can't do anything."

"_I thought I taught you better..."_ A whispering voice said. _"You don't need a watch to be a hero..."_

"Dad?" Armand said aloud.

Armand stuck his head out slightly, suspecting that Gemini might be tricking him. But no one within hearing range could be seen in the abandoned village. Was that really his father's voice? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him? Whether real or not, that voice was right. Armand was a smart young man and he needed to think of a way to overcome Gemini without depending on his watch. Looking between the ruins and the scattered tools on the ground, it wasn't long before Armand hatched a plan. Meanwhile, both Gemini's were patiently waiting for time to run out. Gemini #1 stood at the entrance to the village while Gemini #2 was fiddling with Armand's watch, electrocuting himself in the process.

"Damn!" Gemini #2 swore aloud. "Why the hell does this keep happening to me?!"

"Don't you remember what Naga said the last time we met?" Gemini #1 grunted. "He and Armand's father, Tobias, built the watch together and Tobias taught the programming to his son. Only those three know how to operate it properly.

"Still, it is kinda cool." Gemini #2 said, electrocuting himself again.

"How is it that we are the same person, but have different personalities?" Gemini #1 sweat dropped.

"Beats me." Gemini #2 shrugged. "I think it's time we go look for our feline friend."

Gemini #1 nodded and trekked into the village ruins along side his clone; the second Gemini pocketed the watch for safe keeping. Once inside, both hedgehogs went their separate ways around the ruins. Since they shared the same sight, both Gemini's had no fear of losing track of the other. But as they walked deeper into the village, they found it to be surprisingly quite and Armand had not made his move yet. This left the clones on edge. Every so often, Gemini #2 would bust down one of the walls, thinking Armand was hiding behind them. And after twelve minutes of endless searching, both dark hedgehogs walked back to the heart of the village with disappointed expressions on their faces.

"I'm guessing you didn't find him." Gemini #2 stated.

"We share the same eyes, you should know that." Gemini #1 glared.

"No need to get all huffy with me." Gemini #2 grunted. "I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry, I'm just worried." Gemini #2 sighed. "We've searched the whole place and haven't found a single trace of Armand. I'm beginning to think he really did leave the village." Both hedgehogs bowed their heads in concentration. Suddenly, a feint cracking sound could be heard. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Gemini #2 asked.

His answer came sooner than expected. The ground suddenly collapsed under the hedgehogs to reveal a massive sinkhole. Gemini #1 used the debris as support to jump back to safety, but Gemini #2 was not as fortunate. He fell at the bottom of the hole as a wave of debris crashed over him. Luckily, a second before he was crushed, the clone vanished in a flash of white light.

"At least he's safe." Gemini muttered before shouting. "Quick thinking, Armand! Never expected you to pull off something like that without your watch!"

"You'll be a amazed at what you can do with the tools lying around!" Armand called back.

"It was a good idea to use your environment, but..." Gemini smirked. Reaching for a stone on the ground, Gemini flung it to the nearest wall. The wall collapsed on contact to reveal a disgruntled Armand. "Not very smart to reveal you location."

"Good, because I'm done hiding." Armand said, moving into an intimidating fighter's stance. "I've been waiting to try this for a long time. Rector taught me a fighting style he learned in a place called the Valley of Peace: Tiger Style."

Unexpectedly, Armand thrusted out his fist in a fast pace that Gemini could barely follow. Gemini narrowly dodged the fist, but watched as it smashed through the wall behind him. The Tiger Style was the most aggressive form of Chinese Martial Arts and Gemini knew this. The dark hedgehog moved fast to not be caught in the flurry of flying fists that Armand sent over and over again. As Gemini ducked from one of his fists, the dark hedgehog saw an opening in his stance. Taking his chances, Gemini dropped on his back and kicked at both of Armand's knees, forcing them to buckle under pressure. While the tiger hunched over his weakened appendages, Gemini quickly jumped to the top of the church building that stood over them.

"That was a low blow!" Armand exclaimed. "No hitting below the belt."

"Like Hybrid said, there are no rules." Gemini smirked.

"You are so smug." Armand chuckled, standing to his feet again. "Then why don't you come down and fight me like a man?"

"I'm no fool." Gemini stated. "I know that with the Tiger Style, I can't beat you. So I'll have to play my own way."

"Huh?" Armand questioned.

"You're not the only one who can use the environment." Gemini grinned.

Gathering all his strength into his right fist, Gemini brought it down in the center of the roof. The force of the attack was enough to crush the church into fragments, toppling over the young tiger. Since his knees were still weak, Armand had no chance of running as the ruins collapsed over him. Once the dust had settled, Gemini dropped from the sky and landed in front of Armand, who was half buried under a ton of rubble.

"Wow, you're defiantly stronger than I give you credit for." Gemini commented, reeling back his fist. "Unfortunately, this is the part where I win."

Gemini, brimming with confidence, thrusted the fist towards Armand's head. Just then, Armand's hand suddenly shot up and caught the fist, much to Gemini's surprise.

"Now it's over." Armand smirked.

With a strong tug from the tiger, Gemini was pulled forward towards his opponent. Armand gathered any strength he had left and thrusted his palm towards Gemini's throat. Just seconds before the attack landed, Gemini disappeared in a flash of light. Knowing he had won, Armand fell back with a sigh of relief before being transported back to the castle.

* * *

**---East Island---**

When Armand found himself in the sanctuary of the castle, he was greeted by a deafening applause. The Sonic Heroes and Team Virtex made up the majority with Marine being the loudest of them all. Armand's legs were still a little wobbly, but the tiger was able enough to walk towards his team.

"You were great out there, mate!" Marine exclaimed; the team held their ears.

"Uh...thanks." Armand groaned.

"Now aren't you glad we spent the week training?" Howl smirked. "I always knew that you would lose that watch of yours."

"Of course, it wasn't easy to get." The team turned backwards to find Gemini, who had regrouped with his clones. He held Armand's watch to the surprised tiger. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Hey, thanks." Armand said gratefully, taking back the watch. "You were really good out there. I almost didn't make it when you destroyed that building."

"Well, we can't all be winners." Gemini shrugged.

Both heroes laughed with the rest of Team Virtex joining in. Everyone except Rector. Noticing his stern glare, Gemini halted his laughter momentarily and stared back at his cousin. After all he did, did Rector still not respect him? What did he need to do to gain acknowledgment from this stubborn rodent? But just when Gemini began to lose all hope, Rector suddenly smiled at him.

"You did...adequate, Gemini." Rector said lowly.

It might not have been much, but it was enough for Gemini.

"Now if I can have your attention, we're about to select the next match-up." Hybrid said.

Everyone quieted down after the announcement and awaited the mixed hedgehog to begin his selection. There were only six fighters left and most of them were becoming impatient. Shade was the most agitated of them all, becoming tired of waiting for her match. With a wave of his hand, Hybrid activated the randomizer behind him. After taking a few moments, the randomizer began to slow and stopped on two symbols. The first was a grey star symbol and second was a white flame symbol.

"The sixth match: Silver vs. Cannon!" Hybrid announced.

"Look's like it's your time to shine." Blaze smiled, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "Good luck, Silver."

"I'll try my best." Silver said.

"You better do more than that!" Jet said threateningly. "If you loser to that Lunar trash, I'll swat you into oblivion!"

With a hint of fright in his expression, Silver backed away from the deranged bird. As the grey hedgehog made his way to the transporter, Cannon and River slowly followed in his wake.

"That's one of the guys Lord Rodrigo warned us about." River whispered. "Get the job done quickly or he'll have both our necks."

"Relax, River." Cannon said confidently. "He doesn't look that tough to me. I can take him just fine."

River groaned at her arrogant leader and made her way back to the crowd. As Cannon followed Silver up the platform, his gaze crossed paths with Jet's; a blazing fire of hatred could be seen radiating from both of them. After a few short moments, Cannon looked away and stepped up. Hybrid activated the platform and both warriors vanished in a beam of white light.

* * *

**---Scotland---**

The scene shifts to the windy highlands of Scotland. We shift over to one of the more ancestral castle rooted near the shores of the loch. Judging by the decorative items around the castle, it formerly belonged to a clan of barbarians before their time. Just then, the white beam dropped from the cloudy sky and transported the chosen warriors on the outer walls of the castle. Both warriors glanced at one another before jumping away. As they prepared themselves for battle, rain began to fall from the sky.

"Aw, you're kidding me." Cannon groaned. "I hate the rain."

"Is someone afraid of getting a little wet?" Silver smirked.

"Do not compare me to a mangy feline like that mate of yours." Cannon said; a red vein appeared Silver's forehead. "Weather it be rain, sleet, or snow, I will never stop till I deliver."

"Isn't that the postal motto?" Silver questioned.

"I'm trying to monologue here!!" Cannon exclaimed irritably.

"Like it matters." Silver said arrogantly. "Whatever you do, I'll always see it coming." Irritated at Silver's proclamation, pulled out a set of orange fans similar to jets. But instead of wind manipulation like Jet's, they appeared to be more for lethal combat with the sharpened end feathers. "Whoa, did see that coming."

"Didn't think ya would." Cannon smirked.

The Lunar falcon rushed forward with his own fans held in front, swiping away as he moved closer. While Cannon charged ahead, Silver took notice of the force behind his fan blades. They were cutting away at the stones around them while barely tapping them. This made it bad for close combat. Picking this up, Silver used his telekinetic powers to levitate off the wall just before Cannon sliced away at his chest. As the psychic hedgehog floated around the air, he noticed a red line across his chest with his own blood dripping out.

"_He didn't even touch me_." Silver thought. "_Maybe those fans can extend their range father with each swing. That would explain why he's so reckless with his attacks._"

"Hey, glow boy!" Cannon shouted for Silver's attention. "Ya coming down or what?!"

"No thanks!" Silver smiled playfully. "I kinda like the view up here!"

"Then how am I supposed to fight you?" Cannon questioned.

"You could try dodging." Silver suggested.

"Huh?" Cannon questioned confused.

Raising his hands to one of the towers, silver ripped the monument from off castle. Silver motioned his actions to rip the roof off the tower and separate all the bricks at once. With a wave of his hands, Silver unleashed a barrage of falling bricks mixed in the falling rain. Acting fast, Cannon jumped from the wall as the bombardment destroyed the section he once stood at. As Silver redirected his assault, Cannon bounced between the castle towers and slowly made his way towards the psychic hedgehog. As the tornado of bricks made their way to his direction, Cannon acted fast and dived into the nearest window. The bricks followed him, but Silver doubt they landed any hits.

"He's a crafty one, I'll give him that." Silver said, floating near the window. As he searched the room, the grey hedgehog was unable to find Cannon. "Where'd he go?"

"Coming at ya!" Cannon yelled.

As Silver looked over, he was surprised to find Cannon walking along the ways with his fan blades reeled out. Silver floated back into the air as Cannon moved closer, but that proved to be futile. The opal on Cannon's forehead glowed momentarily before the falcon disappeared in a wave of black particles. Silver was caught off guard by this tactic and hopelessly searched all visible areas of the castle. Unfortunately, Cannon appeared over Silver's head and sliced his fan blades across the hedgehog's back. Silver gave a cry of pain and dropped one hundred feet from the sky. Using whatever power he had left, Silver was able to cushion his landing before dropped on his back.

"Yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Silver moaned.

"Did ya like that little trick?" Cannon grinned wickedly, landing softly on the ground.

"What did you do?" Silver questioned. "Just what that technique you used."

"It's another form of Gravity Dive." Cannon explained. "Lord Rodrigo taught it to me. Instead of increased speed and godly power, it allows me to transport anywhere I want."

"Anywhere?" Silver repeated.

"Anywhere." Cannon stated. He used his teleportation technique to appear behind Silver; the grey hedgehog jumped back in surprise. "As long as I can move anywhere, I can't lose. You can beat something you can't see."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Silver said confidently. "I have more than enough experience with gravity."

"You are a persistent little hedgehog." Cannon commented.

"I get it from Amy's side of the family." Silver chuckled.

Drawing out his fan blades again, Cannon jumped forward and swung his fans in every possible direction. Silver tried his best to dodge them, but the injury on his back wore him down. He overcame a fraction of the blows, but a majority of them cut across his fur and skin, leaving the hedgehog battered and beaten. In a desperate attempt, Silver formed a compressed sphere of energy and thrusted it at his opponent. Unfortunately, Cannon once again used his teleportation technique to disappear in a wave of black particles. When he appeared again, he cut across Silver's chest, forcing the hedgehog to the ground on his back. While still in pain from his recent assault, Cannon stomped his foot on Silver's chest to intensify it.

"Just give up already." Cannon pleaded. "I don't want this to go farther than it has to."

"Not a chance." Silver grunted. "If you want to win, you'll have to kill me."

"Why are you doing this?" Cannon said softly. "I don't want to be forced to kill anyone."

"Why not?" Silver questioned. "According to Jet, you guys are merciless killers."

"I may be a member of Lord Rodrigo noble clan, but I am not as cruel." Cannon muttered. "I want others to believe that I care, but my heritage always comes back to haunt me. I don't care about domination or anything like that. To tell you the truth, I didn't even want to be here."

"Then why are you?" Silver asked.

"Lord Rodrigo threatened to kill River if I didn't." Cannon sighed. "I couldn't let her die. She's the one thing in this world that matters to me."

"I think...I actually believe you." Silver said.

"Then you'll understand why I need to do this." Cannon said, raising his fan blades. "I hope you won't hold it against me."

Silver nodded in understanding, telling Cannon to grasp his victory. Cannon felt grateful for the psychic hedgehog and swung his fan blades down to finish the match. But just before the falcon could nail the blow, something unexpected happen. A random brick fell from the sky and smacked Cannon's head. The falcon looked dazed for a moment before falling backwards, losing consciousness. Since he was unconscious, he technically lost the match and was transported back to the castle.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Silver commented.

A moment later, he vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

**---East Island---**

The moment Silver stepped on the platform; the Sonic Heroes unleashed a wave of cheers for their fellow hedgehog. Blaze ran up to her lover and embraced him, only to release him once he cried out in pain. Cannon was still unconscious next to him, but the Silver felt sad that he lost in such a way. Of course, Jet thought it was hilarious.

"That was the greatest moment ever!" Jet roared with laughter, holding Storm to keep himself steady. "Did you see the look on his face?!"

"Cannon!" River cried, kneeling to her leader's side. "Cannon, can you hear me."

"I wouldn't worry about him." Raine said, looking over the falcon. "I don't think he'll receive any permanent damage. He just needs to sleep it off." She looked to Silver's direction. "And I think Silver could do with some medical attention. We better disinfect the wound on his back before it becomes diseased."

"Since you know more about this than us, my assistant will lead you to the medical chamber." Hybrid said.

At that moment, Eggman walked back in after delivering Amelia to the medical chamber. He groaned when he realized he had to walk all the way back down again. He waved his hand as to direct them to follow. Blaze decided to go with Silver, holding him steady in case he might fall. River just grabbed Cannon by his foot and dragged him down the stairs; his head hitting every step. As Hybrid looked across the room, only four fighters remained. The ending was coming to an end.

"Why don't we see who's up next." Hybrid smirked.

* * *

**The epic first rounds are nearing the end. Who will prove victorious in the last matches? What new secrets do the fighters keep amoungst themselves? And why can't I think of anymore questions? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Shadowed Secrets

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Seven: Shadowed Secrets

The first rounds of the Ultimate World Tournament were finally coming to an end. While most of the competitors were still in the medical ward, Hybrid's eyes wandered the room on the remaining fighters. The proactive Knuckles, the stern Metal, the timid Aqua, and the mysterious Shade were all that remained. Just by glancing at the armored warrior, Hybrid could tell that was becoming impatient. The mixed hedgehog turned his attention to the randomizer screen.

"Why don't we see who's up next." Hybrid smirked.

"About time." Shade muttered heatedly

Ignoring her comment, Hybrid activated the randomizer with a wave of his hands. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the symbols slowly came to a stop. The first of them was a blue raindrop symbol and the second was a red echidna symbol. Seeing this, Shade gripped her fist in anger.

"The seventh match: Aqua vs. Knuckles!" Hybrid announced.

"All right, this should be a quick one." Knuckles said confidently. Out of nowhere, Rouge kicked her fiancé in the shin. The guardian echidna howled in pain, jumping up and down on one leg. "What was that for?!"

"You better not hurt Aqua." Rouge said sternly. "She's a good friend of mine and don't want her to come back with any broken bones."

"Then how am I supposed to win?" Knuckles questioned. "I need to fight. This is a _fighting_ tournament."

"I'm serious, Knuckles." Rouge glared. "If you even think of touching her, you're sleeping alone from now on."

Knuckles bowed his head sadly and walked over to the transporter. The guys were standing in the corner, sniggering and saying the echidna was 'whipped'. Meanwhile, Strike was trying to drag Aqua to the platform by pulling her arm, but the sea-blue hedgehog wasn't giving up without a fight. The more strike pulled, he found himself becoming more like a training dummy.

"Come on, Aqua." Strike groaned; Aqua kicked his face. "Ya gotta fight sometime."

"If it was someone like Aikara!" Aqua exclaimed; she punched Strike's chest. "Have you seen the size of that guy?! He's gonna kill me!"

"If he does, you'll just be sent back here." Strike pointed; Aqua stared at him with a blank expression. "That didn't help at all, did it?" Aqua shook her head. "Yeah, didn't think so. But you've got to listen to me, Aqua. You're stronger than you think and you know it. I've seen you and action and you are amazing."

"Y-you really think so?" Aqua said; a slight blush brightened her face.

"I know so." Strike said praising. "Now go out there and whip that guy good."

"Whatever you say, Strike." Aqua smiled. As she slowly started to make her move, Aqua suddenly stopped and turned on her heel. "On Second thought..."

Before she could even make a run for it, Strike grabbed Aqua by the wrist and tossed her towards the platform. Strike knew he was going to live to regret that; Especially with Amy and Rouge hanging over him. Noticing the flying hedgehog, Hybrid quickly pushed Knuckles onto the platform and activated the transporter. As Knuckles watched the sea-blue hedgehog lend next to him, a white beam flooded over them and both competitors vanished.

* * *

---**New Zealand---**

The scene shifts to the southern island country of New Zealand. The rushing waves lapped over the gentle beaches near the shores that remained untouched by human resources. In the background of the beach was a wide forest that stretched for more than half the area. As the clouds parted from the sky, a white beam crashed onto the sandy beach, delivering the two fighters to their destination. While Knuckles stared calmly into the open ocean, Aqua was wiping her mouth clean of the sand she fell in.

"Ugh! That's nasty!" Aqua said disgustedly, scrubbing her tongue with steel wool. "The beach is romantic, but there are some things that are better left buried."

"You're an odd one." Knuckles said strangely.

In all the distraction, Aqua almost forgot about Knuckles. Almost instantly, her zesty personality has vanished and was replaced by her usual timid persona. The sudden shift in personality seemed a bit unusual for the echidna guardian. Thinking back to what Rouge had said, Knuckles had guessed this might have been the reason she was protective over the hedgehog girl.

"A-are you going to f-fight me now?" Aqua asked shyly.

"Well, that's what we're supposed to be doing?" Knuckles said awkwardly, scratching his head. "But, we don't have to if you don't want. You could just give up and we could go back."

"No, I can't do that." Aqua shook. "I accepted this invitation because I thought it would help me build confidence. If I turn back now, I'll never prove myself that I am strong without Strike."

"Without Strike?" Knuckles repeated.

"Every time I was in a tough situation, I always froze." Aqua said sadly. "Strike was always there to protect me, but I was never able to do the same." She slowly moved into attack position, though she was still slightly shaking. "I want to be strong to protect those I care for. That is my dream!"

"_She's got a fiery spirit._" Knuckles thought, moving into a battle position. "_But there is no way I'm gonna let her off that easily._"

"Here I come!" Aqua announced.

"_Then again, this might not be too hard._" Knuckles sweat dropped.

Aqua charged forward towards the echidna guardian, swinging her arms in a random fashion. Knuckles lowered his guard and held out hand in a bored manner. This tactic, amazingly, stopped Aqua in her tracks as he pushed her back by her head. It took two minutes for Aqua to realize this and dropped to the ground, swinging her leg around to trip the echidna. Unfortunately, Knuckles saw this coming a mile away and effortlessly flipped over her head. Just as he landed, Knuckles began dodging Aqua's fists left and right. Though she was determined, Knuckles noticed that she left herself completely wide open the entire fight. Aqua had no defense, strategy, or fighting style; she was just swinging at random.

"_I like the kids' spirit, but she can't even fight properly._" Knuckles noted.

As Knuckles jumped back from Aqua's attacks, he suddenly found himself with his back to a tree.

"Hah! Got ya know!" Aqua cheered.

"You might wanna rethink that." Knuckles smirked.

Aqua charged forward with her fist swinging for the echidna's face. Unfortunately, Knuckles sidestepped the attack, allowing the ocean-blue hedgehog to fall forward. Aqua's face smacked into the tree and slowly slumped to the ground, appearing to be unconscious. Just for random thought, Knuckles grabbed a stick and started poking her motionless form.

"That can't be good." Knuckles said fearfully. "Oh man, Rouge is going to kill me and then Amy's going to bring me back and kill me again! What do I do? What do I do?!" As the clueless echidna tried to shake Aqua awake, he realized something: she was still here. "Wait a minute. I thought everyone was supposed to go back after they were defeated."

"They are." Aqua grinned, suddenly shooting up.

Knuckles jumped back in shock and moved his way into his fighter's position. But the echidna guardian stared in shock as Aqua's form disappeared and transformed into a puddle of water. What happened to her? That was the question that was going through the echidna's mind. Suddenly, Knuckles heard a loud splash coming from the ocean and looked back. Aqua jumped out of the water and landed safely on the sandy beach. Apparently, she had been hiding in the ocean; her fur making the perfect camouflage.

"Where'd you come from?" Knuckles asked confused. "You just melted a moment ago."

"Oh, that wasn't me." Aqua smiled. "That was my water clone."

"Water clone?" Knuckles repeated.

"Yep." Aqua replied. "I wanted to see how strong you were without risking the danger of getting hurt. I created the water clone to test you with some of my basic moves." She rubbed her head embarrassingly. "As you can guess, I'm not much of a fighter."

"When did you have the chance to make this clone?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"From the very start." Aqua answered. "While you were looking out at the ocean, I hid in the water without being noticed. I used some of my powers to create a clone to use until this point."

"Then I guess that means your elemental affinity is water." Knuckles grinned.

"They don't call me Aqua for nothing." Aqua said playfully.

"This will be just like those training sessions with Blue." Knuckles said eagerly, moving into his attack position. "This oughta be fun."

With an inspired look on her face, Aqua held her hands out to the ocean and called a flow of water. She began to manipulate the shape of the flow and turned them into a pair of aquatic whips. Surprised by Aqua's abilities, Knuckles was barely able to realize that she was attacking. The ocean-blue hedgehog lashed her waters whips at Knuckles feet, forcing him into her own interpretation of a dance. If Knuckles could see the faces of his audience, they would be laughing their hearts out. Unfortunately, Knuckles feet weren't as quick as Sonic's, allowing Aqua to wrap her whip around the echidna's leg. Though she did not look the part, Aqua was actually quite strong. She lifted the echidna guardian with her whip and slammed him face forward into the ocean. A few moments later, Knuckles dragged himself out of the water, pulling out a fish that was crammed into his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Knuckles groaned.

"I'm not too happy myself, bub." The fish said before jumping back into the water.

"Ya ready to give up yet?" Aqua said sweetly. "You're strong, but you can't beat something you can't touch."

"Can't touch, huh?" Knuckles smirked.

All of a sudden, the fiery echidna bashed his namesakes' together, sparking flames around his hands. Taken by surprise, Aqua stepped back in fright. The echidna guardian jumped forward and slammed his fiery fist into Aqua's chest. Surprisingly, his attack went through her, leaving a wet hole in the hedgehog's torso. Knuckles figured it was another clone, but that thought was proven wrong when the wound slowly started to heal.

"What the?" Knuckles questioned. "What just happened? Aren't you supposed to be a clone?"

"Nope, I'm the real deal." Aqua replied. "My entire body is made of one hundred percent water, not just my attacks."

"_And that means physical attacks won't work on her._" Knuckles cursed mentally. "_Damn, why'd I have to get the water freak?_"

Aqua and Knuckles faced each other in a traditional staredown as the sun began to set over the horizon. Aqua was twirling her hand towards the open ocean, forming a whirlpool in the calming waves. Knuckles once again reignited his fists and moved into a series of stances that were traditional in echidna battle formations. Both warriors never lost the sight of one another, adding to the tention. It seemed like an eternity went by before the sun disappeared, leaving way to night. They went on the attack.

"PYRO PHOENIX!!" Knuckles shouted.

"WATER HYDRA!!" Aqua called.

Knuckles thrusted his burning fist forward to form a lengthened bird made of the purest flames. As Aqua waved her hands to the air, three dragons heads made from water appeared out of the whirlpool. The hydra snapped its heads at the phoenix, but the cindering bird was too fast to land a direct attack. Given an open opportunity, the phoenix dived through the hydra heads towards Aqua. Just moments before the phoenix struck; the hydra heads suddenly appeared and wrapped their bodies around the bird. The combined forces of water and fire clashed with each other, forming a cloud of steam from the remains. The steam covered a majority of the beach, which included our two fighters. In the next few minutes, there was series of screams and grunts hidden within the mist. As the steam began to fade, Knuckles was lying on the ground with Aqua weakly standing over him.

"Wow..." Knuckles chuckled. "Rouge taught you better than I thought."

"I...I told you...I would get...stronger." Aqua panted."

"Yeah, you did." Knuckles smirked. "Nice fight. Now finish the job."

Aqua nodded and slowly raised her hand over the echidna's head. But before she could finish her attack, something stirred in Aqua's chest. The ocean-blue hedgehog dropped to her knees, coughing frantically. Knuckles watched with a worried expression before Aqua hurled a black liquid from her mouth.

"Aqua?" Knuckles asked fearfully. "What's going on?"

"O-oil..." Aqua moaned, holding the liquid in her hands. "It's...oil..."

And without warning, Aqua passed out. Before Knuckles could try to help her, both fighters disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**---East Island---**

"Winner: Knuckles the Echidna!" Hybrid announced.

Opening his eyes, Knuckles discovered that he was back on East Island. But unlike the others, Knuckles did not receive applause for his victory. The echidna guardian was crouching over Aqua, who was still exerting the black liquid from her mouth. Before he could find out what happened, Rouge, Amy, and Strike pushed him away to secure their friend.

"What happened?!" Amy questioned angrily. "What did you do, Knuckles?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Knuckles yelled back. "Last thing I knew, she was about to win until she collapsed."

"What's this stuff?" Rouge said, referring to the black liquid.

"She said it was oil." Knuckles stated.

"Oil?!" Strike exclaimed fearfully. "Oil is toxic to her! We have to get her to a doctor!"

"Raine is still in the hospital wing." Hybrid said calmly. "Tails will take you to her."

The mixed hedgehog pointed to the two-tailed kitsune who returned from delivering King to the emergency ward. Tails lowered his head in disappointment; none of them would ever get a break. Strike lifted Aqua in his arms securely before following Tails out the door. As they passed by, the heroes murmured to one another.

"It doesn't make sense." Shadow said. "Where did the oil come from?"

"Memory files state that no offshore platforms are designated in that area!" Omega stated. "And visual inspections show the water around that region ro be pure and untainted! No sign of contamination!"

"Something very strange is going on around here." Espio said lowly.

"While they treat Aqua, we should finish with the last round." Hybrid said, calling the attention of everyone in the room. "And since Metal and Shade are the only ones left, they shall finish this wonderful spectacle."

"It's about time." Shade grumbled.

As Shade walked towards the platform, the Metal Squadron gathered around to wish their leader luck. Metal Knuckles, Metal Jet, and Metal Espio said their own versions of good luck. Metal exchanged looks with his rival, Mecha, which was all they really needed to say. Finally, Metal Amy walked up to her lover and hugged him; a little too hard for Metal.

"My circuits...are being...crushed." Metal groaned.

"Sorry, my love." Metal Amy said passionately, releasing the metallic hedgehog. "Make us proud."

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Metal chuckled. Metal started to walk towards the platform. But before he could move, Emerl suddenly grasped his hand. Metal stared at the little robot in confusion. "What is it, son?"

"I...don't know." Emerl whispered slowly, staring at Shade. "I just feel like...I know her."

Though he didn't show it, Metal found it a bit suspicious that Emerl knew this person. Glancing back at his son one last time, Metal slowly made his way towards the platform. Shade was becoming irritated by the wait and growled as Metal followed her. Once both fighters were on the platform, Hybrid activated the machine with his electrical power and they disappeared inside the white beam.

* * *

---**Australia---**

The scene shifts to the tall grassy plains of Australia. A pack of kangaroos were drinking by a watering hole when they noticed the parting clouds above. The hopping animals quickly fled as a large white beam dropped from the sky, carrying the warriors that traveled with it. Once the beam vanished, both warriors jumped back with a hateful resonance present from each of them.

"For some reason, I had hoped I would face you." Metal said deviously. "Of all the fighters I have seen so far, you are the one that intrigues me the most." He glances at Shade's armor. "Those garbs you wear are too advanced this world."

"You are a very observant machine." Shade stated. "It is true; my armor greatly exceeds any technology these present day minds could create."

"Are you from the future?" Metal questioned. "Are you associated with my former creator, Eggman Nega?"

"You'll just have to find out." Shade challenged.

Metal wasted no time in extracting his claws and jumped ahead at the armored warrior. Thanks to the DNA of Sonic in his systems, Metal charged at Shade at rapid speeds. But to the machine's surprise, Shade was able to dodge Metal's claw by bending backwards. Seeing an opening in Metal's defenses, Shade pressed her palms to the ground and kicked up at his face. Acting fast, Metal used his forearm to block Shade's kick before skidding backwards. Metal glared at the armored soldier as she flipped back to her feet.

"You're faster than you appear." Metal commented.

"I have spent my entire life in training." Shade stated. "Everyday was a battle for survival. I could not be held down by things such as emotions or friendship or family."

"It's strange how much we have in common." Metal sniggered.

"Don't compare me to you." Shade seethed.

"But we are very much alike." Metal stated. "I used to believe that emotions were for the weak and I allowed my heart to die. But that was before someone close to me was hurt." The cold machine closed his eyes to remember the event that changed his life. "Black Doom nearly killed the one I loved. I resurrected my heart and found strength I never knew imaginable."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe such a pathetic tale?" Shade muttered.

"No." Metal replied. The Sonic copy grasped his wrist and began to gather a culmination of electricity into his claw. "I expect you yo believe this. METAL SURGE!!"

Without warning, Metal charged ahead with blinding speed. Due to the added electrical energies, Metal was faster than he was the first time he attacked. Caught by surprise, Shade could only find one solution for this predicament. Just before Metal stabbed his claw through her chest, Shade slapped her circlet and vanished in a flash of light. As Metal stabbed his claw into the ground, he began to ponder about what had just happened.

"_I didn't feel any chaos pulses._" Metal thought. "_Then it was clearly not Chaos Control. So...where is she?_"

"Looking for someone?" Metal twisted around and found Shade leaning against a lonely tree. "You almost had me, that I am certain."

"Then how did you get over there?" Metal questioned.

"Standard Nocturnus Warp Belt." Shade explained, pointing to the circlet on her right wrist. "It allows me to transport myself at any location with viewing distance. And it is the only thing keeping me bound to this dimension."

"So you are an invader to this realm." Metal said.

"It is an invasion when you attack another person's homeland." Shade said.

"_Interesting._" Metal thought.

Shade pressed a button on her left wrist, which summoned two blades of purple energy into her hands. Metal could tell those blades were a threat. As Shade charged forward and swung her blades around, Metal did what he could to best avoid them. As the armored warrior crossed her blades towards Metal's chest, Shade noticed that he was anticipating her every move. After just one set of moves, Metal had already predicted Shade's tactics. So to catch him by surprise, Shade headbutted the metallic copy, slightly fracturing her helmet. As Metal staggered back, he suddenly felt his energy draining away. Looking down at his chest, Metal found that Shade had landed a hit before jumping back.

"A-amazing." Shade said stunned, recalling her energy blades. "You weren't lying earlier. You are a machine, but my leech blades were able to sense organic matter from inside your armor."

"Surprised?" Metal laughed. "I thought you would be. It is disappointing to know that you're civilization has not thought of such a thing. And here I thought your clan was the most advanced of its time...four thousand years ago."

"How did you...?" Shade trailed off, slowly coming to realization. "Oh, I get it. You stripped the Gizoid of his memories. That's why he didn't recognize me when we met."

"I've learned quite a few things from my son." Metal said, holding his arms out wide. Suddenly, he began to draw a tremendous amount of blue electricity into his claws. "But you won't live to find out. METAL SHOT!"

In one swift move, Metal Sonic thrusted his claws forward and unleashed a barrage of electrical bolts. Shade raised her arms in defense to this attack, but felt nothing as she waited. Pulling her arms down, the armored warrior noticed that the electric bolts have completely passed her.

"Looks like you missed." Shade said confidently.

"I never miss." Metal proclaimed, raising his hand to the sky. As Shade followed his movements, she began to notice a wave of black clouds covering the sky. "Even after all your training, you still haven't learned the most important lesson: never underestimate you opponent. METAL BLACKOUT!!"

Metal brought down his claw, commanding the skies to strike down his enemy. The clouds produced a massive bolt of blue lightning that took the shape of a dragon's head. Lightning moved faster than sound and not even Shade's Warp Belt could help her escape. She could only watch as the lightning consumed her body within its powerful volts. Metal closed his claw to end the attack, staring at the twenty foot hole he formed. But after a few moments, he noticed that he still remained after Shade had been struck down; she was still alive. This fact was proven when Shade began to pull herself out from the hole. The attack had severally damaged her armor and completely eradicated her helmet, revealing her identity.

"I finally see your true appearance." Metal said. "The Procurator of the Nocturnus Clan or better known as the Fourth Civilization. But I prefer to call you...The Lost Echidna Clan."

As the clouds parted from the sky, the sunlight revealed Shade's true face. She was a female echidna with light orange fur and seven white tipped quills hanging from the back of her head. Despite not having her helmet, Shade still wore and black headband branded with the same purple symbol. She was clutching her chest, which was bleeding exceedingly.

"You...you miserable little..." Shade grunted in pain.

"You are in no condition to fight." Metal stated. "Might I suggest that you surrender?"

"N-never." Shade growled.

"Then you shall learn from your mistakes." Metal said, moving into an attack position. "My power is limitless."

Of course, this was just a bluff. Metal had used up all his energy forming the Metal Blackout, meaning he barely had the strength to stand. And due to the extensive damage from the attack, Shade was barely able to stay conscious. Both fighters only had the strength to throw one last punch and they decided to make it one worthwhile. Drawing the last of their strength into their fists, both warriors charged forward. Once close enough, they swung with all their might.

Shade had won.

* * *

**---East Island---**

"Winner: Shade the Echidna!" Hybrid announced.

Shade groaned and used whatever strength she had to crack her eyes open. She was not surprised to see Hybrid standing over her and Metal lying at her side, but she did not except to see Knuckles or Tikal. All three seemed to be staring at the echidna with looks of concern and confusion. Shade hated the way they were staring at her; she felt alien to them. Knuckles held out his hand, but Shade didn't take it; mostly because she didn't have the strength to slap it away.

"Don't touch me." Shade moaned.

"I just...can't believe it." Knuckles muttered. "After all these years, I always believed I was the last echidna alive."

"It must be terrible to be lied to after all these centuries." Shade sniggered; she started to cough up a storm.

"We should get you healed." Tikal said, reaching out to assist her.

"I said don't touch me." Shade growled.

"I'll take her to the medical ward." Hybrid offered, slowly lifting Shade into his arms. He turned his attention from the echidna and looked out to the remaining crowd. "And that concludes the first rounds of the Ultimate World Tournament! While I deliver our victor to be treated, I must ask you to return to the entrance hall. My assistants will show you to your rooms."

The remains of the crowd exited through the door and backtracked back to the entrance hall below. The Metal Squadron made sure to retrieve their leader before leaving. The mixed hedgehog watched as the crowd travel down the stairs before climb in the other direction with Shade. Once she knew they were out of hearing range, Shade spoke.

"I did as you asked." Shade said weakly. "I dragged out my opponent's full strength."

"You did perfect, Shade." Hybrid asked darkly. "Now we can begin step two."

* * *

**And comes the end of the first round. What new and perilous battle await at the quarter-finals? What is the secret behind the appearance of this new echidna? And what does Hybrid mean by 'step two'? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Dance of Deception

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors  
Naruto © Kishimoto

Chapter Eight: Dance of Deception

Three days has passed since the first rounds of the tournament were completed. Thanks to Raine's expert treatment, everyone was properly healed. Even King's heart was slowly returning to its regular pulse pattern. Currently, all the fighters and their guests were seated at the main dinning room on the third floor. The room, like the rest of the castle, was overly decorated. The table was made of pure jade, the tableware was made of brilliant gold, and the chandelier was made from cluttered gem shards; Rouge had another concussion.

"You really know how to pick them, Knucklehead." Sonic sniggered, gazing at Rouge's unconscious form.

"Yeah." Knuckles muttered, not paying any real attention.

Sonic followed his gaze and traced it over to Shade the Echidna. The unknown echidna was eating peacefully at Hybrid's side until she noticed her present watchers. Every since Shade's identity had been found out; Knuckles and Tikal were more interested in learning more from her. Where did she come from? And are there more echidna's still alive? Shade glanced at the staring echidnas and instantly turned away. And at that same moment, Hybrid stood up from the end of the table.

"If I may have your attention!" Hybrid called. "I have a very important announcement! As you know, eight of our members will be moving on to the quarterfinals! They are Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Shade, Knuckles, Armand, Emily, and Aikara!"

The eight present names stood up and bowed to their clapping audience with the exception of Shade. While she remained in her seat, she caught Rector staring at her. She turned away, feeling slightly uneasy at his gaze. A moment later, the selected winners took their seats.

"Yes, it is a special time." Hybrid smirked. "And tonight will make it even more special. I have sent selected invitations to important diplomats that will be attending the rest of the tournament."

"Diplomats?" Spade repeated suspiciously. "As in world leaders?"

"That's right, Spade." Hybrid nodded. "Government officials from Station Square to Soleanna will come to marvel at this spectacular event. And tonight, they will join you in an event of cultural rhythmic movement."

"Uh...can anyone translate that?" Cannon asked confused.

"It's a dance." Shadow said simply.

"Say what?!" The guys and Shade exclaimed.

* * *

After a five confusing hours, the heroes had gathered together on in the courtyard behind the castle. Spade was the only one that didn't joined, saying he had something to do. Most of the guys, especially ones with girlfriends, were literally sweating their nerves out. They had been trained for battle, but never dancing. As the night rolled on, world leaders were being directed to the courtyard by Tails, Eggman, and Wave. Everyone was there from the G.U.N. Commander to Pein and Konan.

"I finally get to meet the famous Pein of Amegakure." Hybrid said, holding out his hand to the pierced man. Pein only stared at him for a moment before Hybrid took his hand back. "I'm guessing you're not the social type."

"Forgive me of my rudeness." Pein said politely. "I had a little...trouble before arriving here."

"Are you all right?" Hybrid asked.

"Pein can overcome any challenge." Konan said fiercely. "It would do you best to not underestimate him."

"As you say." Hybrid said, bowing the two into the courtyard.

While two passed by, Hybrid continued to greet his guests. Meanwhile, Sonic was talking to Cream, who continually stared at Tails with a sad expression. The blue blur could understand her pain; him and Tails were close to each other as close as brothers. But while the hedgehog wasn't looking, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck and Sonic knew they didn't belong to Amy. Sonic tried to squirm out of her grip, but it was pointless; Cream and Cheese were silently giggling.

"Hey, let me go you creep!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" The woman said sternly. "That is no way to talk to your mother!"

At that moment, Sonic slowly stopped struggling. Once Sonic had settled down, the woman's arms slowly released him and turned him around by his shoulders. Sonic's eyes were wide in shock as they rested upon a violet hedgehog with long, flowing hair. Instead of her normal white ceremonial robe, she wore blue slacks, a white shirt with red flames, red boots that looked similar to Sonic's shoes, silver ring bracelets, and a golden floral band around her head. But her most prized piece was the small silver coin hanging from her neck; a prized possession of Gale's.

"Mom?" Sonic asked hopefully; Aleena nodded. Almost instantly, Sonic jumped into his mother's open arms. "Mom! I can't believe it's you!" He pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the Queen of South Island." Aleena smirked; Cream found out where Sonic inherited it from. "Of course we were invited."

"We?" Cream asked curiously.

"Oh, that reminds me." Aleena said, moving aside. "I want you to meet someone, Sonic."

Sonic and Cream directed their attention to the small figure standing behind Aleena. It was a little blue hedgehog no older than four years with seven dangling quills that looked like dreadlocks. He looked very much like Sonic, including the baggy gloves and Red/white sneakers. He looked so innocent that you would never think he was the reincarnation of Chaos' former life.

"Hello." Cream greeted cheerfully. "My name is cream. Who are you?"

"My name is Stream the Hedgehog." Stream answered cutely, turning to Sonic. "Are you really Sonic?"

"That's my name, speed's my game." Sonic grinned.

"Sonic, this is your little brother." Aleena informed.

"L-little brother?" Sonic stammered in shock. "You and dad had another kid? How come you never told me?"

"We tried to contact you, but you were always moving." Aleena smirked. "I believe your latest excuse during that time was rescuing a girl from a robot clone of yourself."

"Hey, someone has to be the hero." Sonic laughed. He picked up his little brother and lifted him to his level of height. "I wasn't really expecting this, but I have the coolest a little brother ever."

"And I have the best big brother in the world." Stream smiled.

Aleena's heart warmed at the sight of her children's laughter. It was times like these that reminded Aleena of her times with Gale. How they would travels the open ocean, destroy mythical creatures, and often get drunk in Shipwreck City. But as she reminisced on previous memories she almost failed to notice Amy walking next to her.

"Hey, Sonic." Amy smiled. Sonic's mouth literally dropped to the floor once she saw her. She was wearing a flowing red gown with a crown of roses made special by Cream. "Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah." Sonic nodded stupidly.

"So who are these two?" Amy asked, referring to Aleena and Stream.

"Well, I finally get to here the beautiful Amy Rose." Aleena said, shaking hands with the rosy hedgehog. "Sonic mentioned you lots of times in his letters." She pointed to Stream. "That's Sonic's little brother, Stream. And I'm his mother, Queen Aleena of South Island."

"Now I remember you!" Amy said cheerfully. "Sonic told me the story of how you and Gale met! They way you two were forced onto a deserted island and sparks of love were crossed between you." She sighed longingly. "That was so romantic."

"I see you went into a lot of detail." Aleena giggled to her son.

"But he never mentioned that you were a queen." Amy said. "Why is that?"

"Yeah, how come, big brother?" Stream asked curiously.

"Uh...." Sonic said sweating. Suddenly, he tossed Stream into Aleena's arms and started to drag Amy out to the dance floor. "Come on, Amy. Let's get to dancing."

Aleena laughed, but couldn't help notice something about Amy: She inherited her father's eyes. Meanwhile, Shadow was leaning against the castle walls, watching the dancing groups around them. Kumori was sitting at him, not really dressed for the occasion. She was looking between the dancers and the Ultimate life-form next to her.

"So...Are you going to do anything?" Kumori asked slowly.

"This dance is a waste of time." Shadow grimaced. "We could be using this time for more important things such as training."

"Yeah, I...I guess you're right." Kumori said sadly.

"But, there is one advantage to this." Shadow said; Kumori looked to him in curiosity. Slowly, a smile began to creep up to Shadow's mouth and the dark hedgehog held out a hand to his prototype. "I get to spend it with you."

Kumori was a little embarrassed by Shadow's way of offering, but took it none the less. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were speaking to their old friend, Princess Elise. The pyro cat actually looked like the princess she really was with her red ceremonial robe and golden tiara; she even let her hair down. They were talking about Elise's life after the Solaris Incident, getting to the point when they found out about the princess's new relationship.

"Ok, explain me again." Silver said in disbelief. "How did you and Mark ever get together?"

"I'll say it again." Elise said exasperatedly. "I snuck out of the castle in disguise and got hungry. I decided to stop at this open café and I met Mark. He and I have been secretly seeing each other ever since."

"That just doesn't make sense!" Silver shouted.

"Why not?" Blaze asked. "A princess can love someone other than royalty." She nuzzled up to Silver, purring slightly. "After all, I fell in love with you."

"I'm a hero, he's a waiter." Silver pointed. "Big difference."

"Silver, you are so naïve." Blaze sighed.

Meanwhile, the Metal Squadron was standing away from the large crowd. Violet was silently reading her new book: "How to deal with a group of idiotic robots" **(Those books are specific, huh?) **. Rai and Metal Knuckles were in the middle of an arm wrestling match, Metal Jet and Metal Espio were cheering, and Metal Amy was working out some bugs in Emerl's systems. Mecha was finished repair his rival's arm and snapped the compartment shut.

"Your mechanical systems are fully functioning." Mecha stated as Metal inspected his arm. "But I can do nothing for your organic systems. They will have to repair on their own."

"It will be sufficient." Metal said, slamming his fist onto the table. "But I will not take my loss to the echidna so lightly. Before the battle, my mechanical systems were drained, severally extinguishing my powers. I think that Nocturnus soldier is up to something." He looked to his son before whispering to Mecha. "Until I find out what, keep Emerl away from her."

"As you wish." Mecha replied.

And while this was going on, Knuckles was sitting at his own table, staring intently on Shade, who was leaning near the door to the castle. Since Rouge was in the middle of her fourth jewel concussion, Knuckles had no reason to join in on the celebration. When he wasn't looking, Tikal sat beside him, slightly tired after dancing with Blue. She noticed Knuckles stare and looked worried.

"It's not healthy to obsess over this." Tikal said. "Especially when you're going to be married."

"That's not the problem." Knuckles muttered. "All my life, I wondered why I was chosen as the Guardian of the Master Emerald. Everyday, I lived alone on Angel Island with out any friends or family. I told myself over and over again that it was my duty as the last echidna. But now, I'm beginning to doubt myself."

"I can understand." Tikal sighed. "You shouldn't have suffered like that. It was all my fault for not stopping my father for tampering with the Chaos Emeralds. If I was stronger, maybe..."

"I don't blame you, Tikal." Knuckles said, smirking slightly. "What happens will happen. We can't blame ourselves for past mistakes. We have to forget the past and move on to the future."

"Wow, knuckles." Tikal said inspiringly. "That was so..." She stopped when she noticed Knuckles reading a fortune cookie. "Never mind."

Meanwhile, we move over to Mathias, who was too busy with his book to bother noticing his surroundings. Amelia was trying to get Howl to dance with her, but he kept turning her down. Mostly because of his comments, saying he's too old for her. That one earned him a kick to the shin. Deciding to take her frustration out on her brother, Amelia stole Mathias book from out under his nose.

"Hey, give that back!" Mathias demanded.

"No way!" Amelia laughed, pushing him back to keep the book out of reach. "You'll have to jump for it, Matty!"

"It's Mathias!" Mathias screamed. "Don't take it out on me because the Howl guy dumped you."

"He did not dump me." Amelia pouted. "I just decided to see different people."

"He totally dumped you." Mathias smirked.

A pulsating vein appeared upon the wolf girl's forehead before both siblings were rolling across the floor. Meanwhile, Cannon was kneeling to the prosperous plants near the edge of the courtyard. It appeared that the Lunar Babylonian was more interested in gardening than dancing or fighting. While he was watering a blooming rose, Cream walked next to him with an impressed look on her face.

"Wow, you made it grow so fast." Cream said amazed. "And Roses shouldn't be able to bloom during the winter."

"Yeah, it's kind of a gift of mine." Cannon said proudly. "While everyone back home wanted to ride Extreme Gear, I was more interested in gardening. I definitely have more skill on the ground than in the air." He gently picked the rose and handed it to Cream. "Of course, my tribe wasn't too happy."

"How come?" Cream asked curiously.

"We're band of thieves, not gardeners." Cannon said sadly. "When the true heir of Lord Rodrigo disappeared, my family was chosen as the tribe leaders. My dad was always disappointed in me for my choices."

"I might not be your dad, but I think you should stick with what you love." Cream smiled. "You knows, maybe you'll change things."

Cannon felt surprisingly happy with the young rabbit and returned the expression. Meanwhile, King and White were sitting quietly at their own private table. King was poking at the stitching in his chest; Raine had to perform internal surgery to save his heart. She managed to sustain it, but warned King not to fight again or the stitching will break. White had to slap his hand away to stop the mystic snake.

"Stop that!" White exclaimed. "You heard what Raine said!"

"I know." King said nonchalantly. "But I still think it looks nice." He leaned back into his seat, starring into the night sky. "Man, I haven't felt this bad since..."

King's expression turned to one of sorrow once he revisited the memory of his former life. White had learned of King's past when they met and knew what memory he was thinking of.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, King." White said.

"I should have realized what was happening." King said solemnly. "But I was blinded by my pride and rivalry to Nyrox." He sighed. "I loved that boy as if he were my own son. And it was because of that I was unable to stop him. I do not blame Master Xehanort for banishing me."

"What's done is done." White stated. "We can only hope thing will turn for the better."

Meanwhile, Mercury was sitting near a lamppost, watching with interest at the flowering dancers. Since the incident with Black Doom, the Black Arms cat lost all memory of his life with the exception of his name. Just then, Venus walked back from the concession stand, handing Mercury his drink before sitting next to him.

"Thanks." Mercury said, glancing lightly at the vixen. "You've been a real help to me ever since I woke up. Um...what was your name again?"

"It's Venus." Venus said irritably. "I've been telling you that for the past three days."

"Sorry." Mercury said cowering. "It's just that everything is a big blur to me. I can hardly remember anything after what happened?" He held a confused look on his expression. "So, what happened again?"

"You and Shadow were fighting until Black Doom interrupted." Venus growled. "But he didn't find out on his own. Our so-called 'friend', Mars, betrayed us. I'll bet anything that he was planning this ever since he knew Shadow joined the tournament."

"Well, I may not remember everything..." Mercury grinned, placing his hand on top of Venus'. "I know I can always trust you."

Venus blushed slight and cuddled closer to the alien cat. Meanwhile, Strike the hedgehog was hustling through the crowd, looking for Aqua. Ever since she was poisoned, Strike had been very protective of the aquatic hedgehog, despite her protests. Luckily, he was able to find her in short time, but in a bad situation. While no one was looking, Aqua was looting the Emperor of China. She sniggered, attempting to sneak away, before bumping into the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hey, Strike." Aqua said nervously. "What's going on?"

"Hand it over." Strike said, holding out his hand. Rather reluctantly, Aqua handed him the emperor's wallet, but that didn't satisfy the electric yellow hedgehog. "All of it."

Soon, Aqua began dumping everything she stole into Strike's hands. Gems she stole from dinning room, hundreds of wallets from the participants, including Pein, and even an autograph picture of Will Smith.

"Rouge has been a bad influence on you." Strike said, tossing the items aside. "And besides, you shouldn't even be out of bed. You might still be sick from the poisoning."

"Ah, you worry too much." Aqua said offhandedly. "I've been cooped up in that room all day and I wanted to join the party." She suddenly blushed. "And...I was thinking that you and I might...you know."

Strike was clueless at first before it finally hit him. Strike's face started to turn red with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. He wanted to say no, but he couldn't resist those adorable puppy dog eyes. After a battle of mental confrontations, Strike hung his head and sighed.

"Fine." Strike said.

Aqua cheered and dragged Strike out onto the dance floor. Meanwhile, our favorite high-tech tiger was pushing his way through the crowds, trying to find one person in particular. Though he couldn't find her, Armand did find the next best thing. Alan and Vash were standing around the concession stand, laughing very some joke they were talking about. Despite getting hit in the face several times, Armand was able to make it to the duo.

"Hey, it's Armand." Alan pointed.

"Hey, guy." Armand groaning, rubbing his sore face. "Is Emily around?"

"Yeah, she went to the shore." Vash replied. "But I suggest you watch out for her. She still pretty pissed about the breast thing."

"That's what I was afraid of." Armand moaned.

Though against his better judgment, Armand escaped from the party and jumped down to the shore below the castle. Once he landed on the sandy beach, it was easy to spot the blue cheetah. She didn't look dressed for a dance, nor even looked like she cared. With fear still present in his eye, Armand slowly moved his way closer to the female. Unfortunately, a twig snapped under his foot, alerting Emily of his presence. She turned with the intention of killing until she discovered it was only Armand.

"What do you want?" Emily sneered, turning her back to him. "Can't you see a want to be alone?"

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Armand chuckled weakly. "Listen, I just wanted to talk to you about that incident."

"There is no need to explain." Emily said. "Silver came to me earlier and explained everything. I do not blame you for what happened."

"Then why do you keep picking on me?!" Armand whined.

"Because it's fun." Emily laughed; Armand smacked himself in the face. As Emily slowly halted her own laughter, feeling sorry for the poor tiger, and stared into the space above. "You know, the stars are more beautiful every time I look at them."

"Kinda like you." Armand whispered.

Unfortunately, Emily's sensitive hearing caught every word and it was only a moment before Armand realized this. Both felines glanced away from each other for a few second; embarrassed looks on both their expressions. Slowly, they turned to one another, this time with welcoming confidence. They didn't know why, but they couldn't resist moving closer to one another, holding each other in their arms. They slowly closed their eyes and inched closer to the awaited moment.

"Whatcha doing!" Hikoro exclaimed.

Emily and Armand swiftly jumped away as Hikoro suddenly appeared between them. The confused monkey glanced at them momentarily before his older sister, Aikara, suddenly dropped down next to him.

"Hikoro!" Aikara said sternly. "What have I told you?"

"Never pick your nose in public." Hikoro recited.

"Uh...no, but that's good too." Aikara said; Emily and Armand looked disgusted. "I meant, never interrupt people when they're in their intimate moments. They were just about to kiss." The feline's faces turned beet red. "For that, you get no cake."

"NO!!" Hikoro screamed to the heavens. "I need my cake!!"

Using her tail to plug her ears, Aikara grabbed her younger sibling and dragged him back to the party, leaving two very confused felines. Back at the party, Gemini and Rector were seated at their table, eyeing Sonic and Amy dancing. Despite what people would think, Sonic was actually a fantastic dancer. Though they were permitted to date, that didn't stop either of the Rose hedgehogs from keeping an eye on them.

"I don't like that guy." Gemini said darkly.

"Welcome to my world." Rector sighed, gulping down his drink. "But he's the only one that can make Amy happy. And as long as my sister is happy, it's ok by me."

"Wow, I never thought you were the kind of guy to allow this." Gemini smirked. "Then again, I never really expected you to forgive me after that incident."

"You were young and misunderstood." Rector said calmly. "It was easy for Naga to manipulate your mind at that age. All he need to do was eat away at your confidence. I'm still sad that mom and dad are dead, but I've still got my sister."

"Well, you actually got more than that." Gemini said happily; Rector looked confused. "I did kill Aunt Tilla, but Uncle Thorn escaped during the battle. Aunt Tilla gave her life in exchange to save him. I bet, at this moment, he's searching for you right now."

Rector was completely caught off guard by this new bit of information. All his life, he had believed that he and Amy were alone in the world. Now that he knew his father was alive, he had the drive to go on. For the first time in years, Rector allowed himself to cry. But he didn't take much time with that when he noticed a particular echidna walking by them. Shade paid no mind to Rector's stare, but it did make her feel uneasy. Once Shade had completely passed them, Rector stood up from his seat.

"I'm going for it." Rector smirked.

"Good luck." Gemini nodded. "Something tells me you'll need it."

Rector scoffed at his comment and followed the echidna near the balcony of the courtyard. Shade was leaning against the guardrail, staring into the brilliant night sky above. For a moment, she felt at peace. But that moment was ended when she noticed Rector leaning on the rail next to her.

"What do you want?" Shade questioned rudely.

"Nothing." Rector shrugged. "Just checking the view."

"Why are you even speaking to me?" Shade questioned. "Do you not fear me? Have you not seen what I can do?"

"Actually, I was really impressed by your fight." Rector smirked; Shade began to question his sanity. "I mean, how often do you come across a girl that can fight like that? I haven't seen someone fight with such ferocity since I got my butt handed to me by Master Tigress. I tell you, that woman is bloody murder."

"You lost yourself to a lowly female?" Shade sniggered. "I thought you men were supposed to be superior."

"I'm not that superficial." Rector stated. "I believe that men and women are equals in this world. But for some reason, I just can't bring myself to harm a female. It's in my nature."

"If that's the case, I best be leaving." Shade said, slowly turning away. Out of pure instinct, Rector reached out and grasped Shade by her wrist, earning a scowl from the echidna. "Release me or I will make you wish you were never born."

"I'll let you go." Rector promised. "But only under one condition."

"And that would be?" Shade questioned.

"You promise me a date later." Rector said slyly.

That was the last thing Shade had expected. She was feared among her people and everywhere she went, people would cower in her presence. No one had ever asked Shade such a question in fear that they might lose their life. What made this hedgehog so bold? Was he truly brave or just plain stupid?

"I'll...think about it." Shade said slowly.

With a nod of reassurance, Rector released his grip. For a moment, Rector could have sworn he had seen Shade smile. Maybe there was hope for her after all. Unfortunately, their private moment was not as private as they thought. Standing in the balcony above them were two inknown figures. One of the could easily be recognized as Silver's arch-enemy from the future, Eggman Nega. The second was a concealed man wearing a flowing purple cloak. He was holding a golden staff and his identity was closed off by a pointed with helmet that covered his entire face. In a way, his appearance was similar to Shade's masked form.

"It seems your soldier is wondering away, Ix." Nega chuckled. "Who know, she might actually take him up on his offer."

"I trained Shade personally." Ix growled. "She will not succumb to fleeting emotions."

"I would not take these heroes lightly, Ix." Nega said seriously. "They have the power to do thing no ordinary man could do."

"It would seem that you have forgotten, my friend." Ix chuckled. "I am anything but ordinary."

* * *

**Sparks are flying in more ways than one. How will these new relations effect the outcome of the battles? Does Shade have the potential to change? And What is Nega doing with this new villain? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Serpent Legacy

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors  
Naruto © Kishimoto

Chapter Nine: Serpent Legacy

It was later that night at Hybrid's castle. After enjoying the entertainment and short feuds of the dance, everyone was returning to their designated rooms for the night. Almost everyone was asleep except for a particular family. After realizing his family was staying, Sonic decided to sleep with his mother and brother; Shadow was happy to final have a good night's sleep. Aleena and Sonic were sitting around Stream's bed, preparing him for the night.

"You ready for bed, Stream?" Aleena asked politely.

"No, mommy." Stream pouted. "I wanted to play with Sonic."

"There'll be more time for that later." Sonic said, wrapping his arm around his brother's neck. "Besides, we need to get up extra early if you want to watch your big brother in action. I'm gonna be kicking butt all over....wherever it is I'm fight."

"Really?" Stream said curiously. "Mr. Shadow says you're going to die."

"Shadow!!" Sonic screamed.

Back in his room, Shadow was grinning wickedly at Sonic's outburst. His grin grew wider as Kumori snuck into his room and...I'll let you use your imagination. Back with the hedgehog family, Sonic was continuing his ranting while Aleena and Stream laughed. While the blue blur was stomping around, Stream noticed something on his brother's neck. There were two vertical holes on the side; they resembled bite marks.

"Hey, big brother, what's that?" Stream said, pointing to this neck.

"You mean this?" Sonic asked, touching his mark. "I'm not really sure what happened. Dad explained to me that this was given to me when I was kidnapped by that Naga guy."

"Your father told you?!" Aleena exclaimed furiously; Sonic and Stream held each other in fear. "I specifically told him never to say a word about that incident! When I get my hands on the hedgehog..."

"Mom, I was going to find out eventually." Sonic said bravely, but still shaking. "Dad knew that and told me a little out Naga. But he really didn't explain everything about him." He set Stream back on his bed and stared intently at his mother. "Mom, I've been through hundreds of horrible situations. I even died twice." **(Silver told him about Solaris.)** "I think I deserve to know."

This brought surprise to Aleena's expression. She had only heard bits of Sonic's accomplishments, but never knew what kind of dangers he faced. For years, she was worried that she would have to tell the truth. Looks like that day had finally come.

"Ok, I'll tell you." Aleena sighed. "Starting off, Naga was a scientist that worked for your despicable grandfather." Her eyes grew hateful at the mention of her father. "We spent a lot of time together and I almost ended up marrying him."

"WHAT?!" Sonic and Stream exclaimed.

"I said almost." Aleena chuckled nervously; Sonic and Stream sighed in relief. "As it turns out, my father only accepted him in hopes that he would take over one day as king. My father always said I was too soft for the position."

"I'm sorry, mommy." Stream said sadly.

"There's no reason to be." Aleena smiled, hugging her child. "Luckily, Gale and Thorn discovered that your grandfather was permitting illegal trades and he was usurped from his throne. The day I took to job, I willingly married your father. And a few years later, you were born, Sonic."

"And that was the day I was kidnapped." Sonic said, feeling the mark on his neck. "Naga did some kind of crazy experiment and dad killed him. But before he died, Naga marked me as one of his test subjects. But what I want to know is what experiment he did."

"I'm not really sure." Aleena said honestly. "I don't think there's anything else to know about him."

"That's because you don't know the whole truth."

The hedgehog family jumped slightly as the door to the room suddenly opened. King's friend, White, entered the room and closed the door behind him with a serious expression on his face. The white-haired man was holding a roll of gauze while wrapping it around his bleeding hand.

"What are you doing out this late?" Aleena asked concern. "And what happened to your hand?"

"This is nothing." White grunted, flinching slightly from his wound. "King and I were getting some last minute training in. He knows Raine said not to fight, but King just won't listen.

"What do you mean by 'the whole truth'?" Stream asked curiously. "Did you know him?"

"Not personally, but I have often heard about him from King." White stated. "King taught Naga many things while he was growing up."

"So he was a student of his?" Sonic asked

"If only it were just that." White said uneasily. "It all began thirty-five years ago."

* * *

---**Flashback---**

The scene alters wide-range forest. Trudging through the dirt path between the trees were two familiar figures: Nyrox and King. They resembled much like they did today, but were not hiding through illusions of youth. Both future masters looked tired and were covered in dirt; they were returning from an epic battle.

"**Back in those days, King and his best friend, Nyrox, were still being trained by Master Xehanort." White narrated. "They were returning to their world when they discovered something on the side of the path."**

King and Nyrox sighed loudly, wishing to stop for a rest. But they knew Master Xehanort would be expecting them. As they trudged on, King noticed something covered by the grass of the forest. He kneeled down and slowly lifted the object off the ground. It was a sleeping infant serpent, only a few hours old, wrapped in a bundle of cloth.

"**King had discovered a baby." White continued. "The one that would eventually become Naga. They searched the forest in hopes of finding his parents, but had no such luck. With no other option, they took him in."**

King and Nyrox nodded to each other before vanishing into a whirlwind of light. But as they departed, they failed to notice a white-skinned man watching with an evil grin on his expression. The scene changes to a year later, where King was sitting as Naga crawled to the snake master's head.

"**With no else to take him in, King adopted Naga." White continued. "Though they weren't related by blood, King still loved the boy as if he were his own son. Things were going well, despite the...painful experiences."**

Once on top of King's head, Naga grabbed a clump of his hair and ripped in out from his scalp. It was painful beyond belief, but King did not want to upset his adopted son. The scene changes to the point where Naga is six years old. He was hanging around in the training room, playing with a wooden dummy. He was punching randomly at the doll until one lucky shot sent the dummy flying through the wall. Amazed by his performance, King began to show Naga the proper fighting form.

"**Once Naga showed signs of natural talent, King decided to train him as his apprentice." White continued. "Naga showed exceptional skill in combat that is only seen once in a century. He even surpassed Nyrox's student. But that was never enough for Naga."**

Naga was now twelve and testing himself against a pair of Kanohi Dragons, the most vicious beasts on the planet. The twin dragons curled themselves into multiple patterns in an attempt to confuse their opponent. But Naga was not on to be fooled so easily. With perfect grace, Naga spun into the air and stuck out his legs to slam them into both dragons' foreheads. The impact itself was enough to knock both dragons unconscious and collapsed to the ground; Naga landed next to them softly. During this event, King and Master Xehanort were watching from afar.

"**All the power he received was not enough to satisfy his hunger." White continued. "He wanted the ultimate power: The Keyblade. King believed in him and tried to make Master Xehanort see his views. But Xehanort saw darkness in his heart and refused him. That is what sealed Naga's fate."**

After hearing the news, Naga began his destruction of Xehanort's domain, killing everything in his path, including Nyrox's student. Naga eventually forced himself into the central chamber, finding Xehanort and King. They were standing guard in front of a silver blade in the shape of a key with a golden rim around the handle.

"**Naga tried to take the Keyblade by force." White continued. "And it was up to King to kill the very boy he raised."**

With hatred coming from the eyes of both serpents, they charged ahead at one another. King began gathering large amounts energy into his palm with the intention of killing Naga in one blow. But once he stared into Naga's eyes, he began to lose control. When they were close enough to attack, King couldn't bring himself to finish the attack. Taking this opportunity, Naga grabbed his former master by the throat and tossed him to the wall.

"**But King was unable to complete his mission." White continued. "No matter how evil Naga had become, King still loved him as his own son. He had failed as a master and father."**

With King out of the way, Naga raced after Master Xehanort with his claws extended. He swiped at the aging master, but Xehanort vanished at a moments notice. Before the evil serpent could realize what happened, Master Xehanort appeared behind Naga and grasped his shoulder. This action activated one of Naga's pressure points forced him unconscious.

"**And that was the last they had seen of Naga." White finished.**

**---End Flashback---**

* * *

The scene returns to the hedgehog family's room. While he was telling the story, White finished bandaging his hand, thought it often hurt whenever he moved it. In the middle of the story, Stream dozen off and Aleena tucked him in before continuing to listen to the rest of White's explanation.

"After Naga was captured, he was striped of his powers." White explained. "And for failing to defeat his student, King was exiled from his homeland."

"Whoa, that was tense." Sonic said amazed. "I never knew what King had been through."

"That Naga..." Aleena seethed. "He has causes pain to everyone he touches."

"But we can all rest easy now that he is out of the way." White sighed.

But while they trio took a moment of silence; they failed to hear a faint hiss moving past their door.

* * *

The scene shifts to the courtyard behind the castle. The dance was long over, but one person still remained. King the Snake stared transparently at the ramaining half of the moon above, watching the shadows flow over every so often. It disturbed King that the shadows resembled dark serpents.

"_Even the calm nature of the moon holds dark secrets._" King thought wisely. "_I knew I shouldn't have eaten that fortunate cookie._"

But while King wasn't looking, a shadowed figure slowly walked up to the snake warrior. Once the figure's hand reached his shoulder, King's instincts instantly took over. He grabbed the figure by his wrist and hurled him over his shoulder, slamming him hard into the ground. It was only when the clouds parted did King realized that he just attacked Rai Robotnik.

"Oh, I'm gonna be feeling that one in the morning." Rai groaned, massaging his spine.

"Sorry about that." King said sheepishly, helping the human to his feet. "For a moment, I thought you were an enemy."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Rai joked; King snorted at the boy's humor. "I was just looking for the kitchen and somehow found myself out here. They should draw a map of this place." His curious eyes wandered to the serpent master. "But what are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I just came out here to think." King said.

"About what?" Rai questioned, leaning against the rails.

"About the mistakes I made in the past." King stated sadly. "About how I could have changed everything if I had paid proper attention."

"I don't know what to say about that." Rai said. "But I bet my dad would know a thing or two about it. After he thought mom died and that I died with her, my dad tried to take over the world."

"So I've heard." King chuckled.

"Hey, everyone needs a hobby." Rai shrugged. "My dad just likes to take over the world and make theme parks. Though I can't really figure out why." He laughed for a moment, but slowly dies down. He traces his fingers over the mark left behind by Naga, which King noticed. "This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't that filthy lizard."

"And I apologize." King sighed; Rai looked confused. "You see, the one who marked you was..."

But before he could finish, the duo jumped away just in time to avoid an elongated arm from crushing the ground below. While in midair, they found a row of daggers flying in their direction. Rai pushed out his palm and released a pulse of energy, throwing the blades off course. As they landed safely on the ground, their attackers made themselves known. Kai appeared at his master's side as Naga slowly retracted his arm.

"Still as graceful as ever, master." Naga hissed.

"I am no longer your master." King stated coldly.

"Hey, Kai!" Rai greeted excitedly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Rai..." Kai said indifferently. "Still as undisciplined as ever."

"Ok, that kinda hurt." Rai said exaggeratedly.

"What are you doing here, Naga?" King questioned.

"Does a student need a reason to greet his former master?" Naga grinned. "But if you must know, we are here on important business. We both seek to finish what we started long ago. That is, if you have the will to finish."

"I will not make the same mistake twice." King said solemnly.

"Are out of the loop or what?" Rai said to Kai; The Nobody shrugged.

Naga extended his arms and shot it forward towards his father figure. King was temporarily caught off guard, never expecting his former student to be capable of such a feat. Acting swiftly, King managed to jump backwards before the Heartless serpent could land his attack. Unfortunately, Naga came prepared for this tactic and shot his foot into the air. It was at that moment King realized Naga's ability. While still in midair, King twirled his body to the right, barely able to dodge Naga's attack. As Naga retracted his body parts, King landed softly while inspecting his opponent.

"_He can extend his limbs to greater distance._" King analyzed. "_That makes him capable of close and long range attacks. But his powers have mostly been removed. Besides his limbs and venom, he is a standard fighter._"

"Are you done calculating, master?" Naga hissed. "You always had a natural talent to predict your opponent's techniques from their first moves. But I can assure you, I will not be that simple."

"Then I can look forward to an exciting match." King said coldly.

"Yes..." Naga muttered. "You're last."

Meanwhile, Kai and Rai were in the middle of their own match. Kai had an advantage over the flame-haired warrior with his unlimited speed. Every time Rai could find him, Kai would always slash and disappear into thin air. Thankfully, Rai inherited some intelligence from his father. Clapping his hands together, Rai released a pulse of energy around his body. No matter how fast Kai was, the Nobody could not dodge something that was everywhere at once. While Kai was thrusted into the air, the flame-haired warrior shot several blasts of pure energy at his opponent. Unfortunately, the long-haired Nobody was perceptive and able to block the blasts with a simple dagger before landing safely.

"Now this is the kind of action I missed." Rai said excited.

"I must admit, you are somewhat of a challenge." Kai stated, replacing his dagger into his pouch. As he watched his opponent, Kai is reminded of a warrior he met in Amegakure. "In all honesty, you are one of the two people I would ever consider to be my equal."

"Aw, look's like I have some competition." Rai joked.

"That will not be a problem." Kai smirked as he pulled out a three-pronged dagger. "After tonight, there will be only one."

With that, both warriors charged in for the next round. Back with the serpent fighters, King was finally going on the offensive. As he had anticipated, Naga grew frustrated with his opponent and thrusted both arms at King. King took this opportunity to smack his palm into the ground, calling forth a column of stone to restrain Naga's hands. While the Heartless serpent fruitlessly struggled to get free, King used this chance to attack his former student. Unfortunately, Naga had more tricks up his sleeve. Against all logic, Naga was all to compress his arms until they were thin enough to slither through the stone shackles. He swiped at his former master while retracting his arms as King did the same. King was able to dodge Naga's attack and cut across Naga's chest before jumping back. King panted slight, exhausted from battle, when he noticed something horrify about his adoptive son. Through the shreds of his gi, he could distinctly see the symbol of the Heartless tattooed on Naga's chest.

"I see." King muttered lowly. "So that's how you came in possession of this power. You sold your own heart to the army of darkness."

"That is where you are wrong, dear master." Naga cackled. "I am no soldier to the Heartless, I command them. I was willing to do anything after suffering for your weakness."

"Master Xehanort was right about you." King said sadly. "You were never Destined One; he who shall wield the Keyblade. Your heart was filled with too much darkness. It was never my decision to make."

"No, but it was your fault for what happened!" Naga said spitefully. "I trained for twelve years, only to be denied! I did everything for you! You filled my head with hopeless dreams that would wield the Keyblade! I trained everyday until knuckles bled and my bones were broken! And when the time came, you turned your back and denied me of my destiny!"

Fueled by overwhelming angry, Naga went far beyond his limits. In an unexpected twist, Naga somehow managed to call upon four more pairs of arms from his body. Surprised by this, King barely had enough time to jump backwards as ten striking fists dropped down on him.

"Defeating me will not help you regain the Keyblade." King stated.

"No, but it will satisfy me hatred!" Naga hissed furiously.

Back with the sparring humans. After learning of Rai's pulse attack, Kai went against using his speed and drove straight into hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately, that's where everything went wrong for the swift Nobody. Kai was at a complete disadvantage against Rai, who was trained for such situations. At every chance he could get, Rai was able to strike his opponent at each opening. While Kai swiped away with his dual daggers, his flame-haired rival was able to capture him by his wrists to halt all movement. Seeing the-blue-haired wonder trying to break free, Rai raised his knee to Kai's chin to send him flying across the courtyard. But unfortunately, Kai was able to regain his balance and landed softly on his feet.

"_It would seem that he was prepared for me from the start._" Kai thought. "_He must have been training since the last time we fought. I must admit, he has slightly impressed me._"

"Hey, ya need a break or something?" Rai asked.

"I am the last of the Nobodies." Kai proclaimed. "I do not require rest like you pathetic lower life-forms."

"Someone's a bit full of himself." Rai sniggered.

"Why boast when I can prove myself?" Kai smirked.

In one swift movement, Kai reached into his pouch and pulled out every dagger he had, all connected the same thread. Rai prepared himself as Kai thrusted the daggers while retaining his grip of the thread. The flame-haired boy found no trouble dodging each blade, but didn't trust the look on Kai's expression. Looking closely, he noticed the blue-haired Nobody moving his fingers in a random order. It suddenly dawned onto him why. As Rai looked back, he found all the daggers he had avoided hovering over his head. Thanks to the glistening light of the moon, Rai was able to figure out how the were suspended.

"Wire?" Rai questioned shockingly.

"You didn't think I was that stupid to relinquish my entire arsenal." Kai said, slightly arrogant. The long-haired Nobody took a moment to suppress himself of false emotions. "This way, there is no chance of you escaping."

"_Wow, I'm starting to like this guy._" Rai thought excitedly.

"Now die." Kai commanded emotionlessly.

Pulling back the wire, Kai attracted every hovering dagger to strike at Rai's position. Since Kai was thorough about not leaving any exits, Rai was left to defend himself. He used his old training methods to push away most of the daggers, but a few managed to slip past his defenses. Luckily, they barely cut him. Seventy daggers and twenty cuts later, Rai was panting heavily from exhaustion. But he had no time to rest once Kai appeared at his side. The blue-haired Nobody swiped a kick to the boy's face, sending him stumbling across the courtyard. Rai tried to push himself back to his feet, but no longer had the energy to fight.

"What a pity." Kai said indifferently, twirling a dagger between his fingers. "I was hoping to get the chance to play with you more. But I guess you can't have everything."

"You're telling me." Rai moaned. "I forgot to eat tonight."

Kai sweat-dropped. Back with our serpentine masters, King was not fending to well against his former student. With ten stretching arms and very little energy, King was barely able to keep up with him. Sudden, King felt a twinge in his heart. He was now realizing that Raine's warning was more accurate than expected. While he clutched his heart in pain, the snake master left himself completely unguarded against Naga's assault.

"Do you now understand what I've been through?!" Naga screamed, swiping multiple blows at King. "I trained till I dropped, all to make your proud of me! Well, tell me how proud you are now, father!"

Naga reeled back all ten of his arms and shot them simultaneously at King's body. The aged serpent was tossed backwards towards the castle, landing on the ground next to Rai. Naga slowly walked up to his former master, retracting his extra eight arms back into his body. King slowly sat up as Naga's shadow loomed over. But instead of trying to fight back, King looked down with a sad expression.

"You're right, it was my fault." King said solemnly. "I loved you like the son I never had; I was always proud of you from the start. But I wanted to prove that I could be better master than Nyrox. And it was my pride that forced you down the path of darkness." A tear rolled from his eyes "I'm sorry, son."

"It's too late for apologizes now, master." Naga hissed, grasping King's throat. "Now, where is..."

But before he could finish, there was a sudden explosion from the side of the castle. Naga and Kai barely had had time to jump away before a black object crashed into the ground between them. As the dust cloud cleared, Rai had almost mistaken the figure to Gemini. But when he noticed its black fur, his theory was proven wrong. As the dark hedgehog slowly stood, the moonlight revealed that he was covered in bruises and his right arm remained limp.

"Orion, what are you doing?" Naga hissed.

"I was completing my mission until I met with some interference." Orion stated.

"Interference?" Naga repeated. "What interference?"

"Allow me to answer that."

A moment later, Hybrid dropped down from the hole in the castle and landed in the courtyard. Much like Orion, he was covered in bruises and his left eye was bleeding exceedingly. It was only minutes before the doors to the castle opened to reveal the castle occupants racing to check on the commotion. They found Hybrid and Orion, but did not expect to see Naga and Kai. Upon gazing into the serpent's eyes, a cold chill traveled down Sonic's spine.

"_Those eyes..._" Sonic thought frightfully. "_The same eye in my nightmares._"

"Naga!" Aleena shouted spitefully. "Why are you still alive?!"

"Ah, Aleena." Naga said, bowing slightly. "Still as beautiful and feisty as ever."

"Mommy, he's scary." Stream said shakily, taking cover behind his mother.

"Stay back, Stream." Aleena warned. "I won't let him get near you."

"Yeah!" Amy shouted, summoning her Piko-Piko Hammer. A raging aura of fire surrounded the aggressive hedgehog. "If he tries to get anywhere near my Sonic or his family, he'll have to go through me!"

"She's scary, too." Stream stated.

"You get used to it." Sonic shrugged.

"_This is perfect._" Naga thought darkly. "_I can kill my master and take possession of Sonic's body all at once. But the time is not proper yet. I'll just have to take him prisoner until the right moment._"

"My lord, I fear we must retreat." Kai said warningly; Naga glanced at his apprentice. "Look towards the third balcony on the right-hand side."

The Heartless snake follower his instruction, but ultimately wish he didn't. Watching from the privacy of his room, Pein was observing the battle below. He may have had the appearance of a human, but one thing that stood out was the Rinnegan. It had only been three days since they had confronted each other and Naga was still recovering. If there was anything that Naga feared most, it was Pein.

"It would seem that our time has run out." Naga announced, grabbing Orion by the scruff of his neck. "But fear not, we shall meet again."

"What are you doing?" Orion whispered. "What about the hedgehog?"

"We can do nothing until the Solar Eclipse." Naga informed. "For now, we can only wait."

Orion wasn't the most patient hedgehog, but he knew Naga had something big planned. Sighing lightly, the dark hedgehog allowed himself to be taken away. And before the gathered fighters could stop him, the trio of villains vanished into a portal of darkness.

* * *

**New secrets unbreakable hatred is brought to light. Will Naga complete his revenge against his former master? Why was Orion battling Hybrid? And what will happen during the Solar Eclipse? Find out on the next Hybrid's Warth!**

**Please, read and review.**


	10. The Dark Ages

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Ten: The Dark Ages

The scene opens several moments before the battle between Naga and his master. The dance was long over and everyone was headed to bed, excited for tomorrow's event. At the time, Hybrid was walking through the corridors of the sleeping chambers to check that no one was out on a late night venture. He walked past Shadow's room and heard some unusual noises; Hybrid decided to leave them. While finishing his route, Hybrid suddenly heard a voice around the corner. Acting cautiously, he edge closer and looked around to find Spade.

"This is Agent Daniels calling Command." Spade said, speaking into a small communicator.

"This is Command." A voice replied. "What's your current status?"

"So far, it has been unsuccessful." Spade reported. "I have my suspicions that the missing scientists may be hidden somewhere in the basement floors. I've tried to access them, but the floors are guarded heavily by rogue fighters in black armor."

"Why have you not confronted them?" The voice questioned.

"I have seen their commander's fight." Spade said hesitantly. "I know for fact that I do not stand a chance against their advance technology. I am hoping once the tournament dies down..."

"Good afternoon, Spade." Hybrid said.

Spade jumped slightly and swiftly cut off the connection. He stashed the communicator in his pocket before the mixed hedgehog could find it. The dark wolf turned his cold gaze to Hybrid, wondering how much he had heard.

"Hello, Hybrid." Spade said coldly. "What are you doing at this time of night?"

"I was just making sure that everyone was in bed." Hybrid explained. "We have a big day tomorrow with the quarterfinals beginning soon. And we expect to keep our guests entertained." He shifted sights to the secretive wolf. "But what may I ask are you doing during this time?"

"I was just...headed to bed." Spade excused, walking past the mixed hedgehog. "Good night."

But Hybrid did not appear to be too trusting to Spade. Making a note to watch out for him, Hybrid climbed the stairs towards his private chamber. Unfortunately, thanks to Spade, the mixed hedgehog forgot to check one room: Gemini's. And it was bad luck that he didn't. Inside his room, Gemini was sleeping away his fatigue from the earlier festivities, unaware of his familiar guest. Orion stood at his counterpart's bedside, slowly reaching for his throat.

"_Oh, foolish Gemini..._" Orion thought pleasantly. "_How long has it been since I was born from your hatred._"

* * *

---**Flashback---**

The scene shifts to the large gambling resort Casinopolis. We find ourselves directed to one of the largest corporations in the city, which would eventually belong to Gemini. Speaking of whom, a two year-old Gemini was happily playing with his toys in his father's office. At the same time, both of Gemini's parents were standing around the office desk, looking frustrated at the piles of papers.

"We can't keep going like this." Gemini's father groaned. "Dr. Robotnik cut off all funds for the casino, which means we might have to close it down."

"I can't say I didn't see it coming." Gemini's mother sighed. "With all the expenses, lack of customers, and having to raise a child on the side, we should have expected this." She looked hesitant for a moment. "Maybe we should consider talking to your brother."

"That will not happen!" Gemini's father screeched, slamming his fists on the desk. "I swore that I would never be involved with that magic-using freak! Without Dr. Robotnik, we can't afford to keep this place open." Gemini father sighed and looked over to his son with a chilling expression. "Unless...."

"Dear, you can't possibly be thinking...?" Gemini's mother said pleadingly.

"We have no choice." Gemini's father sighed, turning his chair to face the window. "Start looking for the best orphanage there is. If we can't keep him, we can at least make sure he has a decent place to live."

---**Three Years Later---**

The scene changes to a wealthy orphanage near the pleasant Green Hill Zone. The children were playing happily in the courtyard, occasionally joined by Vanilla the Rabbit, who was volunteering. But while most children were enjoying the delightful rays of the outdoor sun, one child in particular did not join them. A five year-old Gemini Rose stood near the window of his room, watching down pitifully at the happy children.

"Look at those idiots." Gemini said darkly. "They act all happy, pretending they don't have a care in the world."

"But you are different." A voice hissed from the corner. "You are the only one who knows what true pain feels likes. The pain of being deserted by the ones you thought loved you. To know that the pain never fades from your heart."

"I just wish I could get revenge on my so-called parents." Gemini said angrily, gripping his fists tightly. "I would like to thank them for all that they have done for me."

"Oh, that will no longer be necessary." The voice said softly; Gemini looked confused. "I had a delightful conversation with your parents and taught them a lesson." The figure moved to the window and pulled Gemini close. "I did it for you, Gemini. And tomorrow, you will finally get the family you always wanted."

"You're the only one that understands me, Naga." Gemini smiled.

---**Five Years Later---**

The scene alters to a tranquil countryside just outside of Station Square. Traveling down the dirt path across the plain was Naga the Snake with two new companions. The one on his left was a younger version of his Nobody apprentice, Kai. To his right was the vengeful Gemini. After five years under Naga's teachings, Gemini has learned of the powers of darkness and used it as a weapon. Even now, a small aura of darkness emitted from his palms, which Naga noticed.

"Patience, Gemini." Naga hissed. "We have not reached our destination yet."

"Forgive me, my lord." Gemini said apologetically. "I am just excited for our mission. "If what you say is true, this guy is one of the most powerful men in the world."

"Theodore 'Thorn' Rose." Kai stated indifferent. "He was once part of a special team that defeated Lord Naga in his previous life. He is exceptionally gifted in the mystic arts." He glared at Gemini. "If you are not careful, he will kill you."

"Aw, I had no idea you care." Gemini smirked.

"I don't." Kai said coldly.

Ignoring the constant squabbles of his younger partners, Naga led them beyond the hillside to their destination. At the bottom of the hill was a small home settled near the shores of the nearby ocean. The residents of the home were outside, enjoy the peaceful time. Thorn Rose was chasing a ten year-old, Rector, across the landscape, lookined extremely tired. And sitting at the steps of their quaint home was a magenta-colored hedgehog holding a five year-old Amy. Just by looking at the happy family, Gemini felt disguted.

"Such a sad sight." Kai commented. "A great warrior reduced to a meager lapdog."

"I thought he was supposed to be the best." Gemini said arrogantly. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"Then you will take this opportunity to defeat him yourself." Naga hissed.

"Say what?!" Gemini exclaimed fearfully.

"If you wish to stay at my side, you must prove yourself." Naga commanded. "Unless you wish for me to send you back to that wretched orphanage where I found you."

The dark hedgehog didn't know what to do at this point. If he fought Thorn, he would most likely be slaughtered. But if he didn't fight, Naga would disown him and send him back to a life of misery. Either way was a losing situation. With a heavy sigh, Gemini jumped forward and skidded down the hill. With the Rose family, everyone was laughing loudly as Thorn used his magic to suspend Rector in midair.

"Hey, put me down, dad!" Rector cried.

"Not until you admit that I'm the better warrior." Thorn smirked.

"Never!!" Rector yelled.

"Hahaha!" Tilla laughed, holding Amy to her level. "Well, they do have one thing in common, Amy. They're both stubborn."

The tiny hedgehog giggled and nodded at her mother's explanation. But the loving moment was quickly destroyed once Gemini landed at the base of the hill. While Rector and Amy showed no concern for the boy, Thorn and Tilla found it unusual for anyone to travel out here. Slowly, Thorn set Rector down next to his sister and mother. While Tilla directed the children inside the house, Thorn cast a serious look at the dark hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Thorn questioned.

"I am Gemini Rose." Gemini stated. "I am the son of your brother, Destiny Rose."

"Aw, so you're the boy I've heard about." Thorn said, feeling somewhat relieved. "For a minute there, I thought you were an actual threat. My brother doesn't really like me because of my magical powers. By the way, what's he doing these days?"

"He's dead." Gemini said coldly. "And you'll be joining him."

Without warning, Gemini ignited his fists in dark flames and tossed them at the aged mystic. Thorn did not seem to take this threat seriously and merely held out his left hand to the ball of fire. Suddenly, the flames were pushed aside as Thorn formed a barrier of red energy in his palm. Annoyed that his attack had failed, Gemini hurled more dark flames at his uncle. But the effort proved to be in vain as Thorn was able to push away every attack.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thorn said tauntingly. "It's amazing how little you can do with all that power."

"Shut up!" Gemini yelled frustrated, tossing another sphere of flames. "You don't realize the true power of darkness!"

"That is strange." Thorn commented, blocking his attacks again. "How could someone such as you be able to wield the powers of darkness?" He caught one of the dark fireballs and contained it inside a red energy sphere. "The only creatures that can possess this sort of darkness are the Heartless. Where did you...?"

But before he could finish, Thorn felt a sharp pain to his side and fell over. Looking down at his torso, Thorn noticed a thin dagger had lodged itself into his side. While the red mystic removed the unknown weapon, Gemini took the opportunity to charge at his weakened uncle; his limbs ignited. Once he was only a few feet away, Gemini struck. Unfortunately, his target was entirely different than what he had intended.

"Tilla!!" Thorn cried.

Gemini had stabbed Tilla Rose through the chest after she stepped in his way. But despite the pain that was coursing through her body, Tilla continued to smile down at the naïve boy.

"Why?" Gemini asked confused. "Why did you get in the way? This wasn't your fight."

"When it involves my family, it becomes my fight." Tilla said; she still smiling. A moment after Gemini pulled his arm out from her chest, Tilla held him in a warming hug. "But I don't blame you for this. You're just lost and confused. Whatever happened between you and your parents doesn't have to involve us. No matter what happens, you are still my nephew and I love you."

"Aunt Tilla." Gemini whispered.

With a loud gasp, Tilla dropped forward towards the ground. Thankfully, Gemini was able to catch her before she managed to touch the Earth. As he slowly set her down, Thorn crawled over to his wife; tears escaping from his eyes.

"Tilla, please allow me to heal you." Thorn pleaded.

"Hah! You know I don't trust you around me." Tilla said playfully. "How do you think Rector and Amy were born?"

"Where are they?" Thorn asked.

"I told them to run away as soon as possible." Tilla said, gently stroking her husband's cheek. "I expect you to take care of them while I'm gone. And promise me one thing: do not hate Gemini. He has just lost his way and needs someone to show him how to get back. Can you do that for me?"

"You could always find goodness in people's hearts." Thorn sighed and nodded. "I'll try."

"Thank you." Tilla said softly.

Once those words escaped from her lips, the female's arm went limp. Tilla Rose had departed from the world, leaving a hole in the hearts of her friends and family. Even though he barely knew her for five minutes, Gemini couldn't help but cry for his aunt's death. He kept thing the same thing over and over again: 'It's all my fault'. But during his mourning, he quickly noticed Naga and Kai walking down the hill towards their direction.

"You have to get out of here." Gemini warned. "My master is coming and I don't want you to get involved."

"Very well." Thorn said coldly, slowly standing up.

"And uncle..." Gemini said pleadingly. "I really am sorry."

Thorn said nothing as he turned his back on his young nephew. A moment later, the mystic hedgehog vanished in a flash of red light. Not a minute after he left, Naga grasped Gemini by his head. He swiftly lifted him into the air, watching his little form struggling to break free.

"What was that?!" Naga hissed furiously. "Kai allows you the perfect chance to kill that rat and you didn't take it?!"

"I couldn't do it, Lord...." Gemini said slowly, no longer struggling. "No, not lord. You are not my master anymore, Naga."

"You dare betray the one who saved you?" Kai questioned.

"I never needed saving to begin with." Gemini stated. "You used me and made me believe that no one wanted me. But my family always loved me. It may not have been my parents, but I still had a family." He craned his head around, barely able to glare at the Heartless snake. "I will never serve you."

"That's too bad." Naga said calmly. "If that is the case, then I will have to take back what's rightfully mine." Without warning, Naga dropped Gemini to the ground. As the dark hedgehog looked back, he noticed Naga holding something that looked like a black version of his soul. "The darkness I granted to you, I will now take back. For the rest of your life, you will be haunted by this memory."

**---End Flashback---**

* * *

"It's been seven years since Lord Naga freed me from your vile soul." Orion said darkly, moving his hand close to his counterpart. "But you are the only one that stands in the way of my ambition. You will pay for your weakness."

Tapping a grey ring on his belt, Orion's fur color turned to the same color. Five metal spikes emerged from his wrist as he slowly closed the gap between the two personalities. But before he could strangle his opposite, someone caught him by his wrist. Looking over, he discovered that Hybrid was interrupting his mission.

"Who the hell are you?" Orion questioned.

"Hybrid, Lord of East Island." Hybrid stated. "And you are trespassing."

"I don't really care who you are." Orion sneered, trying to pull his arm free. "I am in the middle of an important mission and you shall not interfere."

"If you are trying to kill my guests, you'll have to take it up with me." Hybrid said coldly; even Orion felt chills down his spine. "Personally, I've been hoping for a challenge ever since this tournament started."

"Then I shall provide you with your last." Orion said wickedly.

Orion tapped a ring on his belt and the battle began. Out in the corridors, an explosion erupted from within Gemini's sleeping chamber with two figures exiting through the dust cloud. Hybrid landed at the top of the staircase platform at the level while Orion, whose fur was yellow, landed at the bottom. Thanks to the loud noise, everyone in the castle was awake and running out of their bedrooms to check out the disturbance; Kumori had run back for her shirt.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Knuckles mumbled, rubbing the sleep dust out of his eyes.

"What does it look like, knucklehead." Sonic called. "There's a fight going on and Hybrid's in the middle of it."

"Who's the new guy?" Marine asked.

Ignoring the endless chattering of their audience, Orion was the first to step up for attack. Using the powers of his yellow ring, Orion shot forth a series of lightning bolts. Unfortunately for the dark counterpart, Hybrid had an affinity with electricity and was able to redirect the bolts with a single thought. Realizing his disadvantage, Orion tapped the red ring on his belt, transforming his fur red. As Orion released a large ball of fire from his mouth, Hybrid countered with a single bolt of electricity that cut through the attack. As the battle raged on, two of the guests seemed to recognize the intruder.

"Hey, mommy, is that...?" Stream asked, pointing to Orion.

"Yeah, that definitely him." Aleena said seriously.

"You know that guy?" Sonic asked.

"He invaded South Island over a month ago." Aleena explained, never looking away from the fight. "He tried to kidnap Stream and turn the Island against one of our best soldiers. But he was defeated by Lucario, Damien, and Genesis."

"It took all three of them?" Sonic questioned in surprise. "Wow, this guy must be bad news."

"More than you would believe." Aleena muttered.

Back to the battle, Orion appeared to be at complete disadvantage. Every time Orion would try to attack, Hybrid would always analyze his movements and remain one step ahead of him. He had already gone through six rings and only managed to scratch or bruise the mixed hedgehog. Orion's current fur color was purple, but the dark counterpart tapped a white ring on his belt to change to the same color. Orion glared at his opponents and thrusted his fists forward, releasing a wave of icicles from his wrists. It only took two seconds for Hybrid to anticipate this and clapped his hands together. The action forged a barrier of high voltage electricity that melted the ice in seconds. Hybrid released the barrier and smirked.

"There's no way you can win." Hybrid stated; his audience was cheering. "You are dealing with a super genius who can think faster than a computer. Just by watching your movements, I have predicted all of your techniques. You may have multiple powers, but they are rendered useless if one knows how to get past them."

"_Damn, he's right._" Orion thought frustrated. "_But everyone has their weakness and he's no exception. But what is it?_"

"Come on, mate!" Marine cheered. "Show that conker who's boss!"

"You are really starting to get on my nerves!" Orion shouted.

Orion turned to Marine's directional and waved his hand to release a swarm of ice shards. Rector tried to jump in and save her, but the piecing ice was moving too fast for his speed. Unable to watch the scene, Marine held her head and closed her eyes to await the brutal assault. But it never came. Taking the risk of opening her eyes, she found that someone had jumped in her place. Hybrid stood upon the railing in front of her with his arms crossed in protection. As the mixed hedgehog lowered his defenses, everyone noticed that his left eye was bleeding. Hybrid managed to muster a smile and turned to Marine.

"You ok?" Hybrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marine nodded happily. "Thanks for helping a sheila out."

"Not a problem." Hybrid said; a thought entered his mind. "_I won't let another innocent die like my mother._"

"_I should have guessed that was his weakness._" Orion thought deviously. "_All heroes have the same flaw: compassion. The only way I can get to this guy is to get rid of the others._" He tapped the grey ring; his fur followed. "_This will be fun._"

Noticing Orion's shift in power, Hybrid stood ready for battle. As he could remember, the grey ring represented metal, which was a conductor for electricity. So why was he transforming into this form? Unfortunately, he discovered the answer a moment later. Orion grunted with effort as he erected millions of miniature metal spikes from every portion of his body.

"This is the trouble with being a hero!" Orion cackled wickedly. "You never know we some psychopath will come along with a sadistic choice. You have a choice, Hybrid. Save yourself or your friends."

"_He's serious._" Hybrid growled. He was suddenly reminded of the android that killed his mother. "_Why must these vile creatures exist? As long as they remain, I can never crate the peace that Sarah wanted._"

"Time's up!" Orion screeched.

Suddenly, Orion released the metal spikes in every possible direction. Not even Sonic could avoid something that was everywhere at once. Hybrid had never anticipated this sort of thing to happen, but was willing to do anything to protect the innocent. Placing his palms onto his chest, Hybrid centered every ounce of electricity to that point. The unusual tactic seemed to create a magnetic effect as all the spikes were redirected at the mixed hedgehog. Once every spike was cluttered together close to himself, Hybrid broke the connection momentarily. During the split-second the spike floated in midair, Hybrid released an electric pulse that sent every spike diving for it's originator.

"Well, this is going to hurt." Orion commented.

* * *

The scene shifts to the courtyard, where Naga and Kai were finishing their battle with King and Rai.

"You're right, it was my fault." King said solemnly. "I loved you like the son I never had; I was always proud of you from the start. But I wanted to prove that I could be better master than Nyrox. And it was my pride that forced you down the path of darkness." A tear rolled from his eyes "I'm sorry, son."

"It's too late for apologizes now, master." Naga hissed, grasping King's throat. "Now, where is..."

But before he could finish, there was a sudden explosion from the side of the castle. Naga and Kai barely had time to jump away before Gemini crashed between the two groups. As the dark hedgehog slowly stood, the moonlight revealed that he was covered in bruises and his right arm remained limp.

"Orion, what are you doing?" Naga hissed.

"I was completing my mission until I met with some interference." Orion stated.

"Interference?" Naga repeated. "What interference?"

"Allow me to answer that."

A moment later, Hybrid dropped down from the hole in the castle and landed in the courtyard. It was only minutes later that the large audience entered from the castle to witness the conclusion of the battle. But what they also found there was not something to be expected.

"Naga!" Aleena shouted spitefully. "Why are you still alive?!"

"Ah, Aleena." Naga said, bowing slightly. "Still as beautiful and feisty as ever."

"Mommy, he's scary." Stream said shakily, taking cover behind his mother.

"Stay back, Stream." Aleena warned. "I won't let him get near you."

"Yeah!" Amy shouted, summoning her Piko-Piko Hammer. A raging aura of fire surrounded the aggressive hedgehog. "If he tries to get anywhere near my Sonic or his family, he'll have to go through me!"

"She's scary, too." Stream stated.

"You get used to it." Sonic shrugged.

For a moment, it looked like Naga was prepared to attack. But after being interrupted by Kai and gazing into the upper levels of the castle, Naga slowly relaxed himself and grasped Orion by his neck.

"It would seem that our time has run out." Naga announced. "But fear not, we shall meet again."

And with all words said, the trio of villains faded into a portal of darkness. A few minutes later, everyone was headed back to their rooms after Hybrid told them it was past curfew. Because his room was destroyed during the fight, Gemini was forced to bunk with Spade, much to both of their displeasure. But while everyone was resting up for tomorrow, Hybrid sat at the bed of his private chamber as Shade applied medical ointment to his bruises. The mixed hedgehog winced, which annoyed Shade.

"You have to be still." Shade said strictly. "I can't apply the medicine properly if you won't cooperate."

"Well, you're not exactly the best nurse." Hybrid commented; Shade slapped his back. "Aw, damn!!"

"You just better be thankful that we even have any medical supplies left." Shade said, applying the bandage to his cheek. "With all the accidents going on, it's a miracle that we still have them."

"You might want to save some for tomorrow." Hybrid smirked. "I feel that these little...'accidents' will be continuing for the rest of the tournament."

"What do you mean?" Shade questioned curiously.

"Use your head, Shade." Hybrid said playfully. "The boulder that crushed Amelia, the brick that knocked out Cannon, the oil that poisoned Aqua. You don't think those were just mere accidents. I had the Nocturnus soldiers warp to the locations and make sure that the victors would move on to the next round."

"What about the others?" Shade asked.

"It was mere luck that King ended up the way he did." Hybrid explained. "If the battle went any longer, I had a plan for Sonic to win. As for Mercury, it was I that allowed Mars to contact Black Doom through our satellite uplink. I had planned for Spade to win, but he lost the battle on purpose. And as for Armand's victory, he had the power to defeat Gemini from the beginning." He covered his mouth, which made his voice sound much like Tobias the Tiger. "He just needed a little push."

"And what about my match?" Shade questioned seriously.

"It's not that I didn't have any faith in you, Shade." Hybrid answered. "But I knew Metal was way too powerful for you to defeat. To even the playfield, I severely cut Metal's power in half when I transported you. I needed to collect enough information on him." He cast a serious look at the echidna. "Now there is the matter with you."

"What about me?" Shade asked.

"Ix feels that you are slowly converting to the enemy's side." Hybrid stated. "To test your loyalty, he has given you a simple mission."

"What mission?" Shade asked fearfully.

"You must kill Rector Rose." Hybrid said.

* * *

**An evil plot slowly reveals itself. What new and exciting battles await the quarterfinals? What is Hybrid's ultimate plan for the contestants? And will Shade kill Rector? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	11. A Fateful Encounter

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Eleven: A Fateful Encounter

The scene opens to the next day on East Island. Many of the were still confused or disturbed by the event that occurred the night before, but none more than King or Aleena. Both had refused to speak to anyone after the Heartless serpant vanished with his faithful followers; Sonic and Stream were worried. meanwhile, The fighters and guests were gathered in the main dining room with the exception of Pein and Konan. No one really understood what they did or why they were here, but no one was really concerned about them at this point. There was an endless chatter across the table of everyone's expectations about the upcoming matches.

"Five bucks says Shadow faces Sonic and kicks his blue butt across the floor." Kumori wagered.

"No way." Vector shook. "Sonic's totally gonna win because he's faster."

"I think Armand's going to fight Emily and get his tail handed to him." Strike said.

"As if that wasn't obvious." Mathias chuckled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Armand said sarcastically.

The mood seemed to be a little lighter, despite all the troubling events that had occurred. A moment later, the doors to the dining room opened to reveal Shade, who was escorting the injured Hybrid. The mixed Hedgehog had several small bandages across his body and a large wrap over his wounded left eye. After saving Marine's life from Orion, Hybrid had earned a lot of respect from his guests. Even Shadow, who barely trusted anyone, felt calm around the mixed hedgehog. As Hybrid slowly staggered into the room, Marine jumped from her seat and walked up to him.

"Are you ok, mate?" Marine asked concerned.

"I've seen better days." Hybrid chuckled. "But I think I'll survive."

"I can't repay you enough." Rector said, walking next to Marine. "If it wasn't for you, our team would be a lot less excited." He turns his head and grins deviously to Shade. "And I'm really glad you were there, too."

"I-I didn't do anything." Shade stuttered, blushing lightly. She quickly remembered what Hybrid said last night and turned her back to him. "It was all Hybrid's doing."

"I can always spare time for those in need." Hybrid said happily. He craned his head over Rector's shoulder to see his collective audience. "And speaking of time, we shall begin the Quarterfinals immediately!"

"It's about time!" Emily shouted eagerly; Alan and Vash sighed.

"But before we can begin, we must select the candidates for the next round." Hybrid informed.

Though he was in pain, Hybrid waved his hand to the end of the dining room. The familiar television screen dropped from the ceiling and revealed the well-known randomizer. After the completion of the previous rounds, only eight symbols remained on the board. Using his electrical powers, Hybrid activated the machine with a snap of his fingers. As the eight symbols flew across the board, the same question entered the contestant's mind: Who will I face? After two minutes of waiting, the randomizer slowly stopped on a grey star symbol and a blue hedgehog symbol.

"The first match: Silver vs. Sonic!" Hybrid announced.

"All right!" Silver cheered. "I finally get the easy match!"

"How can you be so sure it's going easy?" Blaze asked playfully.

"I faced Sonic twice and beat him both times." Silver said confidently. "This time won't be any different."

"Someone's full of themselves." Sonic smirked.

"I inherited it from you." Silver responded; a vein appeared on Sonic's forehead.

"We shall begin the match soon enough." Hybrid instructed. "But first, we should head to the matter transporter."

The guests and competition jumped anxiously from their seats and followed Hybrid out to the staircase. Of course, the mixed hedgehog had to stop occasionally because his wounds still pained him. As they traveled to the higher levels of the castle, Shade noted that someone was missing from the group; Hybrid already knew.

"Spade has finally begun his assignment." Hybrid whispered to his follower. "No worries. I have planned ahead for such a thing."

"Do you think the others will notice?" Shade muttered.

"I don't think they'll care." Hybrid replied.

The massive group came to a halt at the seventh floor as Hybrid used his powers to open the steel door. As the audience entered, they found it to be a lot more crowded due to the increased number of guests. While the newcomers stared questionably at Hybrid's device, Sonic and Silver pushed through them to reach the platform. Making sure both competitors were ready, Hybrid activated the transporter and both hedgehogs disappeared into the white beam.

* * *

---**Greenland---**

The scene alters near the frozen waters of Greenland. Despite the deceptive name, the island was one of the coldest places in the world. The plains were covered in three feet of snow, hazardous mountainsides were hanging threateningly, and large glaciers floated along the glassy waters. While in the middle of one of its annual snowstorms, a white beam cut through the clouds and delivered its passengers. It was barely five seconds before the hedgehogs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-y-you've g-got to be k-kidding me." Sonic moaned shakily. "N-no one t-t-told me about t-there being s-s-snow."

"T-this place is c-c-colder than the S-soleanna m-mountains." Silver stated. "If I-I knew t-this would h-h-happen, I w-would have brought a c-c-coat."

A moment after he spoke, another beam of light dropped from the sky between them. As the light faded, the hedgehogs were happy to find two heavy wool coats prepared. Silver took the white coat and Sonic took the red one; both which were obviously picked by their girlfriends.

"Ah, that's better." Sonic said warmly, patting his coat firmly. "I guess Amy was right about these after all."

"It's a good thing she always prepares for any situation." Silver nodded, glancing at his ancestor with a look of confidence. "But just because you're warm still doesn't mean you stand a chance against me."

"I'm so gonna win." Sonic proclaimed. He tried running, only to fall on his face. "Then again..."

Seeing his chance to get back at the speedy hedgehog, Silver used his psychic powers to levitate a pile of snow. Holding his palm to the snow, Silver shifted the shape of the pile to the size of a large boulder. By the time Sonic was able to pull out of the snow, Silver had already tossed it ahead at his ancestor. Realizing he couldn't use his speed to help, Sonic curled into a ball and rolled to the side. The blue hedgehog had a lot more traction in his ball form and rolled around a large rock for protection.

"What's the matter, Sonic?!" Silver called. "I thought you weren't the kind of person to give up?!"

"I'm just taking my time!" Sonic replied. "Don't worry; I'll be kicking your butt sooner than you think."

"_He's bluffing._" Silver thought. "_Thanks to all this snow, he can't possibly run at full speed. And not only that, but his coat is also weighing him down. I just need to stay in one place and I'll have him._"

Silver wasn't the only person who thought this. Sonic has also predicted that he was at a disadvantage. Without his signature super speed, Silver's psychic powers made the battle one-sided. With nothing else in mind, Sonic grabbed a pile of snow and threw it to his opponent. Silver did not expect this and was swiftly pelted in the face by the flying snowball. Silver retaliated by using his psychic powers to create a barrage of snowballs. Next thing you know, they were in the middle of a snowball fight.

"_What is the point of all this?_" Silver asked, dodging another snowball. "_At this rate, the only way someone will lose is if they catch the flu. There's got to be an easier way of ending this._" While dropping down on all fours to dodge, Silver's attention shifted to mountain behind his ancestor. "_That oughta do it._"

Silver stood up as Sonic pelted another series of snowballs. But moments before they hit, Silver fur transformed to a metallic-gold shade.

"_He's using the Super Form?_" Sonic thought surprised. "_What gives?_"

"Hey, Sonic, heads up!" Silver shouted.

The golden hedgehog raised his hand to the air and clutched it swiftly into a fist. Sonic watched his descendent interestingly until he felt a sudden quake from the Earth. He soon realized that it wasn't the Earth that was shaking, but the mountain behind him. Sonic was barely able to turn before he was buried under an avalanche of snow. Silver quickly took to the skies as the snow wave came close and watched his work at play. When the snow pile stopped moving, Silver quickly noticed that he still remained in this frozen wasteland.

"_If I won, I should have been sent back to the island._" Silver thought seriously. "_But if I'm still here, then that means..._"

"You are so gonna pay for that, pal!" The snow suddenly exploded in a flash of light as Sonic emerged. Like Silver, his fur turned golden-yellow and floated across from his psychic descendent. "That was pretty dirty trick, but I like your style."

"There's no rule saying I can't create an avalanche." Silver said nonchalantly. "Besides, it was the only way to end this match quick enough."

"Well, now the playing field has been level." Sonic smirked. "Still think you can take me?"

"I don't think I can beat you." Silver said confidently. "I know I can."

After a moment of waiting, both hedgehog's charged head with their fists held back. Once close enough, the golden warriors threw them ahead. Since Sonic was the fastest, he effortlessly dodged Silver's blow and nailed him directly between the eyes. The force of the impact sent the psychic hedgehog crashing into one of the many glaciers. As Silver slowly staggered to his feet, Sonic charged ahead in his ball form to perform his signature Spin Dash. Unfortunately, this allowed Silver the perfect opportunity to catch his ancestor in a sphere of psychic energy. Silver played with the hedgehog for a bit, tossing him back and forth in the air, until he chucked him into the nearest glacier. Luckily, the glacier was shaped like the loops in Green Hill Zone and Sonic was able to ride it back towards Silver's direction. Watching the hedgehog's movements, Silver raced into the sky before Sonic slammed into the glacier.

"_Ok, so he's a little good._" Silver thought. "_I guess all those battles against Eggman weren't a waste off time after all._"

"Hey..." Sonic murmured dizzily. "Look at all the pretty birdies."

"_He's out of focus._" Silver thought gratefully. "_Now's my chance._" The psychic hedgehog stretched out his arms for his final attack until he suddenly felt something tightening in his torso. Silver hunched over, clutching his stomach. "_What the...?_"

It was unfortunate that it happened the moment Sonic regained his senses. He didn't know what has happening to Silver, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Holding his hand out in front, Sonic called a large amount of blue chaos energy into his palm. He manipulated the shape of the energy into a sphere, completing the preparations. Sonic clutched the energy sphere in his hand and shot back to the sky towards his descendent at maximum speed. Once close enough, Sonic let loose with his ultimate attack.

"SONIC WIND!!" Sonic screamed.

Just seconds before the attack could strike; Silver vanished in a flash of light. Knowing that he had won, Sonic released a loud cheer before following Silver back to the island.

* * *

---**East Island---**

When Sonic looked back to his surroundings, he found himself being accepted by a round of applause. Grinning at his public, Sonic took a bow, only to be caught by one of Amy's death hugs. It was unusual that there was no accident during the battle, but that didn't bother the contestants. Silver remained standing, but he was bent over, clutching his stomach painfully. While his friends looked over him, Shade moved to Hybrid's side.

"What did you do to him?" Shade questioned silently.

"Earlier, I had Wave put a little extra something in Silver's food." Hybrid explained lowly. "It's nothing lethal, but..."

"Silver, are you ok?" Blaze asked concerned.

"I...can't hold it." Silver moaned. "I need...to find...a bathroom!!"

The audience stares strangely as Silver zips out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Hybrid sniggered delightfully as Shade's eye was twitching in disturbance.

"You put laxatives in his food?" Shade questioned awkwardly.

"It's nature's broom." Hybrid laughed before directing to his audience. "Now, I don't expect that we'll be seeing him any time soon! So why don't we move on to the next round!"

"Ya got to feel sorry for the guy." Mercury commented; everyone nodded.

Waving his hands to the back wall, Hybrid called back the randomizer. With a snap of his fingers, Hybrid activated the machine and watched the symbols fly off the screen. While the competitors looked concerned about who they would be facing next, Hybrid had a look of certainty in his eyes. While no one was looking, the mixed hedgehog twitched his fingers at the same moment the randomizer stopped. The symbols the machine had landed on earned a gasp from nearly all the competitors: a red echidna symbol and a purple neon symbol.

"The second match: Knuckles vs. Shade!" Hybrid announced proudly.

"Are you going to be all right, Knucklehead?" Rouge asked, slightly concerned for her fiancés welfare.

"There are some questions I need answered." Knuckles grunted. "And this may be the only time I can get them. I need to find out what really happened to my people."

"Good luck." Tikal murmured softly.

While Knuckles passed through the crowd, his eyes locked on with his opponent. He noticed a fire of hatred burning in her eyes; a look he was very familiar with. While Knuckles stepped on to the platform, Shade faced Hybrid with a serious expression on her face.

"I do not want you to interfere." Shade seethed. "This will be my battle and I will succeed."

"Very well." Hybrid responded calmly. "I will not interfere. You have my solemn vow."

It was obvious that she didn't believe him, but she accepted the promise anyway. The dark echidna warrior walked onto the platform, standing at Knuckles' side. The echidna guardian tried to look at her, but Shade turned her head in disgust. Hybrid released a wave of electricity into the transporter and both warriors disappeared into the beam of light.

* * *

**---Mystic Ruins---**

The scene changes to the familiar terrain of Mystic Ruins. The place was properly named since it once homed the fabled echidna tribe and the mythical Angel Island. There were several structures scattered that could reveal the legacy of the ancient echidnas and the wrath of their god, Chaos. A moment later, a white beam dropped from the sky, leaving the echidna warriors in its place.

"Wow, Mystic Ruins." Knuckles said inspiringly. "I haven't been here since..."

What he said next would never be revealed. Without warning, Shade swung around and slammed her foot into Knuckles' face. The impact sent the echidna guardian tumbling backwards into one of the stone statues of Chaos, shattering the piece in half. Shade's expression was one of pure loathing as clenching her fists till she drew blood.

"_I've waited so long for this day._" Shade thought vengefully. "_Now I will complete my tribe's legacy._"

"Hey, what was that for?!" Knuckles yelled, pulling himself from under the rubble.

"During battle, a true warrior never drops his guard!" Shade stated hatefully. "You and the rest of your Knuckle Tribe scum are a disgrace to our kind! You tarnish our name with your evil ways and attempted conquests!"

"Attempted conquests?" Knuckles repeated. "No one in my tribe has ever attempted to take over since Pachacamac."

"Liar!" Shade exclaimed.

As Knuckles bashed his fists together in preparation, the armored echidna stretched her arms outwards. As Shade closes her palms, she is suddenly holding twin daggers of pure purple energy. After watching her battle against Metal, Knuckles knew they were dangerous. Shade charge ahead with her Leech Blades crossed, leaving Knuckles no alternative. Grinding his namesakes together, Knuckles summoned forth his tribe's greatest power: The Living Flame. Shade was barely able to recognize it once Knuckles released it in the form of a spiraling column. The armored echidna screeched to a halt and craned her head to the right, barely able to avoid the shot. The flames barely licked across her cheek, but it was enough to leave behind a visible burn mark.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you." Knuckles stated peacefully, extinguishing the flame.

"As if I am expected to believe that." Shade glared. "You Knuckle Tribe brutes are all the same. You abuse your power and cause pain to those around you. It was because of your selfishness that cost the live of both our tribes."

"I'll admit it; tampering with Chaos' power was a mistake." Knuckles said disapprovingly. "But I don't understand what it has to do with us. What happened between our tribes occurred four thousand years ago."

"The same day I was born." Shade murmured.

"What?!" Knuckles exclaimed, overhearing her sentence.

Realizing she had been exposed, Shade rushed ahead with her Leech Blade drawn out. Knuckles wanted more answers, but figured that fighting was the only way to get through to her. The echidna guardian reeled back his namesake and thrusted it towards Shade's chest, but she easily able to sidestep it. With the given opportunity, Shade swiped her Leech Blade across Knuckles' chest. The echidna guardian was able to jump back far enough to where the blade barely grazed him. Looking down towards his birthmark, he noticed a faint cut mark across his chest. And when Knuckles looked back to his opponent, Shade's burn mark had disappeared completely.

"What was that thing?" Knuckles questioned.

"One of the Nocturnus Tribe's proud creations." Shade explained. "The Leech Blade allows us to consume the chaos energy of our enemies and transfer it to healing energy. It can be used as a weapon and a medical device."

"The Nocturnus Tribe." Knuckles repeated lowly. "That explains it. My tribe has always been at war with the Nocturnus Tribe since the beginning of time. While my tribe valued traditions, your tribe cared only for advanced technology. And to get it, they stole from other lands, including Babylon Garden."

"My tribe has never committed theft!" Shade exclaimed furiously. "It was your filthy tribe that slandered our name with those lies! My people created our own technology and used it for the betterment of the world! Your tribe was always jealous of us and sought for any opportunity to bring us down!"

"Where'd you come up with a story like that?" Knuckles smirked.

Her rage threatening to explode, Shade crossed her Leech Blades and dived ahead at her hated enemy. Unfortunately for her, Knuckles had expected this. The echidna guardian lowered himself to avoid the attack and grasped Shade by her wrists. Shade struggled to break free, but Knuckles tightened his grip, forcing her to release her blades. Knuckles had the perfect opportunity to end the match and Shade knew it. But he didn't take the chance.

"I want to know what happened that day." Knuckles said.

"What are you talking about?" Shade growled.

"Four thousand years ago, the Nocturnus Tribe disappeared at the same time my tribe was destroyed by Chaos." Knuckles stated. "I've lived my own life, believing that my father and I were the last of our people. Now that you're here, maybe I can change all that."

Shade didn't honestly care about his feelings, but there was something in the echidna's eyes that changed her mind. His eyes were sad and lonely; the same kind she had. Shade understood more than anyone what it was like to be alone.

"I will never forget that day." Shade sighed. "It happened at the same time that I was born. When your tribe was destroyed by Chaos, my people saw this as a chance to recreate the world. But then we were ripped from our home and banished into a hellish realm: The Twilight Cage."

"The Twilight Cage?" Knuckles repeated.

"It's a godless realm where anything and everything are thrown out of place." Shade explained. "My people drifted along the endless prison, searching for any hope of escaping. Many of our own kind betrayed us and a few left to join the other imprisoned colonies. There was only one hope left for our tribe: Master Ix."

"I heard about him." Knuckles interjected. "There were a lot of legends of the battles between Pachacamac and Ix. During their time, they were revered as the greatest warriors in the world." He laughed slightly. "They were even given their own titles. Ix the Wise and Kuasagan Pachacamac."

"Master Ix truly is wise." Shade proclaimed proudly. "He discovered the true workings of the Twilight Cage and made many great discoveries. He was the first to learn that anything trapped in the Twilight Cage ages differently than in the true reality."

"Which explains why you're still young after four thousand years." Knuckles said.

"Precisely." Shade nodded. "Master Ix soon learned that there is a way to crossover from the dimensional barrier and return to our home. But to do that, we needed someone equally wise enough to assist in our return."

"And that's where Hybrid comes in." Knuckles finished; Shade nodded. "After all these years, there is a chance I might be able to be with my own kind again. I can finally regain my lost family."

"What will you do now?" Shade questioned softly.

"That's simple." Knuckles smiled, releasing Shade's arms. "I surrender."

Shade gaped at the echidna as if he had grown two heads. The next thing they knew, Knuckles vanished in a flash of light with Shade following shortly.

* * *

**---East Island---**

When both echidnas could see again, they realized that they were back on the island with the rest of the competition. Unlike the previous match, no one applauded for them. Instead, they held looks of disappointment. As Knuckles walked down from the platform, Rouge flew over the crowd and embraced him lovingly.

"Are you all right, Knuckie?" Rouge asked worriedly.

"I've been better." Knuckles joked. "But at least I can finally feel better about myself."

While the engaged couple disappeared into the crowd, Shade slowly moved away from the platform. Rector was in front to welcome her back, but the echidna warrior turned her back to him, leaving the hedgehog greatly confused. No matter how much she tried to forget them, Hybrid's words kept appearing in her mind.

"_You must kill Rector Rose..._"

"_Before, I could carry out such a mission without hesitation._" Shade thought, clutching the pain in her chest. "_But there's just something different about him. I'm not so sure if I can complete the mission. But I can't defy Master Ix after all that he has done for me. What will I do?_"

And while Shade disappeared into the crowd, Hybrid glared at her back from afar.

"_Shade has exposed herself and her tribe to the enemy._" Hybrid thought seriously. "_This could make things a bit more complicated for our plan._"

* * *

**A forbidden secrets threatens to destory everything. What epic battles await the last two rounds? Willl Shade be able to carry out her mission? What "plan" does Hybrid refer to? And where is Spade during all this? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	12. The Rules Have Changed

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Warning: This is my worst quality yet, so don't expect much.

Chapter Twelve: The Rules Have Changed

The first half of the quarter finals had ended. With the exception of a few heroes, no one really expected Silver to defeat Sonic. But what caught them truly by surprise was Knuckles willingly surrendering to his Nocturnus enemy. While many were disappointed in him, Knuckles had his own reasons for throwing the fight.

"Now if we're quite done badgering our loser," Hybrid called over the agitated crowd. "We're set to begin the next round of the tournament!"

Much to Knuckles relief, the audience turned their sights to Hybrid once more. With a wave of his hands, the mixed hedgehog activated the randomizer once more. With half of the quarterfinal being complete, there were only four positions left on the board. After a short period of waiting, the randomizer slowly came to a stop. The first symbol was of green lily and the second was a red alien symbol.

"The third match: Aikara vs. Shadow!" Hybrid announced.

"Yahoo!!" Aikara screeched joyously; she flipped backwards over a number of peoples heads. "Yay! I'm going to go up against my number two idol!"

"Number two?" Vector asked curiously.

"Well, you can't really beat the Banana God." Aikara said pointedly.

"Ok....I'm not even going to ask." Howl said awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Shadow was being greeted by his usual entourage, but with a new exception. Though still suffering from memory loss, Mercury was kind enough to wish his half-brother luck.

"I expect to see a good fight um....." Mercury said unknowingly.

"Shadow." Venus completed.

"Yeah, what she said." Mercury nodded.

"Just remember to keep your guard up." Kumori advised, holding her lover close. "She very good at avoiding long range attacks, so most of your Chaos Techniques are useless."

"I guess I'll have to rely on my speed and hand-to-hand combat." Shadow said as he walked towards the platform. Kumori pouted a little before Shadow ran back and kissed her cheek. "You didn't think I would forget, did you?"

"Good luck, Shadow!" Hikoro cheered from the audience. "Kick that ape's butt."

"HIKORO!!" Aikara screeched.

Hybrid waited until both competitors were on the platform before activating the transporter. It took a while because Shade had to stop Aikara from strangling her brother with her feet. Once everyone was ready, a white beam shot down from the bubble above, taking its two passengers along for the ride.

* * *

**---China---**

The scene alters to the heart of the largest country in the world: China. We find ourselves in the thick of an impossibly large bamboo forest where the only path was the dirt road that divided it. A white beam dropped from the crystal clear skies above and formed in the middle of the dirt road. As the beam faded, Shadow stared uncertain around at his environment while Aikara was flipping for joy.

"Yay, a forest!" Aikara cheered, using her tail to swing through bamboo. "The Banana God just loves – oh, I'm hungry."

"_This puts me at a definite disadvantage._" Shadow calculated. "_With the forest as think as it is, there is no way I'll be able to maneuver around fast enough to catch this girl. Guess it's time to fall back on plan B._"

"Aw, no bananas." Aikara whined. "That's not fair to – AAH!!"

Aikara rebounded to the next bamboo tree as the previous one was scorched by an oncoming Chaos Spear. Shadow tossed his hand to Aikara's direction, summoning a horde of Chaos Spears to attack in her direction. Naturally, Aikara was able to avoid the attack with minimal effort, using the trees for support. Shadow knew that his attacks weren't doing much good, but just standing around wasn't going to help him win. As Shadow released a second wave, Aikara jumped down, pulling the bamboo trunk with her. The wild monkey was suspended a few feet from the ground as Shadow found the perfect opportunity to form a Chaos Lance.

"I don't know why, but you're making this too easy." Shadow smirked.

"I guess that's one person's opinion." Aikara said blankly. "Oh, and watch out for the tree."

"What tree?" Shadow asked confused. Aikara only smiled as she released the bamboo trunk, sending it fling back and smacking Shadow between the eyes. "Ah, damn it!"

"Hey, you said a bad word." Aikara said childishly.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled; he had a bright red bruise on his forehead.

Shadow unleashed yet another round of Chaos Spears, but Aikara was able to cartwheel around them. Growing frustrated, Shadow unleashed every attack in his arsenal, which proved useless since the crazed monkey was able to dodge them effortlessly. Without the Ultimate Life-Form realizing it, Aikara made her way closer to the dark hedgehog until she was up close and personal. Finally coming to his senses, Shadow reeled back his fist to strike. Unfortunately, Aikara balanced herself on her tail and stampeded Shadow with a flurry of kicks to the face. The dark hedgehog was left dazed for a moment until Aikara flipped backward, thwacking him with her tail. Next thing he knew, Shadow was caught in a prison of bamboo.

"Ah, damn it." Shadow growled, thrashing against the thin trees.

"You know, it's not nice to say bad words." Aikara stated; she was hanging upside-down from her tail.

"Once I get out of here, I'm going to strangle you." Shadow proclaimed.

"Maybe you should consider group therapy." Aikara smiled playfully. "I know this guy in Kalamazoo that can get you a great deal on a special social group." She looked up and down at the hedgehog. "Can you fit into a size six dress?"

"That does it!!" Shadow screamed.

"Ooh, pretty." Aikara said entranced.

What the wild monkey didn't realize was that Shadow was collecting a massive amount of red chaos energy into his body. The red energy appeared to surround his body and intensify with every second. Something in Aikara's instincts told her to run away and she followed them momentarily. It was lucky she did. Because a moment later, Shadow released his most powerful attack.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" Shadow screamed.

In a fury of power, Shadow unleashed an explosion of red energy from his body. The nuclear red blast purged the forest of all life within several miles. It was uncertain if anything had survived. As the attack died down, Shadow, whose body was returning to its usual black, was seen standing in the center of the new crater, panting.

"Man, I hope I didn't kill her." Shadow said, staring down at his hands. "But I guess not. If I had won, we should have been sent back to the island. Where could she have gone?"

Meanwhile, the female in question was hanging upside down above a pile of pointed bamboo. Aikara managed to survive the encounter, but it sent her flying several miles away from her opponent. The monkey girl was using her athletic abilities to pull herself to safety when she noticed a shadowed figure moving through the branches.

"Wow, he really is fast." Aikara said impressively. "But now I got the element of surprise."

Aikara giggled. She slowly and stealthily moved through the branches, edging herself closer to her target. Once she was above the shadow, she jumped down, screeching her monkey language, with her foot shooting forward. Unfortunately, the figure spotted her and grasped her leg, tossing her onto the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." Aikara whined, looking up at her opponent. Suddenly, her expression was filled with surprise. "Who are you?"

The wild monkey stared at not one, but two coated figure. Both creatures were different species, but wore the same black coat with white flames on the hood, sleeves, and flaps. Terro activated the Kuasagan. A few moments later, we find Shadow zipping through the crowded forest, whacking his head on bamboo occasionally, and stopped once he found himself outside the forest. After hunting for his prey for nearly ten minutes, Shadow was as close to finding Aikara as Cream's chances of getting a date with Tails.

"Where the hell is she?" Shadow sneered. "I couldn't have blown her too far. She has to be somewhere nearby."

"Sh...a...dow..." A familiar voice moaned.

"Aikara?" Shadow questioned to the faint voice.

Looking over to the side, Shadow nearly tripped over himself. He had found his opponent, but in the worst possible condition. Aikara's body and cloths were covered in nearly over a hundred cuts, a number of bruises formed over her limbs, and her tails was separated from her body. But worst of all were her eyes; they were glassy and distant. After taking a moment to recover from the shock, Shadow ran ove and kneeled down to her.

"Aikara, are you alright!" Shadow panicked. "Say something! Please!"

"I...ca....loa...sev..." Aikara whimpered, unable to speak clearly.

"Oh god." Shadow said horrified. Suddenly, he shouted to the sky. "I surrender! Just take us back!!"

At the moment he uttered those words, both warriors faded from sight in flashes of white lights. They remained unaware of their present watchers.

"Why did you do that, Kuanga?" Terro questioned.

"Hey, I was just passing the time." Kuanga sniggered.

**

* * *

**

---East Island---

The scene shifts back to the island. Once Shadow regained consciousness of his surroundings, he recognized the echoing gasps of the audience. He barely had time to open his eyes before Raine, Hybrid, and Hikoro were already over them. Just from Hybrid's worried expression, Shade knew he had no involvement in this.

"What happened to her?" Hybrid questioned.

"I don't really know." Raine said uncertain. "To receive this number of injuries in such short amount of time is impossible. Not only is her body great damaged, but her organ have ruptured and she is suffering from internal bleeding." She held a light to Aikara's eye; she didn't blink. "To make it worse, her eyes show that she is suffering from mental trauma."

"Is she going to be all right?" Hikoro asked worried.

"I don't know." Raine shook. "Her physical wounds will be simple to heal, but her mind is in an unstable state. It could take months before she returns to her senses."

Hybrid waved to Eggman and commanded him to carry Aikara to the infirmary. Raine followed him with a distraught Hikoro bringing up the rear. Once the door snapped shut, Hybrid returned to the audience with his judgment.

"Winner: Shadow the Hedgehog!" Hybrid announced.

"What?!" Shadow exclaimed. "But I forfeited the match!"

"But that was only to save your opponent." Hybrid stated. "If you had not found her and surrendered, she might have been in a worse state than she is now." He patted Shadow's shoulder. "You're a hero, Shadow. Take this victory in gratitude."

"I guess." Shadow sighed.

"Thank you." Hybrid muttered as Shadow walked back to the audience. "And now for out final match: Armand vs. Emily!"

"Try not to overdo it, Emily." Vash warned.

"Come on, when have I ever overreacted?" Emily questioned; Alan and Vash stared. "Alright, I won't overdo it."

"Keep your eyes sharp, mate." Marine advised, wiping the tiger's head with a mop **(Don't ask)**. "She's a nasty piece of work, she is."

"She's not all bad." Armand commented, vividly remembering the dance.

"You should still make sure to keep your guard up." Howl warned. "Many men have fallen into the vexing hands of female wiles. If you are not careful, she will destroy you without haste."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Armand said sarcastically.

Both feline warriors, Armand pushing away Marine's mop, made their way past the crowd and onto the platform. Armand grinned sheepishly at his potential lover, but she responded with a deathly glare. Hope Armand knew what he was getting into. Once both warriors were on board, Hybrid activated the transporter and teleported them through the white beam.

**

* * *

**

---Saudi Arabia---

The scene changes to the dusty red sands of Saudi Arabia. As to be expected, the landing sight was an endless desert where the intense heat of the sun was at its greatest. The winds lashed across the desert dunes and not a drop of life existed within miles of the area. The white beam descended from sky, dropping of its passengers. The two looked at each other with competitive expression before the dune they landed on gave way. The felines tumbled; both their faces landing in the sand.

"Ugh! That's nasty!" Emily moaned, trying to scrub the sand off her tongue.

"Well, it can't get any worse than this." Armand proclaimed. A moment later, Emily kicked him in the crown jewel, toppling the proud warriors to he knees; his voice high-pitched "What'd ya do that for?"

"Hey, this is a fight isn't it?" Emily grinned. "It's not my fault you're slow on the uptake."

"Ok, that just about does it." Armand groaned weakly, slowly drawing to his feet. "Listen, I like you, but there is no way I'm risking my manhood by losing to someone like you."

"I didn't know you had any of your manhood left." Emily joked.

A vein was throbbing excessively on Armand's forehead. At that moment, the blue gem in Emily's navel began to glow, verifying the activation of her powers. As the crystal aura took form around her claws, Armand pressed a button on his watch to call his duel energy swords. Emily thrusted her claws forward, which Armand blocked with a swipe of his energy blades. Emily tried to kick at his feet, but the Armand easily jumped over her and thrusted the sword hilt towards her head. Fortunately, Emily was quick enough to turn and catch the sword with her hand. From coming in contact with Emily's energy, Armand's sword imploded on itself.

"Hey, watch it!" Armand exclaimed. "I only have two of those."

"Grow up, kid." Emily said playfully. "You can't have everything."

"I'm older than you!" Armand said pointedly. "You can't call me a kid."

"I'll call you what I want." Emily smirked; she winked at him flirtatiously. "And maybe after I whoop your butt, you can be a man and take a certain lovely lady out to dinner."

"Sounds perfect." Armand grinned. "Now all I need is the lovely lady."

Now it was Emily's turn to receive the throbbing vein in her forehead. As expected from her impatience, Emily charged ahead, swiping blindly at every direction. Unfortunately, her thoughtless actions created a sudden gust of wind to kick up and spread the sand beneath her feet. A small bit of the sand landed in Emily's eye, temporarily blinding her and disabling her powers. This was the perfect chance Armand was looking for. The purple tiger raised his sword and silently edge behind his potential lover until he stepped on something that made him cry out. Whimpering loudly, Armand looked under his foot and found the remains of a particularly venomous scorpion; the tail remained lodge inside his shoe.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Armand groaned.

"Armand, what's happening?" Emily asked fearfully; swiping away the sand as fast as possible. "Armand, you don't sound too good. Is everything all right?"

"I...I think I'm gonna..."

That was about all Armand could spare before he fell backwards into the sand. After a furious attempt to gouge her own eyes out, Emily was able to restore enough of her vision to spot the wounded Armand. She crouched down to him, resting her ears on his chest. His heart was pulsing slowly and his breathing was becoming more ragged. And once she found the bit of scorpion left behind, Emily had a good idea what had happened. The blue cheetah was panicking for a moment before she remembered what Armand said about his watch. It contained everything except for the ability to tell time; she never figured that part out.

"Ugh, there's got to be something in this thing." Emily moaned, reaching for his watch.

Pressing at the speed of sound, Emily accessed every feature she could find. So far, she discovered a hologram library, an arsenal of laser weapons, ESPN, a portable refrigerator, and a picture album of various women. Making a note to interrogate him later, Emily pressed a flashing button of the left side. The feature must have contained a vaccine as Armand sudden gasped to life and was cough his heart out.

"Oh, thank Chaos." Emily sighed; she slapped him over the head. "Don't scare me like that again! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Sorry, but I just couldn't wait to kill myself." Armand said sarcastically, pushing himself up by his elbows. "But, I am grateful that you saved me. For a minute, I thought you would have just let me die."

"Well, I thought I was going to." Emily admitted sheepishly. "But I guess love make people do crazy things."

"Did you just say you loved me?" Armand questioned hopefully.

Registering what she had just said, Emily's face turned redder than Knuckles fur. But despite the great potential for blackmail, Armand didn't seem to pester her about it. Instead, he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. The sapphire cheetah was shaken by this action for a moment before she slowly began to relax. The desert sun was glaring down on the felines, but neither of them seemed to mind and their gently closed the gap between them. But just seconds before their lips could make contact; Armand's watch seemed to suddenly come to life.

"Uh, what's that?" Emily asked curiously; she was disappointed for being interrupted.

"What the?" Armand muttered, equally confused.

Without a command to be followed, Armand's watch suddenly began to gather a large amount of red energy. By the time Armand could figure out what was happening, the watch performed its most powerful attack: Mega Laser. It was aimed for Emily, but fortunately, she was transported back seconds before the beam hit. Deeply confused, Armand followed her example.

**

* * *

**

---East Island---

When Armand returned to the island, he was greet by a wide spread of applause from his audience. Marine seemed to be cheering the loudest as her voice traveled farther than anyone else. For a moment, Armand was on top of the world. A second later, it all came crashing down; Emily once more kicked him in the crown jewels.

"Why does it always have to be there?" Armand whimpered in a high-pitched voice.

"And I just went easy on you." Emily growled angrily; Vash and Alan had to hold her back. "You are a sick and cruel creature. I admit my feelings to you and you have the nerve to toy with them."

"But I didn't." Armand explained feebly. "I don't know what happened. The watch just came to life on it own."

"And you expect me to believe that!" Emily cried, tears escaping from her eyes. "I was an idiot to think that you actually cared about me. Well, I won't make that mistake again. I never want to see you again, Armand the Tiger!"

At those words, Armand's world shattered. Emily turned and ran as fast out of the room as she could. Alan chased after her, but Vash took the moment to glare at him before following behind. The whole room seemed to hate Armand at that moment as they all sent their most harmful expression at him. The only ones who seemed to show any sympathy was Team Virtex as they helped him move as far away from the crowd as possible. Trying to cut the tension, Hybrid called out to the crowd.

"And that concludes the Quarterfinals!" Hybrid announced. "And the victors are as follow: Sonic, Shadow, Shade, and Armand! In three days, we will continue to the semifinals! Until them, I wish you a good evening!"

After a few minutes of scattered conversation, Hybrid and Shade made their way down the staircase to the basement floors. Taking in a moment of silence, Shade attracted her attention to her ally.

"What happened during that match?" Shade questioned. "Did you have anything to do with Armand's technology reacting to itself?"

"I originally intended for Emily to win." Hybrid stated disapprovingly. "I had one of the soldiers place that scorpion at the most possible point for Armand to come in contact. Unfortunately, that girl found a way to counteract my methods."

"Then how did he win?" Shade asked.

"There is only one person in this castle that can relay commands to Armand's watch." Hybrid said with the deepest scowl possible. "By why would he want Armand to advance? What are you up to Nega?"

What while Hybrid thought over his new dilemma, Shade was busy with her own issues. It was unknown why, but Shade began to doubt if she could go through with killing Rector. Ever since the dance, the scarlet hedgehog had been using his best attempts to get closer to her. Though she was unused to such feelings, Shade couldn't help but feel happier around him. Unfortunately, her fantasy was cut short once her circlet began beeping annoyingly. Pressing the glowing indent, a hologram of an injured Nocturnus warrior appeared above her wrist.

"What is it?" Shade questioned seriously.

"Unfortunate business, Procurator Shade." The soldier reported weakly. "Spade Daniels has pushed through are defenses. We believe he may be heading for the manufacturing center."

"I don't care what you do!" Hybrid snapped suddenly. "Kill him if you have to, but do not allow him to reach the Twelfth Floor!"

"Yes, master!" The soldier saluted before fading out.

"So, that mangy mutt has managed to bypass my defenses." Hybrid said; he was half-annoyed and half-impressed. "All right, Spade, I'll ply your little game. But you will learn what it means to defy the master."

**

* * *

**

The conclusion to the Quarterfinals leaves it mark. What epic battles await the Semifinals? Why did Nega interfere with Armand's match? And what has Spade been doing all this time? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Ace of Spades

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Thirteen: Ace of Spades

The scene opens far below the surface of Eastern Island; in the dark depths of the basement floors. While the Ultimate World Tournament was being held eighteen floors above, a couple of Nocturnus warriors were walking diligently down the spiraling staircase on the right hand side. What they didn't realize was that a familiar shape was walking in the shadows behind them. Spade Daniels kept his distance and prevented himself from making any noise. Unfortunately, one of the stone steps squeaked an irritable sound, which surely alerted the warriors. Acting fast, Spade jumped over the side and hung from the banister the moment the Nocturnus turned.

"Did you hear something?" The left soldier, a female, asked.

"It's probably the ocean tides again." The right soldier, a male, responded. "You know the lower section of the castle is built beneath the ocean floor. I'll wager another whale just passed by."

"You know," The female Nocturnus said, shivering slightly. "I never thought I would find a place that would creep me out more than the Twilight Cage."

"Just be thankful we are part of the lucky few that could escape." The male soldier said, bringing the clipboard he was carrying into view. "Now stop your whining and move it. The Imperator wants us to make sure everything is in order."

"All right, but I'm not going any where near _that_ thing." The female soldier stated.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to check it." The male soldier proclaimed; his voice sounded a bit edgy in Spade's opinion. "But someone has to make sure it's alive or Imperator Hybrid will kill us."

"How about we don't and say we did." The female soldier suggested hopefully. "What Imperator Hybrid doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I love how your mind works." The male soldier said joyously.

Spade remained hanging for a while, waiting to make sure they were out of sight. Focusing most of his senses into his ears, the secret wolf could hear a few footfalls followed by the sound of a door closing. Once the coast was clear, Spade leaped back onto the stairway and followed downwards until he reached the eleventh platform. His intention was to follow through to the twelfth basement floor, but instead was met with...

"A dead end?" Spade questioned. The stairway had stopped completely at the eleventh floor, blocked off by the handrails. Hunching over the edge, the wolf stared down at the bottomless abyss below. "Ok, that won't work very well. But Hybrid said there were twelve basement floors. Where's the last one."

"Was that fast enough for you?" The male soldier's voice echoed.

"At least we didn't run into that _thing_ this time." The female soldier responded.

The Nocturnus soldiers were coming back and Spade barely had time to hide before the door behind him slide open. The two armored soldiers were locked in conversation with each other moments before they noticed the dark hound standing outside the terrace. There was an awkward silence between them as both enforces stared unblinkingly at Spade.

"Uh...hi?" Spade said anxiously.

"Intruder!!" The soldier exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Spade muttered.

The Nocturnes Soldier quickly reached behind their backs and pulled out a set of grey circular-shaped blades. The blades edges ignited in a neon light, which seemed likes a blur to Spade as he ducked his head away. Reacting to their assault, Spade reached over his shoulders and drew his duel katana for defense. But while Spade crossed his blades to block the male soldier, he was forced to jumped back as the female swiped at his feet. Spade landed, perfectly balanced, on the banister with the male soldier following in his stead; the female remained on the floor. Dodging high and low from both angles, Spade was doing exceptionally well for himself. During the fight, Spade found a perfect opportunity to strike. Swiping away the enemy blade, Spade spun around on his heel and slammed his other foot into the side of the soldier's face, sending him spiraling into the bottomless abyss. Distressed for her partner, the female soldier dropped her weapon and hurried over to the edge.

"Nyzrath!" The soldier screamed.

"Gotcha!" Spade shouted.

The black wolf jumped down, forcefully turned the Nocturnus soldier, and crossed his blades near her neck.

"Imperator Hybrid was always suspicious about you." The soldier said spitefully. "And I see he had a good reason to be weary around you. Just who are your really?"

"I am Agent Spade Daniels." Spade announced importantly. "Top ranking assailant of the Black Ops."

"Hahaha!" The soldier laughed strongly; Spade stared worried. "The reports Imperator Hybrid made about you was right. You never left G.U.N.; that was a cover-up. You were sent to a secret branch in the military system and given the false story of your so-called mercenary life."

"And possessing that sort of information is what worries the commander." Spade said, pushing his blades closer to her throat. "I know I'm not allowed to, but I'll let you live if you provide me the information I require. Where is the twelfth floor?"

"If you are looking for a way to manufacturing center, the path is beyond that doorway." The soldier instructed, pointed to the door behind them. "But I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"And why would that be?" Spade questioned seriously.

"Thirty men went in, only three came out." The soldier answered darkly. "Going inside without knowing the way is considered suicide."

"Well, I do like to gamble." Spade smirked. "I think I'll take the risk. Thank you for your help."

As he slowly withdrew his blades, he suddenly shot the hilts to stab at her neck. The Nocturnus soldier fell unceremoniously back on the stairs as Spade sheathed his blades. He walked over to the door and shot it open with great force. The room inside was pitch-black; Spade couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Reaching into his back pocket, the dark wolf carried a miniature flashlight and hesitantly journeyed into the darkness. As the door slammed shut, Spade remained unaware of the soldier's sudden revival. Moaning loudly, the soldier removed her helmet, revealing her light-orange fur, and activated the communicator on her circlet.

"What is it?" Shade questioned seriously.

* * *

The scene alters to the dark system inside the eleventh floor. As Spade quickly discovered, the entire floor was one gigantic labyrinth full of twists and turns. Flashing his light to the ceiling, Spade had to guess that it reached all the way to the entrance hall. Spade took two lefts and a right, only finding himself at a dead end. He went back and took the other direction, once again coming to a wall at the end. It almost seemed that everywhere he went, there would always be a wall waiting to show him up. Spade was seriously starting to regret letting that Nocturnus girl go; she knew her way around. He turned around the corner, only to feel a hot-blooded pain invading his head; the path was a painted wall.

"Damn it! This cannot be happening!" Spade screamed, kicking his foot against the wall; he was hopping up and down painfully. "How the hell can anyone get through this? It would take a damn miracle to find your way."

"You're not a very patient one, are you?" A weak voice moaned.

Spade jumped at the sound, dropping his flashlight in the process. Fortunately enough, the light pointed to the source of the voice, allowing the dark hound to find a man slumped along the wall. It was a human man, around thirty, covered with tattered cloths and numerous cuts and bruises. From what Spade could see, the man's leg was twisted backwards and he was missing his left hand. Crouching low to see his face, Spade seemed to recognize him.

"Wait, I know you." Spade said hastily. "You're Prof. Tidus, one of the thirty scientists that went missing weeks ago. What are you doing down here?"

"It was a trap." Prof. Tidus groaned tiredly. "Hybrid gathered the greatest minds in the world and dropped them into this death trap. He said it was necessary for us to surrender our knowledge to him for the greater good. I watched many innocent lives perish because of him."

"How would he take your knowledge?" Spade questioned; he was hiding a tape recorder in his pocket.

"I watched that _thing_ kill everyone with a single glance." Prof. Tidus said frighteningly; he seemed to shiver at the thought. "And every time someone would die, those black clothed creatures would drag their bodies away, saying they were going to extract all the information from their brains. My guess is that Hybrid found a way to steal knowledge from the corpses of others and transmit them to his own mind."

"That would explain why he is so unnaturally intelligent." Spade said thoughtfully.

"Please, you have to get me out of here before _it_ finds me." Prof. Tidus requested pleadingly.

The very next moment, Spade's ears perked at a sudden sound. It resembled much like the hiss of a snake, but it was too loud and low to be anything remotely like a snake. The sound was soon followed by a quick sloshing sound that appeared to come from around the corner. Spade quickly jumped to his feet and ducked around the corner at the opposite end; the man cried for him to come back. Spade kept himself close to the edge, remaining out of sight, and waited as the sound drew closer. It seemed to stop in the spot where Spade once stood and the labyrinth was soon filled by the screams of a dying man. Slowly taking up his katana, he moved it out into the open and stared at the reflection bouncing of the steel blade. A moment later, he held the sword closer to his chest, his eyes wide with fear.

"You have got to be kidding me." Spade said hoarsely.

"I know you're there, mutt!" A familiar voice called. "There's no point in hiding. He can still smell you."

"You have seriously got to be kidding me." Spade deadpanned.

Making sure to keep his gaze low, Spade walked into the central path with both his katana. He glanced over to the mangled corpse of Prof. Tidus before looking over to his attacker. An enormous poisonous green serpent, thick as an oak tree, with a row of spikes lined along its back. At the point of its blunt head, just below its piercing yellow eyes, were twin fangs the size of broadswords. Trying to avoid the snake's gaze, Spade searched over the top of its head. To his surprise, he discovered the Nocturnus warrior he defeated earlier was riding on top; her helmet removed to reveal her echidna heritage.

"Oh, there you are." The echidna said malevolently. "We've been looking for you for ages."

"Where in the world did you find a Basilisk?" Spade said shivering.

"I believe you are referring to Imperator Hybrid's pet." The echidna said, graciously patting the snake.

"He calls a thirty-foot, poisonous, kill-everything-in-sight serpent a pet?" Spade asked awkwardly.

"Actually, he's only twenty-seven feet." The echidna informed. "He's a bit small for his age, but he's big enough to get rid of you. You'll soon learn what happens to those who stand against the Nocturnus Tribe." She kicked the serpent's head savagely. "Rip him, tear him, and kill him!"

The Basilisk hissed menacingly and lunged its head forward for the dark dog. With some quick thinking, Spade shut off his flashlight and jumped to the side. Because of the lack of lights, the Basilisk's face smashed through the walls; it flailed its head in confusion. The echidna cursed loudly and the Basilisk hissed in irritancy. Because of all the noise, Spade could use his sense of hearing similar to the way the bat use echolocation. By following the sounds of the Basilisk, Spade jumped overhead and stabbed his katana downwards at the serpents head. Spade must have hit a severe point in the snake as he heard an earthshaking roar emitting from the beast's throat. All of a sudden, Spade felt himself being thrusted back on the floor, losing his katana in midair.

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous!" The echidna complained. "Activate the lights!"

A moment after the command, a row of lights flashed from the sightless ceiling, temporarily blinding everyone in the maze. As he stood up, slowly regaining his sight, Spade was given a clearer view of the monster. One of its golden eyes was bleeding endlessly with his second katana still lodged into its socket. The echidna swiped her eyes of blindness, glaring down at the dark wolf.

"You are really starting to become a pain in the backside." The echidna growled.

"Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give up." Spade said smugly. "Let's face it, I'm faster than the Basilisk, making it vulnerable to my attacks. And without its eyes, there is no way it can kill me."

"And I thought you were supposed to be a top ranking assailant." The echidna sneered wholeheartedly. "You should realize that you have your back to the wall, leaving you with nowhere to go, and that the Basilisk's skin is harder than stone. And don't forget that you only took out one of its eyes, leaving one left behind. In shorter terms, you're dead."

"Whoa, didn't think about that." Spade said undertone.

The Basilisk flailed its head to relinquish the blade piecing into it's eye sockets and glared menacingly at the hound. Spade quickly steered away from its lethal gaze and directed his flow of energy into his ears. He could distinctly hear the serpents slithering body moving closer with him edging closer to the wall. With the Basilisk covering a wide margin of the narrow path and Spade was forced back against the stone barrier, leaving him with only one option left. The Basilisk swallowed him whole.

"Yes!!" The echidna cheered. "Finally, I'm rid of the black mutt!" A katana stabbed through the roof of the Basilisk's mouth near her foot. "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

Without much warning, the katana shredded across the Basilisk's skin in a complete circle until the beast was entirely decapitated. From the slimy corpse, Spade ripped himself from the serpent's stomach, covered in material that is too disgusting to be put into this story. For some reason, he was carrying a towel, which severed well to mopped up the digestive materials from his fur. Looking to his right, Spade found the echidna female struggling under the weight of the Basilisk's decapitated head. The echidna was able to push the two-ton serpent head off before she found a pair of katana crossed at her throat.

"You are so lucky I need you alive to get out of here." Spade sneered. "I'm gonna give you this last chance: where is the twelfth floor?"

"The Basilisk cut a path in the wall during the fight." The echidna stated, pointing to the broken concrete. "Though it was unintentional, the hole leads directly to the manufacturing center, or the twelfth floor."

"Now was that really so hard?" Spade asked playfully.

"I hate you." The echidna glared.

"Get in line." Spade said nonchalantly.

He swiftly brought the handle down on her forehead, effectively knocking her out. Stepping over the puddle of crimson blood pouring from the Basilisk corpse, Spade diligently walked through the hole in the wall and crossed down the narrow path. Like the echidna said, there was a silver door leading to an unknown section of the castle. Though he was so near, Spade had never felt so far from his goal. The black hound seemed fearful of what lied beyond the door, despite having no knowledge of its contents. Would it be a trap? Was Hybrid waiting inside? There was only one way to find out. Regaining feeling in his legs, Spade stepped up and forced the door open in a flash.

"Whoa, this place is amazing." Spade said awe-inspiring.

There wasn't much inside, but it was enough to fill even Tails' dreams. It was a clear white room with two clear windows on each side and a gigantic video monitor in the center. The screen looked like one for a large computer. But where was the computer? Once stepping inside, Spade was soon able to notice the faint light-blue circuits coursing through the walls; he was inside the computer.

"No wonder Hybrid is so smart." Spade said impressively. "I don't think this kind of technology will be built for over a hundred years." A loud thud was heard nearby. "What was that?"

Making sure to keep his katana in hand, Spade edge near the window and peered through the thin glass. What he found was nothing he could have predicted. There were robots, hundreds of them, all lined in rows, performing complicated fighting technique simultaneously. They looked almost exactly like Emerl, except their body armor was black, their limbs were metallic silver, and all held a three-pronged crest on their heads. **(Hint: G-mel)**

"They look like that little robot kid with Metal Sonic." Spade said suspiciously. "But if Hybrid is hiding an entire army of robots in this section," He stares over to the window across the room. "Then what's going on over there."

Partly excited and partly apprehensive, Spade raced across the white room closer to the viewing window. He skidded to a halt, nearly taking out his foot with the katana in his hand, and pressed his face against the glass. Spade stared curiously at dozens on canisters, similar to the one Hybrid was created from, where he found strange material forming in the tanks. The materials were shapeless, but seemed to be synthesizing into some kind of creature. There was only one tank with a completed being inside and it looked exactly like...

"Sonic!?" Spade exclaimed in shock. "Hybrid is gathering an army of robots and is creating clones of all the guests in the castle. But what would he need these things for? What the hell is Hybrid up to?"

"Too bad you won't be able to find out." A familiar voice said coldly.

With a wave of cold air running down Spade's back, he hesitantly turned. Not even a second passed before the black hound could feel a sudden rush of pain entering through his chest and coursing through his body. Spade wanted to cry out in agony, but his voice seemed to stop working. Spade ears could hear only silence and his vision gradually dimmed. The last thing he could see was Hybrid's hateful glare before passing out on the floor. While Hybrid stared down at his defeated intruder, Shade walked in with her unconscious comrade over her shoulder.

"You found him?" Shade said.

"Only just barely." Hybrid said darkly. "He discovered the Gizoids and the clones, but I don't suspect that he knows what they are for. I struck his vital nerves, meaning he will be unconscious for quite a while." He shifts his gaze to Shade. "I want Nocturnus soldiers to watch him around the clock. He knows too much information to be left alone."

"What if the others begin to question his disappearance?" Shade asked.

"We'll just say he got into a training accident." Hybrid waved. "But I don't think it will matter. Spade has made himself very unpopular with the others. So I don't think they will be asking for him any time soon."

"Very well, Hybrid." Shade bowed. "I will take Spade and Terra up to the infirmary."

"In the meantime, I must call a conference with our benefactors." Hybrid informed. "They seemed to be a bit restless of recent."

Shade bowed Hybrid out of the room and continued to pick up Spade and the echidna known as Terra.

* * *

The scene shifts to the thirteenth floor at the highest point of the castle. At the end of the long hallway, Hybrid reached the deathly black door and phased through the material into the meeting chamber. Like the last time he was here, the room was without light except for the one that flashed above the three white thrones. Ix and Eggman-Nega seemed to be deep in conversation while seated at their respective thrones until Hybrid arrived. Walking around to take his throne, Hybrid stared interestingly between them.

"May I ask why you have summoned me?" Hybrid questioned.

"My good friend, Ix, and I have been discussing much about you recently." Nega informed.

"Such as?" Hybrid questioned suspiciously.

"Your actions of late have left us on edge." Ix explained. "You invite the heroes here and purposely interfere with their battles. And to make it worse, you're are wasting away the resources we have provided you."

"I can assure you that your values are not going to waste." Hybrid stated firmly. "I have great expectation in your technology and will see them through to the point. Of course, I have no trouble proving my efforts."

"Are you mocking us?" Ix growled; Nega looked intrigued.

"Far from it." Hybrid said. "After all, we are all in the same boat here. Of course, there will always be a reason to fight. Religion, ideals, resources, grudges, land, love, or simply just because. No matter what the reason, there will always be something to motivate fighting and breed war. The reason can be mended, but there will always be endless fighting. Because that is all these people understand."

"I don't think any of us cares for you long-winded speech." Nega grimaced. "We have all created this little group for our own purposes. And I'm not about to let all my plans go to waste because of you."

"You say you have separate plans, but we all want the same thing." Hybrid informed. "My final plan will make all our dreams come true. But it will only work if we work together."

"You always talk about your final plan, Hybrid." Ix glared. "But you have yet to divulge the secret of your brilliant plan. You wouldn't happen to be plotting against our backs, would you?"

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Hybrid said mockingly; Nega had to push Ix back into his throne. "Fine, I suppose it time I told you my intentions. My plan can be broken down into three simple steps. The first step has already been accomplish."

"And that would be?" Nega asked curiously.

"Assemble the world diplomats and the strongest this planet has to offer." Hybrid responded. "We extract the DNA from them to create the clones. And during the competition, we have the Gizoids watch their battles and study all their moves."

"And what good will that do?" Ix questioned.

"It will assist us in the second step." Hybrid answered. "Once the competition is over, the clones will take the places of the originals. The heroes will destroy countless cities, but the world leaders will do nothing to stop them. War will eventually break out and we sell the Gizoids as defense for the highest bidder."

"What?!" Ix exclaimed. "You mean you are using my wonderful creations to act as simple mercenaries?!"

"They will be the exact opposite of mercenaries." Hybrid smirked. "Because while we sell one series of Gizoids to one side of the war, we will sell an entirely different series to the other. Both oppositions will be locked in an eternal stalemate and beg for us to create stronger and faster Gizoids."

"And the war will eventually breed into other countries." Nega realized.

"Precisely." Hybrid nodded. "The war will cover the entire world, gradually deteriorating the economy. With the ongoing war, the entire world will plead to us to provide them with weapons to fight back. But there will be countries too small to fight back and will eventually be forced out of their homes by the war. That's where the Nocturnus come in."

"What do you plan to do with my soldiers?" Ix asked, slightly impressed.

"Since it was the Nocturnus that created the Gizoids, they know of their weaknesses." Hybrid explained. "They will gather together armies from the smaller countries to fight back and expand the war to the farthest reaches of the world. In the beginning, they will only work for a small fee, allow us full control of the war-trade from both smaller and larger countries. All the while, our clones will continue to create more battles, furthering our profits until we control all shifts of these endless wars."

"But what if they have a change in government or eliminate the heroes?" Nega questioned.

"By that time, it will already be too late." Hybrid said certainly. "The people will lose faith in their heroes and the entire government system will collapse. At that end, the entire world will come to depend on us. And when that day comes, we will shut down the Gizoids and command the Nocturnus armies to surrender. By bringing a miraculous end to the struggling war, we will be worshiped as the true heroes of the world, earning the trust and love of the people. Only then will our goal be met."

"And what about the third step?" Ix asked excitedly.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now." Hybrid grinned. "The third and final step. We will..."

"Control the world!"

Ix and Eggman-Nega looked astounded at Hybrid's simple, yet complex, plan. By looking at their expressions, Hybrid couldn't help but laugh; Ix and Nega joined him only a second later. They failed to realize that someone was listening from outside the door.

Shade heard everything.

**

* * *

**

A villainous plot has been revealed! Will Sonic and the others discover Hybrid's plan? Will Spade recover in time to stop it? And what will Shade do with this new information? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!

**Please, read and review.**


	14. Fading Memories

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Fourteen: Fading Memories

The scene opens to the ninth floor of the Eastern Island Castle. We find ourselves in the infamous infirmary, where many of the fighters have accepted as a second home. There were rows of white-sheeted beds, one of which was covered by hanging curtains, and a number of medical devices lined along the walls. At the bed closest to the door was Aikara – wounds healed and tail reattached, but still suffered from mental trauma. At the moment, Raine, who was acting as nurse of the castle, was finishing her routine checkup with Mercury.

"Got anything, doc?" Mercury asked repeatedly.

"Nope." Raine sighed loudly, clearly annoyed. "I would say that you're memory is still fragmented from the incident, but this isn't my area of expertise. I don't know what Black Doom did, but he did a good job."

"I don't know what's really happening." Mercury said confused. "I can barely even remember my own name; let alone what I'm doing here." He fell back on the bed. "But every time I sleep, I keep having these weird dreams of these aliens and this giant black rock."

"My guess is that your memories are trying to resurface themselves." Raine suggested; Mercury stared awkwardly. "But I don't think I qualify as a psychologist. As a doctor, I recommend that you take it easy and try not to push yourself."

"I guess." Mercury groaned, jumping off the bed. "Thanks for the help, um..."

"Raine." Raine said dully.

The Black Arms cat merely shrugged – Raine was threatened to cover him in boils. Mercury nonchalantly walked past the row of beds towards the entrance to the room, but not before taking a good look at its other occupants. Aikara looked like the picture of health, but her white, glassy eyes gave her the impression that she was a shell of her former self. The curious cat also looked back over to the hanging curtains, wondering who was hiding behind them. He could barely make out two shadows standing over a sleeping figure. But before he could get a better look, something large and heavy smacked against his face – he was whimpering slightly. Hybrid had just walked in, slamming the doors open, and walked in with a serious expression. Looking at the grey cat on the floor, he couldn't help but snigger.

"You should really watch where you're going, Mercury." Hybrid laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind, uh..." Mercury said unknowingly.

"Hybrid." Raine answered annoyingly, looking forward to the mixed hedgehog. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came to check up on our...special guest." Hybrid said coldly; Raine and Mercury shivered. "After what happened to him the other day, I just want to make sure he's all right." He sighed dramatically. "I'm starting to wonder if this tournament was a good idea."

"It's not your fault, Hybrid." Raine said sympathetically. "Everything that happened during the tournament was by mere accident and coincidence. I'm sure that you never intended for Cannon to be knocked out and for Aqua to be poisoned." She scratched her muzzle in thought. "All thought, I do wonder how Spade managed to burst every nerve in his body."

"I always thought he was a bit weird." Mercury stated cluelessly. "Um...who's he again?"

"The black wolf." Hybrid said redundantly. "How is his condition?"

"He should be doing fine now." Raine said informatively, holding up a clipboard. "After the procedure, he should be up and running within a few days." He looked queasy for a moment. "Just promise not to make me do that again. I had to perform open surgery and move around his organs. I had to clean out my vomit in his intestines four times."

"I guess I wouldn't expect much from a child." Hybrid said kindly. "Don't worry; I'm keeping him under watch for as long as possible."

"And if there's nothing left to talk about," Mercury interjected. "I'll just be going now."

Bowing himself out, Mercury proceeded towards the spiraling staircase. Looking over the railings, the amnesiac cat could observe the other guests interacting as the passed by one another. He couldn't help feel lonely when he spotted Sonic speaking between his family and girlfriend or when he found Amelia trying to converse with Howl. Mercury could only guess he shot her down again when the silver wolf kicked him in the shin once more. He rested his head in his arms, giving out an audible sigh. He was at a loss with his memories fractured. How could he understand others when he couldn't understand himself? He was so enthralled with the motions of the characters below that he remained clueless of the figure approaching him from behind.

"How's it going?" A bubbly voice asked.

"AW, HELL!!" Mercury screamed in surprise. He jumped around, nearly tripping over the railing, and spotted a familiar jade vixen. "Oh, it's you. Don't do that again, Venus."

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you." Venus said sheepishly. "You've been having a lot of memory problems lately."

"You're not the first to tell me." Mercury muttered lowly, leaning against the railing. "I just wish I could remember everything that happen, everything that lead to this moment. Why was I created and for what reason?"

"I'm not really sure." Venus said; Mercury noted the hint of sadness. "Why don't we talk about this on the roof?"

The Black Arms failure was confused at her suggestion, but ultimately accepted. After his defeat at the hands of Black Doom – the victory given to Shadow - Mercury spent most of his time searching the castle and memorizing each floor. There were four spiraling staircases, one for each side, and always connecting on each floor. He normally spent his time on the fifth floor in the training room. The duo passed by the thirteenth floor, watching Shade disappear down the corridor, and opened the secret hatch that led to the rooftop. The nighttime sky was glistening with bountiful sparkling stars, reflecting off the ARK and remaining half of the moon. Venus sighed amorously.

"I miss seeing the full moon." Venus said desirably.

"You remember what it looked like?" Mercury asked curiously.

"Well, not the real moon." Venus admitted. "I've only seen images from the Black Comet achieve. The Black Arms studied the Earth and it inhabitants." She bats her eyes at Mercury. "A lot of reports say that a full moon represents the symbol of romance."

"That's stupid." Mercury said; Venus face faults. "There's no logical reason for that claim."

"It doesn't have to be all logic." Venus sighed. She wrapped her arms around Mercury's, earning a doubtful look from the amnesiac cat. "When two people stare into the moon, it makes them feel safe a secure. It makes them feel that there is possibly more to this universe and allows their hearts to breach beyond mortal boundaries."

"Their hearts fly out of their chests?" Mercury questioned.

"No, silly." Venus giggled. "It just means that their hearts are allowed to reach out and find that special someone." She glances into Mercury's eyes. "And when they find that special person, they'll be given a great and wonderful feeling."

"What feeling?" Mercury asked breathlessly; he unknowingly tipped his head forward.

"Love." Venus whispered.

The jade vixen began to push forward as the grey cat leaned downward, slowly closing the gap between them. Mercury had lost complete control over his body – he couldn't stop this feeling. There was...something...about Venus that he couldn't resist. He could feel his pulsating heart beating against his ribcage. Was this the feeling that Venus was talking about? If it was...it wasn't so bad. The two Black Arms failures had never been so close – they could feel the other breathing. Just when they were seconds away from making contact, Mercury could feel a chill in his spill. It was an evil chill – the kind Shadow was very familiar with.

"CHAOS LANCE!!" A familiar voice screamed.

Though Venus remained unaware, Mercury quickly grabbed the jade vixen and ducked away. He skidded to the edge of the roof – Venus held in his arms – a few feet from where a red beam collided. As Mercury allowed Venus to get back to her feet, a familiar chill roaming down his spine once more. This time, he knew what was coming. Swiftly turning on his heels, the amnesiac cat swiped his hand around to knock away another red blast. With a hiss of vengeance and pain, Mercury directed his attention to one of the castle turrets. Mars glared evilly as he slowly lowered his hand.

"Mars?!" Venus exclaimed; half shocked, half spiteful. "What is a traitor like you still doing here?!"

"It was your choice to remain." Mars said solemnly. "I, on the other hand, remained true to my purpose."

"Are you calling us the traitors?" Mercury growled.

"I always knew you were a bit slow." Mars smirked.

"I might not remember much, but I know when I'm making the right choice." Mercury growled. "From what I've heard, this Black Doom guy is nothing more than a tyrant. If I'm going to live, I want to live as a free soul. I have no desires to be a slave like you."

"You fool!" Mars hissed. "Do you not understand what you are getting yourself into? If you defy Black Doom's word, he will destroy you. You were created through his blood – you are his creation, his weapon!"

"I would rather die than work for him." Mercury glared.

"That can be properly arranged." Mars sneered.

Thrusting out both his hands, Mars unleashed a wave of red arrows. Venus dropped to the ground with her hands over her head, but Mercury stepped over near the edge of the roof and flipped over the assault. Seeking his opportunity, Mars compressed a mass of red energy into his hands and shot it forward. Only from his lessons with Kumori could Mercury have been able to perform his next trick. The amnesiac cat was able to twist his body his body in midair, narrowly avoiding the shot. A second after, he grabbed the column of Chaos, incinerating his glove, and pulled himself up to run along the thin path. Mars stood dumbstruck. He had never seen anyone actually walk along shapeless energy. And before the traitorous canine could break from his trance, Mercury swiped a kick at the side of his face, sending him stumbling towards the edge.

"Are you ok?" Mercury asked Venus concerned.

"I'm fine." Venus responded.

"How is it possible?" Mars questioned lowly; he slowly push himself back up. "How are you able to make contact with Chaos energies? They are formless and contain no matter."

"It's a little trick I learned from Kumori." Mercury said smugly. "She usually has a good trick or two up her sleeve."

"Impressive." Mars said softly as to not allow Mercury and Venus to hear. "Master Black Doom warned me about such an occurrence from happening. If he is able to reshape energies, then I must use the master's final weapon."

"Hey, are you done mumbling!" Mercury shouted. "Because I'd like to get this finished before morning."

"I assure you, it will be over in a matter of minutes." Mars said confidently.

Mercury grimaced at the red hound's tone. It sounded almost exactly like he knew of a way to defeat him. But whatever he was doing, Mercury was not going to let him go through with it. Using a similar technique he learned from watching Emily, Mercury covered his left hand in a sphere of green Chaos. The amnesiac cat waited for the perfect moment to approach with his new technique, not wanting to make any mistakes. And at the moment Mars' eye twitched, the dark feline dashed forward with a feral scream. Despite having certain death faced only a few feet away, Mars continued to smile. Mercury's attack made contact with his opponent's chest, erupting into a gale of green winds. Venus had to stab her claws into the floor to prevent being thrown off. But meanwhile, Mercury remained in the dust cloud – an expression of victory etched across his maw.

"In the end, there could only be one of us left." Mercury grinned deviously.

"It would seem that you have learned the first lesson of life." A chilling voice echoed.

Even if he had no memory, Mercury would not be forgetting that voice anytime soon. As though by a mighty hand, the clouds that shielded them were sharply pushed away. Mercury wished they didn't leave as he was forced to stare into the monster's three crimson-red eyes. That black skin, those horizontal horns, the rattling of the golden chains. Before the frightened feline could so much as blink, the monster's spidery fingers wrapped around his throat. Mercury could never forget the face of Black Doom.

"Black...Black..." Mercury choked, unable to finish his breath.

"It is always a pleasure to see my children again." Black Doom said malevolently. "How have you been during these recent events? Are you well?" His expression was amusement at Mercury's short gaps. "Has my appearance left you speechless?"

"Black Doom..." Venus stammered horribly. She looked feint, but prevented her shaking knees from giving out. "What are you doing here? What happened to Mars?"

"Ah, now there's an interesting tale." Black Doom echoed. He tossed Mercury to the green vixen – Venus sidestepped, apologizing repeatedly while helping him up. "I guess you could say it all began with your creation. I used the designs that were used to create Shadow after Professor Gerald left them behind. The key ingredient, as you know, was my blood, which I provided out of the goodness of my heart."

"What heart?" Mercury growled lowly.

"But I made a few alterations in the original designs." Black Doom continued, ignoring the cat's comment. "Instead of creating the body from scrape, I selected a few of my best Elite Soldiers. They humbly accepted my offer, knowing their sacrifice was for the betterment of the Black Arms."

"So that's why we remember everything that happened before our existance." Venus realized; Mercury stared. "I don't remember much, but I could recall many times when we would return to Earth every fifty years."

"Hmm...Interesting." Black Doom hummed. "I must look into that. Anyway, after three months of reconstructing their bodies and internal systems to match Gerald's designs, I generously offered the final piece to your completion: the soul. I added a concentrated amount of my own blood and provided you and your siblings with life and thought. That became my grandest mistake."

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked, unable to feel curious.

"When I created your souls, I expected you to be undauntedly loyal." Black Doom seethed. "But as I watched your progress, I began to notice many unnecessary emotions that I had not planned. Generosity, compassion, and worst of all, love. The only one who remained true to his genetic code was Mars. He remained obedient and informed me of your match against Shadow ahead of time."

"Because you were afraid." Venus glared. "You knew Shadow would change Mercury's heart and reveal all your plans. That's why you erased his memories."

"Exactly." Black Doom nodded. "And for his immense loyalty, I granted Mars one final gift. I infused a small part of my essence into his soul, allowing my power to be transferred to him. Mars was a larva intended to carrying on my legacy. Don't you see? This is the reason you were created: to become the next ruler of the Black Arms."

"You actually think I would join the likes of you?!" Mercury exclaimed.

"We would rather die than to serve a cold-hearted monster like you!" Venus spat.

"And unfortunate fate, but a necessary one." Black Doom said, waving his hand forward towards the amnesiac cat. "I had such high expectations for you Mercury. You would have done well with the Black Arms."

"You're wrong." Mercury claimed.

With a glint of evil emitting from his eyes, Black Doom closed his fist for the traitorous feline. Suddenly, a violent wave of unimaginable torture invaded the corners of his mind. It felt like a torrent of fire had washed over and conjoined with an army of white-hot wires. The amnesiac feline grasped his forehead, releasing a fresh scream from his muzzle, and dropped sideways onto the floor. Venus dropped to her knees next to him, concerned for his well being. She could only stare helplessly as her closest friend was being brutally murdered from inside his mind. With renewed anger, Venus hissed vindictively and dashed across the rooftop with her claws exposed pointedly. While momentarily distracted by Venus' unruly attempt, he unknowingly released the hold that kept Mercury at bay. The amnesiac cat sighed in relief while Venus swiped her claws away, barely missing the overlord by an inch.

"You despicable vermin." Black Doom said coldly. "You feel that you could stand against your creator?"

"You – never were – a good – parent!" Venus grunted, thrashing her claws at everything she could reach.

"I despise your ungrateful thoughts." Black Doom growled, grabbing Venus by her wrists. "I created your body, gave you a soul to live, and provided you with the tools necessary to survive. And how do you repay me? With seeds of betrayal?"

Venus made no attempt to reply, but she did something no sane minded person would ever do: she spat in Black Doom's face. A massive red vein appeared from under the alien overlord's jet-black skin. Letting out a roar of anger, Black Doom lifted the jade vixen off the ground by her wrists and tossed her towards the nearest turret. Venus cried out immediately as her back collided with the stone pinnacle, but was unable to feel the touch of the cold floor. Black Doom had unfortunately stretched his long fingers around the vixen's neck, suspending her to his eye level. Bring his fist back, Black Doom slammed his knuckles into her cheeks – Venus could taste the blood in her mouth. But the suffering continued. Black Doom brought his fist backwards and backhanded the leafy fox straight in the eye. Back and forth, that alien overlord continued to bludgeon the poor creature until the blood was leaking through her eyes. He watched amusingly at her expression –Venus was chocking back the blood from her maw.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Black Doom questioned malevolently.

"Got...to hell." Venus gasped.

The alien overlord sighed heavily and raised his fist backwards for the finishing blow. Not far from them, Mercury was forced to watch from his spot on the ground. The sight of Venus' pain was too much to bear, but he couldn't turn his head from the performance. While searching distantly into shimmering the vixens blue eyes, he could vaguely hear her words vibrating in his head.

"_And when they find that special person, they'll be given a great and wonderful feeling."_

"_What feeling?"_

"_Love."_

"Die!!" Black Doom roared.

Venus closed her eyes, not wanting to witness the satisfaction on Black Doom's face. But after several agonizing minutes, she did not feel the heavy blow take her life away. Scrounging for whatever courage she had left, the mangled vixen pushed her eyes open, quickly shooting them wide with shock. Mercury, with a scowl of deep loathing, capture Black Doom by his wrist, putting on as much pressure into it as possible. Try as the alien overlord might, he could not force the feline to release. With a seething look of hatred, Mercury effectively pulled and ripped Black Doom's out of its socket. The unexpected attack forced Black Doom to release Venus, whom the vengeful cat caught and gently leaned against the wall.

"Are you ok?" Mercury asked softly.

"A little sore, but I'm fine." Venus smiled weakly.

"That's good." Mercury nodded. "Now I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Making one last check on Venus, Mercury turned his hateful stare towards the Black Doom. The alien overlord watched horribly at his bleeding stump of an arm, clutching the ripped section in an attempt to stop the flow.

"My arm!" Black Doom screamed furiously. "You'll pay dearly for that! I will make you suffer for this defiance!"

"And that's where you're wrong, Doom." Mercury said coolly; Black Doom suddenly felt cold. "That's right, I remember everything. My past, my present, and most importantly, my future. And you know what I see in the near future?" He flexed his hands, gathering a large amount of red Chaos energy. "A world without you."

Upon collecting the necessary energy; the Black Arms cat reshaped the loose threads into a sphere in his palm, a little trick he learned from watching Sonic. With unbridled determination, Mercury raced forward and thrusted the energy sphere in front. Reacting swiftly, Black Doom held out his hand and cut off the circulation of energy from his creation's hand. The alien overlord thought he had succeeded, but that proved to be his final mistake. Too late for the three-eyed monster to realize, Mercury revealed a second sphere – green – of Chaos and shot it directly into Black Doom's heart.

"You can't do this to me!!" Black Doom cried agonizingly. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Mercury the Cat!" Mercury proclaimed lividly. "Destroyer of the Black Arms!"

With a final twist from his hand, Mercury released the energy contained in the sphere and ripped it through Black Doom's chest. The alien overlord went stiff and unmoving – the look of terror remained on his expression. Suddenly, his bleak skin began to shatter from his form, revealing the horrified Mars – a gaping hole remained in his chest. Taking in his last breath, the crimson hound dropped to his knees and fell flat on his face. Mars the Wolf was finally dead.

"I really wish it hadn't come to this." Mercury said softly to his fallen companion. "I treated you like an equal, like a brother. I just hope you find peace wherever you're going." He sighed mournfully and averted his gaze. Drawn to the jade vixen, Mercury walked over to Venus and sat at her side. "Are you ok?"

"Why did this have to happen?" Venus asked. She hid her eyes in the shadows, but Mercury knew she was crying. "All I wanted was for us to be together. Just like we were during the day of our training."

"As long as there are people like Black Doom, I don't think we'll ever find peace." Mercury sighed, tossing his head backwards to the sky. "You know I always wondered what life would have been like if we were never created."

"Do you regret it?" Venus asked; the tears glistening on her face.

"Not one bit." Mercury smiled, wrapping his arms around the vixen's shoulder. He noticed the blood dripping from her chin. "Maybe we should get you to the infirmary. Raine should be able to fix you up."

"In a moment." Venus smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "But for now, let's just enjoy the moment."

Mercury did not go against her wishes. Smiling bright, he gripped the jade vixen closer to his chest. It was all perfect. Just him, her, and the stars above. But what they failed to realize was the third watcher aboard the scene. Shade looked at the resting couple, sighing longingly – her thoughts drifting to a certain ruby hedgehog.

* * *

**The memories we keep close to us never truly leave us. Will Black Doom return to seek revenge on his creations? What new events will develope from Mercury's return memories? And will Shade be able to move on? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

**With Darkspineilver92 leaving, many of you already realize his forum is gone. To make up for this, I took the liberty of creating a new forum for our enjoyment. It might not be much now, but with your help, we can turn it into something great. Please take the consideration of checking it out.**

**Thank you.**


	15. Past, Present, Future

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Fifteen: Past, Present, and Future

The scene returns to the Eastern Island castle, home to Hybrid and his guests. Word spread of Mercury's encounter with Mars and revealed everything about Black Doom's intentions. Unfortunately, no one knew much of anything about this "Dark Gaia" creature the alien overlord was interested in. It was the day before the semifinal matches and everyone was anxious for the upcoming battles. The four remaining fighters were continuously training in the Battle Room on the fifth floor with the exception of Shade, who trained her own private arena. At the moment, Armanda was headed for the training one last time before the match, running across Konan along the way.

"Hey, you're that girl Pein hangs with, right?" Armand greeted curiously.

"My name is Konan." Konan said uninterested.

"Yeah, that's it." Armand nodded. "I haven't really seen you or that Pein guy around lately. I thought you two would have at least come to watch the matches."

"Pein is a very important man." Konan glared. "He is only here out of his own generosity. He holds no interest in your ridiculous battles or your redundant affairs." She walked past Armand without looking back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must report to Pein immediately."

The unknowing Armand received a great shock from the blue-haired woman that he nearly tripped over the handrails. Konan's skin and clothing suddenly began peeling away and became a bleached-white. It took moments for Armand to realize that her body had become tiny scraps of paper and fold themselves into miniature birds before flying off to the top of the castle.

"At this point, I don't think anything will surprise me." Armand sighed.

With nothing left to see, Armand arrived at the fifth floor platform and nonchalantly walked down the extended corridor. Much like that sleeping chambers on the third floor, the corridor was divided into multiple sections for extensive training. Lately, Armand has been practicing with Rector on hand-to-hand combat, getting his tail handed to him every time. But the tiger knew he had to get better in this area of battle – he couldn't depend on the watch forever. As he made his way to the Battle Room, the door opened to reveal Sonic – his breath ragged and his body sweating tirelessly.

"Hey, big blue." Armand greeted in his usual manner. "I guess those training robots are finally getting to ya."

"I...wish." Sonic panted, holding his chest to calm himself. "Emily's...in there. And she...isn't...too happy."

"I guess she's still a little mad about the match." Armand said uneasily. Ever since Armand's unexpected victory, Emily has refused to talk or look at the technological tiger. It was a bit depressing. "I keep telling her that it wasn't my fault. The watch just activated on its own."

"I believe you." Sonic said earnestly, finally catching his wind. "But it didn't look to convincing from where I was standing. I don't think Emily will believe you without any proof. Trust me; I have experience with this."

"I'm gonna try and talk to her." Armand said seriously. "If she won't listen, I'll make her."

"Ok, it's your funeral." Sonic shrugged.

Shortly after regaining the feeling in his legs, Sonic zipped past Armand and made his way down to the third floor. Giving out a great sigh, Armand forced open the door to the Battle Room and stepped inside. As the tiger could very well guess, Emily was more pissed than she normally was. She was practicing with the training robots, but forced all of them to cloak themselves to look like Armand. The tiger himself cringed every time the sapphire cheetah would stab her claws through their heads or chest. Emily barely acknowledged Armand's existence until she was forced to face him – her eyes were full of hatred.

"What do you want?" Emily asked spitefully, ripping the head of another robot.

"I was just coming down here to practice for tomorrow." Armand said honestly. "I didn't know you would be here, but I thought this would give us a chance to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Emily growled, crushing the spine of another robot. "We fought our battle and you won, despite your deceptive acting. You really had me fooled believing that you actually cared about me."

"But I do care about you!" Armand exclaimed. "I care about you than I care for my friends or my own life! I don't know what happened out their on the field, but I did not use the watch to attack you!"

"And you expect me to believe you!!" Emily screamed nastily. She slammed her foot through the joint of the robot that made Armand winced at the thought. She turned to Armand with tears leaking from her eyes. "You lied to me and played with my feelings! I thought I finally found the one person that I could share my heart with, but you threw it away like a piece of trash!!"

"I never did that!!" Armand yelled, feeling raged with each passing comment. "You have no right to say that I treated you wrong!! Who was it that tried to pummel me at every possible chance?!"

"I don't need this!" Emily snapped, rushing past Armand before stopping at the door. "You have no idea how much you hurt me, Armand. Maybe one day, you'll learn what happens when you play with a woman's feelings."

And with that, Emily slammed the door behind her. After taking a moment to calm himself down, Armand slowly began to realize what he had just done. He had a chance to make things right with Emily and he blew it because he quickly fell for her insults. Howl always said the best way to resolve problems was to let the person express their feelings before speaking your own mind. Looks like he was right again. Armand would have followed her, but Rector said it was vitally important for him to train for his next match. After all, he was going up against Sonic, Shadow, and Shade. He needed to take this seriously. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Armand stepped over the wreckage of dismembered robots and moved over to the control panel.

Ok, let's see any of these gizmos can train me for Sonic or the others." Armand said, pressing random buttons for hopeful choices. But just as the machines were working their course, the power went out and the lights were cut off. "Oh, come on! There is no way I did this. Hybrid must have forgotten to pay the electric bill."

"_I've found you..._"

"What the?" Armand questioned cautiously.

Intrigued by the ghostly whisper, Armand activated a miniature flashlight in his watch. The small radiance could barely shine over twelve feet, but it was enough to grant Armand with some small vision. Flash the light over the machines, Armand found nothing out of the ordinary. The debris of the robots remained scattered across the floor and the multiple training weapons were silently waiting. Many would think he was overreacting, but Armand had experience with similar situations. While carefully stepping over the robot parts, a sudden black blur erupted from the scrape pile and slammed Armand across the chest, sending him to the wall.

"Yeah, that's going to hurt in the morning." Armand groaned as he staggered to his feet. Tracing the outline of his attack, Armand noticed some familiar features. "Hey, is that you, Metal.

"You would be lucky if I was." The figure said; his voice sounded exactly like Metal's

"Well, if you're not Metal, who the hell are you?" Armand questioned.

"I suppose you deserve some information before your untimely demise." A new, more sinister, voice replied. "Shall we shed a little light on the situation?"

Without warning, the florescent lights flashed unexpectedly, vastly blinding the unsuspecting tiger. Once the shock of the exposure wore off, Armand discovered two figures standing in his presence. One was the well-known madman called Eggman Nega, who Armand had temporarily mistaken for his ancestor, and a smaller robotic creature. It came as no surprise why Armand had mistaken for Metal. The robot looked to be an exact copy, but his armor was pure black and the marks on his body were shining yellow.

"Ok, who are you and what is that?" Armand questioned seriously.

"Oh, Armand, you hurt me." Nega joked wickedly. "But it comes as no surprise that you do not remember me. I am Eggman Nega, the future ruler of this planet. And this is my ultimate weapon, Metal Sonic 3.0!"

"Wow, you must be a big fan of Eggman's." Armand said strangely. "But I never would have thought that anyone would actually dress up like him and imitate his leading mech."

"I am no cheap facsimile!" Nega shouted furiously. "I am twice as intelligent and wicked than that spineless pile of waste! And plus, Metal Sonic was MY creation! He betrayed me, so I made a better model! One who is truly obedient!"

"Whoa, someone's got issues." Armand sniggered.

"Ugh!" Nega said disgustedly. "Are as equally annoying as your father."

"What?" Armand asked shockingly.

"Kill him!" Nega commanded.

"As you wish, Master." M3 nodded.

Before Armand could use the time to counteract the mecha clone, M3 was already over him and slammed his elbow into the tigers face. Armand was forced to the ground, holding his maw in pain, but managed to roll away and M3 brought his foot down. Pressing a button on his watch, Armand materialized his neon-blue laser swords and charged forward. Swing around in full circle, Armand slashes his sabers simultaneously for the machine's dark head. Unfortunately, M3 raised his forearm to effortlessly block the strike – his armor was stronger than Metal's. While Armand's mind was focused on his attack, he remained unaware of the mech's foot before it nailed a direct blow to the tiger's ribcage. Just from the feeling, Armand knew two of his ribs were broken. But before he had a chance to even experience the pain, M3 lifted Armand by his throat and forced him to the wall. Nega laughed wickedly while moving to his creation's side.

"Bwahaha!" Nega laughed endlessly. "You were actually foolish enough to challenge a superior genius such as myself? You must have a death wish, boy. But it comes as no surprise of where you get it from."

"You mean my father?" Armand gasped.

"Exactly." Nega said malevolently. "Your father was a terrible thorn in my side. Stubborn, unreasonable, and most of all, a great deal of ignorance. He never knew when to surrender when he knew he was outmatched."

"How do you know my father?" Armand questioned; he forgot he was suffocating. "I asked people from all around the world, but no one knows who he is. I was beginning to think he never really existed."

"That's actually quite simple." Nega grinned. "It's because your father and I are not from this timeline."

"Not from this..." Armand repeated slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father and I come from the distant future two hundred years from now." Nega explained darkly. "From the very point in Silver's time to be exact. You see, your father and I have had a lot of encounters over the years, each one more irritable than the last." He took pleasure in Armand's bewildered expression. "The reason for this is for my many attempts to conquer the planet. If you haven't figured it out by now, I am the direct descendent of the original Eggman."

"Yeah, as if that wasn't obvious." Armand choked; M3 tightened his grip.

"We had many confrontations, each one ending in my own failure." Nega grimaced before smiling maliciously. "But then came the day when I finally outwitted that filthy Tobias. I had cornered that nasty feline when my ture enemy appeared: Silver the Hedgehog!" He growl viciously, clutching his hands tightly. "Ever since then, my mind has been focused on the destruction of that accursed rodent!"

"What happened to my father?" Armand asked, no longer caring for his condition. "Did he help Silver or anything?"

"To my disappointment, Tobias retired." Nega said falsely dramatic. "He knew that Silver and his sidekick, Blaze, were enough to take care of the world, so he disappeared from sight."

"So...you don't now what happened to him?" Armand asked sadly.

"I never said that." Nega grinned. "I wasn't foolish enough to leave Tobias unguarded. Using a smaller version of the technology that created Metal Sonic, I programmed a bug to keep track of Tobias at all times. My only guess is that he discovered this as he had disappeared the next day."

"So he escaped." Armand said simply. While Nega and M3 weren't looking, Armand was secretly using a sequence of signals from his watch. "You didn't happen to find out what happened to him after, did you?"

"I had not learned of what had happened to him until two years later." Nega continued, remaining unaware of Armand's actions. "I was looking through my ancestors items when I came across a particularly valuable item. It was a journal left behind by his former partner, Naga the Snake. It would seem that your father and he were good friends."

"You liar!!" Armand exclaimed outrageously. "My father would never make friends with a monster like that!!"

"Oh, but they were friends and partners." Nega said gleefully. "Using their extensive knowledge, they created that impressive piece of technology attached to your wrist." He pointed to the watch. "Using Tobias' extensive knowledge of machinery and Naga's wisdom of the mystic arts, they performed impossible feats. That was until Tobias discovered the true Naga."

"What happened?" Armand asked, hoping to distract Nega for another minute.

"The queen of South Island had just given birth to Sonic and Naga captured the child." Nega continued; M3 was becoming quickly annoyed. "When Tobias found out, he fled to escape judgment from the queen. I can only guess that you were born during his stay and left you with his friends before he left."

"Left?" Armand repeated curiously. "Where'd he go?"

"Why, back to our time, of course." Nega said wickedly; his smile was wider then it had ever been. "But to his misfortune, the timeline he arrived in was not what he expected it to be. At that point, a creature known as Mephiles had tampered with the temporal flow and created an alternate future. But by the time he realize it, his moment was at an end."

"You mean..." Armand whispered horribly. "My father is...."

"Dead!!" Nega exclaimed joyfully. "After years of waiting, that dirty feline is finally dead! And now we shall finish the job by destroying the last connection he has to this world: you!!"

"Well, there's just one flaw in your plan." Armand smirked, much to the villain's confusion. The warrior tiger raised his fist to M3's chest, revealing the watch, which was glowing a violent red. "You talk too much. MEGA LASER!!"

On Armand's command, the watch formed into a thin, red laser which shot through the robot's chest. The action forced M3 to release the tiger and stagger backward, clutching the gap in his torso. The last thing M3 saw was Armand's fist before he head was launched clear across the room. While the remains of his former creation clattered loudly over the chrome floor, Eggman Nega was forced against the as Armand moved close.

"Y-you be doing this." Nega said cowardly. "I am superior to you."

"You may be smarter, but you never know when to shut up." Armand said pointedly, holding the round scientist by his collar. "And once I tell Silver that you're here, I think they'll even throw a party for your imprisonment."

"And that is why they must never find out." Another voice said.

Barely moments before the sound resonated, a black sphere of energy appeared from the entrance of the room and collided with Armand's back. The blistering shock of the attack coursed through Armand's muscles, severing his nerves and clotting his veins. With his senses and motor functions failing, Armand's conscious mind faded and the tiger dropped to the side. Nega sighed gratefully when he found Hybrid and Ix standing near the door – Ix holding out his scepter.

"I never thought I would be happy be to see you." Nega said. "Of course, I'm still not."

"You allowed yourself to be captured, Nega." Hybrid said coldly; Nega shivered slightly. "You were concerned with your long-winded speech that you failed to notice your opponent's actions. I have never seen such foolishness."

"Well, I can assure you that he won't defy me again." Nega said confidently.

"Oh, we can be sure that it won't happen again." Ix said darkly. "Because we are banishing you from this island."

"What?!" Nega exclaimed.

"You're a liability, Nega." Hybrid stated. "We cannot risk the operation failing because of your ignorance."

"But you need me!" Nega proclaimed. "It is my advance methods that can assist in your plan!"

"Your part has been played out." Hybrid said. "We have all the preparation ready for the next phase of our plan. To make it simple, you're no longer required."

Nega outraged at Hybrid's defiance and attempted to strangle the hedgehog. However, Ix intervened for the final time. Tapping his scepter against the floor, the Nocturnus Imperator formed a vortex of endless space beneath the round scientist. Nega, inexperienced with mystical energies, could over cry out helplessly as his body faded into the vortex. Shortly after the former villain had vanished, Ix pulled up his scepter, releasing his spell.

"I have sent him far from the island." Ix informed. "Without allies to aid him, Nega will not last long in this timeline." He turned his attention to the unconscious Armand. "Now what do we do about him?"

"We will tell the others that he was caught in a training accident." Hybrid explained strategically. "With his experience, it will not arose any suspicious from the other fighters." He turned his back to Ix. "But we must prevent anymore accidents from occurring."

"For what purpose?" Ix questioned. "The more opponents defeated, the better chances are of Shade winning the tournament and obtaining the Chaos Emeralds."

"But Raine is continually asking questions." Hybrid explained. "It won't be long before she discovers a pattern in these accidents." He gazes over to Armand. "Tomorrow, there will only be one match and then we move on to the finals."

"And then, our plan with come together."

"Exactly." Hybrid muttered.

But while the villains continued with their conversation, they remained unaware of Shade's presence outside the door.

* * *

**A shocking new development overtakes the tournament. Who will be chosen to battle in the semifinal match? What has become of Eggman Nega? And why is Shade sneaking around the castle? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**


	16. Battle to End All

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Sixteen: Battle to End All

The scene opens to the fourth floor of the East Island castle. As per their regular traditions, the guests of the castle were invited to the dinning hall for breakfast. Like everyday, there was a babble of excited talk over the recent events while they dined on the delicacy provided Tails, Wave, and Eggman. But today, the words between them were louder and stronger than any other, including the night of the dance. With the exception of Pein and Konan, who had once again refused to join them, everyone was eager to end their meal and start the Semifinals. And after recovering from her mental coma, Aikara was finally able to join with her friends. She was asked what had happened during the match, but her memories of the event were unavailable.

"The only ones left are Sonic, Shadow, Shade, and Armand." Blue recounted. "I seriously doubt that Armand is gonna stand a chance against any of them, but I have a feeling that Shadow's going to pull ahead of this tournament."

"No way!" Alan exclaimed. "Shade's definitely going to win. She was able to take out Metal while still injured. She's got some real guts and has way more experience than Shadow."

"So, Sonic once took out Metal without breaking a sweat." Jet waved casually. "I don't really like to admit it, but the guy's got some real skills. I'll bet the Wind Rider that he takes it all."

"And no one has any faith in Armand?" Howl asked.

"No!!" The entire table yelled.

Not even bother to respond to their outburst, Howl resumed himself to his sushi. It came as no surprise that everyone was against Armand. Ever since the unfortunate incident between him and Emily, almost everyone hated the futuristic tiger. The only exceptions were Team Virtex, Shade, and the Hedgehog Family. Once the long marble table was cleared away, the guests eagerly stood to their feet as Hybrid entered the room with Shade at his side. Shade carefully avoided Rector's gaze – her cheeks becoming scarlet.

"I can see that you all wasted no time consuming your meal." Hybrid laughed, eying Charmy's potbelly. "And seeing that you no longer wish to wait, we shall begin the Semifinal match immediately."

"Match?" Mathias repeated. "As in singular?"

"Unfortunately, Armand will not be joining us." Hybrid said solemnly; Emily's hands seemed to clench at the news. "Due to an unexpected training accident, I do not believe Armand will be able to join us until the tournament is over."

"Is he ok?" Emily asked, unknowingly worried.

"It is nothing life threatening." Hybrid said calmly. "After the match is complete, I will have Raine inspect him and provide him with some medicinal herbs to advance his healing process. As for the match; whoever is not chosen will advance to the Finals. Now that just leaves one question: who will it be?"

With a wave of his hand, Hybrid called down a familiar screen from the ceiling, which provided the roulette machine that bared the symbol of the remaining warriors. At once, the trio of icons flashed across the screen in a blinding blur of light. Sonic, Shadow, and Shade stood motionlessly, but unable to hide their anxiety. Once the roulette came to a halt, nearly everyone in the room gasped with equal shock and amusement. The symbols were a blue hedgehog and red alien symbol.

"The Semifinal match: Sonic vs. Shadow!!" Hybrid announced excitedly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Sonic grinned.

"Now we'll see who the Ultimate Life-Form is." Shadow challenged.

"Without any further delays, let us proceed to the transporter." Hybrid said.

The mixed hedgehog regretted his words almost immediately. In all the excitement of seeing Sonic and Shadow's battle, Hybrid was trampled under the stampeding audience – Shade sidestepped a moment before. After regaining consciousness and chasing his guests to the seventh floor, where everyone waited for him to open the door. Once inside, Hybrid took his place next to the transporter as the crowd flowed inside. The rivaling hedgehogs separated from the group and stepped onto the neon contraption.

"You ready to lose again?" Sonic smirked.

"Again?" Shadow repeated; his brow raised.

"As in, all the time." Sonic said confidently.

"As in, in your dreams." Shadow responded.

"For this match, I have set the coordinates for a special place." Hybrid informed. "Now let the Semifinal match begin!"

The mixed hedgehog pressed his hands against the platform, calling forth its activation. At once, Sonic and Shadow were blinded by the intense ivory light before they faded from the castle.

* * *

---???---

The scene alters to an unknown location in the middle of a valley that remains hidden to those who don't know where it is. The valley was much like a gigantic canyon with a roaring waterfall and rushing river dividing the canyon. On each side of the waterfall, two gigantic statues were etched into the canyon walls. Though there was no one to witness the event, a white beam of light dropped from the sky and plunged into the wide river. A moment later, Shadow jumped out of the water and landed on the shore – he tossed Sonic to the other side. As Shadow shook his fur free of wetness, he sweat-dropped at his best friend – Sonic was flopping like a fish out of water.

"Stand up already!" Shadow yelled embarrassingly. "You're out of the water!"

"Huh?" Sonic asked before noticing the ground below him. "Uh...yeah, I knew that." He quickly jumped to his fete, taking in the scenery around him. "Hybrid said this place was special. But where are we."

"The Valley of the End." Shadow answered; Sonic stared. Howl told me about it once. There is a great and terrible history behind this place. Twice, best friends discovered this land and, both times, memorable battles were fought. Hybrid must have selected this valley for that reason."

"Well, he picked a crummy spot to fight." Sonic grimaced, staring at the river between them. "How am I supposed to fight with all this water around?"

"That's the point." Shadow chuckled. "You can't."

At once, Shadow broke into a run and glided over the raging tide. While temporarily confused and speechless, Sonic looked down and remembered Shadow's unique shoes that allowed him to hover over any surface. But with Sonic's envious mind on Shadow's shoes, the dark hedgehog took his lowered defense to his advantage. With a swift kick to the jaw, Shadow sent his friend tumbling backwards across the rugged surface and slamming into the wall with a crackling thud. Sonic dropped onto the ground, upside-down, leaving a perfect imprint of himself.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Sonic exclaimed.

"The first rule of the tournament." Shadow recited proudly. "There are no rules."

"If that's the case..." Sonic smirked.

While still balanced on his head, Sonic curled into his famous ball form. Shadow expected Sonic to use his Homing Attack, but noticed that the hedgehog was spinning in place, only to release with his unrivaled Spin Dash. Both hedgehogs knew that Sonic was the faster of the two and Shadow had no chance of avoiding something like Sonic's Spin Dash. But the one thing that Shadow did have over his enemy was his intimidating strength. With that in mind, Shadow thrusted out his arms once the blue ball came near and captured the hedgehog by his limbs. But a moment of realization forced Shadow to discover that he was holding Sonic's ankles. Hesitantly, Shadow stared downward and caught sight of Sonic holding out his signature attack.

"SONIC WIND!!" Sonic cried, thrusting the blue sphere forward.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed. He flipped backwards – releasing Sonic – and moved away with the attack barely ruffling his chest fur. The hedgehog landed as his opponent jumped to his feet, grinning pridefully "I see you have been practicing."

"A few training sessions with Blue." Sonic informed.

"Using the clone of Chaos to gain an advantage." Shadow said thoughtfully. "That was actually intelligent of you."

"I guess I'm supposed to take that as a compliment." Sonic chuckled.

"Since you were kind enough to display your special technique, I should do the same." Shadow said malevolently. He is expression was dark and evil, revealing his relation to Black Doom. "You do remember my special technique, right?"

"Uh oh..." Sonic said nervously.

Sonic had seen that expression on more than one occasion. It was the same one he held every time he would call forth his deadliest and most vindictive attack: Chaos Blast. Hoping to stop him in time, Sonic zipped forward and shot his foot out in multiple directions. Unfortunately, Shadow perform Chaos Control and appeared on the other side of the river before he had a chance. Suddenly, the walls of the canyon turned to a sinister, scarlet-red. The pulsating aura refrained from cling to the walls and was forced into the black hedgehog – his fur transforming to the same shade. Without much warning, Shadow once again used Chaos Control and appeared in front of Sonic – his eyes were pure white.

"Can we talk about this?" Sonic asked pleadingly.

"We'll talk back at the castle." Shadow said confidently. "CHAOS BLAST!!"

Before could take the chance to run, Shadow released the compressed energy from his form and expanded it. The pressure built up from the attack created a red blast similar to a nuclear bomb. The massive attack obliterated everything within miles of the area, but suppressed enough to brush against the feet of the statues. For several moments, the canyon was filled with a radiating glow before the memorizing technique faded. Once the debris was cleared away, Shadow was bent over, panting, grasping his knees to keep himself standing. Taking a moment to catch his breath, someone troublesome appeared in Shadow's mind.

"_That attack should have annihilated everything within the valley._" Shadow thought strategically. "_I know Sonic would have been sent back to the castle is his life was threatened. So why am I still here?_"

"Ugh...that's gonna hurt in the morning." Looking over, the dark hedgehog spotted Sonic pulling himself from a pile of rocks. "Hey, Shad, do you think you could go a little easier next time?"

"What are you still doing here?" Shadow questioned hoarsely.

"Yeah, about that." Sonic said sheepishly, pulling himself free of the rubble. "I knew I wasn't gonna get out in time, so I did the only thing I could do. I used two Sonic Winds to push back the attack. But that attack still sent me flying into the rocks."

"You're definitely not the same hedgehog I fought on the ARK." Shadow wheezed while hiding in his thoughts. "_This is bad. I was stupid to use an attack that uses most of my energy. I barely have enough energy to stand._"

"You look tired, Shad." Sonic said confidently. "Maybe you want to give up now. You know I'm the best."

"I say it once more." Shadow chuckled weakly. "In your dreams."

With a look of victory, Sonic dashed over to his opponent, twisting his leg around for the finishing blow. Unfortunately, things never go as planned for Sonic the Hedgehog. Slowly regaining his strength, Shadow was able to raise his forearm to halt the blue blur's attack. At the opportune moment, Shadow grasped Sonic by the ankle and tossed him to the wall – Sonic was starting to hate the rock. Before Sonic had a chance to stand up, Shadow jumped over the surface of the water and glided to the center, clutching the stitch in his chest.

"I may not be able to fight at the moment, but that won't matter." Shadow muttered lowly. "Sonic can walk across the water unless he wants to drown. And while he's waiting for me to make my move, he can get my strength back."

"So, you really got me this time." Sonic said musingly, tracing his steps near the shore. "Yep, there is no way I can get you now."

"Why do you sound like you're being sarcastic?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Sonic said innocently. "Maybe I enjoy the fact that I'm gonna beat you."

"What are you talking about?!" Shadow questioned incredulously. "You can't walk on water or have the use of Extreme Gear. There is no way you could reach me out here unless you suddenly sprouted wings."

"Funny you should mention that." Sonic grinned deviously. "Because you'll be the first to see my secret technique."

A secret technique? What secret technique? But it wasn't just Shadow who held this thought. Everyone, including Hybrid, wondered how Sonic could whip up a secret technique during the midst of the battle. The only who didn't seem surprised was Blue, who held a smug expression. Back on the battlefield, Sonic was hunched over, gasping as if the life was being strangled out of him. All of a sudden, the air around the hedgehog began to thicken and Shadow could barely breathe. The air around Sonic was gaining a solid form, making dark hedgehog believe he was losing his sanity. When Shadow could breathe easy again, the blue blur had gained six angelic wings formed from the very air around him.

"What in the world?" Shadow said awestruck.

"Ya like them?" Sonic smiled gleefully. "I call this little move the Wind Flight."

"But it's impossible to fly with pure air." Shadow stated decisively. "It goes against all logic."

"Aw, come on, Shad." Sonic said playfully. "I thought you of all people would know that there is nothing we can't do. If you don't believe me, just watch."

And with a single flap of his new wings, Sonic was hurtled into the sky. Shadow's disbelieving eyes were opened to the farthest reaches above, following the blue hedgehog as he soared through the shifting clouds. While enjoying his new sense of freedom, Sonic narrowed his wings together and dived towards the water like a spear. Shadow barely recovered from his shock and pushed himself backwards before Sonic pierced the water where he once stood. A few moments passed in silence before Sonic reemerged from the water – his wings glistening brightly.

"What do you say now, Shadow?" Sonic sniggered.

"I don't believe it." Shadow said, sounding half impressed. "I should have known that if anyone could defy the laws of nature, it would be you, Sonic." He stared at Sonic with admiration. "You know, I think I'm starting to see who the true Ultimate Life-Form is."

"Don't tell me you're going soft, Shadow." Sonic said tauntingly.

"Not a chance." Shadow said determined; his strength renewed. "I'm just getting warmed up. CHAOS SPEAR!"

The barrage of piercing yellow arrows formed around Shadow's body and propelled themselves towards their target. Fortunately enough, Sonic's new ability granted him better maneuverability and was able to dodge the assault with a simple twirl of his wings. But Shadow took advantage of Sonic's show-off personality and swiped across the hedgehog's chest with his heel. The unpredicted attack barely grazed his skin, but it gave Sonic a better reason not to flaunt his skills against Shadow. Deciding not to take chances, Sonic formed a Sonic Wind into his palm, which Shadow carefully noticed.

"You never change." Shadow said, flipping backwards across the waters surface. "You're always using the same attack."

"Not this time." Sonic informed. "You didn't think this was the only trick up my sleeve."

"What are you...?" Shadow started.

But before he could finish, Sonic lashed the Sonic Wind forward. But how could he release it? Shadow knew Sonic couldn't possibly release the Sonic Wind from his hand without losing its shape. But he decided against trying to discover the source of the technique and jumped sideways back to the shore. Once he gained a better look, Shadow could spy a thin trail of Chaos that connected the Sonic Wind to its owner.

"I get it." Shadow nodded impressively. "He used Chaos Energy to keep his connection to his attack. In that form, Sonic could use the technique to attack from a distance."

"That's the idea!"

Shadow turned on his heels towards the direction of the voice...but only discovered an empty space. The moment he turned his back, the dark hedgehog feel forward as an unknown entity swatted at his knees. Without the sense of knowing what was going on, Shadow pushed himself up with his palm and kicked at the direction of his attacker. But the dark hedgehog only met with air. Only a second after he was back to his feet, something swiped against his head. This time, he knew where the attack was coming from. A split-moment after the unwarranted hit, Shadow twisted around and drived his fist in that direction. He hit something solid. For a fraction of a second, Shadow could spot one of Sonic's wings sticking out at an odd angle before blending with the environment.

"You're wings not only allow you flight, but they also give you coverage." Shadow stated.

"I had to be totally ready for when I fought someone like you!" Sonic echoed across the canyon. "I knew in a straight fight that you would annihilate me! So I needed a way to make things work for me!"

"I must admit, this has put a real hindrance in my plan." Shadow acknowledged. "Too bad it won't be enough to save you."

"Creepy-dark-copycat says what?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I expected that you would pull something similar to this." Shadow informed, clasping his palms together. "I expected you to use your speed to you advantage. In preparation to this, I invented my own technique."

"Is it good?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Shadow chuckled darkly. "CHAOS SONAR!!"

Once the words breeched his lips, a familiar red aura surrounded the dark hedgehog and expanded. For a moment, Sonic thought Shadow had performed another Chaos Blast. But this was far different from the Chaos Blast. In Shadow's eyes, everything was entirely black from the ground to the sky. But once the aura field touched against the rocks, Shadow could visualize them perfectly. And everything that Shadow couldn't see, such as the life forms in the water or beneath the ground, were becoming perfectly clear. And after a moment of patience, Shadow found his objective: Sonic.

"Now you're mine!!" Shadow screamed.

Still caught off guard by Shadow's technique, Sonic's attention was driven away from the hedgehog, not noticing the performance of Chaos Control. Even after the attack struck, Sonic remained completely oblivious as Shadow drove his fist square into hiss chest. Shadow's strength had ultimately increased tenfold as his blow sent Sonic drilling across the landscape, through the legs of the first statue, across the waterfall, and stop at the feet of the second statue. Since Sonic's body was entirely visible, Shadow had to guess that his attack was dispelled. The performance was one to be proud of, but Shadow could barely make out the damage as his vision became distorted.

"_Damn...Tikal was right about this technique._" Shadow thought. "_I have to redirect most of my power to my eyes that it overloads my nervous system. If I had taken attack any farther, I would be permanently blind._"

"Ooh...did anyone get the license plate off that truck?" Sonic asked dazed.

"You're still awake, are you?" Shadow said smugly; his knees ready to give out.

"It's...gonna take a lot..." Sonic moaned as he forced himself to his feet; his chest tightened with every movement. "More than that...to take out the...Blue Blur."

"Let's face it, we're at our limit." Shadow stated. "Both our techniques drained most of our Chaos. The least either of us can do is throw one last punch."

"Then how about it?" Sonic challenged. "One last fight, winner takes all."

"You're on." Shadow accepted.

And the canyon had fallen deathly silent. Not even the calling of the birds or the roars of the waterfall seemed to pierce the ominous shush. Both hedgehogs moved closer the toe shore – the eyes locked dead on one another. From he stares one another were giving, they could see their entire history together. From the first meeting at Station Square to the battle aboard Space Colony ARK to the battle on Prison Island for Gale's freedom. Everything both warriors had been battling for came down to this final moment. The second both warriors could once again hear the rushing falls, they leapt over the wide river towards one another. Time seemingly stopped for them – the intensity around them was fierce. Finally, with all their strength, they delivered their final attacks.

* * *

---**East Island---**

Back in the adorning castle, everyone waited with baited breathe for the outcome of the match. Even Hybrid seemed to be enticed by the display of power between them. And to their unexpected surprise, a pair of flashes erupted from the platform. Sonic and Shadow were lying flat across the machine – both unconscious. While Amy, Kumori, and Raine rushed forward to help them, everyone stared at Hybrid for the final call. Even Hybrid didn't seem to know as he checked the machine for their timing. Once the answer was made clear, the host of the castle stood straight and directed the audience's attention.

"It was an unexpected debate!" Hybrid announced. "Our victory managed to stay conscious a split-second longer than our loser. Allow me to introduce our winner!" He gestured a hand to the hedgehog. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Anyone outside the room would have thought an explosion had gone off. The guests were cheering so loudly that it literally shook the room. Many were disappointed that Shadow had failed to win – mostly Kumori – but knew that if anyone deserved to defeat him, it was Sonic. Even Rector, who greatly disliked the hedgehog, couldn't help but feel proud of his success. To make sure the room didn't collapse on them, Hybrid waved his hand, which effectively silenced them.

"With this, we have our last remaining competitors!" Hybrid announced, waving his hands to the remaining fighters. "Shade the Echidna and Sonic the hedgehog! The Final Match will take place one week from today! Until then, enjoy your stay."

With those final words, the guests organized their way out of the cramped room and paced up to the ninth floor. Everyone was carrying Sonic and Shadow over their heads like a mantle of honor. But while everyone followed the parade to the infirmary, Hybrid trailed his way down the steps with Shade following behind him. But one thing did bother him.

"It's strange." Hybrid murmured quietly.

"What is it, Imperator?" Shade asked curiously.

"I told you, Shade." Hybrid grinned gratefully. "I do not like titles. Just call me Hybrid."

"Very well, Hybrid." Shade said happily. "What is on your mind?"

"It's those hedgehogs." Hybrid noted. "When everyone was carrying them away, I noticed something unsettling: they were smiling. I mean, how can they smile when they just fought each other with the intention to kill?"

"I have watched and studied the Sonic Heroes." Shade said knowledgably. "From what I learned, those two are greater friends than anyone in this castle. To them, this match was just a game they love to play."

"How can anyone enjoy fighting?" Hybrid grimaced. "It's the reason this world is so corrupt."

"And you believe your plan is the only true sanctuary?" Shade questioned seriously. Hybrid turned to her with an astonished expression. "I heard you talking to Eggman Nega and Imperator Ix. Do you think violence can only be solved with more violence?"

"You don't understand the whole process." Hybrid stated.

"I understand everything." Shade said spitefully. "And I can tell you right now that I will not take any part of it."

"The moment you were born, you were obligated to your duties!" Hybrid exclaimed.

"How can I follow something that contradicts itself!?" Shade screamed. "If you want to create war, then you are no different to the monster that killed your mother!"

That last comment struck Hybrid deep in his heart. The mixed hedgehog had long forgotten about his mother's death and tried to keep his thoughts away from her. Realizing that her words were more hurtful than intended, Shade tried to comfort her friend, but he refused her. Hybrid continued to bottom of the staircase, leaving Shade behind, and fingered the dented locket that was given to him by Sarah.

"_Mother..._" Hybrid thought helplessly. "_Am I doing the right thing?_"

**

* * *

**

Words of hurt and confusion run through the master's mind. Who will be victorious in the Final Match? Will Shade leave her friends and allies behind? And will Hybrid make the right choice? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**

PS: To those who don't know, DarkspineSilver92 is back and posted a new story. To those who read this series, please take a moment to enjoy his works. Thank you.


	17. To the Rescue

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Seventeen: To the Rescue

The scene returns to the East Island castle four days after the Semifinal Match. Sonic and Shadow regained consciousness after the second day, but were forced to stay in bed for their bodies twinged at every movement. Raine explained that their bodies had not adapted to their new techniques and left the helpless for regular purposes. Though he had no problem with Amy being his nurse, Sonic wished to resume his training, but his enraged girlfriend would not allow it.

"Raine said you can't leave until your body is healed!" Amy said sternly, pushing Sonic back into bed – the hedgehog yelped.

"But I already spent four days in this place." Sonic complained, twitching from overexertion. "Knuckles has been training with Shade every day and he says she's getting better. I need to wok on the Wind Flight if I want to stand a chance against her."

"Just ignore what Knuckles said and work on getting better." Amy advised kindly, pulling the blanket over the blue hero. "Raine said you should be all better by tomorrow. Just wait one more day and you can do whatever you want."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Sonic grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene moves to the landing of the second floor, just above the Entrance Hall. After losing their places in the tournament, Aqua, Aikara, and Amelia became quick friends. **(Notice a pattern XD)** On most days, they would spend their time debating over who would win the next match – Aqua frequently turned it into a quick gamble. Today, the subject rested on the upcoming match between Shade and Sonic, both who were expected to hold great promise.

"Shade is definitely going to win." Amelia stated. "Sonic's been in bed for most of the week and he'll probably kill himself with the Wind Flight technique of his."

"Nah, Sonic's way to strong for that." Aikara responded faithfully, hanging over the banister with her tail. "Besides, we've only seen Shade go all-out against Metal and she barely came out alive. She only got this far because Knuckles surrendered."

"I'm betting thirty bucks that Sonic wins." Aqua challenged, holding up her wallet. "Anyone wanna take that bet?"

"NO!!" The girls exclaimed.

"And give me back my wallet!" Amelia commanding, snatching her possession from the hedgehog thief.

After a few quiet seconds, the silence between them was broke when an audible smack was heard from the floor above them. Fueled by curiosity, Aikara flipped forward to the third floor landing while Amelia and Aqua were forced to climb their way to the site. The female trio arrived just as Tail exited the corridor with a repulsive expression. His eyes slanted with unmistakable anger, the two-tailed kitsune proceeded up the stairway. Followed shortly be his depart came an echoing sob from within the corridor. The girls had barely taken two steps in when they discovered the source of the sound. Cream was on the floor, crying into her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong, little bunny?" Aikara asked, dangling from the hanging lantern.

"I was trying to talk to Tails." Cream whimpered, removing her hands, which revealed a flaring red mark on her cheek. "I was hoping that if he talked to me, he could tell me why he was avoiding everyone."

"What did you say?" Aqua asked sadly, secretly stealing Amelia's wallet again.

"I told him that I missed him and how much I loved him." Cream sniffed; the girls stared admirably. "But he said he didn't want to waste time talking about something as pointless as love. He said he needed to help Hybrid."

"Then you stopped him, right?" Amelia questioned, urging her to continue."

"I jumped in front of him and said that he was acting like one of Eggman's Black Clones." Cream said lightly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I told him that he was stupid by listening to Hybrid. He got mad and hit me before leaving."

"That filthy brat!" Amelia snarled furiously. "When I get my hands on him, I am going to rip his little...!"

"It's not Tails' fault!" Cream cried, confusing the trio of females. "I know Tails can get upset sometimes, but he would never hurt anyone on purpose." She sighed dreamily. "He is a kind and caring creature with a heart brighter than gold."

"Ok, time to bring it back to reality." Aqua interjected.

"Aww..." Aikara whined childishly. "But it was just getting to the best part."

"I'm just saying that Tails isn't acting right." Cream said certainly. "It's almost as if someone is control him."

"Come to think of it, Wave and Eggman have been acting strange, too." Amelia said thoughtfully, stroking her chin. "We all know that Eggman is evil and would never call anyone master. And from what I've heard about Wave, she's too stubborn to work for anyone outside the Babylon Rogues. Something is defiantly up."

"So what do you think we should do about this?" Aqua asked intriguingly.

"I say we keep a close eye on Tails and the others." Amelia explained practically. "If I'm right, we should be able to find out what happened to them and learn what this Hybrid guys is up to."

"Yay!!" Aikara cheered echoingly; the girls covered their ears. "We're going to be spies!!"

The other three girls quickly slapped their hands over the monkey's mouth, signaling her to shut up. Checking to make sure no over heard them, Aqua and Aikara walked towards the Entrance Hall while Amelia and Cream were headed for the Infirmary. But while they remained unaware, an ever-present watcher smirked in satisfaction.

"Well, this oughta be good for a laugh." The shadow chirped.

* * *

After hours of activity throughout the castle, mostly involving Jet and a runaway Gear, everyone retired to their rooms for a nights rest. Tails was making his rounds on the third floor to check that everyone was in their rooms. But when reaching the room that was occupied by Cream and Blaze, the half-demon hesitantly walked inside. Thought his expression was blank, his eyes aimlessly wandered over her peaceful form. His fingers traced over her delicate shoulders to the pinnacle of her head. He smiled lightly when he found a small tuft of orange hair beginning to develop.

"Cream..." Tails murmured softly.

Without warning, the young kit grasped his forehead as if struck by an electric shock. For a brief moment, Tails looked ready to collapse before retaining his emotionless persona. Tails walked through the door and snapped it shut without taking a glance backwards. But not a second passed between them before Cream's eyes shot open with anxiety. Cream softly jumped out of bed, fully clothed, and silently moved into the corridor without waking her roommate. The young hare followed Tails out to the landing, where she watched him motion slowly down the stairs.

"See anything yet!" Aikara exclaimed

"Yike!!" Cream exclaimed surprisingly before Aqua and Amelia slapped their hands over her mouth. "Please, don't do that again. That scared me."

"I would suggest it either way." Amelia advised sharply. "With the halls empty, we can't afford to make a sound. Otherwise, the chances of our exposure will be expanded."

"Yeah..." Aqua said dully. "While we're on the subject, I would like to point out that we have totally lost our target."

"What?!" Amelia yelled silently. She looked around and corner and Tails was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Now what do we do?" Cream asked.

"You ladies need a hand." A smug, yet familiar, voice sounded.

Turning their heads in every direction, the group of females were unable to trace to sound emitting from the corridor. With her unexplainably large ears, Cream could distinctly hear a sound that resembled the ruffling of feathers. At first, the rabbit had suspected Jet to be the watcher, but her theory proved wrong when a shadow dropped in the center the group. On instinct, Amelia drew her bow while Aikara moved into an awkward fighters pose.

"Whoa, chill, ladies." Cannon waved hurriedly. "It's only me."

"Thank Neptune." Aqua sighed in relief. "For a minute, I thought you were a threat."

"I'm going to ignore that." Cannon replied simply.

"What are you doing here?!" Amelia snapped impatiently.

"I overheard you guys talking about following the twin-tailed freak." Cannon said playfully; Aikara used her tail to hold back Cream's rage. "It wasn't really that hard considering how loud the chimp was." Now it was Cream's turn to hold back Aikara. "But I thought that I might be of some help you lovely ladies."

"And what would you get out of it?" Aqua said, secretly trying to reach into Cannon's head feathers.

"First off, I'm a master thief, so don't even try it." Cannon said conniving, slapping the hedgehog's hand back. "Second, I'm just as interested as you to found out what's going on. I might not like the Solar Scum, but I have to feel sorry for Hawk. I know how it would feel to lose somebody close to you."

"And why should we trust you?" Aikara said suspiciously. "You're not the same as the Babylon Rogues that we know. How do we know you won't just turn us in?"

"I won't deny that the Lunar Tribe have different morals than the Solar Tribe." Cannon said appraisingly. "But all Rogues follow the same code: don't take a job that works against you. Since we're all out of the tournament, there's nothing they can punish us with if we get caught."

"Well..." Amelia said unsurely.

"And I know where Tails and the others go after dark." Cannon added coyly; he knew he had won.

"Deal!" Cream said in a final tone.

"Now that we're all settled up, let's play a game of follow the leader." Cannon said playfully.

With a jolt of laughter from the falcon, Cannon belligerently raced past Cream and hurdled over the banister of the stairway. The girls gasped and hurried towards the railing, knowing Cannon couldn't fly without Extreme Gear. Being the only one that could fly, Cream jumped over, with a little help from Aqua, and dived after him. In mere moments, Cream shot past nine levels of the castle with not a trace of the falcon. But when she reached the sixth basement floor, Cream spotted Cannon leaning against the door on the right-hand side. Quickly flapping her extended ear, Cream hovered over to the falcon before landing.

"How did you get over here?" Cream asked curiously.

"Uh, hello..." Cannon said mockingly, pointing to the opal on his forehead. "Gravity gem, remember?"

"Wow, that was smart." Cream said politely. But her thoughts betrayed her. "_If you have a death wish!_"

They were shortly followed by Aikara, who carried Aqua and Amelia. Amelia stepped up to Cannon and kicked him in his most prized region, forcing him to double over.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Amelia screamed shrilly.

"Ye-yes, ma'am." Cannon whimpered cowardly. The falcon remained in his position for a few more second before he could stand properly. "At the risk if being it again, I would like to vouch that we have reached Tails' hiding place."

"The basement floors." Aqua said cautiously. "Hybrid said we were allowed down here, but I was always too afraid to go anywhere lower than the first floor."

"I don't think anyone has been lower than the Entrance Hall." Amelia stated logically. "Mathias told me that Hybrid doesn't willingly allow the guests this far below the castle. It's the perfect place for hiding secrets.

"If we're going to do this right, we need to be extra careful." Cannon said warningly.

"Hey, it's dark in here!" Aikara screamed frantically.

Looking between their ranks, the falcon and females noted the disappearance of a certain primate. Looking between the closed door and dusty imprint left behind by the monkey's feet, it didn't take must logic to know what had happened. With a grudged sigh, Cannon strode over to the door and forcefully slung it open. They group spotted Aikara on the floor, holding herself in a fetal position. But once the team stepped into the deathly-dark room, Aikara swiftly jumped to her feet in alarm.

"Don't close the..." Aikara screamed as the door snapped shut, enveloping them in darkness. "...Door. Great, now we're all stuck in here. The door locks automatically."

"And this is the beauty of have a master thief on the team." Cannon said snidely in the darkness. "I'll just pick the lock and we're home free."

"AHH! That's not the door!" Aqua screamed as the falcon groped her chest. In retaliation, she slapped his across the face. "That'll learn ya!"

"What did I do?" Aikara moaned, rubbing her sore cheek.

"I think we should keep our voices down." Cream suggested frightfully. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

"Too late!"

The sound was formed from not one, but three well-known voices. The darkness was swiftly dropped while a field of lights erupted from the unseen ceiling. The shock of the experience blinded the group for a short period of time before they were able to recall their bearings. Once the room came into view, the unusual team of heroes managed a clear understanding of what made the basement floors avoidable. There were two platforms, one on each end of the room. And in between the two pieces of land was a fifty-foot long pool with an uncertain depth. Tails, Wave, and Eggman stood on the other end of the pool, all three with emotionless faces.

"Uh...how long have you been standing there?" Amelia asked nervously.

"Long enough." The trio said simultaneously. "We know you plan to interfere with our master's ambition. Such an act of defiance cannot go unpunished."

"All we want is to know what's wrong, Tails." Cream said pleadingly. "Please, let me help you. You know how much I love you."

"One such as you is too young to understand the concept of love." Tails said monotonously. "You pretend yourself by believing you could learn such an expression. But in the end, you are just a ridiculous girl with a hopeless dream."

"Ok, that's going a bit far." Aikara commented.

"She must learn to grow up and face reality." Tails said indifferently. "I never loved her and I never will."

"Enough of this talk." Eggman commanded with authority. "The master grows impatient with your constant meddling and has decided your punishment." The team, with the exception of Cannon, held fearful expressions. "It is nothing to fear. You will not perish."

"As punishment, you will be sentenced to face the Leviathan." Wave finished.

"The wha?" Cannon asked dumbstruck.

Taken by complete surprise, Cannon and Cream were pulled into the water by a dual band of scaly green tendrils. After shaking away the shock, Aqua reacted by diving into the pool after them, due to her affinity with water. Amelia knocked an arrow on her bow as Aikara crouched close to the ground for anything that might attack. For several breathtaking moments, a scale of eerie silence filled the room, only broken by the occasional air bubbles from the pool. As the culmination of bubbles reached its greatest, the flood exploded as a massive beast arose. It was a massive green reptile that resembled much of a dragon, but with two tendrils forming from the corners of its mouth. Those tendrils restrained Cannon and Cream while Aqua tried to hold her balance on the beast's head.

"Guys, a little help here!" Aqua screamed.

"I'm coming, Aqua!" Aikara announced. The acrobatic simian double flipped into the air and shot her foot between the Leviathan's eyes. Unfortunately, this did nothing but send a wave of pain through her spine. "Probably not my best idea."

"Some help you were!" Cannon exclaimed as Aikara dropped into the water.

"Tails!" Cream groaned as the tendril constricted her. "Tails, help me!"

The two-tailed fox did not respond, but his eye twitched in an unfashionable manner. Meanwhile, the Leviathan released a gurgling roar while its tendrils snapped its prey back and forth; Cannon was beginning to look like Jet. Taking a well place flame arrow, Amelia released the string and speared through the beast's left tendril. With the Leviathan's hold vanished, Cannon touched the opal on his forehead and form a spiral of black particles beneath him.

"Coming at ya!" Cannon jeered. "GRAVITY DIVE!!"

Once passing through the dark vortex, Cannon's speed accelerated to an ungodly limit. Time was frozen in his presence and the orange falcon streaked across the tide and scorched past the Leviathan's second tendril. The aquatic beast screeched in pure agony with the destruction of its remaining limb. Cream dropped unceremoniously into the water, shortly followed by Aqua, who pulled the rabbit to safety. The Leviathan, it's nostrils flared and eyes slitted, raised one of its fearsome claws from the water and drove it at the platform before it. Amelia couldn't move back because the door was lock, but she couldn't go forward incase her ice arrows touched the water.

"Why didn't I just stay in bed?" Amelia moaned.

"Whoa there, Nelly!" Aqua shouted. She formed a lasso of water, which restrained the Leviathan's hand for a few choice moments. Straining to keep the hold, Aqua called to the others. "I can't hold him forever, you know."

"Aikara to the rescue!" Aikara cheered jubilantly.

Flipping out from the water, the rapid monkey rebounded out of the water and aimed another kick for the aquatic reptile. But this time, her aim was true. Her heel stabbed into the monster's eye and call forth a stream of crimson blood from its socket. Though the beast was half-blind, the unsolicited number of attacks seemed to infuriate the beast to a certain extent. With a quick lap of its head, the beast forced a wave of water to wash of the entire group. Aqua, Cannon, and Aikara were thrown to the platform with Amelia for a moment reprieve. Unfortunately, the water splashed over them and seeped into Amelia's quiver and touched one of the ice arrows, freezing everyone in their place. Satisfied by its work, the Leviathan scooped up Cream with its scaled claw and slammed her into the wall. The young hare was barely able to remain awake as the beast's teeth drew closer.

"Tails..." Cream whispered pleadingly

"Cream?" Tail questioned confused. He shook his head free from any control over his mind and took in the sight before him. "What the? Where am I? Last thing I remember is head for the East Island and..."

"Tails..." Cream murmured feebly. "I'm so happy...that you are all right."

And then the world drew dark before the rabbit's eyes.

"Cream?!" Tails cried fearfully. Without realizing it, a snarl emerged from the back of his throat; his voice became rasped with hatred. "You have hurt Cream! I'm going to kill you!!"

The enraged kit dropped down on all fours and growled savagely with nothing but animalistic instincts guiding him. The fox's fur turned the brightest shade of orange and his eyes became red as the blood that ran through his veins. A flow of visible red energy escaped from his body, which appeared to hold an effect over his companions. Wave and Eggman held their heads in boundless pain before dropping to the floor. The Leviathan was distracted from its prey as the ebb of the energy rippled the waters around them.

"Let her go!" Tail snarled warningly. "Or I will remove your head from your body!"

But the reptilian beast made no acknowledgement of Tails' statement and resumed its advances on the young rabbit. This proved to be its final mistake. In the next moment, Tails completely vanished from sight, leaving only an orange blur trailing towards the Leviathan. In the next instant, Tails remained true to his word and his claws ripped through the reptile's neckline and severed the length from its body. As the gigantic corpse plummeted to the bottom of the pool, Tails instinctively reached for Cream before she touch the water and raced back to the platform. Once laying her gently on the floor, Tails' demon heritage evaporated, forcing to resume his natural form. The young kit dropped next to Cream, but managed to stay awake long enough as the rabbit awoke from her sleep and stared back at him.

"Tails..." Cream said hushed.

"Are you ok, Cream?" Tails asked tiredly.

"I am now." Cream smiled gracefully. "Thanks to you."

"That's all I needed to know." Tails grinned.

And with that, both children were lost in the darkness.

* * *

The scene shifts to the thirteenth floor in the meeting chamber of the castle lords. Ix sat at his throne, staring at the seat that had once belonged to Nega before his banishment. The masked imperator remained seated in the throng of throne, gripping his scepter with defined impatience. This virtue was greatly quenched as Hybrid walked through the disguised doorway and took his throne across from Ix.

"I had the Nocturnus place the intruder in their rooms." Hybrid stated in relief. "When they wake up tomorrow, everything will seem like a dream to them."

"We just barely managed to avoid suspicion tonight." Ix said spitefully. "But it came at a cost. Due to that child's unexplained powers, he was able to remove the control I held over of three former servants."

"Won't it prove troublesome to let them go?" Hybrid questioned seriously. "They could expose our plan and ruin everything."

"Not to worry, I took the necessary precautions." Ix proclaimed easily. "When performing the technique, I took steps to make sure they wouldn't remember everything if they broke free. They still believe they're coming for your science fair."

"And all it cost me was my Basilisk and Leviathan." Hybrid said mournfully. "I put a lot of hard work proving their existence and taming them. And now they have to kill me pets."

"You still you griffon." Ix informed. "And besides that, we still have an opportune moment to initiate our plan."

"Not one that we would hope for." Hybrid grimaced. "Shade has...delicately informed me that she wishes not to take part in our plans."

"That ungrateful child!" Ix growled furiously. "I raised her since she was an infant and she dares to defy me!"

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Hybrid asked apprehensively. He feared for his only friend.

"If she fails to kill the red hedgehog..." Ix said lowly. "She will be punished severally."

**

* * *

**

A new hope shines upon the heroes. Will this new development prove to be the chance the heroes need? Will Shade be forced to carry out her mission? And will Rector be able to survive the encounter? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

**And be sure to check Sonic Brawl: Twilight Emperor! It is a joint-story created through the combined efforts of me and the Brawler. I highly recommend you check it out. Also, be sure to check out the Sonic Leaders Forum.....PLEASE!!!**


	18. The Lost Family

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Eighteen: The Lost Family

The scene returns to the East Island castle on the fifth day of the tournament reprieve. The air was thick with wild rumors and unmanageable guesses over the outcome of the Final Match. The babble was only broken when Tails, Wave, and Eggman joined the guests at breakfast, but did not serve them. They were bombarded with questions at first, but subsided when Cream and Jet shooed everyone away – Rai commented his father with a fat joke. Sonic, after being released from the infirmary, were aimed straight for the training room with Amy at his side.

"So, what are you going to do for the big match?" Amy asked.

"Not really much to go on." Sonic said nonchalantly. "Knuckles wouldn't tell me what Shade could do. So I just memorized all her moves from the fights against Knuckles and Metal."

"You should really be careful about Shade." Amy advised sternly. "That witch is up to something. I can feel it. How else could she beat Metal or not ask why Tails and the others were missing."

"You're just mad because you're brother's hitting on her." Sonic joked.

"I am not!" Amy yelled angrily, summoning her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Take that back!"

With a stifling yelp, Sonic charged down the corridor at blinding speed with a pink blur following close behind. He knew the proper thing to do was apologize, but Sonic hasn't taken his usual run in five days. To him, this was an exercise. After racing in an out at random rooms, Sonic finally lost Amy and skidded to a halt in front of the usual training room. Only today, it was being safely guarded by Talon (**Metal Jet**) and Esp (**Metal Espio**).

"Hey, guys, whatcha doing?" Sonic asked playfully

"Making sure no one interrupts Metal during his training." Talon stated.

"But I thought he was out of the running." Sonic said quizzically; his brow raised.

"It is not for Metal Sonic, but for his son." Esp explained. "Metal feels that times are become hazardous for the Squadron, especially for Emerl. With the sudden loss of power and the many near-fatal accidents occurring, we are doing what we can to prepare for the next occasion."

"Yeah, that's nice." Sonic waved in a bored fashion. "But right now, I really need to get inside and practice for my match."

"Not a chance, rat." Talon said enticingly, pushing the blue hedgehog backwards. "The only thing that can get you in is some freak accident knocks our heads off and throw them down the stairs."

"SONIC!!" A familiar scream echoed across the corridor.

Almost out of instinct, Sonic swiftly dropped on all fours as Amy's hammer swung overhead. And by the fate of cruel irony, her hammer knocked Talon and Esp's head clean off their shoulders. The bodies of the robotic pair dropped to the floor with a dull thud as their heads stumbled down the stair – Esp muttered a string of curses. Silently thanking her, Sonic stepped into the training room without notice.

"That Amy..." Sonic sniggered. "Face of an angel, strength of a behemoth."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" The hedgehog jumped in shock as Mecha appeared behind him. "Twitchy little rat, aren't you?"

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Sonic exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I think you should quiet down." Knux (**Metal Knuckles**) suggested; Sonic jumped again. "Metal's gonna get real mad if you bother him while training Emerl."

Interested by Knux's reaction, Sonic turned his attention to the center of the room. Emerl stood in the open – his body battered and scarred – while holding his left arm, which was burned black. Metal Sonic stood across from his son with his hands radiating from the force of his Metal Surge. Meanwhile, Amelia (**Metal Amy**) stood on the sidelines with a look of desperation and concern in his expression.

"Is that the best you can do?" Metal said mockingly, raising his sparking hand. "Try again. And this time, focus your energy to a single point of your palm and release it as a whole."

"Metal, maybe he should take a break." Amelia suggested worried.

"Yeah, dad..." Emerl moaned hopefully. "I've been trying to master the Metal Surge all day. Maybe we can continue tomorrow when I am..."

"We will do this now!!" Metal yelled raging; Emerl flinched at his father's tone. "Amelia, he is not a child anymore. If he is to survive the circumstances, he must be fully prepared." He turned to Emerl. "Now try again."

With a heavy sigh, Emerl bent his knees low and gripped his left arm with a long groan. With a look of concentration of his faceless expression, Emerl began to draw on whatever reserve energy he had left his frail body. In a matter of seconds, Emerl began to draw a surge of electricity into his left hand, which, Sonic noticed, was extensively smaller than Metal. Almost immediately, Metal charged ahead with his own Metal Surge and collided it with Emerl's palm. The results were as expected. Emerl was unable to withstand his father's attack and was send flying towards the wall. Emerl slumped longingly to the floor while Amelia rushed to his side.

"Metal, this has gone on long enough!" Amelia stated firmly. "Our son is tired and his circuits are shortening out! If you continue this torture, there won't be anything left of him to repair!"

"She has a point, boss." Knux nodded. "Emerl's just a kid in our standards."

"But he won't remain a child forever." Mecha said loudly. "Metal has good reason to push his son beyond the limits. If he is expected to grow and take our place in the future, we must not smother him like a spoiled brat."

"But Emerl is..." Amelia started.

"Mecha is right." Metal said shortly. His tone wasn't loud or forcefully, but it made his point visible. "Emerl cannot be treated like a little child forever. He needs to learn these lessons." He gripped his right arm, preparing for another strike. "Now let us try again."

"Man, Metal's really worked up about this." Sonic commented.

"He has his reasons." Mecha stated indifferent. "There's more going on in this castle than you realize."

"What are you...?" Sonic began to ask.

"SONIC!!"

The familiar screech of his girlfriend shot the hedgehog into a panic. Sonic was slightly glad that his girlfriend tackled him from behind – he was afraid of her angry expression. The commotion the two hedgehogs created was enough to draw Metal's eyes away from his weakened son. This was the moment he was searching for. Using the data he scanned from Blue, Emerl deformed into a puddle of silver liquid and slipped through the cracks in the wall behind him. Once he reformed on the other side, Emerl dropped to the floor, craning his head backwards in relief.

"Oh...my servos are shot." Emerl murmured painfully. "I don't get what's up with my dad. He seems more tense than usual."

"That guy always did have me worried." A gruff voice echoed. "Maybe he's going senile in his old age."

"Who's there?!" Emerl questioned surprisingly, pushing himself up. "Where are you?!"

"Machines do not age, my friend." A soft voice responded. "You should know that from experience."

"I'm warning you!" Emerl shouted threateningly. "Show yourself before things get ugly!"

"If you wish." The duo replied.

Judging by the sound of their voices, they were close to his position. Emerl swiftly jumped to his feet with his arms raised for protection, despite the fact that he could not see a thing in the dark corridor. Several moments passed in restless silence – Emerl looked back and forth with heavy anxiety. But while he wasn't looking, two colored blurs passed by without the young mech noticing. Once the moment came that Emerl lowered his guard only slightly, the blur thrashed into the mech and slammed him into the wall. They pinned his arms behind his back for reassurance.

"Let – me – go!" Emerl grunted.

"Not until you listen to us." The soft voice said eagerly.

"We have a lot to tell you." The gruff voice stated smugly.

"How can I talk to you if I can't even see you?"

"Already taken care of." The duo answered simultaneously.

With that note, a series of lights flashed down the corridor at a rate that would blind a normal person. Once his opponents came into focus, Emerl's electronic eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Emerl's capturers look so much like him that he thought he was staring into a mirror. The one holding his left arm had vermillion-red armor similar to Emerl, but with a dual-point plate in place of the crest on his head. The one holding his left held sea-blue armor with a sapphire fin mantel jutting from the pinnacle of his head. Emerl looked ready to lose his mind.

"Who are you?" Emerl asked softly.

"My name is Charyb." The blue mech, Charyb, answered.

"The name's Scylla." The red mech, Scylla, introduced.

"Why do you look like me?" Emerl asked confused.

"I thought it would have been obvious, brother." Charyb said smoothly.

"Brother?!" Emerl exclaimed. "What are you talking about? My father and mother haven't created any robots other than myself."

"Wow, he's really lost it." Scylla sniggered amusingly, turning his head to his counterpart. "I think it would do us some justice if we told the kid the truth."

"I agree wholly, brother." Charyb nodded. Together, he and Scylla released Emerl and dropped him to the floor. "First, before I explain everything, you need to learn the complete history of our kind."

* * *

_---Flashback---_

The scene arrives to a barren desert from any sign of life or hospitable conditions. Staring across from one another was two armies of warriors, all of them echidnas. On one side, the echidnas were covered from head-to-toe in tribal white markings and possessed spiked ridges on their knuckles. This fraction of the echidnas was lead by Pachacamac. One the other side, the echidnas wore black armor that covered their entire bodies and helmets with neon markings. This fraction of the fighters was led by Ix.

"**Four thousand years ago, a war was fought between two tribes: Knuckles and Nocturnus." Scylla narrated. "Both opposing fractions sought to control the land and claim it as there own. The Nocturnus had the advantage...until..."**

The Nocturnus soldiers advanced on their primitive relatives with a war cry of victory. The Knuckles Tribe remained unmoving – all of them hung their heads with their eyes closed. Once their rivals were halfway through the desert, the Knuckles Tribes shot their heads up and snapped their eyes wide open. They had changed from their normal appearance to a demonic orange with six slits surrounding the center slit. A moment later, a mass of soldiers dropped dead.

"**The Knuckles Tribe discovered the ability called the Kuasagan." Scylla continued. "From that point, Ix could no longer risk confronting the Knuckles Tribe alone. That is why he created us: The Gizoids. And you were the first of these byproducts...Emerl."**

The finished Emerl could be seen standing amongst the ranks of Nocturnus soldiers and advancing towards the rivaling echidnas. The mech remained unaffected by the Knuckles Tribe and their Kuasagan, rendering them defenseless.

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

"But that's impossible." Emerl proclaimed as Scylla finished. "My mother and father created me from scratch. If I was four thousand years old, then how come I don't remember any of this?"

"Shortly after you were made, The Knuckles Tribe was attacked by Chaos." Charyb stated maliciously. "And at the same time, The Nocturnus Tribe was forced into a godforsaken dimension known as the Twilight Cage. You were the only one who was dragged into it."

"Ix believes that the damage created from the encounter wiped out your memory." Scylla added.

"Wait a minute." Emerl said thoughtfully. "If the Nocturnus Tribe existed four thousand years ago, then there shouldn't be many left. Knuckles is the last of his tribe."

"Time works differently in the Twilight cage." Scylla informed. "A century in this world is equivalent to a few short years in the Twilight Cage. A majority of the race is still alive."

"Ah, enough talking!" Charyb exclaimed impatiently. "It's obvious that he's not going to join us. Ix did say that we could destroy him if he turned us down. So, let's just get to the point."

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge, Charyb." Scylla said nonchalantly. "He is our brother and, therefore, he must be given an opportunity before we decide his fate."

"There is no way I would ever join you." Emerl hissed.

"Ya see!" Charyb exclaimed eagerly. "Let's hurry up and dismantle the pest!"

"That is the best idea you've had all day."

"But the voice did not belong to Scylla – it was too deep and vibrant. By the time both Gizoids had the opportunity to figure this out, a pair of metallic fists collided with their heads, sending them tumbling backwards. With his restraints gone, Emerl dropped to his knees in an attempt to conserve energy. The young mech stared up to his savior and found his father in a position known for serious fighting.

"Father..." Emerl whispered.

"Emerl, you are is great trouble for leaving training." Metal said sternly. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was try to prepare you for."

"I'm sorry, father." Emerl said earnestly. "They caught me by surprise."

"We will talk about this later." Metal stated decisively. "But for right now, I must dispose this band of crude copies."

"Yeah, you're one to talk!" Charyb shouted pointedly. "And what's your excuse?"

"He has a point thought." Scylla said thoughtfully, brushing his armor. "But though Emerl was once considered the greatest of the Gizoids, we hold more power than even he could dream of."

"Then you won't mind prove it to me." Metal challenged.

Acting without think – Metal expected that – Charyb dashed ahead towards the metallic doppelganger. Metal seemed prepared for the mech's tactics until he noticed a wave of sparks emitting around his body. With that, Metal sidestepped just in time to avoid a raging fireball from attack his side. The red Gizoid had the ability over fire. Once the barrier dropped from Charyb, Metal used his enhanced speed to appear next to the Gizoid and grasp his head before slamming him to the wall. The blue machine jumped backward in time before Charyb ignited his flames again. Once the fire had died down, Charyb was faced with his opponent with an irritable look on his expression.

"You shouldn't have done that." Charyb seethed.

"And you should have paid more attention to battle tactics. "Metal replied snidely. "A true warrior must first observe his opponents and his surrounding before charging head forward into battle."

"But you must also remember quantity advantage." Metal looked back to Scylla, whose hands were surrounded in avoid of liquid. The blue Gizoid controlled water. "Even with experience, two against one is not very favorable odds."

"That proves you are the smart one." Metal chuckled.

"Hey!!" Charyb snapped.

A moment passed between them before Scylla released a tidal of water from his hands, flooding the corridor in water. Metal made a quick grab for Emerl and jumped the ceiling, planting his remaining claw into the stone. Charyb could be heard cursing his partner from beneath the water before the corridor drained itself, leaving only a multitude of puddles. While Metal dropped back to the ground, he was quick to discover Scylla's reason for his unorthodox technique. Emerl seemed to catch on a moment later.

"They know the Metal Surge draws from the energy in your body." Emerl noted to his father. "Activating any sort of spark in this place would damage your circuits."

"These two have studied century's worth of battle formations." Metal murmured, setting his son back on the floor. "But I have survived many a battle without the use of my electrical force. This battle will be no different."

"Father, let me help you." Emerl pleaded.

"No!" Metal snapped firmly. "I will not risk your safety."

Emerl wanted to argue, but the metallic copy had already shot ahead for Scylla. It appears that the Gizoids all shared the same ability to scan and copy enemy moves after first seeing them. Scylla swiftly dodged Metal's strikes with beautiful elegance that could rival Shade's standards. Metal attempt a quick shot to the head by swinging his foot, but the blue Gizoid was able to block the attack with his forearm. Metal was proving to be at a disadvantage. And to make matters worse, Charyb had recovered from his momentary rest – his hands ablaze. The simulations attacks from both Gizoids forced Metal into several odd angles just to escape with minimal scratches. But the metallic copy was growing weak.

"_I can't keep this going for much longer._" Metal thought tiredly. "_My strength is depleted from the extensive use of the Metal Surge. It's only a matter of time before they catch me._"

"Stand still!" Charyb demanded as his fist missed Metal's left leg.

"This is becoming annoying." Scylla commented impatiently.

Due to the frustration of Metal's maneuvers, Scylla cut off from his confrontation and released a heavy flow of water from his palms. This time, Charyb jumped away, but Metal was caught in the middle of the torrent. The water jet sent Metal colliding with the wall, leaving a heavy imprint in the stone before the water cut off. Sonic slumped dully to the floor, holding his chest, which was releasing sparks from damage. Scylla and Charyb chuckled in amusement as they surrounded the robot like birds of prey. Charyb kicked Metal to the floor.

"Hah! You thought you could stand a chance against us!" Charyb shouted victorious. "We are undeniably the most powerful Gizoids in the universe! Much than that pathetic prototype."

"Leave him alone!" Emerl cried pleadingly. "Please, I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt my dad."

"And if we refuse?" Scylla questioned.

At this point, Emerl was left without an alternative approach. He knew his power was nothing compared to the twins and their control over the elements. And aside from his weakness, Emerl was still weak and tired from training with Metal. But Emerl couldn't stand seeing his father face defeat at the hands of twin fakes. He want to do something – anything – to save his father. When Emerl refused to provide an answer to their question, they brushed him off and returned to their prize. But at the moment Charyb took another swing at Metal's crippled form, something in Emerl's mind snapped.

"THAT'S IT!!" Emerl scream with unbridled rage. Instinctively, Emerl grasped his left arm and began to push every ounce of energy he had into his palm. To everyone's surprise, especially Metal, Emerl formed a perfect copy of his father's signature attack. "METAL SURGE!!"

"I thought you said he couldn't do that!" Charyb screamed frighteningly.

"He's not supposed to." Scylla muttered weakly.

"DIE!!!" Emerl yelled.

Though the attack was foreseen, Scylla and Charyb did nothing as Emerl scaled down the corridor with his hand cutting through the wall – They were caught in permanent shock. Charyb was first to suffer the damage as Emerl's electrified hand stabbed through his torso. Scylla was followed shortly by his partner when Emerl's hand severed the red Gizoid and thrusted through his head. With both mechs destroyed and Emerl satisfied, the young mech swiftly shut down as his reserves were drained in full. Just before he fell, Metal captured his son and lifted him into his arms.

"_You did better than I thought, Emerl._" Metal thought proudly. "_I guess from after this, we both deserve a little rest. Sleep well, Emerl...my warrior son._"

* * *

The scene shifts to the highest reaches of the castle, just below the deck to the roof top. Shade was exiting a nearby corridor, carrying a drenched towel over her shoulders.

"Maybe asking Knuckles to train me was a bad idea." Shade groaned; she was limping on her left leg. "Now I see why the Knuckles Tribe was so revered during its time. Those guys can do a number on a person."

"Maybe you should have asked me to be your partner." Shade slipped off the steps at the sudden intrusion of the voice. Fortunately, she was saved from a terrible fall as Rector pulled her safely back to her feet. "Whoa, you oughta be more careful."

"I wouldn't have to be careful if you didn't stalk me all the time." Shade said curtly, taking back her arm.

"Stalk you?" Rector repeated playfully. "No I find that offensive."

"What do you want?" Shade questioned.

"I was just wondering if a lovely little echidna would like to assist me on a moonlight stroll." Rector said suavely, bowing like a true gentlemen. "After all you did promise me a date, remember?"

"I never promised anything." Shade said firmly.

"Oh, come on." Rector whined. "I'm trying my best to understand you, but you keep making it difficult. Just give me one chance and if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone forever."

"Well..." Shade said considerably. She looked back and forth between her feet and Rector's pleading expression before releasing a heavy sigh. "All right, one date. Tomorrow night on the beach."

"And it's settled!" Rector smiled excitedly. He turned and walked down the stairs. "See ya tomorrow, my lovely."

Shade remained rooted to her place as she waited for Rector to disappear down the stairs. Once the ruby hedgehog was out of sight, Shade gripped the towel in her hand until a patch of blood began to form on the white surface.

"Tomorrow..." Shade whispered. "That is my final chance. Tomorrow is my final chance."

* * *

** The balance of power hangs be a thread. Will Emerl and the Metal Squadron be able to handle the remaining Gizoids. Will Shade destroy her emotions and complete her mission? And what battle awaits at the Final Match? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please, read and review.**


	19. What the Heart Wants

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Nineteen: What the Heart Wants

The scene opens to East Island on the sixth night before the Final Match. After their confrontation with Emerl's siblings, Metal and his son made no attempt to inform everyone else of the remaining Gizoid. If anything, they wanted to keep this piece of information for themselves. The air of anxiety sharply returned from the moment the sun rose from the horizon. Everyone was debating on who would win and Aqua was hosting a gambling pool; Gemini was eager to sign up. During this time, Sonic and Shade spent every waking moment practicing until they were too tired to lift a finger.

"Keep your hands up, Amy." Rector instructed.

"I know what I'm doing!" Amy snapped.

On the rare moments that Sonic left the training room, Rector spent the time teaching Amy boxing upon her request. The ruby hedgehog and his sister were practicing on a sandbag at the far end of the training room with Rector pushing against the target. Amy certainly had the necessary power, most likely from using her Piko-Piko Hammer, but lacked the proper technique and form. Amy was jabbing her fists into the sandbag with unusual aggression, nearly forcing Rector to the wall.

"It's useless if you're just punching it." Rector grunted as the sandbag absorbed another blow. "Remember what I told you: focus your strength into one point and release it on contact. It usually helps when you think about something you hate."

"Like that she-devil you're always talking to." Amy seethed, thrusting his hand into the sandbag.

"Ok, that's going too far." Rector frowned, ignoring the pounding the sandbag was receiving. "I don't get what you have against Shade; everyone else seems to like her. I happen to find her graceful and attractive."

"Well, I think she's up to no good!" Amy yelled.

The pink hedgehog slammed her fist into the sandbag with unsurpassed rage and tore through the leather casing. The impact of the shot pounded against Rector's waist, just barely above his prized possessions. The blow forced Rector to double over, wheezing, as Amy pulled her hand out of the bag; the sand poured out after her.

"Ok, I think that is enough practice for today." Rector coughed.

"I still think it's a bad idea for you to meet her." Amy said disapprovingly. "She's fighting against Sonic in the Final Match tomorrow and she might try to use you to learn his secrets."

"How could she do that?" Rector hoarsely, drawing himself to full height. "Even I don't know any of Sonic's secrets."

"But I do because I'm his girlfriend." Amy stated, sounding half-angry and half-prideful. "She might take you hostage and try to persuade me to tell her all of Sonic secrets. Haven't you noticed that she's wearing the same cloths as the weird guys that walk around the castle at night?"

"That's because she's they're leader." Rector said firmly. "Shade told me so herself. Her tribe looks to her for guidance and she tries to make herself appear as one of them to make them feel equal."

"But how come they never show up during the day?" Amy questioned sternly. "And how come they're working for Hybrid? A lot of weird things seem to happen around him and Shade. Don't you find that suspicious?"

"You're reading too much into this." Rector claimed, brushing past his sister. "Now if you don't mind, I need t get ready for my date with Shade."

Ignoring the visible glare his sister presented, Rector pushed opened the door and snapped it shut behind him.

* * *

The scene shifts an hour later to the coast surrounding the island. As the calmly waves lapped against the sandy beach, Shade stood unnerved with her attention focused out to the water. Instead of her normal battle gear she regularly wore, Shade decided to take up a new look for the occasion. She wore grey slack, a grey sleeveless shirt, and a silver necklace with neon symbols. She still wore her boot under her pants, her warp circlets, and Nocturnus headband. And though they were out of sight, Shade had her Leech Blades stored in her back pocket in case she would need them.

"_If he's smart, he won't show up._" Shade thought coldly. "_Because if he does, I will be forced to carry out my orders._"

_

* * *

_

---Flashback---

"It's not that I didn't have any faith in you, Shade." Hybrid answered. "But I knew Metal was way too powerful for you to defeat. To even the playfield, I severely cut Metal's power in half when I transported you. I needed to collect enough information on him." He cast a serious look at the echidna. "Now there is the matter with you."

"What about me?" Shade asked.

"Ix feels that you are slowly converting to the enemy's side." Hybrid stated. "To test your loyalty, he has given you a simple mission."

"What mission?" Shade asked fearfully.

"You must kill Rector Rose." Hybrid said.

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

"_I can't understand why Imperator Ix does not trust me._" Shade thought viciously. "_Have I not proven my loyalty to him and the Nocturnus? Though I do to wish to join in their plans for domination, I will not stop them from succeeding. Ix has treated me like a daughter and is the only family I have known._" Suddenly, the memory of Rector during the dance appeared; her cheeks turned red. "_But, that hedgehog has proven to be something unexpected. Maybe he..._"

"Hello." Rector said happily.

"Aah!" Shade jumped at Rector's sudden appearance. She slapped his shoulder when laughing. "That wasn't funny!"

"It depends on a matter of perspective." Rector chuckled.

"I...guess that is true." Shade said admittedly. Surprising even herself, Shade giggled, which Rector seemed to enjoy.

"Oh, so you do laugh?" Rector said jokingly. "You know, you look kinda lovely when you laugh."

"You – you're just saying that." Shade said flustered; she was beginning to look like Knuckles.

"No, I really mean it." Rector grinned honestly. "You should do it more often. Hearing your voice kinda reminds me of the times I spent in the fields with..."

And then he went deathly silent. Shade, trained for such occasions, could read a person's thoughts just by their expressions. The glazed look in his eyes easily showed his feelings of regret or sadness. But while she would attempt to figure out his meaning, she noticed that his hand was shaking in a vulnerable manner. He had mixed emotions that Shade could not understand.

"I remind you of you?" Shade asked quietly.

"My mother..." Rector replied with barely a whisper.

"What happened to her?" Shade asked concerned, feeling a twinge of regret in her chest.

"I was very little when it happened." Rector explained, his voice quivering with impending sorrow. "I was playing out in the fields with my dad while my mother was playing with Amy. I don't know the full details of what happened, but some ugly snake named Naga tricked my cousin into attacking our home. My dad was able to fight him off easily, but my mother suffered from the outcome. After that day, Amy and I found her body and buried her near the sea. She always loved the ocean."

"That's so sad." Shade said lightly, turning her gaze to the water. "Of course, I wouldn't know the feeling of losing a parent."

"You mother or father around here?" Rector asked curiously.

"If they are, I don't know." Shade muttered lowly so that only Rector could hear her. "My entire life, the only person I had known personally was my master and my teacher. Terra taught me everything about what it means to be a member of the Nocturnus Tribe and our ways of combat. And Imperator Ix treated me like a daughter, allowing me to attend his meets and dine at his table. Some of my people would go as far as to call me the Princess of Nocturnus."

"Must be nice." Rector commented.

"It has its values." Shade said. "But I do wish that I could know who my parents are."

"Maybe I could help you with that." Rector offered. "Team Virtex mercenaries are always will to work for the right price. But for you, I think I'll give you a special discount."

"It would be a fruitless search." Shade stated. "I have asked everyone in my tribe about my parents and no one has heard of them. It is most likely that they were one of the few that didn't reach the Twilight Cage."

"And when did your tribe disappear into this Twilight Cage?" Rector questioned deductively.

"Four thousand years ago." Shade answered nonchalantly.

"That means you're over four thousand years that old!" Rector yelled pointedly.

"Nice observation." Shade smirked

"Well, I always did like older women." Rector laughed.

Shade couldn't hold it any longer; she laughed along side the ruby hedgehog. As the moments flew by, there was nothing but the lapping waves and their radiant laughter. To Shade, it felt like she had been reborn. This happiness that swelled inside of her was something that she had never experienced before. But her joy was swiftly punctured when she heard the soft clinking metal of her Leech Blade. There laughter stopped as the two stared out the ocean, lost in the abyss of eternal blue. Sadly, Shade knew it was too good to last as she slowly gripped the Leech Blade in her back pocket.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Rector asked suddenly.

"What?" Shade replied shockingly.

"Have you ever experienced what it means to be in love?" Rector repeated.

"I...I don't really know." Shade answered uncertainly. "I've spent so much time training for battle, that I was forced to suppress my emotions. I cannot understand the meaning of emotions such as love."

"But apparently Amy does." Rector joked, looking very unhappy at the thought. "I never really experienced it myself, but Amy has gone into great detail to explain it."

"And what does she say?" Shade asked, enhancing her grip on the Leech Blade.

"A lot of it sounded gibberish to me." Rector chuckled before shifting his gaze to the echidna. "But there were bits I was able to understand. Amy said that when you know that person is the one your heart wants, you lose yourself in the feeling."

As if by magic, Shade could understand what he was talking about. Her lilac eyes crossed glances with Rector's shimmering jade eye and found herself unable to look away. The sound of the waves crashing had vanished without a trace, leaving only Shade and Rector left under the pale glare of the half-moon. Without knowing or meaning to, Shade leaned her head closer to the hedgehog; Rector followed quietly. And in a matter of seconds, the gape closed between them. Shade's heart was hammering against her ribs at an impossible rate. With just this one kiss, Shade knew her choice had been made.

"I'm sorry." Shade whispered sorrowfully as she pulled away. "I hope one day you will forgive me."

Before Rector could ask what she was doing, Shade leaped over the rocks and made her way back to the castle.

"Was it my breath?" Rector asked himself.

* * *

The scene alters to the corridors of the thirteenth floor. Shade, who jumped from each stairway without talking to anyone, raced down the white hall with her Leech Blades held forward. The Nocturnus soldiers who patrolled the corridor seemed to understand her intentions and drew their own weapons. However, Shade proved to be more than a match for them and knocked out the entire blockade with a single swipe each. The determined echidna dashed to the black door meeting chamber and phased through the illusion. When Shade looked up, she found herself standing in the presence of Imperator Ix, who did not seem surprised by her appearance.

"Have you made your choice?" Ix questioned coldly.

"I have." Shade nodded. "And I can no longer serve you, Ix."

"You have always remained loyal to me, child." Ix stated. "You have followed your orders to the letter and have killed all that stood in my way without hesitation. What could turn you so easily?"

"I have served you because I thought you were a savior." Shade stated darkly. "I believed in you, thought you were the one who would save our people from an eternity of imprisonment."

"And I am." Ix interjected. "With Hybrid's assistance and Eggman's Nega knowledge of dimensional vortex, we were able to create the warp belts that keep us bound to this world. I have returned hope to all the people who have lost it."

"At the expense of the others thriving in this world." Shade retorted.

"Sacrifices must be made." Ix said malevolently. "As Hybrid explained, the abominations that walk through this world know only how to destroy it. They do not appreciate the lives they are given and tae pleasure of depriving other of these same privileges. They must be taught control and restraint."

"You mean enslavement!" Shade snapped.

"Whatever is necessary." Ix waved. "Without your help, our plans will move forward without fault."

"That won't happen." Shade proclaimed, raising her Leech Blade. "Because I intend to stop you here and now."

"You think you can stop me?" Ix laughed. "Have you already forgotten? I am Pir'Oth Ix! Imperator of the Nocturnus Tribe!"

"Not for long." Shade said.

In a blinding flash, Shade dashed forward and swiped her blade close to Ix's head. Unfortunately, Ix's helmet protected him from the assault and allowed him to counteract with his scepter. Shade sharply raised her elbow to block the scepter, but the steel weapon fractured her joint, leaving it to dangle helplessly. But the echidna did not allow a simple injury to deter her from her goal. Using her remaining weapon, Shade stabbed forward and caught Ix off guard with her sudden determination and strength. The evil imperator was barely able to escape the attack with a large cut in the front of his robes. Muttering a rapid and mute incantation, Ix released a sphere of dark energy that collided with Shade's chest, releasing a force equal to a thousand hammers. The echidna warrior was shot backwards into the throne that formerly belonged to Nega and dropped unceremoniously to the floor. While coughing a stream of blood, Shade attempted to push herself back up, only to feel Ix's foot pushing her back down.

"Are you will to admit surrender?" Ix questioned, seemingly hopeful.

"Not until I stop you." Shade groaned.

"You are annoyingly stubborn." Ix stated.

"Heh! I learned from the best." Shade smirked.

"Hmm..." Ix hummed. "You have fallen farther than I had hoped you would. After raising you for nearly four centuries, it seems to have done nothing to disestablish your undesirable traits. Your blood is truly strong."

"What are you talking about?" Shade hissed.

Ix did not answer right away, but instead stabbed his scepter into the floor and raised his hands to lift off his helmet. His face truly showed the passing of ages that surged through his blood. He was an old echidna with white fur that was considered rare among the echidna race. His dreadlocks rested close to his shoulders and his eyes were without pupils, but glowing in a most frightening manner. This was the first time Shade had ever seen Ix's face and his eyes scared her most of all. Though she could not see where his attention was draw, the echidna female had a suspicious feeling that he was looking directly into her eyes.

"I am both lucky and unfortunate that you did not inherit your father's eyes." Ix said slowly. "With the Kuasagan at my side, defeating my enemies would be a simple matter.

"The Kuasagan?" Shade repeated strangely. "But that power belonged to the Knuckles Tribe."

"You have learned your history well." Ix cackled. "But like your father, you remain ignorant to the facts that are hidden in plain sight. Haven't you ever wondered why you were different from everyone else in your tribe. The Nocturnus Tribe has always given birth to warrior with weak stature, but high intelligence. But for you, it was the exact opposite. You were a born warrior, but you lacked the necessary knowledge present for true Nocturnus."

"Are you going to explain or continue speaking in riddles?!" Shade growled.

"You also inherited your father's short temper." Ix laughed. "Pachacamac never was one for patience."

"Pachacamac?" Shade repeated stunned. "But...how?"

"I guess you deserve to know your true heritance." Ix began. "You see, it all began when Pachacamac and I deliberated on how the Tribes should prosper. While knew the advancement of technology was the only way to survive, Pachacamac was adamant on continuing the old traditions set down by our ancestors. Naturally, a rift grew between us."

"That still doesn't explain where I come in." Shade sneered.

"Patience, child." Ix said calmly. "I am getting to that. When our species was forced to choose sides between us, a majority of the echidna turned to Pachacamac's leadership. This did not suit well for me. In an act of revenge, I used a prototype of the warp belt to sneak into the village without being detected. At the time, my mission was to kill Pachacamac's wife. But on that same night, she went into labor and gave birth to two children: You and your sister, Tikal. This was an opportunity I could not pass up."

"So you kidnapped me!" Shade hissed.

"It was my intention to take both of your." Ix explained. "But Pachacamac and his guard discovered me and I was forced to retreat with only you. That ended up becoming my greatest blunder. After you were taken, your mother was driven to a state of hysteria which no medicine could cure. Having no choice, Pachacamac was forced to take this life of his love. And the moment he did, he awakened the Nocturnus' greatest fear: The Kuasagan. Very soon, a small percent of the tribe women allowed themselves to become sacrifices to allow their lovers to access the Kuasagan."

"That's a little thing called karma." Shade sniggered. "You took something from my father and he decimated your army."

"I did find it to become annoying." Ix growled. "When he had my soldiers perform the same scenario, I discovered that Pachacamac had used the Chaos Emerald to allow only the Knuckles Tribe to gain access of the Kuasagan. It was from that point that we created the Gizoid...and you."

"Now that I know the truth, I will no longer assist the enemies of my family." Shade stated firmly.

"And whoever said I was giving you a choice?" Ix grinned, pulling his staff from the floor. "In preparation of this, I thought ahead and formed a spell that would grant me full control over your actions."

"That's impossible." Shade proclaimed. "There is only one possible power that allows you to control another."

"I already know that your True Name," Ix said slowly. He lowered himself closer to her ear and whispered in a vibrantly clear voice. "Evarínya vrangr unin du súndavar."

For only one moment, Shade's expression gave way to terror before becoming blissfully calm. All emotions disappeared from her face as her pupils vanished into the eternal black behind. Once assuming his control, Ix removing himself from his prized warrior and allowed her to stand.

"Who do you serve?" Ix questioned.

"You, Imperator Ix." Shade said monotonously.

"And tomorrow, you will face Sonic the Hedgehog in the Final Match." Ix instructed. "You will not show restraint or hesitation during your match. The moment you set foot in the ring, Sonic the Hedgehog must die."

"As your command, Imperator Ix." Shade nodded indifferently

* * *

The scene alternates to the thirteenth floor below the basement. With the final stages of the plan coming together, the Gizoids had been shut down to recharge in preparation for tomorrows events. All clones of the guests had been successfully molded and only needed to be released for the final piece. Hybrid the Hedgehog stood forward facing the clone of Sonic; a look of concentration and resentment filling in his expression. He placed a hand on the glass of the container, remembering what it felt to be on the other side.

"They are just like me." Hybrid whispered. "A mere byproduct of an original source. You don't know who you are or where you come from. Only that you are created.

Then the memory of Shade's last words echoed through his thoughts.

"_If you want to create war, then you are no different to the monster that killed your mother!"_

"You're wrong, Shade." Hybrid grimaced. "I am different. And I'm going to prove it."

**

* * *

**

The ultimate battle of wills draws close. What will come from the battle between Sonic and Shade? Will the echidna warrior be able to break free from Ix's control? And will Hybrid finally put his plan into action? Find out on the next chapter of Hybrid's Wrath!

**Please, read and review.**


	20. The Final Match

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Twenty: The Final Match

The scene once again to the diligent land of East Island, only the atmosphere had changed entirely. In every corner of the extended castle, a babble of excitement broke out over the greatest subject. It was time for the main event: The Final Match! On every floor, people were debating or placing bets on whether Sonic or Shade would the chance to obtain the Chaos Emeralds. Aqua would normally have taken this opportunity to form another gambling pool if it wasn't for the fact that no one else had money available. In the meantime, Sonic and Amy were walking down the third floor corridor, carefully being watched by Rector.

"Don't you ever go away?" Amy asked her brother irritated.

"It's my job to make sure this rat doesn't pull a fast one." Rector stated, glaring at SOnic.

"I see the point." Sonic said nonchalantly, pulling Amy closer. "You couldn't really stop us from doing something we haven't done yet."

"WHAT?!" Rector exclaimed.

"Uh, what meant to say was..." Sonic stammered uncontrollably. Within a few seconds, Rector was once again attempting to chock the life out of him. "Oh, come one! Don't you ever give a guy a break?!"

"I'll break something all right!" Rector yelled.

"Hey, isn't that Shade?" Amy asked offhandedly.

As Amy had hoped, the sudden mention of the echidna female distracted Rector long enough to break her boyfriend from his clutches. Shade, wearing her normal attire, leaned against the door to the dinning room; her expression was blank and her expression was undetected. Since her sudden leave during the previous night, Rector had worried that he might have ruined any chance to be with the one woman he truly cared about. Sonic and Amy had already disappeared into the dining room when Rector stepped forward to confront Shade. She did not recognize his existence, not did she seem to care; Rector was concerned.

"Hey, Shade." Rector greeted meekly.

"Hmph!" Shade responded

"Listen..." Rector said unsurely, rubbing the back of his head. "About last night. I'm sorry if things got a little awkward between us. It's just that...I really like you and everything and I thought that you might have felt the same way. But I can understand if you don't. The least we can do is remain friends."

"That is impossible." Shade said monotonously. "We cannot be friends or anything more. And just to inform you, I never considered you a friend to begin with. You are just another enemy I must defeat."

Rector said nothing at this point, but his expression clearly showed how he felt: he was crushed. The female echidna ignored his feelings and turned to enter the dining room; Rector followed her a few short moments later. Inside the long hall, everyone had once again attended to their usual business while enjoying breakfast provided by Nega's former machines. As Rector took his place across from Sonic, the blue hedgehog felt cautious and wondered why he wasn't trying to kill him. Amy seemed to notice as well.

"You ok?" Amy asked worried.

"I think I'll live." Rector said sadly.

"Well, you better be." Sonic said, chewing on his sausage. "It would put a damper on my victory if my girlfriend had to spend the time worrying about her moping brother."

"Sonic!" Amy snapped, causing Sonic to choke on his food. "Can you at least show a little more sensitivity?! My brother just got his heart ripped out by the dark-echidna witch!

"And what makes you think you're going to win?" Knuckles questioned from the right. "From the time I spent training with Shade, I'd say she has a very good chance of kicking your blue behind."

"It's not that hard to beat a slowpoke like you." Sonic taunted.

"What did you say?!" Knuckles snapped, thrashing his namesake on the table.

"C'mon, Knuckie." Rouge said soothingly, caressing her fiancé's cheek. "Just remember your anger management classes."

Taking in a deep breathe, Knuckles slowly calmed his nerves and leaned back into his chair; Sonic sniggered before Amy whacked him upside the head. The rest of breakfast was very much uneventful. Aikara was hanging from the chandelier, arguing with Kumori over who was the better looking fighter. Aqua managed to sneak away with Gemini's credit card and tracked down his pin number; Gemini quickly found himself close to bankrupt. Armand, who had finally recovered, was preoccupied with Emily before he realized that he was drinking Mecha's oil. After the meal had been consumed, Hybrid entered the dining room with a proud smile on his face; Spade was limping at his side.

"What's he doing back here?" Shadow questioned, glaring at the wolf.

"Spade has recovered miraculously." Hybrid informed. "Since this is a special day, I thought everyone should be available to watch it."

"What happened to them?" White questioned, pointing to a pair of empty chairs.

"Oh, that is unfortunate." Hybrid said nonchalantly. "Apparently, Pein and Konan decided to leave as of last night. They felt this tournament had nothing left to offer and departed as soon as possible." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "All thought they did say something about gathering recruits."

"Maybe they were talent scouts." Cannon suggested. Everyone stared until the flaming falcon ducked under the table. "I think I'll shut up now."

"I think that would be wise." Hybrid nodded. He turned to face the majority of the hall, opening his arms wide. "But beside the point, it is now time for the main events! The battle that will determine the winner of the Ultimate World Tournament and the winner of the Seven Chaos Emerald! May I present to you Sonic the Hedgehog and Shade the Echidna!"

At once, the hall exploded in a roar of claps and screams, none of which were louder than Stream or Amy. Sonic stood up on top of the table, avoiding the food, and bowed to his respective audience. Knuckles made a comment about him, but was ignored. Shade, on the other hand, made no acknowledgement of her appreciative fans or the number of guests congratulating her. Hybrid seemed to be the only one who noticed the sudden change in her appearance. The echidna's eyes were dark and hollow; the same look Tails and the others had once presented.

"_Ix has discovered Shade's True Name?!_" Hybrid thought shockingly. "_Has he lost so much faith in her that he was forced to deprive his greatest warrior of her own freedom? That Ix is..._"

"When does the match begin?" King asked before sipping his water.

"Yeah, I don't feel like waiting any longer!" Talon screeched; Metal knocked his head off. "Never mind."

"The match will begin immediately!" Hybrid announced. "Now if you will kindly..."

Before the mixed hedgehog could finish his sentence, the crowd jumped from their seats and stampeded out the door with Sonic leading the pack. Hybrid, learning from his mistakes, quickly pressed himself to the wall and managed to avoid serious injury as the guest trampled past him. Two minutes passed until Hybrid and Shade were the only ones left in the dining room. Shade walked by at a slow pace before Hybrid's hand shot out to stop her.

"What do you want?" Shade questioned coldly.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Hybrid stated earnestly. "I know you think I am similar to the monster that killed my mother, but I'm not. I hope by the end of this tournament, you'll realize that."

"Is that all?" Shade continued irritantly.

"No." Hybrid admitted. He took a deep breathe and stepped in front, staring deep into her fathomless eyes. "I am concerned about your well-being, Shade. You are my only friend and I want to make sure you are ok?"

"Your sentiment is unnecessary." Shade said monotonously, pushing her former friend to the side. "But Imperator Ix has power far beyond anything you could imagine. I will continue to remain safe under his leadership."

"That's what I was afraid of." Hybrid muttered.

Hybrid took his time and watched his only friend leave before making any attempt to follow her. The mixed hedgehog arrived at the seventh floor landing, where the crowd was anxiously waiting for Hybrid to open the door. Once inside, the crowd gathered around the transporter while Shade and Sonic silently walked up to the platform. The blue hedgehog presented a friendly gesture, but the echidna warrior ignored it. Hybrid took his place on the side of the transporter, making sure Spade was close enough to watch over.

"Once again, I have reset the coordinates to a special place!" Hybrid announced. "The battle will take place on the fabled Angel Island!"

"Angel Island..." Shade hissed. She looked sad for a moment before returning to her blank expression. "Why choose such a destination?"

"Because I thought it would be a special ending to a grand story." Hybrid answered.

"Yeah, I've got no problems." Sonic smirked, giving Hybrid a thumbs-up. "Fire away, old buddy."

Let the Final Match of the Ultimate World Tournament begin!!" Hybrid shouted.

And with a touch of his palm, the transporter activated, evaporating Shade and Sonic in a beam of white light.

* * *

---**Angel Island---**

The scene alternates to the most ancient and historic land on Earth, Angel Island. Without the use of the Master Emerald to keep it suspended, the tropical land remained settled near the shores of the Mystic Ruins. The scattered sanctuary of the former gem stood undisturbed and partially rebuilt after Nazo's latest attempt on the grounds. As the wind gently blew across the grass plains below, a strip of light dropped from the sky and delivered our fighters.

"Ah, Angel Island." Sonic said happily, picking a random flower from the ground. "It's places like this that makes traveling all worth while. Maybe you should..." He suddenly stopped short and back flipped as Shade tossed her Leech Blade forward. "Yo, what's the deal?! At least warn a guy before you try to kill him!"

"But that's exactly what I intend to do." Shade hissed, prying her weapon from the ground. It is unfortunate for me to say, but you have become an annoyance to my master. You cannot be allowed to live."

"What'd I ever do to Hybrid?" Sonic asked.

"You think I would follow a pleading fool?" Shade growled. She thrusted her Leech Blade forward, forcing Sonic to jump from side to side. "Hybrid is merely a pawn in my master's plan. Imperator Ix is the true lord of this world!"

"But there's no way Hybrid would let you kill me." Sonic grunted as he kicked away Shade's hand. "Even if he is working for this Ix guy, there's no way a guy like Hybrid would let me die. He'll pull me out if things get serious."

"You believe so, huh?" Shade said ghastly. With the proper form and footing, Shade reversed the hold on her Leech Blade and stabbed Sonic in the chest. The blue hedgehog cried out and pushed away from the echidna, the blade still in his chest. "I don't think Hybrid is coming to your rescue."

"Ok...now I believe ya." Sonic groaned, pulling the weapon from his chest.

Knowing that the fight was real, Sonic was not taking chances of letting Shade off easy. While closing off his wound with his left hand, the blue hedgehog raised the Leech Blade in his right to block Shade's attack. It was clearly obvious that Shade was the more powerful of the two and held more expertise with these unknown tools. Pushing the hedgehog back, Shade lowered herself and kicked her foot into the back of Sonic's leg. The blue hero fell backwards, accidentally releasing the Leech Blade, and watched frighteningly as Shade caught it in midair. Before the echidna warrior could stab at his head, Sonic curled into his ball form and shot upwards, landing a direct blow to Shade's chin. The impact sent the echidna flying backwards, but she managed to catch herself in midair and land safely.

"So, you still have some fight left in you." Shade glared, wiping the blood from her chin.

"Shade, it doesn't have to be this way." Sonic pleaded. "Normally, I don't listen to Rector. Hell, I just run the other way every time I see him." Sonic chuckled at his joke, but Shade didn't find it amusing. "Anyway, Rector says you aren't the kind of person to take a life. And I believe him."

"Neither you not that impudent rodent understands me." Shade stated lowly. "No one does."

"Shade..."

"Enough talk!" Shade snapped furiously. "I will defeat you in the name of the Nocturnus!"

Without giving Sonic the time to react, Shade slapped her palm against her wrist circlet. At first, Sonic believed the light was playing tricks on his eyes before he realized that Shade had vanished into thin air. He was ready to believe she had run away, but that theory was tossed aside her a felt a devastating blow to his chest, close to his wound. The hedgehog was forced to his knees when another unseen attack cracked against his shins. And while still bent over, another attack collided with his chin and sent him skidding backwards to the base of the shrine. Panting lightly, Sonic's attention was drawn to a couple of flat spots in the grass.

"Well, that's a cool toy you got." Sonic chuckled. "I think Espio would be proud of you."

"The Nocturnus are the most advanced race in history." Shade's voice echoed. "Our knowledge is unmatched."

"I don't know." Sonic said tauntingly. "I think the Babylonians could argue with that." Though he could not see her, it didn't stop Sonic from feeling the pain between his leg. "Ok, that was a low blow."

"I will end this in one final draw." Sonic shivered at the touch of the unseen metal against his throat. "Any final words?"

"Just two." Sonic grinned. "SONIC WIND!!"

In a swift set of movements, Sonic pulled his hand from behind his back to reveal his signature attack in his palm. The pulsating blow made its mark as Sonic directed the attack to the point where he felt Shade's appearance. The container of Chaos Energy eradicated Shade's circlet, forcing her to become visible as she stumbled backwards. Shade forced herself back to her feet and stared at her navel, discovering a spherical tear in her armor and swirling burn mark against her skin.

"I don't think we need to drag this out any longer." Sonic groaned as he stood. "Can't we just call it a draw or something?"

"NO!!" Shade snarled.

The enraged echidna jumped forward, despite her injuries, and tackled Sonic to the ground. Caught off guard by the attack, Sonic could only push against his opponent in a failed attempt to push her off. With both oppositions trying to pin each other to the ground, the duo began rolling across the grass away from the Master Emerald shrine. Shade was thrusting her fists into Sonic's jaw and ribs at every possible opportunity while Sonic attempted to kick her in her legs and navel. The stubborn fighters soon rolled close to a steep hill and were flung downwards at an uncontrollable speed. Upon reaching the bottom, Sonic was unfortunate to land on a pile of rocks, but was able to kick Shade overhead.

"You...had enough...yet?" Sonic asked tiredly.

"Not...now...not...ever." Shade panted.

"Shade, why...are you doing...this?" Sonic groaned. "I don't know you personally, but you don't seem like the kind of person who would try to kill."

"How would you...know?" Shade groaned, clutching her left knee.

"Shadow once acted just like you." Sonic explained, looking deeply worried. "He thought the whole world was against him, made himself believe that no one could understand him. But Kumori loved Shadow and made him see the truth. And though we have fought in the past, Shadow has become my best friend. And not only that, everyone else likes him, too."

"That sounds well enough." Shade sneered. "But I am not given the same opportunity!"

With a harsh cry, Shade gripped her Leech Blade and charged forward for another assault. But Sonic was growing tired of the battle and kicked at Shade's wrist to knock away the weapon. Without anything left to fight with, Shade was forced to use brutal countermeasures and started jabbing in a similar fashion to Knuckles. Unfortunate for the echidna, Sonic had studied all of Knuckles moves and was able to dodge them effortlessly. And when Shade finally made her mistake, Sonic grabbed the echidna by her wrist and flung her across the plain. By an unexpected chance, Shade accidentally stumbled into a buried structure hidden in moss.

"I can't fail." Shade growled. "When I get my hands on that hedgehog, I am going to..."

But before Shade could complete her oath, her curiosity got the best of her as she stared around the structure. It resembled the makings of an ancient stone hut, but was considerably smaller than what she could recognize. When seeing the small fragments across the walls, Shade had to guess this was a smaller piece of a much larger structure. Casting her eyes over to a high shelf, Shade felt herself attracted to a stone slab leaning against the wall. Brushing away the century's worth of dust, the slab held a colorful mural of a beautiful and graceful echidna casting a sweet smile to the painter. Shade could not stop her emotions from this point. She shed a regretful tear over the picture of Tikal, her sister. Sonic shortly followed Shade inside and was caught by surprise of her reaction.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked worried.

"I don't know anymore." Shade said mournfully.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked curiously.

"This is part of the home that once belong to Pachacamac." Shade explained, her voice quivering. "This room belonged to her daughter, Tikal. And at one point, it would have been mine as well."

"Huh?" Sonic questioned confused

"Imperator Ix told me about where I came from." Shade said softly. "I was never born into the Nocturnus. The Knuckles Tribe, _my _tribe, was taken from me when I was only a newborn pup. Ix lied to me all these years, forcing me to believe that this tribe was my enemy. He never told me that I faced my own family." She looked back to the mural. "I never even got to say goodbye to my father."

"Then why are you working for Ix if you know he's evil?" Sonic asked.

"I have no choice." Shade stated. "You're the fox, swallow, and human were all under Ix's control because he discovered their True Names. When he discovered that I would betray him, he planned to use my True Name against me." She glanced to Sonic's confused expression. "If one learns the True Name of another person, they gain absolute control over them."

"So how come your not a mindless zombie?" Sonic asked.

"My will was stronger than theirs." Shade continued. "Ix still has control over me, but I am able to retain my own mind and feelings. But Ix knew this and forced me to destroy Rector's heart, push aside my friendship with Hybrid, and attempt to kill you in battle."

"But Tails and the others were able to break free!" Sonic exclaimed. "Can't you do the same?"

"It's not so simple." Shade said. "A person's True Name can be changed, but only when their personality changes. Tails was able to break free when he activated his demon powers because those powers came from a savage part of his mind. The effects of his powers broke the control Ix had over the others."

"So, there's nothing I can do to save you?" Sonic asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not." Shade shook. "Imperator Ix instructed me to make sure that I ended the battle. That means I have no choice but to obey him and kill you in the process."

"Or maybe not." Sonic grinned mischievously; Shade stared. "If there is one thing my tutor taught me in South Island, it's always look for loopholes. You master told said for you to end the battle, but he didn't say who to end it with, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Shade said happily. She swiftly grabbed a jagged rock from the corner of the room and placed it over her chest. Before acting, she flashed a sincere smile to Sonic. "That you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I am in your debt."

"It was nothing." Sonic waved nonchalantly.

Taking in a deep breathe, Shade retained a firm grip on the rock and plunged it swiftly to her heart. For a moment, Sonic was afraid that she would kill herself. But as he had hoped, Hybrid refused to let the echidna go through with her suicide attempt and forced Shade to vanish in a flash of light. A moment later, Sonic followed in her stead.

* * *

---**East Island---**

Once regaining his sense of sight, Sonic dropped backwards by the unexpected entourage. The very moment the blue hedgehog emerged, the room exploded in a wave of cheers and applause the likes Sonic had never heard before. Even Knuckles couldn't resist praising his friend for his success. Before h could take his first step off the platform, he was tackled to the floor by Amy, Tails, and Stream.

"I can't believe you won!" Tails cheered.

"I knew he would win!" Stream shouted joyously. "My big brother is the best in the world!"

"That's right!" Exclaimed happily. "No one could dare think they would stand a chance against Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Aw, cut it out, guys." Sonic said modestly. "You're making me blush."

But while Sonic was being bombarded by his adoring fans, Shade attempted to slip out of sight without notice. But her plan was quickly cut short when she found Rector and Tikal blocking her path. Knowing full well that they heard everything that went on in the battle, Shade turned her head in an attempt to turn her attention away. She expected Rector or Tikal to hate her for her weakness. But instead, she was caught by surprise when Tikal pulled her into a warming hug.

"I can't believe it." Tikal sniffed tearfully. "My sister...my twin sister. I never thought I would be able to see you."

"I should have known." Shade said lowly. "I fought and killed members of my own family. I don't think I deserve to be a member of our tribe."

"Then we're just going to have to change that." Tikal said perkily, pulling away from the embrace. "You just need to learn a little about our history and our customs and everything should be back to normal."

"But I..."

"Shade, you are my sister." Tikal said firmly. "And no matter what happens, you will always remain my sister. And for that, my love for you will never falter."

"Same here." Rector nodded. He brushed past Tikal and grabbed Shade's hand. "I don't know what it will take, but I will free you from Ix's control. And no matter what he does, that will not stop me from loving you."

"And I think...that's all I really need." Shade murmured.

Without either of them noticing, the dark gaps in Shade's eyes were once again filled by a pair of violet pupils; Ix's control was broken. Hybrid noticed this from afar and felt proud for his closest friend. Everything was perfect. After calling for everyone's attention, Hybrid pulled Sonic forward so that the audience could seem him. And with a mere thought, the mixed hedgehog summoned forth the long sought Chaos Emeralds.

"We come today to honor a true warrior!" Hybrid announced passionately. "Against all odds, this proud hedgehog has faced many trials and overcame difficult choices. He has proven himself to represent the finer qualities of a hero: honor, valor, wisdom, compassion, and a sense of dedication. As lord of East Island, I am proud to present the seven Chaos Emeralds to Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Once again, the room exploded in cheers. Sonic accepted the mystical emeralds from Hybrid and held them high for everyone to see. This was truly the greatest moment of his life.

"And now the real show begin!"

The mysterious new voice sent the guests in a wave of confusion, but sent a shiver of hatred between Shade and Hybrid. Then by unexpected events, a massive sphere of dark energy enveloped the room, consuming everyone within the small area. For several moments, there was nothing by an eternity of darkness. Then light returned as the sphere of energy diminished and embraced their surroundings. Unfortunately, it was not one to their liking. Hybrid and his guests found themselves to be located at the Thirteenth Basement floor, surrounded by the Gizoid army of the Nocturnus. And standing presently in the front lines of the robots was the Imperator himself.

"Ix, what is the meaning of this?!" Hybrid snapped.

"Your fun has ended, Hybrid!" Ix cackled. "Today, I take the world as my own!"

**

* * *

**

A twist of events leads to an uncertain conclusion! Will the heroes be able to fend off Ix's army? Will the Nocturnus take the world for themselves? Hybrid finally decide where his loyalties lie? Find out on the next Hybrid's Wrath!

**Please, read and review.**


	21. Finding Peace

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Twenty-One: Finding Peace

The scene opens for its final performance at the core of East Island. A glorious victory for the Sonic Heroes swiftly transformed into a spiraling predicament revealed by the true mastermind. Hybrid and his array of audience were unwillingly transported to the Thirteenth Basement floor, the heart of the operations. Imperator Ix stood at the front lines of his Gizoid army as the mechanical warriors surrounded the champions and the invited guests. While the heroes and their allies formed a close circle around the representatives, Hybrid separated from the group and stood across from Ix.

"Ix, what's going on here?" Hybrid questioned.

"Your plan is finally completed." Ix chuckled. "With the tournament complete, the second step can be put into motion."

"The plan has failed." Hybrid said lowly. "Shade was supposed to win the match, but she failed. Sonic now has all seven Chaos Emeralds and we are left without the power necessary to continue."

"I figured as much." Ix smirked. "But you forget one thing: we don't need the Chaos Emeralds. Your plan doe not require an excessive amount of energy or mystical energies to hold proper maintenance. Everything we need is in this very room."

"Hybrid, what's going on?" Blaze questioned. "How does this creature know you?"

"I am no simple creature." Ix sneered. "I am Ix, the mightiest of the echidna race."

"The echidna, eh?" Spade said suspiciously. "Then that means you're the big boss behind Shade and all there black-armored freaks roaming around the castle."

"The still doesn't explain what's going on here." Blue said defensively. "If this guy is such a good friend of yours, why is he trying to capture us with his army of Emerl clones on us?"

"Go ahead, Hybrid." Ix grinned deviously. "Tell them who you really are."

I really wish it didn't have to come to this." Hybrid sighed depressingly. With a glazed look in his eyes, the mixed hedgehog turned to face the champions and their allies. "Forgive me for deceiving you all, but I am not what I appear. I am a genetic creation formed from the blood of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver from two hundred years in the future."

"So, you're their kid?" Charmy summarized skeptically. For one lingering the moment, all eyes were on the trio of hedgehogs. "That is so..."

"Don't go there!!" Shadow snapped threateningly.

"But wait." Venus interjected in confusion. "If you came from two hundred years in the future, how did you come back in time?"

"That's a little secret we owe to our dear friend, Eggman Nega." Ix answered pleasingly.

"Eggman Nega!" Silver exclaimed. He and Metal Sonic stared with intense interest at the mention of their archenemy/creator. "What's he doing here? Last time I saw him, he was arrested by Shadow and Kumori."

"Your future is advanced, but noting compared to the Nocturnus." Ix boasted belligerently. "But while our kind was gifted in technology, we failed in matters of life and temporally transport. As such, the only person qualified to perform these ventures was Eggman Nega."

"But where doe Hybrid come in?" Strike questioned seriously.

"Not a patient one, are you?" Ix sniggered. "Anyway, Nega and I combined our equal minds and acquired the necessary materials to form Hybrid. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned and we were forced to take drastic measures."

"What drastic measures?" Hybrid questioned curiously.

"You were becoming too attached to that woman who cared for you." Ix explained with a malevolent tone. "You were created to become the ultimate weapon, but that woman was destroying everything we had worked for. With no other options remaining, I commanded my servant inside the foundation to kill the woman." He began to cackle wildly. "The plan had worked better than I had hoped. Not only was he able to kill the human virus, but he was also able to awaken the hidden power that lies within you. You had matured into your rightful position."

"Then it was you who killed my mother!" Hybrid screamed furiously; sparks crackled from his tightened fists. "I believed you and Nega actually cared about me! And all this time, I was just a pawn in your game!"

"For a genius, you sure are slow." Ix sniggered. "At first, I thought I could only use you to destroy my enemies. But your intelligence accelerated farther than I could hope for." He waved his scepter to the tanks surrounding them. "Through your ingenuity, the Nocturnus will conquer the world without putting ourselves at risk."

"Well, your plans won't work this time." Shade proclaimed. She didn't seem to convince herself well enough, but felt grateful of Hybrid's reassuring glance. "Sonic has the Chaos Emeralds and everyone knows about your plan."

"You naive little child." Ix shook playfully. "Haven't you considered that I wanted them to know? With the clones complete, these pathetic fighters will stand no chance against them and the Gizoids." He holds out his hand to the female echidna. "I am giving you this final offer, Shade. Join me and together, we will rule the world."

"You can take your offer and shove it up your..." The heroes covered the children's ears at that point.

"Such a vulgar manner." Ix said disdainfully. "You truly are a Knuckles Tribe heathen."

With a wave from their commander, the Gizoid warriors drew closer with their weapons drawn. And while his minions pressured the heroes together, the ancient echidna raised his scepter, which released multiple tendrils of dark energy. The trails of dark mass inserted themselves into the rows of tanks that lie in the background. With the inclusion of this power, the containers opened themselves, releasing numerous amounts of liquid from each. From the first contained, a gloved hand grasped the edge of the container before the figure could pull himself out completely. Many growled while other gasped when they found themselves face with a perfect clone of Sonic the Hedgehog. It was only a few moments before the other clones moved to their leader's side.

"Ah, such beautiful specimens." Ix said pridefully. "With these creatures at my side, I cannot be defeated."

"That is true." Hybrid grinned laughingly; River hissed angrily. "But there was one problem I never got around to completing."

"What are you talking about?" Ix questioned. Hybrid did not need the opportunity to answer before the cloned hedgehog next to him transformed into a pile of blue clay at his feet. Staring in fright, Ix hesitantly looked back to the other clones, only to discover they have received the same fate. He snapped his head back to Hybrid. "What have you done?!"

"Before the Final Match, I decided to make one last change." Hybrid explained. "You see, there structure is centered around one specific molecule, which is more delicate than a normal person's body. I removed that molecule, making them unable to retain a physical form."

"But why?" Ix questioned.

"Because what Shade said is true." Hybrid said earnestly, looking back to his friend with a proud smile. "Violence cannot solve violence. I will try to find true peace in this world, but I will not destroy the lives of other to do it." He raised his hands forward, emitting a storm of sparks. "So this is where your ambition ends, Ix."

"You simple fool." Ix cackled. "If I cannot use the clones, then I will just have to fall back on my original plan. But before I go..."

Faster than anyone could see, Ix thrusted his scepter forward and released a pulsating beam of black light. Before anyone could take the chance to move, the dark beam stabbed through Hybrid's chest and exited from his back. No one felt the heart clenching than Shade as he closest friend was pierced by the lethal blow and dropped backwards onto the floor. The echidna warrior dropped her Leech Blades and hurried over to hold the mixed hedgehog off the floor.

"Hybrid!" Shade exclaimed worried. "Hybrid, are you all right."

"Shade..." Hybrid moaned weakly. "Did I...did I change? Was I able...to make a difference?"

"Hybrid..." Shade muttered sorrowfully.

Ok, that does it!" Sonic snapped vengefully, pointing to Ix. "I don't care who you are! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it! Sonic Heroes, charge!!"

The warriors, even those who weren't with the Heroes, willingly obeyed their command and rushed ahead to face their enemies. Ix, laughing at their futile attempts motioned for the Gizoids to confront them. The battles were scattered and very few realized where everyone was during this time. Spade Daniels drew his twin katana just in time to soften the blow direct from two Gizoids. Just from the initial contact the dark wolf quickly realized that the Gizoids were clearly stronger than him. To many, that would be a sign to give in. But for Spade, this was an opportunity. As the dark wolf pulled back his weapons, forcing the robots forward, he dropped down to his back and kicked the Gizoids overhead.

"Heh! Not much to these guys." Spade commented; more Gizoids joined their ranks. "I really need to shut up."

Meanwhile, Mercury crushed the heads of a pair of Gizoids from a distance. Apparently, he had the power to control metal without realizing it until just recently. This ability proved to be very useful against the warrior machines until they learned to resist Mercury's influence. And when Mercury's secret ability failed, Venus used her own powers to create sudden explosions of heat to burst between the Gizoids.

"Well, it's nice to see that all the training didn't go to waste." Mercury shrugged, pressing his back against Venus'. "But it might be a little more helpful if there weren't so many of them."

"Aw, what happened to all that confidence?" Venus giggled slyly. "I find it very attractive when your...personal."

"Really now?" Mercury grinned. "Well, I would hate to disappoint a lovely lady such as yourself."

Not far from them, Aikara was bouncing through the mass of robots, skipping across their heads with perfect balance and graceful finesse. Many of the Gizoids tried to catch her, but they may as well have been trying to capture the wind. As the acrobatic monkey skipped the rows of steel, she found Hikoro being piled on by a group of machines. Being unnaturally protective, Aikara skipped into the air and spiral downwards with her foot held in front, crushing the Gizoids on contact.

"Hey, I would have taken them all by myself!" Hikoro protested immaturely.

"Nuh-uh!" Aikara shook defiantly. "You were so getting your butt kick."

"No, I wasn't!" Hikoro screeched.

"Yes, you were!" Aikara responded.

The Gizoids sweat-dropped. Meanwhile, Amelia knocked two arrows into her bow and shot them across the room. One arrow was formed of pure heat, effortlessly dissolving through the Gizoid's armor. The other arrow released a spray of icy mist that froze most of the robots in their place. As for those that managed to avoid the arrows, Mathias opened his tomb and summoned forth a mighty gale of wind to push them back. The wind did absolutely nothing to stop them, but it did provide a distraction long enough for Amelia to shoot them down with an electrified arrow.

"Oh yeah! Bull's-eye!" Amelia cheered vigorously, giving a thumbs-up to her brother. "Nice magic work, Matty."

"It's Math – Oh, forget it." Mathias said defeated.

On the other side of the area, Armand and Emily stood back-to-back to ward off their approaching enemies. The purple tiger called forth his laser swords and cut through six Gizoids before another Gizoid shattered the light weapons with its Leech Blades. Sensing her lover's distress, Emily swiftly slid around and swiped her energy claw through the Gizoid's chest. But while the aqua cheetah was distracted, a Gizoid jumped into the air overhead with its weapon out in front. Fortunately, Armand called a grappling hook from his watch and grabbed the Gizoid by its foot, thrusting it down to the floor.

"Thanks for the save." Emily panted tiredly.

"It's the least I can do to make up for the match." Armand said reproached. I'm not willing to let anything happen to you."

"We can talk about this later." Emily said, smiling slightly. "But thanks."

"No problem..." Armand muttered silently. "...My love."

Emily's smile grew wider. Meanwhile, Rouge performed her signature Screw Kick and smashed through the chest of eight Gizoids lined in a row. But when she reached the ninth one, the robot grabbed the bat by her ankle, halting her movements. With a simple twist, the Gizoid pinned the Rouge to the ground and moved his weapon the toe bats throat. Fortunately, she was saved as Knuckles pounded his fist through the Gizoid's forehead; his fists ablaze. As the defeat robot tumbled backwards, the remains of its squadron jumped forward eagerly. What they failed to realize was that is how Knuckles wanted them to react. Thrusting his flaming fist forward, the echidna called upon the Living Flames in the form of a snake and scorched the robots into ashes.

"Mmm...Not bad." Rouge said seductively as Knuckles helped her up. "I like a man that takes charges."

"As your mate, I will not allow any harm to befall upon you." Knuckles said dedicatedly.

"We're not married yet, Knuckie." Rouge smirked, pecking his cheek. "But I'll keep that in mind."

At the time, Cannon and River were preoccupied with their own troubles. Because the Gizoids have specifically studied his gravity techniques, Cannon did not waste energy trying to attack them with his opal. This left the falcon only able to attack with his fan blades. Unfortunately, their armor was reinforced for such an occasion, leaving Cannon completely defenseless. But that's the beauty of having a partner that is equally lovely and deadly in Cannon's opinion. River may have looked frail to the Gizoids, but that proved to be their last mistake before her fists drove through the bodies.

"Have I ever mentioned how glad I am to have you on the team?" Cannon asked to his partner.

"Actually, you never say that." River said pointedly.

"Good. That means I'm doing my job." Cannon laughed.

In another part of the area, Aqua formed a tidal wave of water from her mouth, which flooded the Gizoids to the point where they couldn't move. Unfortunately, the group also consisted of aquatic Gizoids similar to Scylla. As they approached, Aqua's timid nature forced her to drop back and cower in fear of their presence. Just as the Gizoids raised their weapons, a surge of electricity flowed through the water, eradicating the mechanics inside the robots. Pushing aside the defeated mechs, Strike offered his hand to Aqua.

"Thanks." Aqua said shyly.

"No worries." Strike waved nonchalantly. "I'm always there for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks." Aqua repeated before providing a quick kiss to his lips. "I...think I'll be going now."

"Uh-huh." Strike nodded dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, King and his current apprentice, White, was somehow holding their own without much effort. King effortlessly dodged and parried every move the Gizoids had to offer without showing signs of fatigue or annoyance. And to add to insult, he was drinking green tea during the whole thing. White seemed to be taking the battle more seriously that his teacher as he was crushing every Gizoid within his reach.

"You need to settle down, my young friend." King advised, pouring himself another cup of green tea. "If you allow yourself to become too temperamental, you'll lose focus."

"I'm sorry, master." White grunted, kicking his foot through another Gizoid. "But I really don't think this is the time to relax."

"There is always a time to relax, Michael." King said nonchalantly; White scowled.

In another part of the area, Gemini was fending for himself at an exhausted rate. Because he was so outnumbered, the dark hedgehog was forced to rely on his replication technique. But even that wasn't enough to help him. Because they both ran on the same energy and the same sight, Gemini lost energy much faster and was left confused because all the Gizoids look the same. The only bright side was that his strength had doubled and was able to defend himself with perfect form.

"Ok, this is getting redundant." Gemini #1 commented.

"What's that?" Gemini #2 asked

"How is it that we always get dragged into the worst possible predicaments?" Gemini #1 whined.

"Aw, suck it up!" Gemini #2 grunted. "You're embarrassing me by being me!"

As the battle raged on between machines and organic warriors, Metal and his squadron were forced to face their own kind. Fortunately enough, because they were techno-organic machines, the Gizoids were unable to scan their abilities. With that being known, the Metal Squadron divided between their ranks and slaughtered them with ease. Talon used his version of Jet's fans and ripped through their armor and occasionally jabbing through their chests. Esp used a series of ninjutsu that ranged from fireballs to wind manipulation. Knux pounded the tiny robots into the ground while Amelia crushed them with her metal hammer.

"METAL SURGE!!" Metal, Mecha, and Emerl cried simultaneously.

Before the Gizoids could recognize what happened, several blurs of blue, black, and orange swept through the ranks; a clash of thunder traveled through the air. After a moment of dazzling light, Metal, Mecha, and Emerl emerged from the army of robots with the electricity from their hands dying away. A moment later, the Gizoids shattered.

"Hmph! Not even worth our time." Mecha stated furiously.

"I feel kinda sad." Emerl said mournfully. "These were my brothers...and I killed them."

"You are not one of them." Metal assured. "Your place is with us, your true family."

Emerl nodded grateful, happy in knowing that he still had those who cared for him. Ix stood above the containers of the former clones, watching with boundless rage and frustration. The Gizoids were failing terribly against the heroes. Was this part of Hybrid's doing as well? As he began to contemplate this matter, Ix spotted Shade and the trio of hedgehog rapidly approaching through the battle zone. The enraged imperator jumped down from his hold and landed to confront the traitor and her allies.

"You're game is over, Ix." Shade stated, waving her hand to the battlefield. "The Gizoids are dying and you have no army left to fight with. And without the clones to aid you, your plans are destroyed."

"Once again, you fail to grasp the full concept of my power." Ix chuckled.

"Give it up, Ix!" Silver demanded. "You're outnumbered!"

"Fools!" Ix screamed furiously. "I am Pir'Oth Ix! Imperator of the Nocturnus Tribe! I shall never concede defeat!"

"And I have no problems with that." Shadow grinned; his ring bracelet began to glow. "CHAOS CONTROL!!"

In a flash, Shadow vanished without a trace. Ix was thrown off guard by the initial shock, but managed to raised his scepter in defense as the hedgehog's foot came thrashing downwards. With a great effort, the aged echidna was able to push away the Ultimate Life-Form, but now found himself faced with Silver. The psychic hedgehog thrusted his glowing palm to Ix's stomach and released a minimal blast of energy. The imperator was able to withstand the force of the attack, but that didn't stop him from skidding backwards into the tanks. Growling audibly, Ix raised his scepter to release a blast of black lightning. Shadow was able to avoid the attack with Chaos Control, but Silver was unfortunate enough to receive the full effects. He was still alive, but his nerves were temporarily stunned.

"Do you know understand that my power is unlimited?" Ix sneered to Shadow, who was looking over Silver. "If your value the lives of your friends and yourselves, you will surrender to me at once."

"Not happening!" Sonic suddenly appeared in front of Ix and maintained a firm hold on the echidna's scepter. "I've met people like you before more than once. I know you won't keep your word."

"You are wise beyond your years, young one." Ix grimaced, pushing against the hedgehog. "But I have four thousand years of experience in knowledge and battle. You cannot hope to defeat me."

"If I lose, at least I gave it my best shot." Sonic smirked playfully.

"You will perish." Ix swore.

Finally able to pull his scepter away, Ix encased the weapon on a sphere of dark energy and swung it around towards the hedgehog. Sonic laughed wholeheartedly as he effortlessly jumped over the scepter and bounced off the echidna's head; Ix was furious. Muttering a specific chant, Ix stabbed his weapon into the ground, which transformed into a layer of slippery silver tiles. Sonic unwillingly tripped over the surface of the substance and glided across the floor into the wall. Taking a chance at Sonic's uncertain form, Ix once again performed a chant and send a sphere of darkness flying towards the hedgehog. Sonic was barely able to stand before he took notice of the approaching death ball. He knew it was a risk to attack unprepared, but Sonic summoned a premature sphere of blue energy into his palm before thrusting it forward.

"SONIC WIND!!" Sonic yelled.

When the attacks collided, a miniature explosion erupted between the two, sending Sonic flaying backward across the room. The hedgehog landed with a thunderous thud in the middle of the battlefield close to Hybrid, unknowingly dropping his newly received Chaos Emeralds.

"Hehehe! Such sloppy showmanship." Ix cackled. "If I wanted a show, I would have expected a better performance." Without warning, his stuck his scepter out, halting Shade's Leech Blades. "Ah, attacking without providing your opponent a chance. That isn't very honorable for a Knuckles Tribe warrior."

"I learned it from you." Shade said spitefully. "Never allow you open a moment's reprieve or your doom yourself to death."

"You have learned well." Ix nodded. "But unfortunately, you have learned too much. You must be properly disposed of."

In one swift motion, Ix pushed his former servant away and stabbed his scepter for her heart. The echidna warrior was able to dodge the attack with only a scratch as consequence. Shade growled and skipped over the echidna imperator, crossing her blades when they reached close to the pinnacle of his head. But Ix successfully performed a spell that created a thin barrier between them and waited until Shade had landed to release it. Upon landing on her feet, Shade dropped down and swung her legs around to Ix's feet. Unfortunately, the imperator used the head of his scepter to grab the echidna warrior by her ankle and twisted her around to her stomach. Shade attempted to push herself back up, but Ix stabbed his scepter through her back and into the floor below her; Shade cried in relentless pain.

"That's right...scream." Ix requested pleasingly. "Scream like your mother the day I took you away."

"Y-you monster!" Shade grunted horribly; her vision was becoming blurred. "I swear, I will kill you!"

"I find that hard to believe." Ix laughed, pushing his scepter in further.

Shade released another scream of torture. The pain was becoming too much to bear for the echidna as Ix refused to let up on the pain until she had suffered a most painful death possible. Her voice echoed through the room, but no one was paying attention when they had their own battles to deal with. But Hybrid, who was clinging to his last thread of life, wanted desperately to reach out for her. But his body betrayed him and left him to wallow of the bloodstained floor.

"_Shade..._" Hybrid thought sorrowfully. "_No...I can't lose Shade. I can't lose her like I lost my mother!_"

Hybrid tried every attempt to move his body, but the hedgehog could not draw the strength to move a finger. All had seemed hopeless as he stared around the room. The heroes were growing weary and the Gizoids kept multiplying. All this destruction...he caused it all. He has lost his mother and took his anger out on the whole world. Everything he had believed, everything his mother had taught him, was wasted away by Ix and his plot.

"_I promised peace, but I only brought destruction_." Hybrid thought as a tear escaped his eye. "_Mother, how could you have loved a monster like me?_"

It was almost as if the spirit had heard his thoughts. Without any explanation, the dent in Hybrid's locket was restored and the golden circlet opened with a snap. Hybrid somehow gained the abilities to move his neck and looked into the golden gift. Inside the locket was a picture of Hybrid as a young infant being held lovingly by his mother in the park. Hybrid couldn't help but smile at Sarah's loving expression as she held the laughing hedgehog in her arms.

"_Never forget who you are._" A ghostly whisper echoed in Hybrid's mind. "_I love you, Hybrid, my brave little boy._"

"_Mama..._" Hybrid thought.

From this point, Hybrid allowed himself to weep openly for the first time since his mother's death. Even after all he had done, his mother still loved him. He decided there was only one option left: he needed to defeat Ix. Drawn by the thoughts and feelings of the defeated hedgehog, the Chaos Emeralds began to glow at such a brilliant rate that their light turned pure white. All the battles were ceased immediately and Ix unknowingly stopped his torture with a shocked expression.

"What is happening?" Ix questioned horridly.

Under the glow of the mystic emeralds, Hybrid's wound swiftly healed itself and the mixed hedgehog began to levitate off the floor. Friends and enemies alike stared with mystified expression and glazed looks in their eyes. As the Chaos Emeralds spiraled around the mixed hedgehog, an explosion of light escaped his body, blinding everyone for a short time. When their sight returned, everyone stood entranced by Hybrid's new appearance. His black fur has transformed to shining white with his white mane turning a deep shade of gold. His six quills were pointed upwards and his blue highlights were transformed into a piercing crimson-red.

"Is that the Super Form?" Amy asked surprisingly.

"That's no Super Form I've ever seen." Blaze responded.

"It can't be." Ix muttered fearfully. "That Form is only supposed to be a legend!"

"This endless reign of violence has come to an end, Ix!" Hybrid proclaimed. "For your deception and disregard for the life of my friends and family, you must be punished! Beware, for you have called up the wrath of..."

"Hyper Hybrid!!"

* * *

**The final card has been drawn for the last hand! Will Hybrid's new form be enough to end Ix's reign of terror? Will Ix prove to be too powerful for them to overcome? And what is the secret of this miraculous form? Find out in the epic conclusion of Hybrid's Wrath!**

**Please read and review.**


	22. Beginning of a New Age

**HYBRID'S WRATH**

OC's © respective authors

Chapter Twenty-Two: Beginning of a New Age

The scene draws open to the final stand for the Battle of East Island. The battle shot back and forth between the Sonic Heroes and their new allies and the Gizoids led by the Nocturnus leader, Ix. Just when the battle looked to fall in the heroes favor, Ix made a tremendous comeback by ultimately thrashing the heroes. But just as quickly as the tides had changed, Hybrid, the former antagonist, had awakened his true powers. Both sides of the battle stood and stared at the glistening hedgehog rising above them.

"It can't be." Ix muttered fearfully. "That Form is only supposed to be a legend!"

"This endless reign of violence has come to an end, Ix!" Hybrid proclaimed. "For your deception and disregard for the life of my friends and family, you must be punished! Beware, for you have called up the wrath of Hyper Hybrid!!"

"Hyper Hybrid?" Sonic repeated chuckling. "Sounds like two-headed dog hooked on sugar."

"Why does Hybrid look different, Knuckles?" Tails asked as he stepping between the Gizoids to reach the echidna. "It doesn't look anything like Sonic's Super Form. Shouldn't his fur be gold?"

"That's not the Super Form, Tails?" Knuckles said awestruck. "That's the legendary Hyper Form."

"Hyper Form?" Tails repeated confused. "I've never heard of it."

"That's because it's never been done before." Knuckles explained, never tearing his eyes away from Hybrid. "Sonic attempted the Hyper Form a few years back, but he only managed to complete it halfway. The Hyper Form is said to be a power that even Chaos feared during his time. That's why he remained on guard to prevent anyone from tapping into the Chaos Emeralds true power."

"So the Hyper Form is stronger than the Super Form?" Tails asked interestingly.

"I don't know." Knuckles said honestly.

While the heroes and Gizoids stared in wonderment at Hybrid's new power, Ix muttered a string of choice curses under his breathe. How dare this hedgehog, his own creation, hide a power that not even he could control? Why was he allowed to obtain the ultimate power when he himself was not chosen? Hybrid was going to pay dearly for this."

"You think this new form means anything?" Ix growled. "You may possess more power, but you are still weak compared to my power. I have existed for over four thousands years and you are just a mere child."

"What you say is true, Ix." Hybrid acknowledged. "But my power does not come from me, but for what I stand for. That is the reason you will be defeated."

"If that is what you believe." Ix sniggered. The imperator raised his hands and snapped his fingers, commanding. "Attack, my soldiers! Show this traitor what it means to defy your master!"

After receiving their orders, the Gizoids either pushed away their enemies or picked themselves up off the floor while faced with Hybrid. The mechanical warriors gripped their own version of the Leech Blade and jumped forward simultaneously around every point of the hedgehog. Hybrid closed his eyes. And suddenly, the world became silent; the Gizoids froze in midair and the heroes ceased to breathe. Time seemed close to stopping completely as the second became minutes to hour to days, all within Hybrid's own consciousness. Without sparing a look to anyone, the glowing hedgehog raised his hand with his palm held open. A surge of electricity flowed between his fingers before the hedgehog wakened from his trance.

"THUNDER LASH!!" Hybrid exclaimed.

Before anyone could blink, a web of lightning erupted from Hybrid's hand and struck down each Gizoid through the chest with perfect accuracy. As an extra precaution, Hybrid increased the level of power and eradicated the Gizoids from the inside. The heroes cleared a space for Hybrid to land while a storm of metal and oil rained down from the ceiling. Ix sneered in the greatest rage, unknowingly gripping his staff harder than normal. A pain-stricken cry brought Ix back to his senses as he became away of the traitor beneath his feet. Shade was chocking from the blood in her mouth, attempting not to look weak in front of Ix or her friends.

"You are certainly powerful, Hybrid. I will give you that." Ix said malevolently. The Imperator twisted his staff, earning another shriek from his dying captive; Hybrid and Rector hissed darkly. "But I still hold the advantage."

"You let her go you!" Rector demanded. "Or so help me, I will kick your...!"

"Language, Rector." Howl warned.

"You are in no position to bargain." Ix stated effectively, pulling his staff to give Shade a momentary reprieve. "Now, I am only going to say this once, Hybrid. If you swear your loyalty to me and follow in accordance to my laws, I will relinquish Shade and allow her to live."

"Hmm..." Hybrid hummed.

"Don't you dare listen to him, Hybrid." Shade groaned painfully. "You should not swear your loyalty to anyone other than yourself. You were born to be free of control."

"Silence!!" Ix commanded.

The Imperator stabbed his scepter further into the echidna's backside, earning another cry of agony. But this turned out to be the chance Hybrid was searching for. In a quick instant, Hybrid thrusted his fist forward and released a swift bolt of electricity. Since he had not seen the shot, Ix was stabbed in his shoulder and tossed backwards to the far end of the room, shattering the canisters along the way. Rector took this opportunity to run up to Shade and ripped the scepter from her beck; Shade hissed at the sudden movement. The ruby hedgehog snapped the golden staff to relieve his stress and quickly pulled the wounded echidna into his arms.

"Are you all right?" Rector asked, sincerely worried.

"Well...I've had better days." Shade groaned, somehow able to smirk.

"Don't worry." Hybrid said certainly. "I promise, this will all be over soon."

As they conversed, Ix pushed himself through the field of shattered glass, pushing aside the row of containers. The Imperator was clutching his bleeding shoulder through the rip in his robe, trying his best to look intimidating.

"You ungrateful urchins!" Ix shouted menacingly. "I sacrificed all my hard work to provide life for both of you and you show me nothing but treachery! I should have killed you both when I had the chance!"

"That most likely would have been the best option." Hybrid said lowly.

"No it would!" Sonic exclaimed. "You and Shade are nothing like Ix, so don't even think you are."

"He's right." Shadow smirked. "Because unlike him, you have friends on your side."

"It's over, Ix." Silver proclaimed, pointing to the Imperator. "Your army is gone and your plans are through. And not only that, Hybrid has the Hyper Form. There's no way you can beat us."

"You narrow-minded fools." Ix laughed harshly. "You don't believe I would enter a battle without saving a back up plan, did you? I have long expected something such as this to happen." The Imperator grinned with a crazed stare and he pulled away his bloody hand and wiped the crimson liquid over his face. He then clasped his hands together, spraying droplets of blood along the floor. "You have not even begun to see my power! Witness the ultimate power of the Nocturnus!"

Ix's voice quickly shifted to a trance-like repetition, muttering a long and powerful spell under his breathe. From the moment the first words breached his lips, the air around them became thick and nearly suffocated the heroes. While chocking on his own breathe, Hybrid whipped out a single stand of lightning, but an invisible force repelled the bolt to the wall. Then Ix's monstrous transformation began. The echidna's fur turned to a grim black with the dripping blood racing across his face and dreads. His muscles expanded, ripping his gloves and the upper portion of his robe, his teeth became sharper than daggers, and his empty eyes were painted blood-red. The heroes scurried backwards at the sight as Ix stomped closer to them.

"Ok, what is that?" Kumori questioned quickly.

"It is Ix's Twilight Form." Shade moaned sparingly. "He only uses it when he is in desperate need of power." He tilted her head backwards to face Hybrid. "Be careful. He can still use his magic to destroy you."

"Do not worry." Hybrid said grimly. "I am not the same as I once was."

"And soon enough," Ix laughed deviously; his voice sounded lower and closer to a demon's. "You won't be anything."

Hybrid made a quick gesture of attack, but Ix suddenly appeared in front of the hedgehog in a split second. With a swing of his might arms, the Imperator sent Hybrid flying backwards into the far wall and crashed through the fortified stone. Hybrid remained hanging over the bottomless pit beneath the stairway before he managed to catch himself. The glowing hedgehog barely had a moment to catch his breathe before Ix appeared behind him and grabbed him by his head. With a sharp yell, Ix tossed Hybrid upward and sent him sailing through fifteen flights of stairs before reappear to punch him down a corridor.

"Damn it." Hybrid cursed silently. "At this rate, I'll be killed within an hour."

"Oh, it will be much faster that that."

Hybrid stared over his shoulder for a moment before Twilight Ix grasped Hybrid by his forehead and shot him through one of the doors. The glowing hedgehog burst into the dining hall, sliding across the polished table until dropping to the other side. Hybrid groaned in pain as Ix nonchalantly walks into the room.

"Why not face the facts?" Ix sniggered. "I am clearly superior to you. Why fight your fate."

"Because you don't control my fate." Hybrid sneered.

"That can be changed easily." Ix chuckled.

Hybrid jumped forward across the table and tossed ahead several strands of electrical energy. Unfortunately, Ix muttered another spell to form an invisible for protection. Realizing that long range wasn't going to help, the glowing hedgehog swung his foot around, coating it with invisible sparks. But Ix captured the hedgehog by his ankle, discontinued his flow of electricity, and slammed Hybrid into the table, fracturing the furniture in half. The dark Imperator raised a hand close to Hybrid's throat, but the hyper hedgehog held out his palms to release a duel wave of lightning. The power of the attack shot it through the crevices of the ceiling and up two floors, landing him in the training room. As Hybrid landed after him, he barely had time to dodge the echidna's swinging fist. The glowing hedgehog shot a wave of electricity of cover the floor, but Ix thought ahead and jumped to the ceiling.

"You have certainly improved farther than I had expected." Ix complimented while crossing his arms.

"But I don't think that will change your mind." Hybrid commented.

"Not in the slightest." Ix smirked.

With a twitch of his wrist, Hybrid commanded the electricity coating the floor to rise up and form a storm of wire-thin needles. The cumulative attack shot upwards, forcing the echidna to hide behind his shield once again. But when he removed the barrier, Ix was disturbed to find that Hybrid had vanished from sight. Suddenly, a glowing fist emerged from the corner of his vision and swiped across his chin, sending him crashing through the ceiling. The motion continued for several long minutes until Ix exploded through the roof and caught himself in midair. Hybrid appeared a moment later across from him; he was panting heavily.

"Heh! Your power is quickly draining." Ix said pointedly. "Your new Form has much power. But without the ability to control that power, your own strength fails at a faster rate."

"But...how can you...still...?" Hybrid panted, groaning occasionally.

"I have had four thousand years of training." Ix informed. "I have learned the limits of my own power and know every powerful technique that requires little energy. In fact, I believe that my reserves are only half used. Mostly due to the annoyance of your friends."

"Either way...I'm gonna...stop you." Hybrid proclaimed.

"I don't understand." Ix said seriously. "These creatures have done nothing but brought you pain and sorrow. It is like you said, these creatures only know how to create war. How long until they turn against you and form a war of their own? With your plan, you can create the peace your mother sought."

"My mother did want peace." Hybrid nodded, glaring to the echidna. "But she would not want people dying for that single purpose. Violence cannot solve violence. And I will make it my goal to seek a way to find true peace." He smiled weakly. "And even if I fail, I know people like Sonic and Shade will succeed. Because they have the one thing you don't have: Compassion."

"Compassion?" Ix repeated laughing. "You think compassion will change anything?"

"It's worth a try." Hybrid chuckled.

"Pitiful." Ix spat.

In that one instant, Ix vanished from sight and reappeared behind Hybrid. Before the glowing hedgehog could react, the Imperator grabbed both of his arms and pulled them backwards while keeping his knee to Hybrid's back. The glowing hedgehog could feel his muscles tearing as Ix threatened to rip his arms out of their sockets. He was too distracted by the pain being inflicted, Hybrid couldn't draw the strength need to summon his powers. An overwhelming sense of failure washed over him. Was this how it ended? Would he final perish for his deeds? From what Hybrid could see, there was no other way.

"_Don't give up, son._" A ghostly voice whispered in Hybrid's mind. "_Never lose hope. Fight on._"

"_I...I will._" Hybrid thought determinedly.

Against impossible odds, Hybrid somehow managed to call out an unexpected thrill of power. Ix stared in bewilderment as the hedgehog slowly began to pull back his arms until he was entirely free. Before the echidna could counteract, Hybrid shot around and nailed his heel into Ix's face, sending the Imperator stumbling to the roof. Meanwhile, Hybrid began to draw forth electricity from not only his body, but the very environment around him. Electricity existed in all things, even the very air they breathed. It took an enormous about of strain on Hybrid's part, but the results were praise enough as a spike of electrical energy encompassed his body. Ix slowly stood to his feet, watching Hybrid's expression for the last time as the battle drew to a close.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!!" Hybrid roared.

For not even half-a-second, Hybrid across the sky faster than even something Sonic could ever accomplish. The glowing hedgehog stabbed his own body into Ix's torso and thrusted him through the roof with unspeakable power. But Hybrid's attack continued to push Ix past his limits and shot through all twenty-five floors until they returned to the manufacturing room. The heroes raised their arms to shield their eyes as a cloud of smoke erupted from the floor without warning. The room was silent; no one even dared to blink. The uncertain heroes gathered around the cloud, waiting to see the outcome of the match. Thankfully, they did not have to wait long. As the smoke cleared away, the heroes could see Ix, returned to his normal form lying on the floor with a giant red scar on his chest. Hybrid, returned to his normal form, looked very weak as he stood over his opponent, but looked proud of his accomplishment.

"It's over, Ix." Hybrid moaned. "You lose."

"All right, Hybrid!!" Blue cheered loudly.

Way to go, man!!" Jet praised boastfully.

"You're so cool!!" Charmy screamed in a girly manner.

And one by one, the heroes and other guests took turns congratulating the mixed hedgehog for defeating the Imperator. Even Shadow, who was uncertain about the hedgehog, swallowed his pride and claimed he would prove a potential rival. But what Hybrid enjoyed most from the small kiss on his cheek he received from Shade; Rector willingly looked away. But while the heroes were too preoccupied with their victory, no one noticed as Ix regained consciousness and slapped his palms to the floor. With a quick strand of words, Ix performed a sufficient spell. All of a sudden, the castle began to quake.

"What was that?" Storm asked worried.

"That was the sound of your end." Ix said madly. "Soon, this castle will be transported to the Twilight Cage, where no one will be able to escape."

"But you'll be trapped in there with us." Espio pointed.

"I am no such fool!" Ix cackled. "Good bye forever!"

And with that, Ix vanished in a flash of light. The heroes had no time to worry about the escaped Imperator before their attention was drawn by Ix's remaining spell.

"Within a few short minutes, this whole castle will be sucked in." Shade informed. "If we don't find a way out of here soon, we'll be dragged in along with it."

"Can we take the boat out of here?" Tikal suggested.

"No, I was never intending to have the boat return." Hybrid informed. "And Ix was the only one who knew how to use the teleportation technique for long distances."

"Then what do we do?!" Vector screamed frantically.

"There might be one chance." Hybrid said, looking to the golden trio. "Can you three perform a combined Chaos Control and transport every back to the mainland?"

"If everyone provides the energy, we can." Shadow nodded.

"Good." Hybrid said. "Then I want everyone to form a circle around them. Give whatever spare energy you have left to assist with the Chaos Control."

"What about you?" Amy asked worried.

"I must remain here." Hybrid stated; the heroes instantly argued against this. "Listen! If this castle reaches the Twilight Cage, then there is a possibility that the Nocturnus Tribe will get a hold of the technology here. And if that happens, they could invade this world at a moments notice. That is why I must remain to destroy every trace of this castle."

"But Hybrid...you'll die." Rogue said discomfortingly.

"Then I will finally pay for my sins." Hybrid whispered lowly, glancing one last time at his friend. "Now leave."

Though they were reluctant to follow his orders, everyone knew Hybrid would not change his mind. The group gathered around Sonic, Shadow, and Silver as instructed and began pouring out whatever energy they could. The energy recharged the golden trio and allowed them to access their Super Forms. Shade looked back one last time to her closest friend before they all vanished in a flash of light. Now Hybrid was left alone to face his final enemy.

"_My time has come._" Hybrid thought.

"_I will always be here, Hybrid._" Sara's voice whispered. "_I love you, my son._"

"_We can finally be together again, mother._" Hybrid responded.

The mixed hedgehog clutched his chest as he felt a surge of electrical energy bind him. If he was going to die, he was going to go out with a bang.

"CHAOS IMPLOSION!!"

* * *

"So, they didn't find anything?" Sonic asked.

The scene had shifted to the Sonic Heroes base two days after the Battle of East Island. The heroes were sitting in the kitchen, eating their lunch as they normally did when there were no villains to fight. The only one who didn't seem interested was Blaze, who was chasing her archenemy: Gary the Mouse. At the head of the table, Shadow was reading an article aloud concerning the recent investigation of East Island.

"Not even a scrap of sheet metal." Shadow answered, tossing the paper aside. "Hybrid make a thorough sweep of the island with that last attack."

"Thank goodness we all made it out." Cream said cheerful; Tails was annoyed that she wouldn't let go of his arm. "For a minute there, I thought the Chaos Control wouldn't be able to carry all of us."

"We had a lot of help." Wave commented, surprisingly grateful. "I actually think it was a good idea to make them all members of the Sonic Heroes. They make powerful allies. But I still can't believe that faker Jet thought he could trick us into giving him a communicator."

"I still can't believe we let that wolf join the team." Shadow said irritably.

"Shadow, he helped save the world." Rouge said irritably. "He's a hero. Get over it!"

"Any news about Shade?" Blue asked hopefully.

"Rector said he offered her a membership in Team Virtex." Amy informed, moving her chair out of Blaze's line of fire. "But Shade turned the offer down and said she wanted to travel the world. Last time I heard from her, she met some guy called Prof. Pickle in Shamar, Egypt."

"She must still be sad about Hybrid." Omega stated. "Even I wish he was done destroyed."

"Well..." Amy grinned playfully. "I wouldn't say destroyed."

The heroes stared at her strangely.

* * *

The scene alternates to the heart of Station Square, in the home of Team Virtex. Rector was sitting at his office, his feet propped on the desk, and looked over the file that was presented to him. Howl, Raine, and Marine stood on either side of him, looking back and forth between their leader and the character standing in the shadows. After a long moment of silence, Rector closed the file and looked back to the unknown character.

"Why do you want to join Team Virtex?" Rector questioned.

"I want to make a difference." The character said hopefully. "I want to be given a chance to hunt down the wicked and to help those who cannot help themselves. I want to be able to know that I can change the world, one small step at a time."

"Your reason is a good one." Rector said sternly. "But your acceptance can only be decided by if we deem you worthy. All those in favor of allowing him to join?" Without any hesitation, Marine, Howl, and Raine raised their hands with honest smiles on their faces. Rector couldn't help but laugh. He knew this would happen. "Looks like the majority wins. Welcome to Team Virtex, Hybrid."

The mixed hedgehog sighed in relief and allowed himself to drop his guard. At first, he was afraid that they would not allow him to join because of his actions. But now he had a chance to make everything right. Rector reached into one of the desk drawers and tossed Hybrid something silver. The hedgehog caught it and stared at the object. It was a gleaming silver metal with Rector's kanji stamped inside: the badge of Team Virtex.

"_Now I can make your dream a reality, mother._" Hybrid thought happily.

"_I am so proud of you, my brave little boy._" Sara's voice echoed for the final time.

* * *

The scene alternates to a far off desert plain in the middle of an unknown region. It was hear where we find Imperator Ix trudging through the cracked Earth; he brow sweating from the heat of the sun. Since the Battle of East Island, Ix could no longer risk that chance of revealing himself to the world. He needed to regain his strength before he could seek his revenge.

"This isn't over." Ix claimed firmly. "I swear, I will make those ungrateful cretins pay for their defiance."

"Hey, I think he's gone delirious." A gruff voice laughed.

At once, the former Imperator swirled around towards the source of the sound. There, covered in the shade of a tree Ix missed, sat Terro the Bat and Kuanga the Shark sitting on a small rock formation. The sword-carrying shark was devouring the liquid he carried in his portable bottles while Terro stared intently at Ix.

"Who are you?" Ix questioned

"Allow me to introduce ourselves." Terro said formally as he stood up. "My partner's name is Kuanga, a member of the Seven Sword Lords. And I am Terro the Bat, the direct descendant of the Knuckles Tribe."

"You take me for a fool!" Ix screamed. "You do not expect me to believe such an outrageous remark!"

"Seeing is believing." Terro said coolly.

Ix's expression was furious at Terro's proclamation until his gaze shifted to Terro's eyes. The former Imperator nearly feel backwards when he stared into the sight of the Kuasagan, his worst nightmare. Before Ix even knew what happened, his knees suddenly fractured and his shoulder blades were suddenly cracked. As the fearful echidna was forced to his knees, the crimson bat drifted over to Ix and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Now, I am only going to ask this once." Terro said, his eyes locked on Ix. "What have you done with the Sol Emeralds?"

* * *

The final scene opens to a dark and desolate dimension very similar to the Dark Rulers, but was more isolated. Several chucks of land drifted endlessly across the starry plains, never ending in their journey. One of the larger chunks of land was inhabited by a colony of warriors all wearing the same battle suit as Shade. The Nocturnus Tribe was arguing amongst each other after the recent change of events.

"Imperator Ix betrayed us!" Soldier #1 shouted.

"We're trapped forever in this miserable dimension!" Soldier #2 yelled.

"What will we do now?!" A female warrior cried. "Who will lead us?!"

"Allow me to answer those questions."

At once, the Nocturnus pressed their guard as a flash of emerald light broken out between them. Once their vision had cleared, the black-suited echidnas were faced with Black Doom and a group of his most trust elite soldiers. The Black Arms snarled at the echidnas, forcing the Nocturnus to react, but Black Doom waved his hand to silence them. When no one made any effort to approach them, the female warrior called out to the overlord.

"Who are you?" The female questioned.

"I am your savior." Black Doom said proficiently. "I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms."

"Why are you here?" Soldier #2 questioned.

"Why, I am here to lead you to salvation." Black Doom proclaimed thoughtfully. "I have learned that your former leader has abandoned you in your time of need. And I thought you would require my help."

"What's in it for you?" Soldier #1 asked.

"Not for me, but for all of us." Black Doom stated. "I need an army to help achieve a glorious victory against the humans. And you need a way to escape this infernal cage. Together, we can help each other and take our revenge on those who have hindered us." He held out his hand. "Will you accept?"

For a long while, none of the Nocturnus moved to agree, but there was a clear echo of talking amongst their ranks. When the babble had finally died down, the female warrior approached the alien overlord and kneeled before his with the rest of her tribe following in her place. The female warrior removed her helmet and bowed her head in acceptance.

"I, Terra the Echidna, as representative of the Nocturnus, swear our loyalty to you, Black Doom." Terra said finally.

"Excellent." Black Doom said malevolently. "And the Dawn of Darkness can finally begin."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

This story will continue on to Sonic Unleashed.

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
